


Innocent Looks

by CassondraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attorney Cas, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Case related minor character deaths, Dexter type serial killer Dean & Sam, Did I mention happy ending??, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Fluffy Times, Happy Ending, Jealous Dean, Kinky sex, M/M, Obsessive Dean, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive Cas, This is going to get dark... But happy Ending, Top Dean Winchester, Trigger warnings in chapter notes if it there are any, Voyeurism, bdsm club, confused cas, dominate dean, kidnap, serial killer au, slight stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 137,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: by WinJennster<br/>Cas is a beleaguered public defender who gets the Winchesters as his next case and for the first time ever believes his clients are truly innocent. How could they not be?  Dean, the older one So earnest and honest, so utterly protective of his younger brother, and Sam, so knowledgeable about the law and how it works, he helps Cas build their case. They win, of course, and Dean insists they all go out and celebrate. Cas wakes up the next morning, bound and gagged in the backseat of the Impala as Dean looks over his shoulder and grins.</p>
<p>"Morning Angel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to lotrspnfangirl for the amazing art work and all her help!

Freeze! Hands in the air!" The officer's voice echoed throughout the alley. Dean raised his hands slowly as the cop approached Dean with his gun trained on his chest. "Down on your knees! Hands behind your head!" the officer demanded as he stepped even closer. Dean did as he was told, dropping to the cold, hard, wet concrete and slowly placing his hands behind his head. The cop jerked Dean's hands down from his head to behind his back, placed handcuffs on him, and hauled Dean to his feet, towards the cop cars. Dean glanced at the cars once they got closer and saw that Sam sat in the back of one of them. They locked eyes for a brief moment before Sam lowered his head. The cop placed Dean in the back of his car and informed him that both he and his brother were being brought in for questioning, that they were suspects in a murder that took place last night.

Castiel Novak, a public defender in Lawrence, Kansas, was sitting beside his client in the courtroom. The judge had called him thirty minutes ago to let him know the Jury had reached a verdict and they now waited as the men and women of the jury filed in one by one.

The man Castiel was defending was 29-year-old Jordan Bailey, accused of raping and murdering four women. The attorney felt his client was truly guilty, no matter how much he proclaimed his innocence, and Castiel tried hard not to think on the fact he could be responsible in setting free a rapist and murderer, tried to focus on doing his job instead. But that had become increasingly harder over the last few years ever since… He just couldn’t afford to think about that, not now. 

Straight out of college he took the job as a public defender because he believed everyone deserves a fair trial, not just those who had thousands of dollars to shell out to buy the time of the _“supposed”_ best attorneys.

Castiel worked his ass off, and even though he always had an extremely full caseload, he never gave less than 100% to each of his clients and to their cases. They deserved no less, whether he thought they were guilty or not.

It left him with no time for himself, many sleepless nights, continuously under lots of pressure and permanently stressed. He just wished he felt as if at least _some_ of the clients he defended were _actually_ innocent for a change. He couldn’t afford to think like that though, that's not his job. His job is to work the case, defend his client, and give them the best representation he could, regardless of his opinion of their guilt or innocence.

Castiel was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by Judge Hendrickson clearing his throat and staring, "Would the defendant please rise." 

Jordan stood with Castiel beside him, the younger man leaning with one of his hips cocked forward, fighting back the smirk on his lips. The jury foreman then spoke, "In the case of Jordan Bailey, we the jury find the defendant not guilty on all charges." 

The judge adjourned court. 

Castiel's client hugged him and the attorney suddenly felt dirty, he would need to take a long hot shower when he got home. He plastered on his best fake smile and informed Jordan he was just doing his job, before he left the courtroom and made his way up to the third floor where his very small office was located. 

He entered his office and sat down at his desk, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh. Looking down at his desk he noticed _another_ case file on top of a stack of his already _past_ full work load. He groaned just as his door opened up. 

"I'm guessing you noticed your new case file." The blonde Brit smiled at him and Castiel banged his head against his desk. "Oh don't be so dramatic, Cassie," the man said as he sat down in the seat across from Castiel's desk.

"Bite me Zar." Castiel smiled at him. "You could always take this case." 

He waved it at his friend, who barked out a laugh. "No can do, Cassie dear! I've got five cases of my own."

"This makes my sixth," Cas grumbled as he opened the file to inspect it. Another murder case. _Great_ he thought to himself, those took a lot of time and deliberation. "The Winchesters, a set of brothers accused of murdering a man last night. They were brought in for questioning and were picked out of a lineup by a witness before being placed under arrest for the murder of 25-year-old Martin Davis, who was stabbed to death inside of his residence. The evidence against them…” Castiel paused, scanning the second page of the file before him with a shake of his head. “The witness said he saw them leaving the scene of the crime after hearing his neighbor screaming, and the older brother, Dean Winchester, made a two minute call to the victim from his cellphone thirty minutes before the estimated time of death."

Zar reached over and clapped his hand tightly on Castiel's shoulder. "Well, I got cases myself I need to be working on, and you need to go speak to your new clients." The attorney sighed, then grabbed the file and his trench coat as he walked out of his office with his friend. "Don't work too hard, Cassie," Zar yelled as Castiel stood by the elevators. Castiel flipped him off without even looking back, causing the Brit to roar with laughter.

"I'm here to speak with my clients, the-" Castiel looked back down at the file then back up at the sour-faced Officer Walker. "The Winchesters."

"Take a seat, Mr. Novak, and I will get them set up in private room." Castiel sank into a worn out wooden chair, peeling the file open and looking through it until the officer returned and led him to the room his clients were waiting in.

"Thank you, Officer Walker." Castiel nodded to the officer as he slipped into the room and placed his file down on the table.

The officer nodded. "You have an hour to speak with your clients, Mr. Novak."

"You must be our attorney." The deep voice had Castiel's head snapping up from where he was sorting through the pages of the file and looking into the most mesmerizing green eyes he had ever seen. He suddenly found himself flustered and dropped what was in his hands; papers scattered everywhere. The attorney mumbled an apology and bent down to gather them, sparing one more look at the green-eyed man who was smirking at the perplexed attorney.

He took a seat across from his clients and straightened the papers, clearing his throat and crossing his hands in front of him before introducing himself. "I'm Castiel Novak, the attorney assigned to your case." He reached out his hand, the younger looking brother taking it first.

"I'm Sam Winchester, thank you for taking our case." 

Castiel smiled and nodded before he extended his hand to the other--Dean Winchester--, who smiled as he took it. "I'm Dean, Dean Winchester." He held the attorney's hand longer than necessary and ran his fingers across Castiel's palm when he did finally let go. He relished in the slight blush spreading across the attorney's face. 

Castiel opened the case file and spread it to a clean piece of paper, slipping a pen from his breast pocket before looking at the brothers. "Alright… Walk me through your day yesterday."

Dean grinned, raising an eyebrow. "Straight to business then, Mr. Novak."

Castiel tilted his head slightly and squinted his eyes at the older Winchester brother. "We only have an hour and that seems the best way to spend that time, wouldn't you agree?"

Dean looked the attorney up and down. "Oh, I could think of a few other ways I would like to spend an hour." Sam elbowed his brother and Dean grunted then laughed, rubbing his side. "What Sammy? Just having a little fun."

Sam smiled at Castiel, shaking his head. "Sorry about my brother, he can be an ass sometimes."

Castiel smiled back at Sam. "It's fine." Then Castiel turned to Dean. "I need you to be serious, Mr. Winchester, not just for you, but for your brother. You _both_ are being charged with murder, and even if you don’t want to take it seriously, I find it hard to believe you would be okay with your brother here getting put away. Am I right?” Without waiting for a response, he pushed on, “And I need you to walk me through your day yesterday so you can tell me why there is a two minute call from your cellphone to the victim’s around thirty minutes before the estimated time of death and how it is that a witness picked you two from a lineup saying how it was you they saw fleeing the scene of the crime. You’ve got to help me help you, help your brother, Mr. Winchester."

Dean nodded, coughing once and setting his expression into a smooth, hard line, "Alright, Mr. Novak. I will explain everything." With all playfulness gone from his voice, Dean walked him through their day and explained the victim had an engine for sale that would fit his ’67 Impala, and that they had come to town to look at it. The two minute call he made was to set up a time to meet the next day As for the lineup, he couldn't explain why he and Sam were picked; they swore they had never been near the guy's house. 

The longer he spoke with the Winchesters, he found Dean to be earnest, honest and protective of his little brother, not to mention a perpetual flirt and found that Sam was so incredibly smart and well versed in the law. He told Castiel he had always found the justice system interesting and enjoyed studying it. For once, in a very long time, Castiel believed his clients were innocent. 

He did not want to let them down. 

Officer Walker returned to let Castiel know he had ten minutes left and he gathered the papers and his notes that had somehow ended up passed around the table. "Okay, tomorrow I will meet you at the courthouse at 8 am for your arraignment. There, we will enter a plea of not guilty and discuss bail."

Dean huffed a laugh. "Dude, we don't got money for bail. We couldn't even afford an attorney; that's why you got stuck with us. We are basically going to be behind bars until we get a trial date." Dean sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Castiel shook his head. "Not necessarily, we are going in front of Judge Mills and out of all the ones you could have gotten? You got lucky by getting her. She's very fair, and I may be able to get you two released on your own recognizance. There is minimal evidence against the two of you. The only thing incriminating found in your room was the newspaper clipping of the victim’s ad for the engine for sale, and that plays to our favor. It explains the phone call from Dean to the victim. Neither of you have any kind of criminal record and if I can get you released on your own recognizance, you would have to sign a statement saying you will make all court appearances and won't leave town, and this would be in place of a set bail amount or posted bond."

Dean sighed again, shaking his head. "That's another problem... we don't live in this town. Where are we supposed to stay if they _do_ let us out on our own... whatever it’s called."

"Recognizance," Castiel and Sam said at the same time.

Dean rolled his eyes and continued, "We sure as hell don't got the money to stay in the hotel for however long it takes for us to get a court date."

Officer Walker opened the door, stepping into the room and crossing his arms over his chest. "Time’s up, Novak."

The attorney turned to his clients as he picked up the file and met both of their eyes when he said, "I will think of something. I will see you at the courthouse at 8 am."

"Thank you, Mr. Novak," came Sam's courteous reply.

"Can't wait." Dean smiled cheekily and winked at Castiel. The attorney tried, and failed, at holding back a smile, which only made Dean's smile even wider. Castiel left the jail with one thought playing on a loop in his head: he had to help the Winchester brothers. He couldn't let them down. They were, without a doubt, innocent. He could just feel it.

Bright and early the next morning, Castiel arrived outside of their assigned courtroom fifteen minutes early and waited for his clients. They arrived exactly at 8 am, the older Winchester smiling at Castiel in a way that made heat spread through his lower regions, and he had to mentally scold himself for having that kind of reaction to a client.

Once inside the courtroom, they were seated and Dean made sure he grabbed the seat beside Castiel, even though his brother was getting ready to sit down there. He smiled at Castiel once they both were seated, causing the attorney to heat up once again. _Dammit, Castiel! Be professional!_

The bailiff’s gruff voice rang out throughout the courtroom, a gracious excuse to pull his attention away from the older brother. "All rise!" Everyone stood before the man continued. "The Honorable Judge Jody Mills presiding." She entered the courtroom and took her seat. "Please be seated," the bailiff stated.

It was then the clerk that spoke; "Docket ending in 6687. The case of Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester. The Defendants are charged with murder in the first degree."

The judge looked at Sam and Dean. "Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winchester, please stand before the court." Sam and Dean both stood. "How do you plea?"

"Not guilty, your honor," came Dean’s, then Sam's reply.

"Very well, does the defense have any plea on bail?"

Castiel stood. "I would like to request that my clients be released under their own recognizance--"

"Objection!" came the prosecuting attorney's response before Castiel could even finish his statement. Castiel side-eyed the prosecuting attorney, Fergus Crowley. Castiel absolutely despised the man; he was slimy and had been accused of coercing a jury under more than one occasion. "They are flight risks, your Honor, seeing as how they do not live here in Lawrence."

Castiel looked back at Judge Mills, cleared his throat, and continued talking. "As I was saying, I would like my clients to be released under their own recognizance. They are reputable members of society. Neither one have any kind of criminal record, not even a unpaid parking ticket, and as they have never been in any kind of trouble with the law, I do not believe them to be a flight risk. Not to mention the evidence against them is laughable." Judge Mills gave Castiel a stern look as if she was warning him to watch what he says.

The judge was silent for a few minutes, deep in thought, before she spoke. "Though they have never been in trouble with the law before, it still stands to reason they are potential flight risks seeing as how they do not live in Lawrence. However, if they have someone in Lawrence that would be willing to be responsible for them, I would be willing to release them under their own recognizance under the terms that the said person would take complete responsibility of them, making sure they made all of their court dates. They would also be placed under house arrest and fitted with ankle monitors." 

Dean looked at Castiel sadly and shook his head before he lowered it. Castiel knew they didn't know anyone in Lawrence; the only thing that had brought them here was the engine Martin Davis had for sale.

The next words came out of Castiel's mouth before his brain had a chance to catch up and stop him. "I will take full responsibility of Dean and Sam Winchester, your Honor."

The judge was momentarily stunned and it took her a minute to speak. "Mr. Novak, please approach the bench. You too, Mr. Crowley.” They both did as they were told. "Are you sure Mr. Novak?"

"Yes, your honor," Castiel replied.

"Do you have any objections, Mr. Crowley?" 

The prosecuting attorney waved his hand in a very condescending and annoying way at Castiel. "No, none at all; if they do skip town, it's Novak's ass, and one less case for me to worry about." The judge nodded, and Castiel and Crowley made their way back to their seats.

"Mr. and Mr. Winchester, I release you under your own recognizance. You will be fitted with an ankle bracelet and then placed into the care of Castiel Novak until your court date six weeks from now on January 4th at 10 am." 

As the gavel sounded, adjourning court, Castiel couldn't hear it over the pounding of his heart, too loud in his head. _What had he done? He had taken responsibility for two men he didn't know. His clients, clients charged with murder, and for the next six weeks they would be living in his house._ He looked over to see Dean smiling alluringly at him and he felt that warmth in his gut again. 

Fuck! He was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely art done lotrspnfangirl!

Castiel was brought out of his internal panic by a warm hand gently placed on his shoulder. He looked up into Dean’s green, very sincere eyes and to a smile that was not flirtatious, but grateful instead. "Thank you man, I really don't know what to say. I know you didn't have to do that for us but... Well, you know, just thank you.” Dean lightly squeezed Castiel's shoulder before letting go and letting his arm drop back down to his side.

Cas shrugged, whispered softly, "I told you yesterday, I would think of something."

Dean laughed, "That you did, Mr. Attorney."

"Okay,” Cas shivered, pushing his mind away from the warmth of Dean’s laugh and the pressure from his hand. “So, I'm going to follow you and Sam back to the jail. There, you will fill out paperwork for being released on your own recognizance and then fitted for your ankle monitors. I will also have to fill out paperwork accepting responsibility for you and Sam, agreeing to make sure you make all your court dates... Which shouldn't be a problem seeing as how I'm also your representation."

Dean laughed once more before Officer Walker came over to collect Sam and Dean for transport back to the jail. "I'm assuming you are going to follow us over Mr. Novak?" The officer grunted towards him, securing the handcuffs around both brother’s.

"Yes Sir, Officer Walker." Castiel followed them outside into the chilly November air and watched as Sam and Dean were loaded into the back of the police cruiser before getting into his own Dodge Charger, and placed a call to his office informing them he would be working from home the rest of the day.

As Castiel turned onto the street following the cruiser, he began to think. He hasn't felt this passionate about a case in a very long time, nor has he felt he was actually defending someone actually innocent--or in this case two someones. Castiel felt his stomach clench at the sight of the brothers being loaded into the back of the police car in handcuffs and he was going to make damn sure that it didn't happen again. He just really, really hoped he wasn't letting whatever it was he was feeling for the older Winchester brother cloud his judgment. 

_And oh God, the man, the very beautiful older Winchester was going to be living in his house for the next six weeks_ Dean was surely straight though, and Castiel was going to keep reminding himself of that anytime his thoughts began to stray into dangerous territory about his client. _Client, Castiel. Client. Oh Jesus, he was getting the hots for a goddamn client..._

Luckily, they were pulling into the jail's parking lot before Castiel had too much time to work himself up into a panic. He exited his car and entered the building where the secretary was sitting behind her desk. "I'm here to fill out some papers concerning the Winchester brothers." 

She looked up at him with a saucy grin on her face. "Well, well. Hello Clarence. I heard all about your case this morning. Taking responsibility for two clients you don't know anything about? Very unlike you. It wouldn't have anything to do with the older brother being absolutely _scrumptious_ would it?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him and cackled at the stone cold glare she got in return.

"Just give me the damn paperwork to fill out Megan," Castiel grumbled.

"Clarence, I've been telling you not to call me Megan since we were ten! Are you ever gonna listen?"

"Depends. You gonna ever stop calling me Clarence?"

Meg hummed, "Not likely."

Castiel smirked, "Same."

"Well then, we are at an impasse Clarence." She giggled pushing back her wheeled chair to slide over to a large file cabinet behind her desk. "Alright then, get your ass over here and let's get these gorgeous hunks released into your _very_ capable hands." She winked.

Castiel rounded the desk and sat down beside her, watching as she poked through various folders to get the correct paperwork. With her help, they had the paperwork filled out in no time, and Castiel was in the middle of laughing at Meg recounting the disastrous date she had gone on last weekend when Dean and Sam came out back in their civilian clothes.

Dean looked at Meg, then to Castiel, a brief flash of something coming over his face before he schooled his features. Castiel could have sworn it was jealousy, but he quickly shook that thought from his head as he stood up from his seat beside Meg.

Castiel's mouth went drier than the Sahara desert when he took in Dean’s appearance. The man had managed to make the standard orange prison jumpsuit look good, but now, seeing him in his own clothes--a pair of light colored blue jeans with a hole in the right knee, a tight black Henley with a dark and light green mixed flannel on over it-- he was gorgeous. Meg elbowed him in the side, smirking as she whispered, "You’re drooling." Luckily, Meg snapped him out of his Dean induced trance, before it became really obvious to the brothers that he was staring.

Castiel cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away and focused on Sam instead. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, beyond ready to get out of here," came Dean’s quick reply with Sam nodding his agreement.

Castiel started to walk back around the desk, but Meg pulled him in to whisper something in his ear. Dean never took his eyes off them. "I would tell you not to do anything I wouldn't do, but hell, Clarence, I would do him. Hell I would do them both... at the same time." She added as an afterthought. 

Castiel rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I'm sure you would," as he made his way around the desk. "See you later Megan," he called over his shoulder.

"You're killin' me, Clarence!" she called back as Castiel led Sam and Dean out the door and towards his car.

Dean whistled when he saw Castiel's car. "Nice ride. A Dodge Charger, and such a pretty shade of blue." Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, smirking as he added, "My second favorite shade of blue." Dean then smacked Sam on the shoulder and shouted "shotgun!" as he slid in the front seat, smiling at Castiel as he took the driver’s seat and started up his car. 

Dean hummed, "Listen at her purr." Castiel grinned in response and revved her up. Dean raised an eyebrow, smirking once again. "Well? Show us what she's got!"

Dean was snickering quietly as they pulled into Castiel's house. The attorney had a sour look on his face; _showing_ Dean what his car had was _not_ such a good idea, and they hadn’t even gone two miles down the road before they had gotten pulled over. Thankfully, he was good friends with the cop, and he just gave Castiel a warning.

Castiel unlocked his door and motioned for Dean and Sam to come on in. They each had a duffel slung over their shoulders and Dean whistled as he looked around. "Nice place. So this is home until the trial is over..." he mused as he took in his surroundings, then smiled at Castiel, the look in his deep, green eyes sending a fresh shiver down Castiel’s spine. 

Castiel had bought the two story, white farmhouse two years ago and, like the Winchester’s were now, was drawn in by the wrap around porch and large dormer windows. The downstairs had a open floor plan; as soon as you walked in you could see the living room, kitchen and dining area. The living room it was tastefully decorated with a couch, loveseat and recliner. A fireplace with two full bookshelves on each side of it had a mounted 52' TV above the mantle. The dining area had an oversized cherry oak table that seated six and to the left was a state of the art kitchen, with a matching cherry oak island in the middle and a bar that separated it all from the living room. _The attorney must like to cook,_ Dean thought to himself as his eyes trailed over the stainless steel appliances and various kitchen gadgets tucked neatly away on the countertop.

"The bedrooms are upstairs, follow me and I will show you to your rooms." Castiel started up the stairs and Sam tried to follow, but Dean held him back until Castiel got a few steps ahead, giving Dean ample opportunity to check out his ass. Sam rolled his eyes and elbowed his brother, pushing him up the stairs, Dean’s eyes still trained on the perfect curve of the attorney's ass every step of the way. 

 

At the top of the stairs and to the left, they came to a door that Castiel opened to reveal a bedroom. It had a queen size bed, dresser and a mounted TV. There was a door that led into a Jack-and-Jill bathroom and then onto another bedroom with the same setup as the first. Dean dropped his duffel on the bed in the room they’d entered and Sam walked through the bathroom and into the other room to deposit his bag, effectively leaving Dean and Castiel alone. 

Cas cleared his throat, suddenly _very_ aware of the fact that Dean was only a few steps before him. "I hope it's okay, you and your brother will be sharing a bathroom I mean, and that your rooms are okay. Let me know if you need anything. My room is the one directly across from you, and the room at the end of the hall I use as my office. That’s really the only room I can’t have you two in, files and all..."

"This is more than fine. I-- _we_ \--really appreciate it Mr. Novak."

"Castiel, call me Castiel."

Dean smiled. "Okay, Castiel... Very interesting name by the way. You're named after an Angel, right?"

Castiel laughed, impressed. "Yes, I'm surprised you know that! Not very many people do."

"Yeah well, my mom." Castiel could see a sad look in his eyes before Dean schooled his features, smoothing back into the cool, calm and collected look he’d perfected. "She always told me angels were watching over me when I was a child... And, if I'm not mistaken, Castiel is the Angel of Thursday? He takes care of those born on a Thursday, and it just so happens I was." Dean smirked. "So I guess that makes me one of yours." 

Castiel blushed. "I suppose so." He looked into Dean's hypnotic green eyes, and found himself unable to look away as Dean stared back. That was until Sam cleared his throat, breaking whatever hold Dean had on him. "Well,” Castiel clapped his hands together and took a step back towards the hallway. “I will let you two get settled in," Castiel finished as he moved back further, bumping into the door before he turned and retreated back downstairs.

Sam stood in the door of the bathroom, giving Dean a epic _'bitch-face’._ "Dude. Don't even _think_ about it."

"About what?" Dean questioned.

Sam rolled his eyes, sighing once as he spat out, "About banging our lawyer!"

Dean sputtered and laughed. "What?! That thought never crossed my mind."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah right, Dean. You're my brother. I know you better than anyone! I've seen the way you look at him and your flirting isn't very subtle."

Dean shuffled his feet, shrugging once. "Yeah, well, you don't got anything to worry about Sammy. The dude’s straight. Did you see him with that girl back at the police station, laughing and carrying on?" He spat out, more irritated than he intended. Sam shook his head and muttered something as he walked out the door. "What did you say Sammy?" Dean hissed as he chased after him, both of them bounding down the stairs.

Castiel stood in front of the refrigerator, more focused on letting the cool air wash over his skin than actually focusing on the foods that were there. He was supposed to be trying to figure out what the hell to make for dinner for him and his house guests, but all he could think about was the heated looks Dean had been throwing him all afternoon. He inhaled sharply, shaking his head and opened his eyes again, scanning the shelves just as he heard the brothers coming down the stairs. He turned and looked over the top of the door to see them approaching.

Dean took a seat at the bar and smiled at Castiel who threw him a quick smile before turning to see what the younger Winchester was doing. Sam was standing behind his brother, but was looking at the bookshelves in the living room, and Cas felt himself smile. "Feel free to go through my bookshelves, Sam. I have a lot of law books along with a variety of others."

Sam smiled at him over his shoulder and asked, "You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Cas replied honestly and Sam headed straight for the bookshelves and began to pilfer through them.

Dean turned and grinned at Castiel, his smile open and honest. It warmed something in Castiel even more than the smirks… "You made my nerdy brother’s day! So... whatcha doing?"

"Trying to figure out what to make for dinner," Castiel said, staring back into the refrigerator. 

Dean hopped off the bar stool and walked over beside him. "Do you got hamburger?"

"Yes."

"Hamburger buns?"

"...Yes."

"Fries?"

"Uh, Curly fries?"

"Even better!" Dean smiled and led Castiel around the bar, pushing him down in the seat he had just vacated. "You take a seat and I will cook my famous cheeseburgers. Least I can do for you taking us in like this. You… You do like cheeseburgers, right?"

Castiel laughed and nodded. "Maybe a little too much. They are my favorite."

Dean walked back around the bar and got to work. He pulled out all of the ingredients he needed from the refrigerator, asked Castiel where his spices and mixing bowls were, and picking out what he needed after Castiel pointed them out. Dean worked in silence for a while with Castiel watching. Sam had found a book and took it up to his room to read, mumbling something that sounded like ‘Let me know when dinner is’ before he disappeared completely. Dean started pressing out the hamburgers. "So... what did your girlfriend think about you taking us in?"  
Dean looked over his shoulder and saw Castiel tilting his head, a confused look on his face.

"Girlfriend?" he repeated, confusion clear in his voice.

"Yeah! The girl at the police station?"

Castiel immediately doubled over in laughter, gasping, "Meg? Oh god! She's not my girlfriend... She's my _best_ friend! We have been friends since we were nine... I, umm, don't have a girlfriend."

Dean smiled over his shoulder, fingers pulling off another chunk of hamburger as he let his gaze trail over Castiel. "Good looking guy like you? How do you not have a girlfriend?" Dean knew he was fishing, but he couldn’t help it.

"Maybe… Uh, maybe because I like men instead?" came Castiel’s soft reply before he could stop himself. Dean stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Castiel whose blue eyes widened, almost comically. "Oh my God. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, and if I've made you feel uncomfortable in any way... I'm so sor-"

"Cas, never apologize for being yourself."

"Cas?" Castiel stopped short, rolling the new nickname over in his mind as he met Dean’s eyes, still trained on him.

"Uh yeah,” Dean shrugged and continued, “Castiel is a mouthful man, so I shortened it. You don't mind do you?"

"No, I rather like it. Much better than the nickname my brothers and friends gave me."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" Dean questioned.

Cas scrunched his nose and shook his head, "Cassie."

Dean laughed as he went back to pressing out the hamburgers. "Yeah, Cas sounds way better man." Dean started placing the burgers into the skillet, then glanced over his shoulder again, biting on his lower lip for a second before admitting, "Just so you know, Cas? You in no way made me feel uncomfortable... And for the record? I'm also into men." Dean turned back to the stove.

Castiel smiled and muttered, "Good to know," so low he was sure Dean couldn't have heard. But Dean was smiling down at the skillet, fighting the urge to turn around and throw a satisfied smirk back at the attorney. Because he had heard; every word plus the words he hadn’t said.

Cas set the table as Dean finished up the burgers, and as they were resting on the platter he went up to get Sam. He found his brother curled up in bed asleep and after a moment's hesitation, decided to let him continue sleeping and made his way back downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, picking up the platter and said, "Well, Sammy is out cold. I figure I will let him sleep awhile, save him a plate." 

Cas nodded and walked to the refrigerator to grab the condiments and drinks. "You want a beer?" he called over to shoulder, jumping slightly when he saw that Dean was standing directly behind him. He reached over Cas' shoulder and grabbed the beer the attorney had his hand wrapped around, easing it from his grip. 

"Don't mind if I do," he rasped in Cas' ear before he pulled back and opened the bottle. Cas grabbed another and turned around in time to see Dean take a long pull off his beer. Cas watched, transfixed, as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, and then as he licked his lips, a spare drop rolled down the column of Dean's throat. He smirked when he took in Cas' expression and reached out, placing his hand on the attorney's shoulder and gently squeezed. "Let's eat while it's still hot." Castiel nodded, not trusting words would come out if he opened his mouth.

They made their plates and grabbed another beer before they took a seat at the table, Dean sitting across from Cas. "So... no girlfriend. But do you have a boyfriend?"

Castiel laughed. "Umm, no. It would take time to have a relationship, and that's something I have none of."

"So they work you pretty hard huh?" Dean asked popping a curly fry in his mouth.

"Yeah, I stay busy... So what about you? You got a boyfriend?" 

"Nope, I'm single." Dean grinned cheekily.

Castiel smiled down at his plate as he picked up his cheeseburger and took a huge bite, moaning lewdly as he began to chew. Dean stared at him wide eyed and shifted a little in his seat. Castiel looked sheepishly at Dean and placed the burger back down on his plate. "Sorry... It's just this--" he pointed at the burger, "is the best cheeseburger I have ever had." 

"Hey, I ain't complaining! A man likes to know his cooking is appreciated." Dean smiled and winked. 

Castiel took another bite and moaned again. "Definitely appreciated." Dean bit his lip to keep from groaning. All he could think about is how sexy those noises were and how damn hot it would be for Cas to make them while writhing on his cock. He shifted again in his seat. 

They finished their dinner in a comfortable silence, Cas complimented Dean a few more times on his cooking. And Dean found himself wanting to cook more for Cas, if for nothing other than hearing him make _those noises_ again. After dinner, they made Sam a plate and put it in the microwave. Cas washed the dishes off, loaded them into the dishwasher, and started it before turning around to See Dean watching him carefully from the other side of the island. "I would have done that Cas,"

"You cooked. It only seems fair that I clean." 

"Cas... you are doing so much for us, for real, you should have let me clean up too."

Cas smiled at Dean and shook his head. "Really, it's no big deal. I just didn't want two innocent people sitting in jail when I could do something about it."

Cas leaned against the bar Dean was sitting at and they met eyes across the countertop. "It's a big deal to me, and Sam... Thank you."

"You want to watch a movie with me?" Cas asked, needing to change the subject, needing to be free from the piercing green eyes that he swore were two seconds away from exposing his very soul. He pushed past Dean and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

"Hell yeah," Dean agreed as he jumped over the back of the couch, landing beside Cas with a _thump._ The attorney looked at him incredulously and Dean simply smirked. "You like that? I'm pretty smooth." Castiel cracked up laughing. "Hey! I totally am."

Castiel wiped the stray tear on his cheek as he caught his breath. "I don't doubt you are Dean... Now, how ‘bout you pick a movie, smooth operator."

Dean bumped the attorney's shoulder, acting offended as he asked, "You making fun of me Cas?"

Cas skilled an innocent look on his face. "Not at all." The innocence turned into a smirk. "Well, maybe just a little."

Dean laughed and jerked the remote from Cas' hand, beginning to look through Netflix. Dean decided on _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ after Cas admitted having never seen the show and Dean _swore_ it was awesome. Castiel looked skeptical. "Really? A teenage girl fighting vampires? Where are her parents?" But after three episodes Dean could tell it had his attention.

Sam came down the stairs to the sounds of punching and kicking, echoing from the large TV above the fireplace, and raised an eyebrow at Dean and Castiel who were sitting close together on the couch. Dean smiled when he noticed his brother and offered, "Foods in the microwave Sammy."

Sam grabbed his food after heating it up, and walked into the living room. "Is it okay if I eat in here?" Sam asked Castiel, motioning his free hand to the living room space.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Sam sat in the recliner and ate while he watched TV, glancing over at his brother and their attorney every so often.

Half a season of _Buffy_ later had Castiel yawning. He looked over at Dean to see he was dozing off, then down at his watch; it was almost midnight and _shit_ way past his normal bedtime. Sam had retreated back into his bedroom after a few episodes, saying he was going to read again before bed. Castiel nudged Dean, who he had just noticed was practically laying on his shoulder, and _when did that happen?_ "Dean, Dean!" he whispered.

Dean stretched and opened his eyes, peeking sleepily up at Castiel. "Wha?"

"It's almost midnight, you're falling asleep. Let's go to bed?"

Dean smirked. "Why Cas, are you trying to get me in bed? On the first night? I'm not that kind of guy."

Castiel sputtered, "Umm no! That's not, I-" 

Dean started laughing. "I'm fuckin' with you Cas."

The attorney visibly relaxed and laughed as he and Dean headed upstairs. Once he was safely in his room, Castiel remembered he forgot to lock the front door. He walked out into the hallway and ran straight into Dean who was coming out of his room. He pulled back, muttering an apology, then he realized Dean was shirtless. His eyes roamed over the exposed flesh hungrily and Dean cleared his throat to get his attention. Castiel blushed, realizing he had been caught staring. Dean grinned, wide and foxlike. "Where are you going Cas?"

"Um, downstairs. I forgot to lock up." Cas said trying to look anywhere but at Dean’s bare and very hot chest. 

Dean leaned in closer, licking his lip and Castiel could almost _feel_ the slide of Dean’s tongue against his own skin. "Well, I'm thirsty so I was going down to get a drink. I will lock up."

"Thank you Dean," Cas said softly as he let his gaze roam over Dean's body once more. 

Dean smirked at the flustered attorney. "No problem, Cas." He slid past him, making sure he pressed up against him as he did so. Dean looked over his shoulder, smirking as he said, "Good night, Cas. Sleep well." And then Dean was out of sight. Cas sighed and turned, entering his room once more. He was going to give his hand one hell of a workout tonight, with the perfect image of Dean Winchester and his sinfully delicious chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel huffed as the sound of his alarm cut through his subconscious at 5:30 am. He had a fitful night's rest, often times waking to the image of green eyes still swimming in his head and a raging hard on, which he tried to ignore in favor of going back to sleep. And that was _after_ he had taken care of himself _twice_ before going to bed. It seemed as though his attraction to Dean Winchester was not only going to haunt him in his waking hours but in his dreams as well. _And oh god, how could he be so attracted to one of his clients?! It was so unprofessional!_

Cas sighed, got out of bed, and slipped on his running gear. A good long run would burn off some of this tension, it had to. He looked down to his _very_ tented running shorts and scrubbed his hand over his face. Or at least it would, right after he took care of his _not so little_ problem. He groaned as he walked into his bathroom, thinking to himself, _I'm going to get carpal tunnel at this rate._

  


The attorney returned to his house an hour later drenched in sweat. He had pushed himself hard, taking all his sexual frustrations out during his run, and his aching calves were proof of that. He was standing by the door panting as he kicked off his shoes, then removed his soaked through shirt, before he looked up, immediately jumping back, startled. Dean was standing in his kitchen, frozen to the spot and staring at him. 

"Fuck me," Dean muttered as he lost the grip on the two eggs he was holding in his hand and they splattered against the wood floor. He couldn't draw his eyes away from Cas. He let his eyes greedily roam over his attorney's body, _and God, it was a great fuckin' body._ Castiel had a lithe runner's body, all toned and tan, with just the right amount of muscle defining strong legs. But oh man, those _hipbones,_ prominent and just begging to be licked, was all Dean's eyes focused on. He could see from where he was standing that Cas was saturated in sweat, and didn't _that_ only make Dean crave him that much more. He wanted so much to run his tongue all over the attorney's body--especially those fuckin' hip bones-- he wanted so bad to taste the salt of his skin.

Castiel suddenly wanted to pull his shirt back, self-conscious under Dean’s scrutiny, but it was soaked with sweat and would be more work than it was worth. He ignored Dean’s gaze and threw it over the banister of the stairs, walking into the kitchen to help Dean as if he wasn’t half naked, and was relieved when the other man finally snapped out of it when he saw Cas walking towards him. 

Dean shook his head and looked around for something to clean his breakfast off the floor. He saw some lemon Lysol wipes on the counter and grabbed those, pulling a couple wipes out as he sank down to the floor. Cas, who was now in the kitchen, bent down beside him to help. Dean looked up at Cas, "Sorry about that, I was um... Startled." Dean began cleaning up his mess, hyper aware of Cas still crouched beside him.

"So what were you making?" Cas questioned, needing to break the awkward silence.

Dean smirked, "Pizza."

Cas rolled his eyes. "I can _see_ it was going to be eggs of some sort."

Dean snorted, "Well it was _going_ to be an omelette." They both stood up after Dean had gotten the rest of his mess cleaned up. "I'm going to try this again." Dean smiled over his shoulder as he was pulling more eggs from the refrigerator. "You want me to make you one too?"

Castiel shook his head. "No… I usually make a smoothie after my morning run."

Dean let his eyes gaze over Cas' body. "Dude, you worked yourself pretty hard, I think you deserve a treat." Dean smirked. "And it so happens I make the best omelettes... I think you would really enjoy it," Dean said blatantly staring again at Cas' body.

“Why not, that does sound better than a smoothie," Cas surrendered as he sat at the bar and watched Dean get to work.

"That's the spirit Cas!" Dean beamed at him as he reached for a frying pan and set it on the stove. "So... after you eat are you heading to work?"

Cas shook his head. "Actually, I'm going to be working from home until after the holiday. I don't have any client meetings or court appearances, so I have no need to go back to my office until Monday."

Dean looked puzzled for a second, asking, "holiday?" Then realization dawned on his face and he stopped mid-whisking of the eggs. "Fuck, tomorrow is Thanksgiving. Oh man, I’m sorry if me and Sammy have screwed up any of your plans by being here."

Castiel shook his head giving Dean a small, understanding smile. "No, you guys are not screwing up anything. I don't do anything on Thanksgiving, not anymore... Not since..." Cas shook his head trailing off.

Dean was mixing cream, salt and pepper into the eggs when he turned to look at Cas. "You have any other family?"

Castiel got a sad, faraway look before he cleared his throat and spoke. "Yeah, two brothers. But Gabriel is always somewhere tropical this time of year and Lucifer always works."

"So you all were named after Angels?"

Cas smiled, nodding his head. "Yes... but my brothers were luckier than I. Gabriel, by being able to shorten his name to Gabe, and Lucifer to Luc. Castiel... really doesn't shorten."

Dean smiled as he poured the eggs into the pan and begin to add ham, cheese, onions and peppers. "Sure it does, _Cas_." Dean winked when he said the shortened version of Castiel's he had already coined as the perfect nickname.

Castiel smirked. "If only someone would've thought of that in high school. It would've saved me from a lot of teasing."

Dean laughed, turned around and got a serious look on his face. "Let me make you a Thanksgiving dinner."

"Dean... you don't have to do that."

Dean turned back around and lifted the edges of the egg with a spatula, the only sounds in the kitchen the sound of the frying egg. He bit on his lower lip, waiting until it was ready before flipping it. "What if I want to?" he murmured finally before turning back to see Cas smiling.

"On one condition... I get to help you cook. It's been so long since I've been able to cook for more than just myself and... I've never cooked Thanksgiving dinner."

Dean plated the omelettes and set them on the table while he went back to get two glasses, filling them with orange juice before joining Cas. 

"I should really go put a shirt on." 

Dean shook his head. "Eat while it's hot... Besides... I'm rather enjoying the view." Dean winked as Cas blushed. They dug in and talked about what they wanted to make for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. Sam came bounding down the steps and looked at his brother, then to Castiel, before settling back at Dean. "Made you an omelette, too, Sammy. It's in the microwave." 

Sam got it and joined them at the table. Castiel was really starting to feel self-conscious about not having a shirt on now... Dean smiled at Sam. "Me and Cas are gonna make Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow." Dean then turned that bright smile on Cas.

A big grin spread across Sam's face. "Really? Wow! It's been _years_ since we have celebrated any holidays."

"Same for me," Cas said, looking at the younger Winchester brother. 

Dean stood up and cleared his plate, immediately taking it over to the sink to wash. Cas did the same and reached the sink just as Dean turned, bumping into Cas. The attorney mumbled an apology, but Dean just smiled and took the plate from his hands, skimming his fingers over Cas'. "It's quite all right," Dean whispered as he turned to rinse the plate before loading it in the dishwasher. 

When he turned back around, Cas was still rooted to the spot, unable to move. Dean smirked and placed his hand on Cas' chest, gently pushing him back playfully. Cas snapped out of his stupor and looked at where Dean's hand was splayed on his chest, his thumb so very close to his left nipple. Cas looked up at Dean's face to see a very hungry look in his eyes. 

The attorney stumbled back. "Well, umm.. I-I need to, uh, shower and work for a little while. So I will, I'll be in my office if you need anything," Castiel yelled over his shoulder as he made a hasty retreat upstairs and into his room. He threw himself against the door once he had shut himself inside. He had to get out of there. Dean was touching him and his hand was so warm and felt so good... and with the shorts he had on? There was no way he could hide the fact his dick was hardening just from a seemingly innocent touch. Cas groaned and let his head fall back and thump against the door.

  


Sam was giving his brother an epic bitch-face the second Cas’ back had disappeared up the stairs. "What?!" Dean questioned and Sam just mumbled a response as he continued eating. It _sounded_ like 'stupid brother and his stupid libido'. Dean threw his head back and laughed as he continued cleaning up the kitchen. 

Castiel dove in his work. Looking over the other cases, seeing how he wanted to proceed on them, he tried to keep his mind clear of any thoughts of the older Winchester brother. So he focused on what he did best: he lost himself in his cases.

He stretched and looked down at his watch. _Shit!_ He had let time get away from him. He had been up here way longer than he’d intended. He spent all damn day hiding in his office, and now it was dinner time. He really needed to go downstairs and feed his guests--his stomach pick that moment to growl really loudly--and himself.

As Castiel made his way down stairs he took in a wonderful smell. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Dean in the kitchen, the younger Winchester nowhere in sight. Dean turned and smiled at him causing Cas to hum, breathing in deep. "Something smells delicious." He walked over and sat at the bar.

"Chicken carbonara and garlic bread... I hope that's okay?" Dean asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Cas moaned, "Oh God that sounds great. I'm starved."

Dean smirked. "That's what happens when you skip lunch... I was going to bring you up a sandwich and chips but... I didn't know if that would be okay."

Castiel smiled. "That is very thoughtful of you... And it would have been fine." Castiel's smile turned slightly shy.

"That's good to know," Dean answered as he turned to take the garlic bread out of the oven, setting it on a pot holder before he moved to stir the chicken carbonara.

"Where's Sam?" Cas asked looking around.

Dean laughed, rolling his eyes. "The nerd grabbed another book and took it up to his room... So after dinner do you want to make a menu for tomorrow and then a list of things we need?"

"That sounds good. Then I will go pick up the supplies from the store... And maybe after... we can watch some more _Buffy_?" Castiel asked sheepishly, Dean had been right that show was awesome and addictive.

Dean smiled. Didn't I tell you you would love the show if you just gave it a chance?And yeah that sounds like my kinda night! Whelp, dinners done. I'm gonna go grab Sammy." Dean came back downstairs shaking his head. "He's out cold _again_ I tried to wake him and he growled at me. I mean like, actually growled!

Cas laughed. "We will just save him a plate like last night."

Dean walked back into the kitchen and reached into the cabinet, grabbing two plates handing one to Cas. "Let's dig in."

Castiel took the plate, purposely touching Dean's hand and smirked at _him_ for once. "Let's." 

Dean gasped and placed a hand over his mouth. "Why Mr. Novak, was that a flirtation?" Cas winked at him and turned to make his plate. "Well aren't you just full of surprises." Dean laughed. Dean made his plate while Cas grabbed them each a beer. They sat at the table across from each other like last night, Dean watching anxiously as Cas took his first bite.

Castiel moaned around his fork and his eyes fell shut. "Oh my God, Dean! This is amazing! You are one hell of a cook!"

Dean was beaming from the compliment. "Thank you Cas, just wait until you taste my turkey and homemade stuffing."

Cas smiled wide. "I can wait," he replied before taking another big bite of his carbonara. They discussed their Thanksgiving menu as they ate, and got into a very heated argument about pie. Once they were done eating they cleared the table and Castiel grabbed a notebook, starting to make a list of what they needed for tomorrow. They were going completely overboard for it just being the three of them, but Castiel didn't care; it had been three years since he has had an actual Thanksgiving dinner and he found himself getting very excited about this one. And by the way the younger Winchester had talked earlier, it has been awhile since him and Dean had celebrated it too.

  


Sam came down stairs to see the two of them huddled side by side at the table with Castiel writing furiously in his notebook. Dean looked up and smiled. "Your plate is in the microwave, Sammy." 

He warmed up his food and joined them, trying to read the list from the opposite side of the table. "What are you guys doing?" he questioned, eyeing his brother who had his hand resting on Cas' shoulder.

Castiel smiled at him. "Just finishing up a grocery list of things we are going to need tomorrow."

Sam looked at the list and menu Cas pushed towards him, then turned wide eyes at them. "You guys do realize there is only three of us... Right? Do we really need all this? And is _four_ pies really necessary?"

"Yes!" Dean and Cas replied at the same time then looked at each other and laughed.

Dean looked at Sam. "We got into a heated debate about pie and we couldn't decide, so we compromised. We’re making all four!" Sam shook his head and started eating his dinner.

After Dean and Cas finished their list for the Thanksgiving dinner that could feed an army, Cas put on his shoes and coat and told the brothers he would be back soon. 

As soon as he pulled out of the garage Sam walked over and leaned against the counter where Dean could see him. Dean was doing his best to ignore his nosey bitch brother, but he felt Sam's eyes boring into the back of his head while he was doing dishes. He finally snapped, shut off the water, and spun around to look at his smirking brother. "What Sammy!"

Sam held up his hands in a placating manner. "Hey, I didn't say anything."

"You don't have to! I can practically hear you thinking!" Dean grumbled.

"You like him, don't you?" Sam accused more than asked.

Dean stammered, "What? Who? No!"

Sam muttered, "That's what I thought," as he turned to walk into the living room to examine Castiel's books some more. Dean cursed and turned to finish the dishes. _Stupid little brother._

  


A little over an hour later and Castiel was pulling into the garage bringing in bag after bag of supplies for tomorrow. Dean helped him unpack and put away everything before they found themselves on the couch with a beer each and watching _Buffy_ Sam was in the recliner reading and every so often, he would give Dean a stern look. Luckily Castiel was so wrapped up in the show he didn't notice. Sam hung out for a while with them before he decided it would be much quieter to read in his room. "I'm going to turn in guys, I want to read a while before I go to bed. See you guys in the morning." 

"Goodnight Sam!" Castiel flashed him a quick smile before his eyes shot back to the TV where there was a dramatic fight scene going on.

"Night Sammy," Dean said looking over his shoulder to see his asshole baby brother walking backwards giving Dean a strict look and mouthed the word 'behave'. So Dean did what any big brother would do, he flipped his Bitch brother off.

Dean stood up and grabbed his and Cas' empty beer bottles, asking, "Want another beer Cas?"

Cas seemed to be contemplating before he answered, "Hell, why not? I don't gotta work tomorrow."

Dean grinned real big and clapped him on the shoulder. "That's the spirit, Cas!"

Four beers later and Dean was learning Cas was a fun when he got a good buzz. He also learned the attorney talked a lot, and quickly became flirty. "So, Cas... what made you become a public defense attorney?"

Cas drained the rest of his beer, sitting it on the table. "Well, back when I was in law school I believed that everyone deserved the best representation whether they have money or not. I knew I would work hard for those who couldn't afford an attorney and not just do the minimum for them because they couldn’t shell out the big bucks... I wanted to help people who needed it."

"Do the long hours ever get to you?"

Cas laughed a little, "Yes, that part I am not fond of. I wish I had time for somewhat of a life." He looked at Dean, cheeks turning pink as he added, "To go on a date every now and again."

"When was the last time you went on a date?" Dean asked curiously.

Cas laughed a little harder. "Wow... Um, a year ago? At least."

Dean looked at him incredulously. "Damn, Cas! A year?!" Dean set his bottle down and shifted a little closer to the attorney. "Well I don't have much room to talk, it's been, um, at least eight months for me."

Cas tilted his head. "But why? You are extremely good looking... you probably have no problem getting a date."

Dean smiled. "Thank you, Cas." He picked his bottle back up and drained his beer before he set it on the coffee table, shrugging as he met Cas' eyes. "No one really caught my attention." Dean leaned in close to Cas, licking his lower lip slowly. "Until recently, that is..." Dean bit his bottom lip. "And God, all I have been able to think about is him. And about kissing him."

Cas moved even closer to where he could feel Dean's breath heating his lips. "I love kissing... That's something I've really missed." 

Dean hummed in agreement. "Mmm me too... God Cas, please tell me I can kiss you."

Castiel, feeling warm from the alcohol and hot from Dean's request, said the one word he knew he shouldn't be saying.  
_"Yes."_

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, one going to his lower back and the other threaded in his hair, pulling it a little drawing a moan from Cas. "You like it rough?" Dean smirked.

Cas meet him with his own smirk. "On occasion."

He pulled Cas' hair a little harder. "Good to know." Dean growled.

He yanked Cas into his lap, the attorney straddling him. He smiled at Dean before he was drug down, lips meeting Dean’s in a frenzy; it was all teeth tongue and passion... _Perfection._ Both were trying to dominate the kiss and neither was willing to succumb. That was until Dean bucked up and pulled Castiel down by his hips, and _God,_ he loved Cas' hip bones. He was pressing them so hard with his thumbs that he was sure that the attorney would have bruises there tomorrow. 

Cas moaned at the feeling of Dean's hardened length rubbing against his own. Dean took advantage of Cas' moan and swallowed it up while his tongue explored the attorney’s mouth. Things were getting heated and fast. That was until they heard, "Oh shit... Oh fuck, sorry guys." Cas pulled away quickly and was panting slightly as Dean looked over his shoulder to glare at Sam.

Cas slid out of Dean's lap and stood up, unable to meet either brother’s eyes. "It's getting late and we have to get up early to start cooking. I'm, uh, I'm gonna go to bed. Good night Dean, Good night Sam." And Castiel was running up the steps before either brother had a chance to say anything back. Once in his room, Cas sat down on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. _Shit! What the hell am I doing?_

Downstairs, Dean stood and stalked over to Sam. "What the hell Sammy?"

Sam shook his head. "You're playing with fire, Dean. It needs to stop now. I've seen the wa-"

Dean got in his brother's face and narrowed his eyes, hissing, "I'm a big fuckin' boy, Sam, and I know what I'm doing." Dean shoved past him and stomped up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel rolled over and blinked a few times, reaching up to wipe the sleep from his eyes, everything coming into focus. He looked at the clock and saw it was already 10 am. Fuck! He was supposed to have been up four hours ago! He wanted to get the turkey in by 7 and have gotten started on the pies... But apparently, he had passed out before he had a chance to set his alarm clock. He _wanted_ to have the food prepared by noon. No way in hell that’s going to happen now. 

He sat up and grabbed his head, wincing as it throbbed and the memories from last night came flooding back. _He had kissed Dean, he had kissed his **client** , and they had been caught by the younger Winchester, his **other** client... Ugh he fucked up! _ He could be disbarred, the trial could be declared a mistrial. And it's not just Dean and himself involved, there was Sam also. Sam was counting on him to. He couldn't let his feelings for Dean mess things up in this case.

Castiel got up and dressed before going into the bathroom and rummaging through his cabinet for some ibuprofen. Once he took the pills and splashed some cool water on his face, he took a deep breath and left the safety of his bedroom to head down stairs. At the bottom landing, he found Dean already in the kitchen cooking. 

Dean looked at Cas and flashed him one of his famous Winchester smiles. "Finally decide to join me?" Dean teased.

"I'm sorry," Cas apologized. "I fell asleep before I set my alarm."

Dean laughed, shaking his head at the attorney. "It’s no biggie Cas. I got the turkey in by 7, so we are still on schedule. Also got the Pumpkin and chocolate meringue pies made. I'm working on the apple and the pecan now. Having a double oven is _awesome._ Did the house come with it or did you have it installed?"

"I had it installed," Cas replied as he took a seat at the bar and watched Dean slicing up some cored apples.

Dean finished slicing his current apple and walked over to the coffee pot, reaching to grab a mug from the cabinet and filling it before handing it to Cas. "Looks like you could use this." He smiled before going back to work on the remaining apples.

"Thanks," Cas mumbled as he took a sip. "So where is Sam?"

"Sleeping... Or hiding in his room so he doesn't have to help cook. Not sure which." Dean laughed as he dumped the apples in a sauce pan with spices and sugar to simmer on the stove.

Cas sighed, knowing he would have to address what happened last night sooner or later; may as well get it over with. "Dean about last night-"

Dean held up his hand stopping Cas from speaking further. "I know what you are going to say: you were buzzed and it didn't mean anything. No need to explain," Dean said in a somber tone.

Cas frowned, arguing softly, "No that was not what I was going to say. I was going to apologize. You are my client and I acted very inappropriate and unprofessional... because I wanted to kiss you, I… I wanted more from you and I shouldn't."

Dean looked up at him defiantly. "Why not? We are both adults and I want you, too. God Cas you have no _idea_ how bad I want you. I won't always be your client..."

"But you are _now,_ " Cas countered.

Dean shrugged. "So what?" He walked over and placed his hands on Cas' face, leaning in. His voice was low and his breath was hot against Castiel’s neck. "Tell me to stop Cas, tell me you don't want this just as much. We can keep it our little secret until you clear mine and Sam's names."

Cas furrowed his brow, swallowing hard. "How do you know I will be able to clear your and Sam names?"

Dean ran his hand though the attorney's hair, his fingernails scratching gently at the base of Cas’ neck. "Because you are good at what you do. And? I believe in you."

Cas looked him in the eyes, his heart skipping a beat. "That's a lot of faith to put into someone Dean."

"You're not just anyone Cas. You’re special." Dean closed the gap between them and gave Cas a chaste little peck on the lips. "So, the ball’s in your court Cas. You know what I want." Dean walked over to the stove to stir his apple pie filling, leaving Cas deep in thought.

A few minutes later Cas spoke, slightly startling Dean. Dean looked up from where he was chopping pecans for the pecan pie, knife hesitating an inch off of the cutting board. "No one can know Dean, not even Sam."

Dean smiled, nodding his head. "I agree, Cas. Our lil’ secret. Now... how ‘bout you get you ass over here and let me give you a proper kiss." Cas walked around the bar and over to him, shivering as Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him. He dipped forward, nipping and licking the seam of his lips until Cas opened for him with a moan. Dean moved them back, pressing Cas against the refrigerator. Cas gripped Dean as the younger man positioned his thigh in between the attorneys legs. 

Dean kissed Cas until his lungs were screaming for oxygen. He pulled back, only to mouth at Cas' throat, kissing and lightly sucking. Cas panted, "Dean, this is a little more than just a proper kiss... Not that I'm complaining."

Dean pulled back and winked eyes filled with lust. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Cas grinned, trying to calm his racing heart. "Okay, focus. What do you need help with?"

"You want to peel potatoes?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded, "I can do that." He turned to go get the bag from the pantry.

Dean grabbed him before he took a step and spun him around, kissing him feverishly and leaving them both breathless once again. "Sorry, but I had to have one more kiss." Cas stared at him with a dazed look in his eyes. Dean grinned slightly amused. "You can peel those potatoes now." Cas just nodded and turned as if he were under a spell. _No one_ had ever had this great of an effect on Cas before… it both excited and scared him.

Once Castiel was settled at the bar, trash can placed between his legs for the peels, they fell into a comfortable rhythm. It wasn’t long before they were moving around one another, Cas helping Dean stirring or cutting where directed, and they realized they worked wonderful together in the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with the sounds of their laughing and the scent and sounds of cooking. They took turns feeding each other bites of what they were making. Cas couldn't believe how comfortable he felt around Dean, how much he enjoyed having him--and even Sam-- in his house. It felt more like a home than it ever had... The way Dean would smile at him and stop what he was doing to come over and kiss him gently and the way he gave him soft touches whenever he was close to Cas... 

Three days it’s only been three days, and Castiel could see himself falling for Dean… Hell, if he were to be honest, he was pretty sure he had already started to fall. Could Dean be relationship material? Would he want that too? The thought of him not wanting it scared Castiel... How could he be falling so hard so fast!? For a client, no less! 

  
  


Sam came thundering down the stairs, yanking Castiel out of his thoughts but doing nothing for the nerves in his stomach, just as they pulled the turkey out of the oven and put the last of the sides in to warm up. "Something smells awesome! How long until everything is done?" Sam asked while eying the bar and island where they had put the already completed dishes. His eyes widened as he took in large bowls of squash and potatoes, ambrosia salad, a basket of rolls, fresh green beans and corn, potatoes, as well as a gravy boat. He almost didn’t want to know what was still sitting in the oven. It was already enough food to feed a small army. 

"About ten minutes, Sammy. Have you been hiding in your room to keep from having to help?" Dean teased.

Sam smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders as he reached for a green bean, narrowly missing Dean slapping at his hand. "I was reading and you know I can't cook for shit... About last night," Sam started, and though Dean tried to cut him, he continued, "I'm sorry I walked in on you guys last night, I should’ve… I don’t know, announced my presence?"

 

Dean laughed, shaking his head. "Well you ain't lyin’ there about the cooking, you can't cook for shit... And, don’t apologize, Sammy. We shouldn't have been making out like a couple of teenagers in the living room. We were just drinking and bored, no worries, okay?" Cas nodded his agreement.

"Okay. Jerk," Sam quipped 

"Bitch," Dean retorted. “And since you hide all morning? _You’re_ setting the table!”

Cas just grinned, watching as Sam’s face went from one of amusement to one of annoyance. "Aww, brotherly love." Sam and Dean looked at Cas and they all burst out laughing.

When the timer went off, Dean pulled the final side dishes--stuffing, broccoli cheese casserole, candied yams and roasted asparagus-- from the oven while Sam set the table and Cas carried the dishes from the island into the dining room. As Dean carried in the last dish of food, the doorbell rang. Cas looked up at Dean and Sam who both shrugged in response. 

  
  


"I was not expecting anyone, no clue who would be visiting me on Thanksgiving," Cas said, more to himself, as he went over and answered the door. He opened it to see the smiling face of his co-worker Zar holding a bottle of champagne and a movie... _Casablanca._

"I know you always spend the holidays alone, Cassie darling. So I thought we could have a drink together and enjoy a movie," Zar began as he slid by Castiel, letting himself in only to see Sam and Dean standing in the kitchen. Zar turned to Cas, eyes wide as if he just remembered. "Oh that's right! You took responsibility of your newest clients, so you're not actually alone… It looks like you guys have made a lovely meal... I should be going, I truly didn't mean to intrude.” Zar turned to Cas and pushed the bottle of champagne into his hands, giving him a small smile. “I just couldn’t stand the thought of you being all alone on Thanksgiving, Cassie. Not when I could keep you company." The Brit turned to go.

Castiel sighed rolling the bottle in his hands as he said, "You can join us Zar, we have more than enough food."

Zar flashed Castiel his 1000 watt smile, handed Cas the movie case as well as he slipped off his coat. Castiel moved to take it but Zar shook his head, pulling out of his reach. “No need! I know where it goes, I’ve been here enough.” Zar smiled and hung up his coat in the small closet before turning back around and smiling at Cas. "I see you have re-decorated some since last time I was here." Zar looked in the living room and laughed pointing at the couch. "I see you replaced your couch! That wouldn't be because of what happened during our wild New Years last year, would it? As I can remember, it was _trashed_ after that night." The Brit grinned devilishly, letting his gaze trail over the length of Cas’ body. "Do you still have those cute teddy bear pj bottoms with the ‘I Wuv Hugs’ teddy bear shirt that matches?" 

Cas grumbled, cheeks flushed pink, as he led Zar into the kitchen to introduce him to Dean and Sam. Sam had a smile on his face but Dean was glaring, and Cas had seen that same flash of what he’d thought was jealousy when he had been talking to Meg. Now he was sure it was definitely jealousy, and it sent something warm shooting through Cas’ body as he caught Dean’s gaze. Castiel cleared his throat, introducing the three men to one another. "Dean, Sam, this is my co-worker Balthazar... But we all call him Zar for short."

"Nice to meet you gents," Zar said smiling at the brothers, tipping a fake hat in their direction. They smiled back but Dean's was very forced. Then, Cas caught Dean’s full body twitch as Zar laid an arm around Cas’ shoulders, pulling him in and reaching across Cas’ front to wrap his long fingers around the champagne bottle. “Should I open this for us?”

“Uh,” Cas felt his cheeks redden again underneath the weight of Dean’s stare and the heat of Zar’s body pressed against his side. Quickly, he ducked underneath his arm and shook his head, heading back towards the kitchen to get another place setting. “Dean already opened up a bottle of wine, actually. We can save it…”

Castiel set another spot at the table. "Dean... would you like to carve the turkey?" Castiel smiled at him as he handed him the knife. Dean flashed him a smile as he accepted it and began carving the bird. 

  
  


When they took their seats, Dean made sure he sat beside Cas. Sam gave his brother a _bitch-face_ for being stuck setting beside a total stranger. Zar frowned slightly at Castiel, probably thinking the same thing as Sam.

The silence that covered the room as the men loaded down their plates and started to eat, was uncomfortable at best, and Castiel was almost grateful when Zar was the first one to break it. "When I younger we used to go around the table during Thanksgiving dinner and tell something we are thankful for... Could be fun. I'll start!” Zar sat back in his chair and clapped his hands together, his eyes following up to meet Cas’ as he smiled. “I'm thankful to be able to work with Cassie. He's a great friend and I love spending time with him. Couldn’t think of anything better to do than spend time with such an amazing man."

Dean removed one of his hands off the table and placed it on Cas' knee, gripping him harder as Zar spoke. Cas began thinking to himself, _could Dean think Zar and I have a thing? Zar has been flirting pretty heavily…_ He would have to explain their relationship to Dean later. The Brit continued talking, "You remember last Christmas, Cassie... Oh, mistletoe is magical!" he mused with a little laugh. Dean gripped Cas' knee even tighter. _Dean is a bit... possessive,_ Castiel realized as he felt Dean's fingernails digging into his skin; it should really piss him off, annoy him at least, but it was doing the complete opposite. Much to Castiel’s surprise, he found himself getting turned on by the pressure of Dean’s hand, the claim that seemed to radiate from his entire body as he stared across the table at Balthazar. Sam noticed his brothers jaw clenching and the heated look in his eyes, he knows that look.

"I'm thankful my brother doesn't have a gun," Sam muttered very quietly.

"What was that Sam?" Castiel inquired.

"Oh, um... I thankful for the opportunity to have a good meal with new friends and my brother... Your turn Dean."

"I thankful for Cas and everything he has done for me and Sam. I hope we remain close after this." Dean ran his hand up Cas' thigh as he spoke, finally releasing the tightness of his grip. Now that Zar had stopped talking, he seemed to relax slightly, but his eyes never left the other man’s and Zar was now staring back at him. “I don’t know where Sammy and I would be, what we would be doing, if it weren’t for this amazing man. So thank you, Cas.” Dean squeezed his upper thigh once. "Your turn, Cas." Dean’s hand continued, finding its way to Cas crotch, feather light touches beginning to press and rub against Cas’ soft cock. Cas felt heat starting to pool and knew it wouldn’t be ‘soft’ for very long...

Cas stuttered, all of his blood his rushing between his thighs, Dean’s fingers still massaging and pressing gently. Castiel couldn’t think… "I'm... I, um, I'm thankful for this very, _uh_ , delicious meal that Dean has prepared. Everything has turned out wonderful."

Dean smiled cheekily at him, eyes finally leaving Zar’s to meet Cas. His thumb flicked over the top button of Cas’ jeans, releasing some of the pressure against his trapped cock. "Don't be so modest, Cas. You helped! I couldn't have done it without you." Dean tightened his grip on Cas' now fully hard cock and stroked it methodically. Cas' face flushed and he was at least grateful that it could pass as him blushing from Dean’s compliment and not from the fact that Dean was jacking him off underneath the table, strokes slow and steady, while his co-worker and Dean’s brother were sitting across from them.

Castiel's breath quickened, and he was gripping the table with one hand so hard his knuckles were white. He was trying his best to act as though nothing was happening but it was so fucking _hard_ when Dean's hand felt so good; it had been so long since anyone but himself had touched him like that. Zar gave his friend a strange look, head cocked to the side. "Are you alright Cassie?" Cas had to bite back a moan as Dean finally dipped his finger past the band of Cas' boxer briefs, grazing the head of his cock.

"I'm fine, perfectly fine." Cas smiled and Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean, then noticed Dean's hand was under the table. Sam's eyes widened and Dean just winked at him.  
"Zar, Sam here is very well versed in the law. He studies it as a hobby." Castiel said trying to draw the attention away from him.

Zar raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to the younger Winchester, instantly starting a conversation with him about some of the books Sam had been reading. Castiel looked, eyes wide, at Dean and hissed quietly, "if you don't stop I'm going to come in my pants like a goddamn teenager!"

"What? Don't want to do that in front of your boyfriend?" Dean sneered looking at Zar, his hand not even hesitating in its movements.

Cas rolled his eyes, hips flexing up into Dean’s fist involuntarily. "Zar is not my boyfriend nor ever has been!"

"Good, because I don't share... And I'm not going to stop until you come for me Cas... I want to _feel_ your cock throb as you soak your pants, all because of me. Every time you shift, every time you feel it, I want you to be thinking of me, only me."

Cas bit his lip and looked at Sam and Zar, thanking God they were in a heated debate and not paying any attention to what was happening across the table from them. God, he was so turned on; the sound of Dean’s voice, hushed and deep, and the way Dean was looking at him as if he wanted to eat him, was not helping. He felt a warmth spreading through his gut, his throat suddenly thick and he whispered, "Dean I'm close, if you don't stop now-" he was stunned into silence as Dean slipped his entire hand underneath his clothing, gripping the hot hard flesh with his hand. Cas slightly bucked up into Dean's hand, loving the feel of skin on skin. He thought it felt good when Dean was rubbing the front of his jeans, but damn it was nothing like this. _This_ felt amazing! His legs were shaking, hands in a death grip against the table and the seat, and he bit his bottom lip so hard he tasted copper. He fought not to make a sound as his orgasm approached. His body tightened and his eyes snapped up to Dean’s.

Dean mouthed _'come for me Cas'_ and that's all it took. His cock throbbed in Dean grip as he spilt his release into his boxers and all over Dean's hand. He couldn't help the little breathy moan that escaped his lips, drawing Sam and Zar's attention.

Zar furrowed his brow, concern clear on his face as he asked, "really Cassie, are you sure you're okay?" Sam was giving Dean a epic _bitch-face_ ; he knew exactly what had just happened.

Dean looked over at Cas innocently, faking a concerned look much like Zar’s. "Yeah, are you sure everything is fine Cas?" Dean smirked slightly as he removed his hand from Cas boxers and had the nerve to wipe it on Cas' jeans before he buttoned and zipped them back. Cas watched as Dean lifted his hand, a stray drop he missed on his thumb, and with their eyes locked, he sucked the digit into his mouth and licked it clean.

"Yes, Dean. It was just... that was so good." Dean stared at him, letting his thumb pull at his bottom lip slightly as he lowered his hand. Cas picked up his fork and took a bite of the broccoli cheese casserole. "You’re an amazing... _Cook_." _Two can play this game_. He smirked back at the stunned look on Dean's face. "Sorry if my appreciative moan was slightly inappropriate."

Dean recovered quickly and shrugged. "Like I said before, Cas... it's good to know your... _cooking_ is appreciated," Dean stated as he took a bite of his own casserole, then licked his fingers with a shit-eating-grin on his face. Cas eyes widened, knowing that was the hand that was just on his cock, and wondered if Dean could taste him... "Mmm, it's very good." Cas knew Dean wasn't talking about the food.

Cas sat there for a few minutes until the cooling come became too much for him to handle. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me for a minute." Cas got up and turned quickly so no one but Dean could see the huge wet spot on the front of his pants. Dean smirked. Castiel went upstairs and changed and cleaned himself off before he rejoined the others.

  
  


"Cassie, did you change your pants?" Zar asked.

Castiel sat back down at the table, hoping his cheeks didn’t betray him by turning red as he answered, "Yeah, I spilt _gravy_ on them." 

Sam crinkled his nose up knowing exactly what Cas had spilt in his pants. Dean grinned wickedly. "Oh you better wash those soon! _Gravy stains_ are a bitch to get out."

They went back to eating and the conversation flowed smoothly, thankfully, no longer awkward. Zar had really taking a liking to talking law with Sam. They were in another debate when Dean slid his hand off the table and threaded it through Cas' hand, which was resting on his knee. The attorney smiled and squeezed Dean's hand back in response. They stayed like that until Cas cleared the plates and got up to serve everyone dessert. "You really want a slice of all four pies, Dean?" Castiel echoed making sure he had indeed heard Dean right. Dean smiled and nodded as Cas began to pile a plate down with four slices of pie.

They took their pie and coffees into the living room and Cas turned on the movie Zar had brought. _Casablanca_ , he knew Castiel was a sucker for the classics. The attorney turned back to take a seat, seeing Sam in the recliner and Dean on one end of the couch with Zar on the other. Cas sat down in between them. _Well this is awkward_ , he thought. He tried to sit directly in the middle, not closer to either man, but both seemed to edge closer to him.

"Cassie, this couch is much more comfortable than the other one! Though, I'm still partial to it... memories you know." He laughed. Castiel could feel Dean stiffen beside him. 

Castiel looked at Dean with an apologetic smile. "Do you mind helping me put up this food?"

"Not at all," Dean said, his jaw clenched, clearly thinking about Zar's last remark.

"But Cassie!" Zar pouted, grabbing Cas' hand as he stood up, "You will miss the movie and I brought it for you. I know how you are a sucker for old romantic movies.” 

Cas slid his hand free of Zar's. "Got to get this food put up, I don't want it to spoil."

"Okay, Cassie... but hurry back. And pop open the champagne I brought? I made sure to get your favorite." 

  
  


Cas nodded and walked into the kitchen, Dean hot on his trail. Once they were in the kitchen Dean grabbed Cas' hand, after a momentary check to make sure Zar or Sam weren’t looking. He dragged Cas to the only part of the kitchen they could not be seen from the living room, a small alcove that had two doors--one that led to the back porch and one that led into the garage. Dean slammed Cas against the garage door and gripped his hips hard, resting his forehead against the attorney’s. "Have you fucked him Cas? Has he fucked you? You ever let him touch you?" Dean growled, teeth meeting the juncture of Castiel’s throat and shoulder as his hips pinned him back against the door.

"No," Cas breathed against Dean's lips.

"Then what's with all the comments, Cas?" Dean retorted. "The Christmas party mistletoe being _magical_ , New Years, the couch, and your fuckin’ pajamas? What's with all that Cas? Hmm?"

Cas rolled his eyes. "The Christmas Party at work last year, he chased me around with mistletoe until I gave in a kissed him." Dean's hand tightened on Cas hips. "On. The. _Cheek_. And as for New Years and the couch... he showed up here last New Year's, already drunk at 11:30 pm and I was in my pajamas. I wasn't going to let him drive in that state and he passed out on the couch before midnight. The next morning when I came down he had vomited all over my couch. Hence me having to replace it."

Dean let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, "Thank God, you have no idea how it was tearing me up inside at the thought of him touching you... being inside you."

Cas shook his head, a shiver going through him at the tone of Dean’s voice. "I don't want Zar, I've never wanted, nor will I ever want, Zar."

Dean growled against Cas lips, "Good,” as he grabbed Cas' ass and yanked him up. The attorney wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. Dean started kissing and sucking on Cas' neck, rutting his hardening cock against the attorney’s ass. "God Cas, want you so fuckin bad, want to fuck your tight lil’ hole," Dean panted out against Cas' neck, his teeth sinking into Castiel's pulse point. "Who do you want Cas... tell me."

Cas moaned as his head fell back and thumped against the door. "You, Dean. God, I want you... Only you."

"Fuuuccck," Dean moaned as he ground his erection once more against Cas' ass.

Castiel yanked Dean's hair, pulling him off his neck and crashing their lips together. They kissed heatedly as Dean continued to rut against him. Cas moaned loudly and Dean smiled against his lips, whispering, "Shhhh babe, or they are gonna hear us."

"Don't care," Cas panted.

Dean moved back a little, lowering Cas back to the ground. He whined and looked at Dean who just grinned and leaned in, licking the shell of his ear. "Don't worry... I'm gonna take real good care of you tonight. Fuck that tight ass, make you scream my name, ruin you for anyone but me. I’m gonna mark you and make you _mine_." Dean bit Cas' bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth, running his tongue over it before pulling back completely. "Now let's put up the leftovers and get back in the living room before they wonder what's taking us so long."

  
  


They worked quickly and joined Sam and Zar back in the living room. Both of them looked at the pair strangely, causing Cas to vaguely wonder if they heard anything. But neither one said anything, he handed Zar and Sam a glass of champagne before sitting down, a little closer to Dean this time. Dean winked at him and joined their hands in the space in between them where Sam and Zar couldn't see. Cas smiled and enjoyed the rest of the movie with Dean holding his hand the entire time.

After the movie, Zar said his goodbyes; he hugged Cas, probably a bit longer than necessary, and smiled at Sam before turning a cold expression to Dean, which he mirrored.

Once Zar was gone the three went back into the living room to watch another movie. They found _Christmas Vacation_ playing on TV, and after all of them agreed they loved the movie, they settled in to watch it and relaxed for real for the first time since dinner was served. Within thirty minutes, Sam was snoring and Dean laughed, "He's out cold for at least a few hours... Turkey coma."

Cas smiled and licked his lips. Dean could see the want and lust in the attorney’s eyes and he was damn sure his looked the same. "Show me your room, Cas," Dean whispered.

Cas looked back at Sam then to Dean, worry clear on his face. _What if Sam woke up and they were gone?_ As if Dean could read his thoughts, he reassured Cas with, "Don't worry about Sam… Like I said, he's out cold." Dean stood up and reached down, taking Cas’ hand and leading him up the stairs. 

  
  


As soon as Cas' door shut it was as if a dam broke; instantly, Dean and Cas were all over each other, all hands and lips and tongues. The room filled with breathy moans and grunts. They worked together to rid one another of their respective clothing and once they were both naked, they paused, admiring the other’s body for the first time.

"God... you're beautiful, Cas," Dean complimented as he tackled Cas on the bed. "And I want to run my hands and tongue all over every inch of your body." Dean smirked when he noticed the thumb print bruises on Cas' hip bones that he had left last night when they were making out on the couch.

Cas moaned his approval as Dean's lips latched onto his nipple, rolling the nub between his teeth and causing it to harden. He arched up into the touch and gripped Dean's hair. "Oh God, yes! Dean!" Dean licked and sucked all over Cas' chest, thighs and _God, those hip bones_ leaving him covered in love bites. Dean purposely had been avoiding Cas' thick, hard cock, laying heavy against his stomach and had left a puddle of precum on his skin.

Dean ran his tongue through the precum moaning, "Mmm you taste so good Cas." Dean's eyes looked at the head of Cas' cock where more precum was beaded at the tip and smirked before he flicked his tongue across the tip, then ran it across the slit. Cas gripped the sheets and fought against the urge to buck up and force his cock down Dean's throat. Dean gripped Cas cock with his right hand and sucked on the head before he popped off and met Cas’ lust blown eyes. "How long has it been since someone has touched you like this?" Dean slid his hand up and down Cas cock, flicking his tongue across the slit again.

"Too long," Cas gasped as Dean sucked him down, Cas' hands scrambling to grip Dean's hair. "But, _oh God_ , it's never felt this good." 

Dean hummed around Cas' cock before he pulled back. "I told you Cas, I'm going to ruin you. I'm going to be the only one who will ever be able to give you pleasure like this... Now, do you have lube?" Cas pulled a bottle out from the pillow next to him, blushing slightly. Dean grinned, amused. "Naughty boy." Dean shoved Cas' legs apart and positioned himself between them, spreading Cas’ ass cheeks wide.

"Dean what are you-" the words turned into a loud, broken moan at the first warm press of Dean’s wet tongue against his hole. Dean licked and sucked at his pucker while Cas thrashed on the bed, pressing down against Dean’s mouth. Dean pushed his tongue further, twisting it around and loosening the tight ring of muscle. He tongue fucked Castiel until the attorney was begging for more and moaning like a wanton whore.

"That's right baby, just like that," Dean urged as he rested his head on Cas thigh, popping open the lube smearing it on his fingers. "Let's me hear all those beautiful filthy noises, come on scream for me," Dean growled as he pushed a finger into Cas. The attorney arched off the bed and yelped. Dean grinned sinfully. "That's right baby, scream." Dean pushed in a second finger.

"Oh! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Cas yelled, the stretch burnt but, God, it felt good as Dean scissored him open, his tongue licking at Cas' abused rim as he continued thrusting his fingers in roughly. Dean rubbed all along Cas' walls until he found the attorney’s prostate. Cas fucked himself on Dean's fingers as he relentlessly rubbed against the sensative gland. "Fuck, can't take it no more! Fuck me! Fuck me _now_ , goddamnit!" 

Dean pulled his fingers out, slapped Cas' ass, and grabbed the lube. He slicked up his cock and laid down, holding his dick at the base. "Come on Cas, ride me hard and fast. Show me how much of a whore you are just for me, just for my cock."

Cas bit his bottom lip, "I-I don't have any condoms."

Dean snorted, "it's not like I'm gonna knock you up Cas." The attorney worried his bottom lip. He knew he was clean, he had been tested since the last time he had had sex. But what about Dean? Though Cas barely knew Dean he didn't seem like the kind of man to put Cas in danger, the kind that would have unprotected sex if he knew he had something. So Castiel nodded, pushing the rest of his thoughts away as he pushed up to his knees. Dean put his hand on Cas' hip stilling him once he noticed the hesitation in his eyes. "I promise I was tested after the last time I had sex, I'm clean. I swear. But we don't have to do this if you are unsure." 

"I trust you, and just so you know I'm clean also," 

Dean nodded, "I trust you too Cas." He smiled and ran his hand up and down his cock a few times moaning, "Now stick my dick in that tight fuckin’ ass of yours." Cas straddled Dean and placed his hole at the tip of Dean's cock, slowly starting to sink down. "Fuck, Cas!" Dean gritted out. "So goddamn tight, fuckin virgin tight." Cas smirked and slid down in one thrust. He knew it would sting, but it was worth it to see Dean throw his head back and moan.

Cas stilled for a moment, getting used to Dean's cock; he was fuckin huge in both size and girth. He gave an experimental roll of his hips and it felt good, so he began gyrating slowly on Dean’s cock. Castiel couldn't keep a slow pace for long, his body--down to the very core--was screaming for more, something fierce, something electric. So he quickened the pace and _God yes!_ That's what he wanted, what his body needed. Before long he was riding Dean like a porn star, and he loved the sight of Dean writhing underneath him, making all those delicious noises Cas wanted nothing more than to swallow up.

"You like that, Dean? My ass swallowing up your huge cock... how does it feel?" Cas moaned, twisting his hips.

Dean groaned and gripped Cas' hips tighter, fingers digging into his hips as he thrust up, hitting Cas' prostate. The attorney quivered all over. "Feels fuckin' awesome, so tight around my cock, Cas. You ever came untouched?" Castiel shook his head and Dean groaned, growling, "Well you are going to, you're going to come on my cock and my cock alone." 

Cas moaned and threw his head back as Dean ran his hands up Cas' chest and back down again, gripping his hips tightly once more. Dean planted his feet on the bed to get the right leverage, thrusting up into Cas and causing the attorney to keen loudly. “That’s right Cas, you’re gonna come just like this, just from my cock pleasuring you, rubbing your sweet spot. Mmm, baby… come all over my stomach, paint me with your hot come. I wanna feel your ass clench around my cock. I'm gonna fill you so full babe, so fucking full, as I come long and hard inside you. You're going to feel my huge cock throb as I pump you so full of my come. Gonna feel as it leaks from your fucked out hole," Dean chanted, hands never stopping their trail, hot against Cas’ flesh, his hips fucking up into Cas hard and fast.

"Oh God! _Fuck_ , Dean, I'm gonna..." Cas ground down, letting Dean’s cock press hard against his prostate. He moaned low and dirty as his cock spurted his release all over Dean's stomach and chest.

Dean groaned, releasing one of his hands from Cas’ hips to trail his fingers through the trail of white on his chest, rubbing it into his skin. "Fuckin beautiful, Cas. Look at all that come and just from my cock alone. Such a good cock slut… my cock slut!" He lifted his hand and brought it up to Cas lips. “Now suck!” Dean demanded, Cas complying quickly as his lips fell open and he greedily sucked Dean's fingers into his mouth. He continued to bounce roughly on Dean's cock, moaning at the taste of himself and Dean’s skin mixed on his tongue. "Fuck, don't stop, harder, faster," the younger man grunted out. 

Cas rode him until his thighs burned and Dean let out a primal scream, gripping the attorney’s hips to still his movements and giving a few shallow thrusts of his own hips. Cas felt the burst of warm wetness fill him making his cock twitch. He felt Dean's come leaking out of him, the younger man's cock still throbbing and continuing to fill him. It was nothing like Cas had ever felt before and he wanted more of this, _needed_ more of this. Once Dean stilled, Cas dropped on top of him. Dean laughed and ran his fingers back through the attorney’s sweaty hair.

Once Cas caught his breath, he rolled off Dean, wincing at how his ass throbbed and felt come leak from him. He smiled at Dean, shaking his head. "You weren't joking when you said you would fill me so full it would leak out."

Dean groaned and pulled Cas against him, slipping his fingers in the crack of Cas' ass and two of them into his wet hole. Dean moaned as he felt his fingers get soaked, his come dripping from them and down onto the bed. He pulled back, looking at his coated fingers and smirked before he smeared his release across Cas’ lips and leaned down to lick them. They both moaned into each other’s mouths, sharing the taste of Dean’s release as Dean pushed his tongue between Cas’ lips. Finally, satisfied that every inch of Cas’ mouth had been cleaned and explored, Dean pulled back, meeting Cas’ wide blue eyes and smile. “You’re a kinky, possessive fucker, you know that?”

Dean hummed and shrugged, kissing him softly. "Yeah and you like it."

Cas' look turned serious, and he bit his lower lip in thought. "That's… that’s the first time I have ever done that... Barebacking, I mean."

"Yeah? Me too... It felt fuckin' amazing, how- how did it feel to you?" Dean questioned almost shyly.

Cas smiled, sighing happily, "fuckin’ amazing... I really liked the way it felt when you came inside me." Cas blushed slightly at the admission.

Dean groaned, "me too, but we need to stop talking about this before I get all turned on and fuck you into the mattress. Let's clean up and get back down stairs before Sammy gets up." 

"Agreed."

Dean pulled him in for one last kiss and mumbled against his lips, "when Sam goes to bed? I'm so sneaking in here and fuckin’ your brains out…again. So leave the door unlocked."

Cas hummed, his heart skipping a beat. "Okay… Sounds good to me." Cas smiled, trailing after Dean into the master bathroom, feeling like he was floating the entire time.

  
  


They cleaned up and snuck back downstairs, settling back into their spots on the couch. They had no sooner started up a new movie when Sam stretched and opened his eyes. "Aww man! I missed the entire movie!" Sam pouted, but it was short lived when he saw Dean had chosen _A Christmas Story_ to play next. 

Cas got up to serve them all another piece of pie, Dean getting two, and settled into a comfortable silence. Once their pie plates were clear, Dean reached between them, threading their fingers together. Cas glanced down at their joined hands, his heart once again skipping a beat as he let the warmth from Dean soak into him. Just like upstairs, he felt like he was floating, and it took him a moment to place exactly what that feeling was. It had been a very long time since Castiel had felt this way. He was content with his house guests and this new relationship he was feeling out with Dean. He felt _wanted_ for the first time in God knows how long. Cas smiled and turned back to the movie, relaxing against Dean and soaking up the contact. 

 

Castiel was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

When Castiel woke he yawned and stretched, wincing slightly. He body was sore all over but in the most divine way. Dean had kept the promise he made and as soon as Sam had fallen asleep, he snuck back into Cas’ room last night.

Dean had fucked Cas against the wall, his hand over Cas’ mouth and his teeth sunk into the attorney's shoulder to keep them both from making the noises they so desperately wanted. Afterwards, they lay on the bed, not bothering to get dressed, and just talked. The talking led to kissing, and the kissing led to Dean fucking Cas doggie style on the rug in front of the bed. Cas winced once again as he sat up and noticed the rug burn on his knees. His morning run was going to be hell with his knees throbbing like that. He wondered if Dean's looked the same...

Castiel got out of bed gingerly and put on his running gear before slipping out of his room quietly as not to wake his sleeping house guests. He hoped his run wouldn't hurt his stiff, achy muscles from last night’s activities too much. Castiel ran two miles before returning home, and when he got back the brothers were nowhere to be seen down stairs, so he assumed they were still sleeping.

He made his way up the stairs and back into his room quietly before he stripped down. He was getting ready to go into the master bath and take a shower when a voice startled him. “Damn, you have got one fine ass.”

Cas jumped and spun around to see Dean laying on his bed, completely naked with the bottle of lube beside him. He was stroking his hard cock, not once taking his eyes off of Castiel. “You scared the hell out of me, Dean! What are you doing in here? Sam could wake up any moment!”

Dean rolled his eyes, but didn’t stop the tortuously slow movement of his hand sliding up and down his cock. “Cas, you are the only one who I know that's crazy enough to get up at 5 am. It's only 6. Trust me, Sam won't be getting up for at _least_ a few more hours… Now, come join me on the bed.”

“I'm all sweaty, Dean,” Cas stated but his cock twitched with interest.

Dean grinned, licking his lower lip. “I know, makes me want you that much more. You look so damn irresistible like this.” Dean moaned as he rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, collecting the precum gathered there and then stroked back down the shaft. “When you came in from your run the other day it took every ounce of self-control I had not to run my tongue along your throat, I wanted to taste you so bad… Now get the fuck over here,” Dean practically growled

Cas groaned, his cock betraying him and thickening between his legs. He crawled up the bed running his fingers up Dean's body along his way, slightly smirking when he saw Dean's knees looked much like his. Once Cas was beside Dean, the younger man wrapped his arms around the attorney's neck and pulled him down. Dean ran his tongue across Cas’ neck, moaning as he did so. “God Cas, you taste so _good_.” Dean ran his hands along the attorney's back and gripped his ass with one hand while the other made it way into Cas’ hair. Dean crashed their mouths together and nibbled at Cas’ bottom lip, forcing a moan that allowed Dean to slip his tongue in the attorney's mouth. They rutted against each other, their hands all over the other’s body, and they kissed until they were breathless and dizzy. 

Dean pulled back and started licking and sucking at Cas’ collarbone. “Mmm, want to fuck you Cas. Want to fuck you so bad.” Dean tongued the attorney's Adam's apple, mouth hot and wet against Cas’ flesh. 

Dean pulled back and looked Cas in the eyes with a smirk. “Unless you're too sore, I fucked that lil’ hole pretty rough last night.” Dean leaned in and bit Cas’ ear lobe before running his tongue along the shell, whispering, “three times.” 

Cas groaned and dropped his head back. He was sore but no way in hell was he gonna pass up Dean fucking him again. The younger man started kissing down the attorney's body, Cas spreading his legs to welcome him and Dean smiled up at him, dipping his tongue into Cas’ belly button. “Is that a yes, babe?” Dean sucked the head of Cas’ cock into his mouth and started massaging it with his very skilled tongue.

“That's a _fuck yes_ , Dean! God I want you, too,” Cas moaned.

Dean positioned himself between Castiel’s legs and grabbed the lube, pushing the attorney's legs further apart. Dean bit the milky white flesh of the attorney's thighs before running his tongue along Cas’ balls and then went lower, lapping at Cas’ sore rim. The attorney groaned; Dean’s tongue felt so good on his tender pucker.

Dean ate Cas out, slowly until he was a quivering mess. Saliva coated his hole and dripped onto the bed. Cas pressed the lube into Dean's hand as the younger man was running his teeth across Cas’ hole. 

Dean pulled back with a pout, face covered with his spit. “So impatient babe and I was having fun.” Dean slicked up his fingers and ran the middle one across Cas’ hole, barely pushing in before pulling back out. Cas whined and tried to push back, following Dean’s touch. Dean laughed and smacked the attorney's ass. “So needy, such a whore for my cock, you want me? …Tell me you want me Cas.”

“Fuck, want you Dean! Want you now!” Cas mewled when Dean plunged two fingers in.

“Mmm baby, I love all the little filthy noises you make for me, bet you have never made noises like that for anyone else have you?” Dean growled. Cas shook his head, gasping in response. “Answer me, Cas, have you?”

“No! Fuck no! No one has ever made me feel this good!” Cas groaned as Dean added a third finger, twisting them as he pushed deeper. “Oh fuck Dean! Feels so amazing.” Cas’ cock twitched and precum dripped onto his stomach.

“That's right and you know what Cas? _No one ever will_. Your body is going to crave me and only me. I'm the only one who can make you moan like this, my perfect little cock slut. You're _mine_.” To prove his point, Dean ran the pads of his fingers across the sensitive gland inside Cas drawing a moan from the man. “You’re so hot like this, writhing on my fingers like a wanton whore, but you look so much hotter split open on my cock. You want that? You want my cock now?”

“Yes! God! Fuck! Please!” Cas whined.

“So needy. Fuck... such a slut. You beg so pretty, Cas,” Dean remarked as he slipped his fingers from Castiel’s body and pushed up on his knees as he slicked up his cock. He grabbed Cas’ hips and the attorney wrapped his legs around the younger man's waist. “How could I say no to that?” Dean ran his cock over Cas’ hole before pushing inside in one fluid move. Castiel arched up in response, Dean immediately wrapping his arms around his back and pulling him up to sit on his lap. Dean attacked Cas’ throat as he thrust up into him, hard.

Cas moaned and dropped his head onto Dean’s shoulder. “Fuck Dean, so good,” Cas panted out as Dean quickened his pace. “God, it's going in so deep.” The younger man growled and angled his thrusts, causing Cas to yelp as Dean nailed his prostate.

Once he found the spot, Dean made sure to pound into Cas, the movements rough and unforgiving as he slammed against his prostate Cas’ body was thrumming with pleasure; it felt as if he was on fire and only Dean could sooth the burn. Dean ran his nails downs the attorney's back as Cas gyrated in the younger man's lap. Hot, red welts appeared instantly from the bite of Dean’s nails and Cas moaned, leaning into the contact. The attorney tried to reach between them to give his aching cock some attention, but Dean batted his hand away and gripped the attorney cock himself. “I'm the only one who gets to give you pleasure, gets to touch you.” His movements matched his thrusts.

“So close Dean!” Cas moaned into the younger man's neck.

“Come on Cas, that's right… Let go for me babe.” Cas threw his head back as his orgasm racked his body. His cock pulsed, shooting his release in thick bursts between their bodies. Cas’ channel became impossibly tight around Dean's cock, causing the younger man to groan as he gripped tight to Cas’ shoulders, fucking in as deep as he could while his body shook and his cock spasmed, filing Cas with his hot cum.

They dropped to the bed, a mess of sweat slicked limbs and heavy breaths They stayed like that until their hearts were no longer racing before they separated, but neither one going too far. Dean pulled Cas against his side, the attorney resting his head on Dean’s shoulder and letting his arm wrap gently around the other man’s waist.

“That was great Cas, fuck, so fuckin’ great.” Castiel smiled against Dean's skin, nodding his agreement. After a moment, he pulled away and slipped from the bed. Dean’s eyebrows pulled together in a very displeased look and his voice was still low and sinful when he asked, “Where you going Cas?” 

Castiel gathered his clothes before looking over his shoulder at Dean. “Shower… Care to join me?”

Dean grinned wide, all signs of displeasure bleeding away from his face, as he jumped up. “Fuck yeah I will join you! Then you are going to let me make you breakfast.”

Cas smiled, nodding his head as he slipped into the bathroom. “That sounds good Dean.”

Dean had just finished getting out the ingredients for biscuits with gravy, bacon and eggs. The younger man grabbed two mugs and filled them with coffee while Cas sat at the bar watching him. “You don't think we were too loud do you?” Cas questioned worried Sam may have heard them.

Dean winked at him before walking over with a cup of coffee, handing it to Cas and kissing him on top his wet head. “Oh baby, I don't think we were loud enough.”

Cas smacked Dean playfully, taking a sip of the coffee. “I'm being serious Dean! I don't want Sam to accidentally hear us.”

Dean snorted. “You don't got nothing to worry about there, Cas, Sam sleeps like the dead. Nothing wakes him… Trust me.” Dean kissed Cas on lips once before going back to cooking.

Castiel set the table and poured them both a glass of orange juice once Dean pulled the biscuits from the oven. Together they loaded down their plates and Dean sat down beside Cas instead of across from him. “So... what are your plans for the day?” Dean asked as he popped a piece of bacon into his mouth.

“Technically I'm off for the holiday, but I have to be in court Monday morning and I need to make sure I'm prepared. So I need to get some work done,” Castiel answered him, cutting up his biscuits with his fork.

“Well it's still your holiday weekend and I know you don't get much time off, so no working too hard,” Dean argued back.

Castiel smiled, feeling his cheeks pinking up under Dean’s gaze. “I promise to not work too hard.”

“Hmm... somehow I find that hard to believe.” Dean rubbed Cas thigh, squeezing once he reached his knee, before returning his attention to his plate to finish eating.

“Well I have you here to make sure I don't.” Cas leaned in giving Dean a kiss on the cheek.

Dean got up to clear the table and replied in a seductive tone, “Oh baby I'll make sure the only thing you're working too _hard_ on this weekend is my cock.” Dean ran his hands down his chest and cupped his crotch, biting his bottom lip playfully.

Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes. “You are incorrigible Dean.”

“Yup, and you like it,” Dean remarked with a huge grin and a salacious wink.

Dean and Castiel both jumped as they heard Sam footsteps on the stairs. He came in the kitchen, running a hand back through his hair and saw Dean leaning against the bar finishing off his coffee and their breakfast plates resting in the sink. “Why didn't you wake me when breakfast was done?” Sam pouted.

Dean held up his hands, feigning innocence. “Hey, ever since you growled at me I learned it's best to just let you sleep.”

Sam grumbled, “I didn't growl,” as he reached past his brother for a fresh coffee cup of his own.

Dean laughed, “Uhhh yeah you did Sammy.” Then he pointed at the microwave. “Your plates in there.”

“Thanks, Jerk.”

“Welcome, Bitch.” 

Sam grinned and grabbed his plate from the microwave, making his way to the table and sitting down across from Cas. “Hey Cas, what's your plans for the day?”

“I have to be in court Monday so I have case files to go through. What about you Sam?”

“I'm going to start on your Game of Thrones books.” 

Cas smiled. “Those are great, it will be nice to have someone to discuss them with.”

“That sounds good! I will let you know when I finish the first book.” Sam grinned back at him, digging into his plate of food.

Dean snorted from where he stood at the sink washing dishes. “Nerds,” he muttered.

“I heard that!” Sam and Cas responded at the same time. 

Dean turned with a huge smile on his face. “Don't know what you to are talking about.”

Sam gave him a _Bitch-face_ and Cas mirrored it. _Damn, he's almost as good as Sam at that_ , Dean thought.

“Well, I better get some work done.” Cas sighed as he got up. He smiled at Dean first, saying, “thanks for breakfast Dean,” before the attorney turned to Sam. “Tell me what you think of the first book when you finish it, and with as quick as you read? I will be ready for a discussion tomorrow.”

“Looking forward to it, Cas,” Sam agreed happily.

The attorney turned and made his way upstairs and to his office. In the silence of the kitchen, Sam finished his food quickly and then stood, taking his plate to the sink to hand to Dean before leaning against the bar, his eyes burning a hole in Dean’s back as he stared him down.

“Don’t, Sammy. If you’re gonna say anything about Cas just… don’t.” Dean finally turned, meeting his brother’s eyes in a hard stare. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Sam shrugged, raising an eyebrow. “Like you told me the other night; you’re a big boy.” Sam turned and started towards the bookshelves in the living room, pausing once he reached them. “I do have a request though, could you guys keep it down? You two are not exactly quiet. I heard you guys twice last night and then again this morning.”

Dean smirked, swallowing back a laugh at the fact that Cas had called it. “Can't help it, Sammy. Cas brings out the animal in me.”

Sam shuddered, grumbling, “Gross Dean! I did not need to know that.” Dean laughed and turned back to finish the dishes while Sam went to find _A Game of Thrones_.

Cas rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. He had finished going over everything he needed for his case Monday and now he was looking over Sam and Dean’s file. He had explanations for everything except for the witness picking not one, but _both_ of them out of a line up. And though he truly believed their innocence, a jury might not. How the hell was he going to explain that? It was farfetched to try and convince a jury that there were two men that looked similar to Sam and Dean Winchester walking around at the time of the murder… Neither one of them were exactly hard to forget. Castiel sighed and leaned back in his chair, running his hands over his face.

A sharp knock on his door bought him out of his thoughts. He quickly slid all the papers in a Manila folder and into his top desk drawer before answering, “Come in.”

Dean opened the door, a plate in one hand and a Pepsi in the other. “Thought you might want some lunch.”

Castiel’s eyes widened, eyes falling down to his watch and realizing he’d never slipped it back on this morning after their shower. “It's lunch time already?”

“Past lunch time actually… It's 2:30, Cas.” Dean smirked, wagging the soda can in his direction. “So... can I come in?”

“Typically I don't let anyone in here, but you have food and I just realized I'm really hungry.” Castiel smiled and Dean laughed as he entered Cas’ office. 

Dean set the plate and Pepsi down in front of Cas before taking a seat in the only other chair in the room after pulling it up close to Castiel first. “It's just some leftovers from Thanksgiving dinner yesterday. I hope that's okay.”

Cas moaned around a bite of turkey, mumbling, “It's more than okay, it's perfect Dean.”

“Good… Someone has got to take care of you, otherwise you would sit up here and work your ass off while you starved to death… I mean, really? What did you do before me, Cas?” Dean teased as he leaned in and kissed the attorney on the temple.

Cas smiled sheepishly, replying, “Worked my ass off and starved.”

Dean barked out a laugh, “That's what I thought!” 

Dean noticed Castiel rolling his shoulders, wincing slightly while he ate. After a moment, Dean stood up and began to massage Cas’ shoulders, letting his thumbs press hard against Cas’ shoulder blades and towards the center of his back, working out the knot that was there. The attorney sighed and relaxed into the touch, pushing his empty plate away. “Sore babe?”

Cas nodded, letting his head fall further forward. “Yeah... it happens sometimes when I spend too much time writing or typing at my desk without taking a break.”

Dean kneaded Cas’ sore muscles, laughing as the attorney melted into the touch. “What's so funny?” Cas questioned.

“Dude, you were practically purring… Like a overgrown kitty cat.” Castiel began to blush and Dean noticed, brushing a hand gently against the back of Cas’ neck. “Ahhhhhhh, don't blush, I think it's fuckin’ adorable.” Cas smiled, shut his eyes and relaxed once again, letting Dean’s magic fingers do the trick. 

Castiel gasped when Dean fingers were replaced by lips, warm and soft against his sore skin. The younger man placed feather light kisses all along Cas’ throat as his arms wound around Cas, hands running up and down the attorney’s chest. The younger man found Cas’ pulse point, tongue darting out to wet his skin before sucking the spot into his mouth. Dean’s teeth scraped across Cas’ throat, one of his hands making it’s way beneath Cas’ shirt and up to rub and pinch his nipples. As Dean’s teeth found purchase once again at Cas’ throat, his free hand moved to palm Castiel’s crotch, the attorney bucking up into the touch and gasping, “Where’s Sam?”

Dean grinned against Cas’ collarbone, tongue darting out to sooth away his bites. “Downstairs reading.” Cas groaned as Dean tightened his grip on the attorney's cock. “Anyone ever fuck you in your office, Cas? Just ripped your pants off and bent you over your own desk?”

Cas groaned and shook his head. Dean growled, “Good… Means I'm going to be the _first_.” Dean bit the juncture where Cas’ neck met his shoulder, causing him to hiss. Dean whispered against his skin, “and the _only_.” 

Dean, then spun Cas’ chair around, jerking him up by his shirt. A gasp fell from Cas’ lips and his eyes widened as his lips parted, Dean immediately using it to his advantage and licking into it. As Dean’s tongue mapped the contours of Cas’ mouth, he pushed the older man back until they bumped against the heavy wood desk. Dean reached for Cas’ hips, lifting him up and setting him onto the top. 

Cas wrapped his legs around Dean, pulling him closer. The younger man pulled his own shirt off then Cas’ before he reeled him in, both of them moaning as skin met skin, loving the feeling of being pressed together. They ran their fingers all along the others body, some touches were feather light other were bruising. They kissed the whole time until their needs deepend, became overwhelming and a mantra of _more more more_ was playing on a loop in both of their thoughts. 

Dean snapped first, “Fuck Cas, stand up!” Cas quickly obliged and Dean stripped the attorney of the rest of his clothes until he stood completely naked in front of Dean. The younger man moaned and palmed his crotch at the sight of Cas’ tan, lithe body stretched out before him. He let his eyes flick over the firm muscles of Cas’ chest and stomach, down to his cock, hard and standing at attention, full and red where it curved up against his stomach. Then, Dean smirked as he dipped further over Cas’ well-toned legs from running and all Dean could think about was having running his hands down the backs of them, pulling Castiel open as he slid their bodies together. “Mmm…” Dean groaned, licking his lower lip. “Gonna bend you over this desk and fuck you good Cas. Do you want that?”

Cas whined, “Yes! But Dean… I don't have any lube in here.”

Dean grinned deviously, hands resting on Castiel’s bare hips, thumbs pressing into his hip bones. “I don't need lube babe, I'm going to eat you out till your dripping, then you're going to wet my cock with that perfect mouth of yours.” Dean divested himself of the rest of his clothes. “Now… Turn around, place your hands on the desk, and spread your legs.” Dean smacked Cas’ ass once before he got on his knees and palmed Cas’ ass, spreading his cheeks wide. He took a second, watching the flush of arousal and uncertainty at Dean’s hesitance spread across Cas’ shoulders before Dean dipped forward, tongue darting out to lap into his tight pink pucker. He teased Cas’ hole, alternating between licking over it and pressing into it. It wasn't long before Dean's fingers joined in, using two to spread him open so he could get his tongue in further. 

Dean was driving Cas wild; he pressed his ass back against Dean's face, rutting against it, trying to push the younger man's tongue in deeper. Dean groaned, his cock hanging heavy between his legs, precum pearling at the tip as the sounds Castiel made sent shocks straight through his entire body.

Dean pulled back and sat on his haunches, watching as he added another finger, all three digits sliding in and disappearing in the heat of Cas’ body. “Look at that greedy ass swallowing my fingers. Does it feel good? Do you like that?”

Cas moaned as Dean's fingers zeroed in on his prostate. “I said... Do. You. Like. It?” Dean jabbed and twisted his fingers against Cas’ prostate as each word fell from his lips.

“Yes! I love it, Dean! You make me feel so incredible,” Cas keened, “In ways _no one_ ever has.”

“That's right baby, _me_ and _only me_ , and I'm getting ready to make you feel real fuckin incredible.” Dean removed his fingers and watched, mesmerized as Cas’ hole fluttered and clenched around nothing. “Oh baby, look at your eager hole... it wants to be full so bad. How about we fill it with my nice thick cock? Do you think it would like that?” Cas groaned and dropped his head to the desk.

Dean stood and spun Cas around, the attorney automatically dropping to his knees and sucking Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean gripped Cas hair and thrust into his mouth, causing Cas to gag a little. Dean smirked and thrust again. This time Cas was ready, his throat relaxed, and Dean cock slid down smooth. Cas moaned around Dean's cock, throat fluttering with his breath, making the younger man moan and curse, “Fuck Cas, you look so good... lips stretched around my cock. Mmm you're so good at it, you were made for sucking cock. _My cock!_ ” Dean thrust in once more before pulling Cas off with a loud, wet pop.

“Stand up and bend over the desk. I'm going to fuck you raw.” Castiel pushed to his feet, immediately spreading himself over the edge of the desk and reaching back to hold himself open for Dean. Dean teased Cas’ hole with the head of his cock before he pushed in with a deep groan. Cas was well prepared and soaked from Dean rimming him, but spit was not the same as lube. Cas could feel the slow drag of Dean cock as he slid in, inch by inch, until he bottomed out. He felt the burn and his body welcomed it; it was a pleasurable pain, and every part of him wanted more. Cas keened as Dean pulled out and slammed back in.

Cas’ knuckles were turning white from gripping the desk, his cock was throbbing it was so hard. Dean fucked into him at a relentless pace, one hand a death grip on Cas’ hip and the other pressed against the back of Cas’ neck, holding him down. Cas pressed his hips back wanting more, wanting harder, wanting deeper. Dean moaned, ”Fuck yeah Cas, come on take what you want!” Dean released Cas’ neck and fisted his cock, grip just loose enough for Castiel to be able to move. “Use me as your own personal sex toy, fuck yourself on my cock and then into my fist, _make us come, Cas.” _Dean moaned dirtily in Castiel's ear, fingers pressing harder into Castiel’s flesh.__

Dean let Cas do most of the work, the attorney fucking back onto his cock then into his fist. “Fuck Dean! God so close… I just...need more… _I need you._ ” Dean bit Cas’ shoulder and laid into him, angling his thrusts and their hips, assaulting Cas’ prostate until the attorney shot his load in thick ropes all over the side of his desk. 

Dean groaned, “Ready Cas? Fuck! Your hole feels so tight clenching around my cock, God feels so amazing! I'm going to fill you up.” The younger man emptied himself deep inside Cas’ spasming hole, hands holding their bodies close together as Dean fell against Castiel’s back. 

Cas laid down on the desk, breathing hard as Dean pulled out and stepped back to admire Cas. If he hadn’t already breathless, the sight before him would have made him so. Castiel, all fucked out, laying on his desk with his legs spread wide while Dean's cum leaked from his fucked out hole and ran down his thighs, dripping to the floor. 

Dean smirked and pressed himself back up against Cas body, running his fingers down the attorney's spine and over his ass. He collected the semen that was leaking and used three fingers to drag it up Cas’ skin, pressing his fingers and cum back inside Cas’ body. “Mmmm…” Dean leaned forward, pressing his fingers deeper and getting a small gasp from the attorney beneath him. “Next time you’re out Cas, I want you to pick up a butt plug. I want you to wear it when you’re home so I can just slip it out and shove my cock in your ass anytime I want. No wasted time with prep, just my cock buried deep inside of your ass.” Cas moaned and pushed back against Dean’s fingers, legs shaking slightly, his spent cock giving a feeble twitch. “You like that, don’t you?” Cas nodded, still breathless. “I would fuck you, fill your ass so full of my cum, then plug you back up. That way, next time, no prep or lube needed… the plug would have you ready for my cock and my cum will ease the way. Would you like that Cas? Would you like to walk around with a plug and my cum in your ass? Would you like to be the perfect little cum slut for me?” 

Cas looked back over his shoulder, the lust and want clear as he stared into Dean's eyes mimicking the same lust and want. “Oh God yes, I would love that,” Cas moaned before Dean ravaged Cas’ lips. Dean let his saturated fingers slip free of the attorney's ass and spun Cas around, lifting his fingers to Cas’ mouth. Dean cleaned his cum soaked fingers with Cas’ tongue before kissing him breathless again. Finally, Dean pulled back and rested his forehead against Cas’ 

“There's a sex shop on my way home from work I will stop there Monday,” Cas mumbled against Dean's lips. 

Dean laughed. “Blue... get a blue one.” Cas nodded. “Let's clean up, go watch some movies, and eat some pie.” Cas looked back to his desk then to Dean, and as if Dean knew what Cas was thinking, he shook his head. “Ohhh no, you have done enough work for today. It's a holiday weekend and you're going to enjoy yourself.” 

Dean looked out in the hallway, making sure that the coast was clear, before they grabbed their clothes and ran to Cas’ room where they could clean up. Once they were clean and didn't look like they had been fucked six ways to Sunday, Dean took Cas’ hand. “Now that Thanksgiving is over, there's Christmas movies on every channel. So what do you say to some pie, Christmas cheer, and some secretive handholding during the movie?" 

Cas grinned, feeling his heart fluttering wildly in his chest. “How could I possibly say no to that?” 

Dean smirked and kissed Cas once more before they left the master bedroom to go downstairs. “I knew you would see it my way.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge Thanks to my Beta lotrspnfangirl she helped me so much on this Chapter I couldn't have got it done without her!

Castiel couldn’t believe that it had been four weeks since the Winchester brothers had come into his life, bringing with them a whirlwind of laughter, companionship, and energy that the lawyer hadn’t even _realized_ had been missing from his life before it was filled to the brim with everything the brother’s brought. Four weeks, and two days if he wanted to get technical, that his life had been completely turned upside down. Physically, personally and professionally. 

His personal life had change for the better in his eyes. Over that past few weeks, he and Dean had grown closer and the lawyer had made more than one stop at the local sex shop on his way home from work. His nightstand now held a variety of butt plugs, most of which that vibrated since that was Dean’s favorite, anal beads, a few vibrators and dildos, and handcuffs that came with a matching ball gag. The oldest Winchester claimed he couldn’t get enough of the way Cas’ beautiful lips looked stretched around something and more often than not, if they weren’t wrapped around Dean’s thick cock, it was the ball gag that came out to play.

Together, they took every opportunity to slip away and Dean _really_ enjoyed finding Cas with the light blue butt plug, instantly knowing that Castiel had worn it all day at work, worn it just for him. Numerous times while Sam was busy reading or watching a movie, they would sneak off and Dean would take Cas rough and dirty in whatever room they ended up in. The younger man would fill him full, plug him back up, and kiss him hard and deep with a slap to the ass before he slipped back out to return to Sam. It was domineering, completely dirty, but in the most delicious way. Castiel _loved_ it. Castiel loved… well, _everything_ that Dean did to him, everything that Dean made him feel. 

He’d learned over the past month with Dean that he loved being dominated by the younger man. The sex, oh god the sex, got better and better each time. Castiel couldn’t even fathom how that was since it had been nothing short of amazing since day _one_.

When he wasn’t wrapped up in everything that was Dean Winchester, he’d spend his time talking with Sam, listening to the younger brother talk about the books he’d been reading, what he thought about different things happening in the news, debating with Castiel on the political movies that Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes at. Sam was intelligent, witty, and even though his skin sang for Dean’s touch, he found himself enjoying Sam’s company, he was grateful that Sam was there, too. The Winchester brothers made his life complete, as weird as that was...

Then there was Castiel’s professional life. And that, unfortunately, had not been changed for the better. He hadn’t noticed, hadn’t been paying attention, that his diligence and drive towards his caseload had been slipping. His main focus had been the Winchester case, getting the brothers--his lover and his friend-- free of their charges. He’d lost two cases in the last four weeks, more than he’d lost in the past year. 

The first one hadn’t bothered him--sometimes you lost-- and although he _hated_ to loose, the man had been convicted of three counts of first-degree sexual assault and Castiel knew he was guilty. He had no alibi, all three women had identified him as their rapist during a lineup, and there was even DNA evidence at the second victim’s house. He’d shown no emotion when the verdict had been called, nothing towards the tearful testifications, and hadn’t batted an eye when he was sentenced to twenty-five years. He had looked at Castiel, shrugged and said, “live and learn,” before he was cuffed and lead out of the courtroom.

But today… Today’s case had been different. 

As soon as court was released, he’d driven faster than legally advised by every goddamn sign he passed and had locked himself into his small office, debating on drowning his sorrows in the bottle of scotch he kept in his bottom drawer. He knew his client was innocent, had known the moment he’d laid eyes on the scared eighteen year old. And he had done nothing except for fail him. Now, the man--no, _teenager_ , a goddamn teenager-- would be sleeping in a cold cell, beaten and threatened, hardened and cold by the time he was released in his late forties. 

The kid had gone to Mexico for his 18th birthday, something that hundreds of kids in America do, and ended up twisted in the most unfair… Cas sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face as he leaned forward against his desk, letting his forehead slam down against the cool wood. _Daniel Marcum_. He would never forget the kids name… Daniel had broken down just outside of Monterrey and had managed to get his car to a small auto-shop on the side of the highway. He’d explained to the mechanic that he needed to get back on the road, had to get back over the border to meet his friends for a week in Austin before the semester started. The mechanic had told him it would be two days at least until he could get the required parts, but offered him his own car, as long as he would meet his friend at the border in a few days to make sure they could trade back. 

“He was nice.”, “Said he believed in education.”, “Couldn’t believe he was helping me.”. Cas replayed Daniel’s words of gratitude over and over again, squeezing his eyes shut tight. The kid was stupid, so stupid and naive… At the border the car had been searched and Daniel had found himself quickly apprehended, US Marshals hauling him off to an interrogation room, demanding to know why the hell he thought bringing 20 kilos of cocaine across the US border was a good idea. 

Castiel was going to file an appeal, was going to try his damned hardest to get Daniel Marcum back out as a free man. But right now, _tonight_ and for a few weeks, the kid would be sleeping in a cell. Daniel had been tricked, had been conned into driving those drugs across the border; it wasn’t his fault. But this? Getting the kid locked up? _That_ was Castiel’s fault. It was his fault he didn’t give Marcum’s case enough attention, hadn’t planned long enough, hadn’t focused on the teenager when his case was now and the Winchester’s was not.

God… Castiel’s stomach twisted at the thought that he might lose that case too. He still hadn’t figured out to get the line-up explained away… The thought of Dean and Sam Winchester being locked away had bile rising into his throat. 

A sharp knock on the door brought Castiel out of his self-loathing. “Come in,” he mumbled and Zar opened the door, silently taking the seat across from Castiel.

“I heard about your case today Cassie… What the hell happened? I’ve seen you win cases that _no one_ else could have. You were so passionate about Mr. Marcum’s case two months ago, I thought it was already won! It just… seems like you half assed it. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that all of your concentration has been centered around the Winchester’s case. It’s not like you to not give your all to _every one_ of your clients. Is…” Zar sighed, biting on his lower lip for a minute and Castiel fought to keep his gaze steady, fought to keep the shame from clouding his face. “Is there something else going on Cassie?” 

Castiel knew _exactly_ what Zar meant, knew _exactly_ what he was implying, even if he didn’t come right out and say it. Cas sighed, running his fingers back through his hair. “No Zar, nothing is going on.” Zar raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed and Cas hurried on. “It’s just… I know they’re innocent, I _know_ it. I can’t let them go to jail. I’ve gotten to know them over the past month and they’re great guys, Zar, they don’t deserve this and I don’t want to let them down. They have faith in me, they’re counting on me, and I just… I don’t know how to get a jury to believe the star witness was wrong in identifying both of them in a line up. Its the one thing that’s pulling me down, the one thing that has me stumped…

“I… I never meant to let the rest of my client’s suffer. God, Zar… an eighteen year old is going to jail because I fucked up, because I dropped the ball and you don’t need to remind me that _he_ was depending on me too.” Castiel heard his voice waver, swallowed hard. Finally he whispered, “Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and instead of being home, Daniel Marcum will be sitting in a cell without his family because I didn’t do enough.”

Zar exhaled slowly, looking carefully at his best friend who was fighting back tears. He could feel the _guilt_ radiating off of Castiel. The Brit slapped his hands down on the desk, startling Castiel as he leaned forward, meeting Cas’ sad blue eyes. “Grab your coat Cassie, and meet me in the elevator in five minutes. We’re getting out of here.”

“But--” Cas began to argue but Zar shut him down quickly. 

“No buts, Castiel. You need to get out of this office! You need a break, a drink. And I’m taking you whether you like it or not.”

Many hours and an undetermined amount of drinks later, Castiel was well on his way to becoming drunk. He welcomed it, welcomed the hazy, heat pounding through his veins, the light feeling washing over his entire body. Zar had switched to drinking club soda after his second Jack & Coke when he realized that Castiel had no plans to slow down any time soon. 

“Do you feel better Cassie?” Zar teased as another drink was slid over to his friend. Castiel was swaying on the barstool, singing along _badly_ to the music that was playing. 

“Much! Yes, thanks Zar…. You… You are a _great_ friend. A great one! I needed this… badly,” Castiel slurred, smiling wide as he picked up his fresh drink.

Zar smiled and slapped him on the shoulder. “Anytime. You know I'm always here for you.”

Castiel head had begun to spin, and he exhaled slowly as he placed his palms flat against the bar top, taking a second to look at each of his fingers. “I… I really think I should get home now, Zar… It’s…” Castiel looked at his watch, squinting as he tried to focus on the numbers. “Holy…. Holy shit! It’s… 10 pm! I need to get home… I didn’t tell Dea-- the…. the brothers I wasn’t…”

“Come on Cassie, I will drive you.” Zar stood up and reached down, slipping underneath Castiel’s arm to haul him up and then steadying him with an arm around his waist. “You good?” he asked before they started walking.

By the time they pulled up in front of Castiel’s house, Cas was leaning against the passenger door, face pressed flat against the glass and snoring softly. “We are here, Cassie.” Zar shook him slightly, his hand warm on Castiel’s arm. Castiel jumped and blinked a few times, realizing they were at his house. He fumbled for the door, practically spilling out of the car and onto the driveway. He lay there, legs still in the car and his back flat on the pavement, laughing until Zar was by his side, hoisting him up to his feet. “You are not allowed to drink like this anymore!”

Castiel snorted, melting against Zar’s side. “M’fine! Not ev-even that drunk.” Castiel laid his head on his friend's shoulder laughing as they walked to the front door.

“If I were a lesser man, I would so be trying to get you to invite me inside,” Zar cooed seductively against his ear, brushing a hand through Castiel’s hair.

Castiel pulled back removing his head off Zar’s shoulder but still letting his friend steady him around the waist and smirked, his vision swimming from the sudden movement. “Zar... I would get… get _alcohol poisoning_ before I would be drunk enough for th-that!” Zar barked out a laugh as he hauled his drunk ass friend up the steps and knocked on the door.

Dean answered the door and raised an eyebrow as he was met with an extremely inebriated Cas wrapped in Balthazar’s arms. The Brit flashed Dean a smile and Dean’s jaw clenched tight immediately, eyes narrowed in response. He let his eyes flick over to Castiel, staring at him as he demanded, “What’s wrong with you Cas?”

“I… drank a liquor store,” Castiel replied calmly, snorting when Dean looked less than impressed, and broke free from Zar’s grip to stumble through the door. He brushed past Dean and collapsed into the recliner. 

“That you did, Cassie.” Zar laughed from the doorway, leaning into the house to see where his friend had landed. “Do you need anything before I go? I can help you get into bed.” Zar smirked as Dean stiffened beside him, hand gripping tight on the still opened door. 

Castiel opened his mouth to answer his friend but Dean beat him to it. “No, he’s good. If he needs anything, don’t you worry. I’m here to take care of him.” Zar’s own eyes narrowed, meeting the hard, verdant ones staring back at him. There was a pause and then Dean took a step forward, causing Zar to step back and giving Dean the room he needed to slam the door closed. He flicked the lock, then stormed over to where Cas was sideways in the recliner, his legs hanging over the armrest. “What the fuck was _that_ Cas? He had his hands all over you!”

“He was _helping me_ , Dean. The ground moves when I try to walk on my own! In fact… the--is the room spinning?”

“No, Cas. No, the room is not spinning. You’re just drunk! Why the hell are you drunk? And _why_ the hell were you out so late with that British douchebag?”

“Bad day at work…” Castiel mumbled back. 

“Bad day? A bad day. So you get drunk and felt up by that asshole because you had a bad day?” Dean growled, crossing his arms tightly across his chest as he stared down at Cas. 

“Yes!” Castiel huffed, rolling his head to look up at Dean. “A really, really fucking bad day, okay? I fucked up… I fucked up _bad_. And it’s all my fault, it’s…” Cas let his eyes flutter closed, shaking his head before he continued. “I’ve been so focused on your case that I let my other ones slide a...a bit. And not being prepared caught up to me today and now…. Fuck, now it’s my fault that an innocent eighteen year old just got sentenced to thirty years today. I let him down, I le-let myself down because I didn’t give… I didn’t have…”

“Cas…” Dean started watching as tears welled in the lawyer’s eyes. 

“So… so yeah, being blissfully drunk for even a little while sounded a hell of a lot better than feeling so guilty and...and like… and like a _failure_!” Cas sighed, throwing an arm over his face. Then, suddenly, he sat up, eyes flashing as he met Dean’s gaze. “And… and he didn’t feel me up! He made sure I got home safe, made sure I got inside, got my mind off of things. He was being a good friend!”

Dean sighed, sinking down onto his knees in front of the recliner and reaching up to run his hands down the attorney’s thighs. “I’m sorry Cas. I just… I don’t like seeing him touching you, friendly intentions or not. I wouldn’t like seeing _anyone_ touching you. You. Are. Mine.” Dean dug his fingers into the muscle of Cas’ thighs, gripping him hard enough that Cas was sure there would be finger shaped bruises there tomorrow. He gasped, arching up against Dean’s hands, his head dropping back against the armrest. 

Dean smirked, pulling on Cas’ legs until they were set over the front of the chair, Castiel sitting up with the movement of his legs, and then Dean was climbing up into his lap, wrapping his arms around the attorney’s back and holding them close. “Look at me Cas.”

Castiel opened his eyes and met Dean’s heated gaze seconds before Dean sealed their lips together in a rough, passionate kiss. He drew Cas’ lower lip between his teeth, sucking it into the heat of his mouth, and once Castiel opened with a gasp, Dean surged forward, tangling their tongues. The older man moaned as Dean deepened the kiss, his hands tangled and pulling in the mess of Cas’ hair. Dean kissed Castiel until his lips were numb, swollen, and he himself was breathless. 

“You know,” Dean whispered, pulling back to rest their foreheads together. “I would’ve been there for you tonight. We could have had a drink, you could’ve talked to me. There was no need to go out with that ass… especially when his number one priority is getting into your pants.”

Castiel laughed, but it held no humor, and he sighed against Dean’s lips. “I didn’t want to bring you into my shitty work life and bring you down. That’s why I vented to Zar… He’s there, he knows all the crap. But he is _just_ a friend Dean. He’s been in this position before, knows what it’s like to lose a case for a client that shouldn’t be sitting in that chair beside you in the first place, and like I told you before… I don’t _want_ him. I _never_ have and I never will.”

“Well, he wants you!” Dean growled back, looking down to meet Cas’ big blue eyes still so full of pain and he forced himself to take a deep breath before he spoke again. “Babe… Your work is a part of you. I’m interested in you, in _every_ part of you, not just the happy parts. I want to be the one that gets to make you feel better when you’re down, I want to be the one that’s there for you. You’re _mine_ Cas. All of you, the good and the bad. Who better than me to make you feel better?”

Dean placed a warm hand on Cas’ face, the attorney immediately leaning into the touch and sighing. “Have you eaten Cas?” Dean waited a beat for Cas to shake his head. “Well, we can’t have that now, can we?” Dean slid off of Cas’ lap and after kissing him softly on the head, moved towards the kitchen. By the time he had made up a burger and returned to the living room, Cas had gotten himself onto the couch and was sprawled across all of the cushions, staring up at the ceiling. 

Dean patted his leg gently, getting him to shift over and sit up. “Here, eat this,” he instructed, placing the plate down on Cas’ lap and sinking down in the cushions beside him.

Castiel smiled softly and ran his fingers along the edge of the plate. “Thank you Dean,” he whispered, glancing through his lashes over at Dean who was watching him carefully. “Not… not just for the food, but for what you said about being there for me. I don’t have many people that are… Not anymore.” The smile turned sad as he picked at the chips, pushing them around in a circle before picking up the burger and taking a bite. They sat in silence while Cas ate, Dean’s hand running softly up and down the attorney’s thigh. 

“What do you say we watch some _Buffy_? Want to watch the slayer kick some vampire ass?” Dean bumped Cas’ shoulder with his, reaching behind them for a throw blanket. 

Castiel smiled and nodded, leaning forward to slide his plate onto the coffee table. “Yeah, that sounds great Dean.” He settled back against the younger man, melting against his side as Dean covered them both, wrapping his arm around Cas’ shoulder and holding him close. Dean grabbed the remote, getting Netflix started up, and then started running his hand through the attorney’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. 

After a few episodes, Dean tilted his head, looking down at Cas. “Do you want to talk about what happened today?” Deak asked him softly. Cas sighed, nodding his head before telling Dean the story. After a few seconds, Dean squeezed Cas’ shoulder. “I’m really sorry Cas… I’m sorry you feel responsible for what happened. But you _are_ an amazing attorney and man, you will appeal his case and _win_. I know you, and I know you won’t stop or give up until you succeed.”

Cas smiled. “Thank you, Dean. Thank you for listening and being here for me.”

“Anytime, Cas. I mean that. _Anytime_ and anything you need, I will be here.” Dean licked his lower lip, burying his face into Cas’ hair. “It… it hurts that you went to Zar over me,” he admitted softly.

“I never meant to hurt you, Dean. I just… Like I said earlier; I didn’t want to drag you into my shitty work life and bring you down.”

“And like I said, I’m here for you. _Anytime_ for _anything_.”

Cas nodded, finding Dean’s hand against his chest and giving it a squeeze. “That’s good to know.”

Dean slipped his hand free, grabbing Cas’ chin and tilting his head until he met his emerald green eyes. “You’re mine, Cas. I’m _always_ going to be here for you. I’ll always comfort you in a way that only I can,” Dean mumbled against Cas’ throat. Cas hummed, tilting his head further back and giving the younger man better access. “Let’s take this into your room, Cas. I’m afraid if we get started, I won’t be able to stop.”

 

Castiel nodded, standing up and smiling down at Dean as he reached for his hand to pull him off of the couch. Dean allowed himself to be led up the stairs and into Cas’ bedroom, but the second the door shut Dean had his hands everywhere, removing Cas’ clothes along with his own in a frenzy. Once they were both totally naked, Castiel spread out on the bed with his legs splayed wide, Dean reached into the bedside table to pull out a few toys. He smirked, fingers trailing over the ball gag and met Cas’ eyes. “There are better ways than getting drunk to make you feel better Cas. To get you out of your head. I can make you feel really good. Would you like that Castiel? Would you like me to make you feel like no one else ever has or ever will?”

Castiel gave a small moan, nodding his head as Dean dropped to all fours, crawling up over his body on the bed. He grabbed the handcuffs he’d dropped onto the bedspread and straddled Cas’ hips, letting his fingers trail up his legs to his hips, thumbs digging into Cas’ hip bones. “I didn’t like seeing Zar with his arms wrapped around you waist… Only I can touch you like that, touch you here. He wants you, I can see it in his eyes. But you’re mine, Cas. Mine and no one else’s. If he wants to his hands… he’s going to have to learn to keep them to himself.” Dean growled, trailing his hands up the rest of Cas’ body and extending the man’s arms so he could secure them to the bed rail. 

“You’re so pretty like this,” Dean whispered, sitting back on his heels to look down at Cas stretched out before him. “We’re just missing one thing, babe…” Dean reached for the gag and twirled it in one hand. “Open up, Cas.” Castiel complied, opening his mouth and lifting his head a little so that Dean could place the ball in his mouth and fasten the clip behind his head. When Castiel laid back down, Dean moaned, rutting his hard cock against Cas’ thigh and leaving a trail of precum. 

“So fuckin’ pretty like this Cas. My perfect little cock slut.” Dean leaned forward, licking Cas’s stretched lips, plump and pink where they were wrapped around the ball. Cas groaned and squeezed his eyes shut causing Dean to reach forward and wrap his long fingers around Cas’ jaw. “No, open your eyes. I want to see those beautiful baby blues seeing every single sinful, dirty thing I do to you. Got it?” Cas’ eyes flew open and he nodded, cock twitching between their bodies. “Good.”

Dean reached back, picking up the string of anal beads, ten beads going from largest to smallest. He ran them along Cas’ chest, moving back down his body and pushing the attorney’s legs open once more. Dean reached for the lube and popped open the top, squirting some onto his fingers before running his slicked fingers over Cas’ rim. He circled the muscle, rubbing but not pressing in, teasing and watching as Cas struggled not to push down against his hand. He smirked at the frustrated gasp leaving Castiel’s lips as he pulled away to coat the beads. Once he made sure each bead was covered, he pressed the first ball into Cas’ hole, watching as Cas gasped, his head slamming back into the pillow and a groan coming from around the gag. 

Dean pushed bead by bead into Cas’ body, agonizingly slow. Castiel’s breathing increased as each bead pressed in, his cock hot and heavy against his stomach. Dean pressed the last bead in, twisting the strand and popping the last bead in and out of Cas’ hole. Cas gasped and pleaded around the gag, pulling at the handcuffs each time the beads made contact with his prostate. Then Dean pulled them out, just as slow as he had pushed them in, watching Cas’ body fight to give them up. “God Cas, you’ve got such a greedy little hole,” Dean moaned as the last bead popped out. His own cock was rock hard, hanging heavy between his legs. 

Cas groaned as the last bead popped out, his entire body thrumming with need and want. He wanted to feel full, he wanted Dean deep inside of him. Cas met Dean’s eyes, he knew his pupils were wide, he felt the flush on every inch of his skin, and begged Dean with just a look to fuck him. Without breaking eye contact, Dean grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock, his hand jacking his dick just as slowly as he had played with the beads. 

“Is this what my little cock slut wants?” Dean’s voice was low, soft, but each syllable trembled through Cas’ body. “Want my big dick inside you? Mmmm….” Dean moaned as he rubbed his hardened cock, Cas straining hard against the cuffs again. Dean smirked, dropping his hands to Cas’ hips and dragging his ass up, letting the head of his cock tease against Cas’ slicked hole, just barely pushing in before he moved back again. Castiel was almost in tears, his entire body wanting, craving, _needing_ Dean so bad. 

After what felt like forever, Cas seconds from completely falling apart, Dean’s fingers gripped the sides of his ass hard, holding him still as he pushed inside in one smooth, hard thrust. “Fuck! Babe, god, your little hole is tight. It just squeezes my cock, sucking it right in. Feels so good I could come right now.” Cas whimpered, gyrating his hips in Dean’s hands as the younger man bucked into motion. “You’re going to come on just my cock tonight baby. And you have until I get off or you don’t get to come tonight.” Dean leaned down and nipped at Cas’ lower lip. 

Slowly, Dean started rolling his hips, pulling all the way out before pushing slowly back in. He angled his thrusts to brush against Cas’ prostate, the man beneath him sweating and shaking, his cock hard and aching from the lack of attention. Dean kept his slow pace for as long as he could, drawing moan after muffled moan from Cas before he couldn’t take it anymore and snapped his hips forward hard. 

Cas yelled around the gag as Dean started fucking into him at a punishing pace, his fingernails digging into the globes of Cas’ ass, leaving the attorney helpless to do anything except take everything Dean was giving him. He pulled at the cuffs like a madman, his back arched against Dean’s body, and he wanted to be free, wanted to touch every inch of Dean’s body. Cas was close, he could feel the white heat pooling in his stomach, and after a few more well placed thrusts, Cas was coming hard, spurting his release up his chest, some shooting onto his shoulder as he screamed around the gag. 

Dean watched as Cas fell apart, his hips never faltering in their relentless pace. “Fuck, Cas. You’re perfect, so perfect. And you’re mine, just mine, _always_ mine.” Cas’ muscles spasmed and clenched around Dean’s cock and Dean groaned, head dropping forward as he slammed hard into Cas’ body, holding still as he flooded his lover with his release. Cas groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head, completely lost to the sensation of Dean’s cock pumping inside of him. Dean collapsed against Cas’ chest, the attorney dropping his legs to either side of Dean’s. 

Wordlessly, Dean reached up and unfastened the ball gag so Cas could talk and breathe better. “God, Dean,” Cas gasped, his voice scratchy from yelling around the gag. “That was… fuck, just wow. I have no words.” 

Dean hummed as he reached for the handcuff keys, undoing them as well. He rubbed Cas’ sore wrists from where he tugged against the cuffs. He kissed each reddened area and then slipped away from the bed, heading into Cas’ bathroom to clean himself up. When he came back he had a warm wash cloth for Cas’ body. Cas reached for it, but Dean batted his hand away, shaking his head. 

“Lay back. I’m going to clean you up.” Cas laid back, watching as Dean took his time wiping the come from his chest and shoulder before gently cleaning his hole. When he was finished, Dean kissed Cas’ stomach and tossed the washcloth into the hamper beside Cas’ closet.

“You were right, Dean. That was way better than drinking…”

Dean laughed, giving Cas a blinding smile. “See? I told you.”

Castiel nodded, biting down on his lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. He didn’t want the other man to leave, but he knew he couldn’t ask him to stay… Dean reached down for his jeans and Castiel looked away, not wanting to see him gathering his clothes and leaving. After a moment, Cas realized Dean hadn’t moved, and he looked up to see him with his phone in his hands. 

“I set it for seven….” Dean said as he placed it on the nightstand, dropping his jeans back to the floor and climbing back up onto the bed. “That way I can sneak back into my room before Sammy wakes up.” Dean pulled the covers back, slipping beneath them and patting the spot next to him. Castiel crawled up beside him, watching Dean with awe. “I hope you don’t mind being the little spoon… I’m not a fan of cuddling. But for you? I’ll make an exception.”

Castiel smiled, turning on his side and pushing back against Dean. “I don’t mind at all.” Dean pulled him closer, molding against Cas’ back, one arm slung tight and warm around Cas’ middle with his hand flat against Cas’ chest. Castiel’s breath caught, just slightly, when he realized they fit perfectly together like this. 

“You were made for me,” Dean whispered against his ear, “You were meant to be _mine_.” Cas turned his head, kissing Dean softly before their post-orgasmic bliss dragged them both into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/3262AE4B-DA92-4D74-B5D4-31BF06640C1A_zpsv41lmv3c.jpg.html)

_Christmas Eve_

Dean groaned and reached for the nightstand to shut off the infernal beeping of his phone. Why the hell had he set an alarm anyway? Upon opening his eyes, he remembered the answer to that: he had slept in Cas’ room last night and set the alarm so he could go back to his own before Sam woke up. It wasn't like Sam didn't already know what was going on between them, but _Cas_ didn't know that, and he wanted to keep it that way. Otherwise the lawyer might want to quit their extra-curricular activities and Dean most certainly did not.

Dean rolled over and noticed the other side of the bed was already empty. He yawned, stretched, and got up, padding into the master bathroom to see if Cas was in there. He wasn't, so Dean figured the lawyer was out for his morning run. He dressed and made his way down the stairs and about halfway down them he heard Cas grumbling and cursing. Dean took the rest of the stairs two at a time to see what the hell was going on. At the bottom he paused and took in the sight before him; Cas was trying to drag a very large Christmas tree, that had been laid on a tarp, through the front door by himself. Dean couldn't help the laugh that escaped. The lawyer immediately turned to him and glared. 

“Uhhh what's goin’ on Cas?”

“It's Christmas Eve and we didn't have a tree, so I went out this morning to remedy that. But this damn thing is not cooperating!” Cas grunted as he tried once again to drag it further into the house.

Dean shook his head and walked over to him. “Cas... why didn't you come get me? This tree is huge! You could’ve hurt yourself trying to get it in here alone… Hell, I'm surprised you haven't already. How big is it?”

The lawyer looked at him sheepishly and shrugged. “I didn't want to wake you. I thought I could get it in here by myself.” Cas huffed before mumbling, “And it's a eight foot blue spruce.”

Dean eyes widened. He could _see_ the tree was big, but eight feet? Damn! Dean laughed, “That's a huge fuckin’ tree Cas!” Dean smirked at him. “But then again, you like huge things, don’tcha Cas? That's why you like me so much.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Shut up and help me Dean, now is not the time to be discussing your big dick.”

Dean snorted a laugh. “But you admit it is big?” At the lawyer’s death glare, he moved to help Cas pull the tree the rest of the way in so they could shut the door. “Where are we putting this beast?” Dean questioned.

“Over by the window beside the fireplace. I have the tree stand already set up.”

“Okay…” Dean paused and looked around them at the space. “We are going to need to stand it up and walk it over. You hold the tree from the top and I will get it around the bottom. Once it's over the stand we will lower it and I will latch it in place, sound good?”

Cas nodded and they started on their task. With lots of determination, cursing, and bumping into furniture and coffee tables--which Cas came to realize he should have moved around once his shin came in contact with the sharp edge of the coffee table for the second time-- they managed to get the tree in place and secured. 

They took a step back and admired their work. Dean wrapped his arm around the lawyer’s waist and pulled him in as close as possible, Cas’ body melding against Dean’s. “It's a beautiful tree Cas, but why go through so much trouble?” Dean lowered his eyes to the floor and mumbled, “Don't you have an office Christmas party to go to tonight?”

Cas laid his head back against Dean's shoulder. “Nah, I'm skipping it. I would much rather spend Christmas Eve with you and Sam. You guys are much better company.” The lawyer smiled at the younger man. “Oh!” Cas jumped back startling Dean. “I have a bunch of stuff in the car I need to bring in.”

Dean watched as Cas fled back out the front door, returning moments later laden down with bags. Dean raised an eyebrow as Cas made his second trip back out with just as many bags as the first time. 

“Did you leave anything for the other customers?” Dean teased as Cas brought in bags from the third and final trip.

Cas huffed, dropping the remaining bags into the pile. “I had to buy lights and ornaments for the tree, then I went to the grocery store to buy stuff for Christmas dinner tomorrow and stuff to make homemade pizzas tonight. Plus stuff to make homemade cookies and candies, and a kit to make a gingerbread house. I also bought some Southern Comfort Eggnog and Jack Daniel’s Winter Jack Tennessee Cider to add into the apple cider.” 

“You are something Castiel,” Dean smiled and bumped his shoulder against the attorney’s. The earthy scent of pine started to fill the house from the tree as Dean helped Cas unload and put up the groceries, as well as move the bags of ornaments and lights into the living room beside the tree. Dean reached into one of the bags and removed a package that held a new tree skirt, deep red velvet with sparkling white snowflakes sewn into it, and opened it. Dean got on his knees and fixed it around the base, making sure there were no creases before he stood back up. The younger man smirked when he saw something in the same bag that held the tree skirt. 

Castiel had just finished adding water to the tree stand when he heard Dean clear his throat. The lawyer stood and turned around to see the younger man holding a sprig of mistletoe over his head with a cocky smirk on his face. “I do believe it's customary for you to kiss me now.”

Cas placed the jug that he had used to carry the water with on the coffee table and smirked at the smug look on Dean’s face. “Is that so?” He walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck, reeling him in.

“Hell yes.” Dean dropped the mistletoe on the couch in favor of wrapping his own arms around Cas’ waist. Their lips meet in a very heated kiss and Dean’s hands wandered lower, gripping the attorney's ass. Cas gasped into his mouth as Dean pulled him closer and he felt the younger man's hardened length rub against his. Dean palmed Cas’ ass, massaging the cheeks, and whispered hot against his ear, “Do you have your plug in?”

The attorney's cheeks pinkened as he whispered against Dean’s lips, “Yes.”

Dean groaned. “God, you are fuckin’ perfect Cas.” Dean nipped at the attorney's bottom lip and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the bathroom. Moving quick, Dean bent Cas over the sink, hands trailing down Cas’ shoulders and back, fingers pressing against his hips as he dragged the attorney’s pants down to his ankles. While Dean was on his knees, he spread Cas ass cheeks apart and groaned when he saw the sparkly blue plug nestled tightly in Cas’ hole. The younger man leaned in and teased the plug with his tongue, licking around the edges and wiggling it before he gripped it with his teeth and pulled it out, pushing up to place it on the edge of the sink. Dean dipped back down and licked over Cas gaping hole, his tongue dipping in, eating the attorney out with slow, deep strokes. 

“Mmm…” Dean moaned against his skin, “Cherry pie lube? My favorite,” Dean mumbled, his face buried in between the attorney's ass cheeks. Cas groaned and gripped the sink, pushing his ass back into Dean’s face.

“That's right babe, push that slutty ass back, fuck my face! Show me how much you want me.” Dean gripped Cas’ ass cheeks hard as the attorney ground shamelessly against the younger man's face. Dean removed his right hand off of Cas’ hip in favor of unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants. He pulled out his rock hard erection so he could stroke it while he continued pleasuring the attorney.

After what seemed like forever to Castiel, Dean pulled back and stood up, pushing his pants down mid thigh. He reached over Cas’ shoulder and opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out the bottle of lube they had stashed in there. The younger man poured some in his hand and slicked up his cock before he lined it up, teasing a few times against the attorney’s hole before he slammed into Cas hard. 

“Fuck babe, always so tight for me, no matter how often I fuck you.” Dean placed one hand on Cas’ hip and the other reached around and gripped his lover’s cock. The attorney bucked into Dean's hand, causing his grip to tighten and Dean slid his hand up and down Cas’ length, matching the speed of his thrusts.

Cas let out a breathy moan, arching back against Dean’s body. “God Dean, you fill me up so good. And your hand on me? Mmm... feels amazing. You know just how to touch me to drive me wild.”

Dean angled his hips and hit Cas’ prostate at the same time he ran his thumb along the slit of Cas’ cock causing the attorney to shake in his arms. Dean leaned in and growled in Cas’ ear, “Of course I do, you're mine.” 

Dean picked up the pace, chasing the ecstasy he longed for. He made a point to hit the attorney’s prostate on each hard thrust, his hand working Cas’ cock in time with his hips fucking into him. Cas groaned as his head fell back onto Dean’s shoulder, his cock twitching and spilling into Dean’s hand and down the cabinet beneath the sink. Dean thrust twice more into Cas’ tight heat and spurted his release deep inside with a groan of his own. 

Dean pressed his forehead into the center of Cas’ back as he reached for the plug. As soon as he pulled his cock free, he pushed the plug back in, smirking against Cas’ skin as Cas moaned. 

“Such a cock slut. You love my come filling you up, all of it kept in place by that plug. You are so hot, Cas. God, you were made just for me, to be my personal fuck toy.” 

The attorney was blissed out, leaning against the sink. Dean tucked himself back into his pants, buttoned and zipped them before bending down to pull Cas’ pants up. The younger man noticed a trail of come that had dripped from Cas’ hole and down his balls before he had stuffed the plug back in, and Dean leaned in and licked it off. Cas trembled and groaned as he opened his legs wider for his lover’s tongue. The younger man nipped the attorney's thigh with a chuckle. “Such a whore, Cas.”

“You bring it out in me,” Cas panted, still out of breath.

Dean pulled up his lover's pants up the rest of the way and fastened them before wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist and pulling him back against his chest, resting his chin on the attorney’s shoulder and looking towards their reflections in the mirror. 

“Look at you Cas, all fucked out and filled up with my come. So debauched and delicious. You know no one will ever make you feel like I can, right?” Cas relaxed back against Dean, not saying a word. Dean tightened his grip, raising an eyebrow. “I said, right Cas?” The younger man bit down on the attorney's neck, eyes never leaving Cas’ in the mirror.

Cas hissed at the slight bit of pain before it broke off into a moan. “I know Dean, no one but you.”

Dean licked the bite, soothing the wound. “You know why, don't you?”

Cas looked over his shoulder directly into Dean's eyes. “Because I'm yours.”

Dean smirked as he gripped Cas’ chin and pulled him into a filthy kiss, only pulling back when they were both breathless. “God damn right you are Cas.” Dean nuzzled his lover's neck for a minute before pulling back and spinning Cas around to face him. Dean gave him a peck on the lips. “How about I make us some breakfast before we start decorating the tree and making the cookies and candies?” Dean shook his head laughing. “And a gingerbread house, we can’t forget that.”

Cas twisted their fingers together, tugging Dean’s hand to lead him out of the bathroom. “You know you want to make a gingerbread house Dean.”

Dean deadpanned, pulling them to a stop so Cas could turn to look at him. “Yes Cas, it's been a lifelong dream of mine. How did you ever know?”

Cas laughed a full body laugh and tugged Dean forward again, sinking down into a chair once they reached the bar. He watched Dean move around the island and head straight for the refrigerator. “How does pancakes and sausage sound?”

“Delicious,” Cas replied with a smile.

Dean gathered the ingredients, sliding them back onto the counter. “Pancakes and sausage it is babe.”

As soon as Dean got to work on breakfast, Sam came bounding down the stairs. He paused at the bottom and looked at the tree and the bags of lights and ornaments. “Uhh...” He pointed at the tree, then looked to Dean and Cas. Dean shrugged and pointed across the island at Cas with the spatula he was using to flip the pancakes. 

“Cas woke up with the Christmas spirit. Decided we needed a tree, needed to make Christmas dinner tomorrow, and homemade cookies and candies tonight. He even got alcoholic eggnog and cider! Oh, and a gingerbread house kit.”

Sam snickered and sat down beside Cas at the bar. “Hey, don't you have your office Christmas party tonight?”

“I'm blowing it off. I would much rather hang out with you guys,” Cas replied as he got up to set the table.

Sam smiled. “This is nice we haven't had a real Christmas with a tree in years.” Dean hummed in agreement as he flipped the pancakes and sausage links.

“I haven't either. I'm usually alone on Christmas... my brothers are never around, Gabe travels during the holidays, and Luc? He's a workaholic. He works all holidays,” Cas replied as he grabbed three glasses out of the cabinet.

“What do your brothers do?” Sam questioned.

“Gabe owns a bakery in New York and Luc is a heart surgeon in Florida. It's been a little over three years since I've seen either of them...” Cas trailed off.

“As big of a pain in the ass Sammy is? I couldn't imagine going three years without seeing him,” Dean commented as he plated the pancakes and sausage.

Cas shrugged. “Sometimes life gets in the way.”

Dean carried the plates of food over to the table and went back to the refrigerator to get butter, syrup and orange juice. “Well, come on you two! Let's eat. We’ve got plenty of Christmas merriment to keep us busy the rest of the day.” 

The three men sat down and loaded their plates with chocolate chip pancakes and sausage links, Dean loading down his hotcakes with more maple syrup than Cas thought possible. They traded small talk as they ate, discussing what kinds of candies and cookies they were going to make, the best way to construct a gingerbread house, who could put lights on the tree better, and how to determine ‘best ornament placement’.

After breakfast, Cas helped Dean clean up the kitchen while Sam unpacked the bags in the living room. He removed the lights from their boxes, testing each strand to make sure they all worked properly before they strung the tree up. 

“Nice Cas! You got the LED lights. They are so much brighter and look so much better,” Sam called out excitedly from where he was sitting on the floor, piles of bright lights all around him. “But... do you really think we need ten sets of 100 lights?”

Cas wiped his hands on a dish towel and leaned against the counter, smirking at the picture of Sam and the lights in the living room. “It's a big tree.”

“Huge tree,” Dean mumbled.

Cas rolled his eyes at him and continued, “It’s a big tree and I love lots and lots of lights. I was actually worried it wouldn't be enough...”

Sam smiled. “I'm sure it will be plenty Cas.”

Dean leaned against the counter beside Castiel and took his hand that hung by his side, hidden from Sam's view by the island. “I'm just glad you got colored lights; I like them better than just all white ones.”

“Yeah, me too,” Sam agreed as he tested another strand.

“I got six sets of the multi colored, one of just blue, and three of just green… I'm rather fond of green.” Dean tightened his grip on Cas’ hand, causing the older man to smile.

Sam smacked his thighs as he dropped the last strand to the ground and stood up. “Well, all the lights work. Are we ready to get started because I-”

Dean shook his head. “Woah, woah, woah Sammy! We both know I string up lights better than you.”

Sam snorted. “I'm taller _and_ can get the top of the tree better.”

“Oh yeah… Bitch.” Dean really couldn’t argue with that.

“Jerk.” Sam grinned wide.

Cas cleared his throat, causing both Sam and Dean to look at him. “Boys, boys... how about you work together? Dean, you stand on one side of the tree and Sam, you on the other. Both of you will be able to feed the lights through the back and to each other.”

Sam and Dean both grumbled, “Yeah, yeah, I guess that would work.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas as he took his place on the far side of the tree. “And just what are _you_ going to do Cas?”

Cas smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Observe and point out flaws… Just think of me as ‘management’.” 

Cas sat on the couch and popped open all the ornaments, slipping hooks into place while Dean and Sam worked together to get the lights on the tree. It took the boys a little over an hour, with some arguing on who's method worked better, but they got all of the lights strung up and the end result looked beautiful, _very_ bright and beautiful. Cas smiled as Dean plugged them into the power strip and took a step back, arms spread wide and a grin on his face. “So Cas, what do you think?” 

Cas’ smile rivaled the 1000 twinkling lights on the tree. “I think it's _perfect_! You two did an amazing job.”

Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder, giving his brother’s upper arm a squeeze. “Yeah, we make a pretty good team.”

Sam smiled at Dean and mirrored the gesture with his own arm. “Hell yeah we do, always have, always will.”

They both joined Cas, Sam sinking into the recliner and Dean plopping down beside him. “Need any help putting hooks on the ornaments?”

Cas shook his head. “No, I just finished actually… But I have a surprise for you two! I got you both a specialized ornament.” Cas handed Sam a _Game of Thrones_ ornament that had all of the houses on it.

Sam's face softened as he looked down at it. “Wow Cas! Thanks! This is awesome!”

“And this one is yours Dean.” He handed his lover a mini replica of a black ‘67 Chevy Impala, a mini version of his.

Dean laughed as he turned it over in his hands. “This is... it's, wow Cas… Perfect! What about you? Where's your special ornament?” 

Cas reached into the box and pulled out an Angel. Dean smiled. “Castiel... Angel of Thursday, right?” Cas nodded and Dean bumped shoulders with him. “Perfect choice.” Cas returned the smile. 

Dean stood up and carried his ornament towards the tree. “I say these three should be the first ornaments to go on the tree, and they need to get a special place in the front where they can be seen.” Sam and Cas agreed and they placed their ornaments side by side with Dean’s so that they could be seen from any point in the living room. They spent the next hour putting on the rest of the ornaments, Sam and Dean occasionally arguing over ornament placement and Castiel having to step up and be the mediator. After they finished decorating the tree, the three of them stepped back to admire their work; it was beautiful. 

Finally, Cas reached down into the box and pulled out the tree topper. It was a star that lit up and he handed it over to Dean with a small smile on his face. “Do you mind?”

Dean grinned, taking it from Cas’ hands. “Not at all.” He made sure their fingers lingered as he brushed against Cas’ skin before he stepped forward to set it on the top of the tree, winding the cord around the trunk to plug it into the top of the lights. It lit up, immediately starting to fade from color to color. Dean moved back to join his lover and brother again. “This is the best looking tree I’ve ever seen.”

Cas hummed as he looked at it. “I would have to agree.”

Sam snorted. “Not bad for three dudes, anyways. Martha Stewart, eat your heart out.” The three of them started laughing, Dean doubling over and clutching his stomach. 

Once the laughing fit died down, Dean turned towards Cas. “Now what?” 

“I was thinking we could start making the cookies and candy?” Cas replied and Dean nodded in agreement.

Sam clapped them both on the shoulder and picked up the book he was currently reading off the coffee table: _A Feast for Crows_ , the fourth book in the _Game of Thrones_ series. “I suck at cooking, so I'm going to go read and maybe take a nap. But! If you need a taste tester, you know where to find me.” Sam grinned and headed up the stairs, long legs taking them two at a time.

Dean licked his lips and looked at Cas salaciously. “Looks like it's just me and you.”

Cas shoved him playfully. “Don't look at me like that! We’ve got a lot of baking to do, and if you keep looking at me like that? The _only_ cooking we are going to be doing is in my bed.”

Dean snickered. “That was really corny Cas.” Dean clapped his hands together, rubbing them before he continued, “Alright, tell me what kind of goodies we are making.”

“Bourbon balls, buckeye balls, chocolate and peanut butter fudge, no bake cookies, chocolate chip, sugar, and gingerbread men cookies. Oh, and gingerbread _women_ , too.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he deadpanned, “Gee Cas, is that it?”

Cas smirked back at him. “Well, at some point we need to make the homemade pizzas and construct the gingerbread house… And I _would_ like to fit sex in there somewhere. If we have time.”

Dean started pushing Cas into the kitchen. “Come on! Let's get started! We definitely want to make time for the last item on the list.”

Castiel laughed as he reached for his recipe books and spread them across the table, giving them the island and counters for their working space. They worked together, joking and laughing as Christmas music was playing in the background, occasionally one of them or both of them breaking out into song… badly. In no time, they had the bourbon balls, buckeye balls, fudge and no bake cookies done along with all of the doughs mixed up and chilling. Cas pulled the bowl of chocolate chip dough out of the refrigerator and they started filling up the baking sheets with drops of the dough.

When Cas placed the final tray of chocolate chip cookies into the oven, Dean spread flour out over the island and watched as Cas bent down into the fridge for the sugar cookie dough. “Hey Cas, can you grab the rolling pin too when you come over here?”

Cas nodded, opening up the bottom drawer and grabbing the rolling pin to place over the bowl. He carried them both to Dean and gave him a smile. Dean accepted the bowl, upturning the dough onto the floured surface and smirking as he smacked Cas’ ass when he went by to search the cabinets for the cookie cutters.

Cas turned around. “Did you just--?” Cas looked over his shoulder and down to his ass, and sure enough, a big white handprint was spread across his left ass cheek. Dean bust out laughing, causing Castiel to roll his eyes before he walked towards the island and ran his hand through the flour, smiling with his eyes locked to Dean’s as he reached down and cupped the younger man’s crotch. When he pulled back, a large white handprint stood out against the black fabric of Dean’s jeans. 

Dean just laughed in response and said, “Ooh baby, do it again.”

“You are infuriating Dean.” Cas ran his floured hand down the side of Dean’s face. 

Dean’s mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. “You did not just do that.”

“Oh, but I did.” Cas smirked back.

“It's so on!” Cas leapt back and ran across to the other side of the island. “I will catch you Cas!” Dean warned as he chased after him. With the island between them, Dean would go right and Cas would dart left. Finally, Dean picked up a handful of flour and tossed it over at Cas, the cloud exploding all over his face and in his hair, along with every available inch of the counter between them.

Cas huffed, sputtering flour from his mouth, and reached for his own handful to do the same to Dean. The older man started laughing and Dean took that as an opportunity to dart around the island and catch Cas, sending flour swirling up around them. The younger man tackled Castiel to the floor, kissing him passionately and running his flour covered hands along Cas’ body. Dean pulled back and smiled at the attorney, all covered in flour and he was sure he looked the same. 

“Let's get the rest of these cookies made and while they cool we can make the pizzas. Then we will decorate the cookies and make the gingerbread house and watch a movie with Sammy. And after that?” Dean leaned forward, pressing his lips against outer shell of Cas’ ear. “I’m going to take you to bed and I am going to make you fall apart slowly until you are begging me for release.” For emphasis, Dean pressed down hard against Cas, drawing a moan from them both as he found Cas’ lips with his own. He ran his tongue along Cas’ bottom lip just as the doorbell rang. “Who the hell is that?”

Cas shrugged, pecking Dean quickly on the lips as he answered, “No clue.” Dean jumped up and helped Cas to his feet before the two of them went to answer the door.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Zar’s smile quickly faded as the door swung open and he took in the sight of the flour covered men. “Uhh... what's going on Cassie? Why are you not dressed for the Christmas party?”

“Because I told you yesterday that I was not going,” Castiel replied casually.

“I… I thought you were joking.” Zar chuckled nervously, a pained look crossing his face. “We always go to the Christmas party together.” Zar's looked the two up and down, his eyes landing on Dean’s crotch and at the clear outline of a handprint. When his eyes shot back up to Dean’s, Dean just winked and smirked at the Brit. “Cassie, can I talk to you outside?” 

Cas turned to Dean, giving him a reassuring smile. “Keep an eye on the cookies, I will be back in a few minutes.” Dean nodded stiffly, biting his lower lip to keep from commenting as he turned and went back into the kitchen. Cas waited until Dean was out of sight before he stepped outside and shut the front door behind him.

Zar immediately grabbed his shoulder, spinning Cas to face him. “What the hell is going on Castiel?!”

Cas pulled out of his grip, stepping back so his shoulders were against the door, “I don't know what you're talking about Zar!”

“Cut the shit Cassie! You have a _huge_ flour handprint on your ass and various prints all over your body! And... and he had one on his cock!”

Cas crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “We were just making cookies and got into a flour fight. We were just having some fun, Zar. It's really not a big deal!”

“Not a big deal?! Not a fuckin’ big deal?! He is an _accused murderer_ and you’re fucking him! But hey, it’s not a big deal!” Zar mocked, glaring at Castiel who felt his face heat up.

“I am not fucking him!” Cas hissed forcing himself to met Zar’s glare with one of his own.

“I may have been born at night Cassie, but it wasn't last night! You would rather be with a man like _that_ then--then… Fuck!” Zar clenched his hand into a fist.

Cas softened his tone, forcing himself to calm down at the sudden anger that had surged through him. “Zar... we have been through this. I like you as a friend, my _best_ friend. But that's it. I can’t change how I feel.”

Zar sneered, “Well, I will let you get back to fucking your murderer boyfriend Castiel!”

At that, Castiel snapped. “Oh fuck you Zar! How many times have _you_ bragged about fucking your clients? You hypocritical asshole! And for the last time, I'm not fucking Dean! And if I was? It sure as hell wouldn’t be any of your business! Just because you’re _jealous_ \--”

Zar sputtered, “That’s not it at all! You are so naive Castiel! The man is using you and you just can't see it!”

Cas drew in a breath at the same time the door opened, Dean’s hand in a death grip on the door handle as he stuck his head out. “Everything okay here Cas?”

Zar turned to Dean and gritted his teeth. “It's fine. Why don't you go back inside and let me finish talking to my friend. In _private_.”

Dean met Zar’s eyes with a smirk. “How about... not.” He turned to Cas, giving him a small smile. “Chocolate chip cookies just came out and I cleaned up the flour and rolled out the sugar cookies. I’m just waiting on you.”

Zar growled and pointed at Dean. “You are not fooling me one bit you motherfucker! You may have Cassie fooled, but not me! You don't care for him! Not like, not like… Fuck this shit!” Zar turned back to Cas, shaking his head. “He’s bad news Cassie, he’s using you, he’s a _murderer_ , and a con man. Don’t come crying to me when he breaks your fucking heart and milks you for all you’re worth, Castiel! I’m out of here.”

“For fucksake! For the last time… You know what Zar, you are not listening to anything I say. So believe what you want! You’re right! We are fucking! He fucks my brains out every goddamn night and you know what?! I fucking _love_ it!” Cas yelled. Dean stood behind him with big grin on his face as the Brit’s eyes flashed with pain as he stared, his mouth slightly open before he spun away from them and stormed towards his car, slamming the door hard before speeding off.

Cas followed Dean back inside, hands shaking with anger as he leaned against the front door. “I'm sorry about that Dean, I'm sorry you had to hear that.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and pulled them together. “Don't be. The dude’s a total prick… He wants you Cas, and he's pissed off because he can't have you, he can see you are mine.” Dean kissed him feverishly before pulling back and resting their foreheads together. “That British asshole is _lucky_ I can't step foot outside or I would have kicked his ass.” Cas gave a small smile, pressing his lips to the corner of Dean’s mouth. “Come on... let's not let him ruin our night, okay? Let's finish our cookies and make some pizzas, and then between you and my big-brained brother, we’ll construct the most kick ass gingerbread house ever.” 

Cas smiled, nodding his head. “No way in hell am I'm letting him get to me. You were right all along... he just wanted to get into my pants. I wonder if he was ever even really my friend.” 

“You don't need him Cas, you’ve got me,” Dean remarked as he led the attorney back into the kitchen.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Three hours later, all of the cookies were done and cooling, and the pizzas were in the oven baking. Dean washed and dried his hands, tossing the dish towel at Cas. “My God, you are a slave driver! I've worked my ass off making candy and cookies and we’ve still got to _decorate_ them, not to mention construct a gingerbread house.”

Cas walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around the younger man. The attorney leaned in and started kissing the younger man's neck; Dean groaned and moved his head, allowing Cas more room to explore. He nipped a sensitive spot behind Dean's ear and the younger man's hands gripped Cas’ waist. Then the attorney whispered into his ear, “Mmm... I will make it up to you later. But for now, can I make you a drink? Do you want Southern Comfort eggnog or Jack Daniels winter cider?”

Dean smacked Cas’ ass, causing the older man to groan and then gasp as the plug rubbed his prostate. By the way Dean was smirking he knew exactly what he had done. “What are you having Cas?”

“A glass of hot apple cider with some Jack Daniels sounds pretty damn good to me.” Cas smiled over his shoulder as he got out two tall, clear Christmas glasses with snowflakes painted on them.

Dean returned the smile with a nod. “Sounds good babe. Make me one of those too.”

“Coming up.”

Ten minutes later, Cas was removing the pizzas out of the oven and Sam came bounding down the stairs. “Hey guys! I smelled pizza. Is it done?”

Dean laughed, rolling his eyes as his brother entered the kitchen. “Shocking! You are just in time Sammy. Cas just took the pizzas out of the oven.”

Cas looked over his shoulder. “They need to cool for ten minutes... you want a drink Sam?”

“Cas makes a mean JD cider!” Dean remarked after he drained the rest of his glass.

“No thank you, I want to eat first. But after I eat some of that awesome smelling pizza, I definitely want one of those drinks.”

Cas drained his glass and hummed, “I think I am going to eat before I make myself another one. I’m not too sure how well it would go with pizza... What about you Dean? Would you like me to make you another drink?”

“Nah, I think I'm going to wait until after I eat too. But thanks Cas.” 

Dean pushed away from the bar and gathered plates and silverware to set the table with, then he grabbed them each a Coke. By the time Sam joined him and cracked open the top of his coke, the timer went off and Cas moved to slice up the pizzas. The attorney set the pizzas on the table and all three of them were quick to dig in. Sam looked around, taking in all the baked goods. 

“Holy shit... how much stuff did you guys make?”

Dean laughed around a mouthful of cheese. “Way too much! And we still have to decorate the sugar cookies and gingerbread men, plus construct the gingerbread house.”

Sam snorted, reaching for another slice. “Let me get a few drinks in me and I will help decorate the cookies.”

Cas smiled around his slice. “I'm going to hold you to that.”

The three of them ate a whole pizza and over half of the other, Sam put away the leftovers as Dean got together all of the decorating supplies with Cas making each of them a drink. They all returned back to the table and started decorating the stars, stockings, snowmen and tree cookies with icing Cas had bought at the store. The more time went on and the more drinks they had the decorating became more sloppy, but they didn't care. They were laughing and having a good time. 

By the time they moved on from the sugar cookies, Sam and Cas were doubled over giggling at Dean’s gingerbread man whom he had given a very large dick to. Sam then tried to one up Dean and made a gingerbread woman with a large rack-- nipples included. 

After all the cookies were decorated, and the most inappropriate ones shoved into Dean’s mouth, Sam went into the living room to turn on _Scrooged_. He flopped down into the chair, claiming he was too buzzed to even attempt to make a gingerbread house. Dean, who was equally buzzed, scoffed at him and turned to Cas with a shrug that said ‘how hard can it be?’

Thirty minutes later, Dean and Cas were still trying to get the walls to stay up. Every time Dean let go of them, they would collapse towards the center. After the fourth time, he snapped. “God dammit Cas! I saw a bag of concrete mix in your garage! Go get it. We are mixing that shit up and using that! This icing isn't fuckin’ working!”

Cas snorted, rolling his eyes as he added more icing and tried the walls again. “No! Dean, you are not using _concrete_ on our gingerbread house. Here... I will hold the side up and you add extra icing all around the house edges. Maybe that will help.” Dean growled and grabbed the icing bag, quickly getting to work on reinforcing the walls. After that, with huge globs of icing that Dean stated were ‘bushes’, and Cas holding it for twenty minutes, they were both relieved when it didn't collapse and they were able to put on the roof. They made another drink and leaned against the bar talking while they let the house set for thirty minutes like the instructions said to before they decorated it. 

It took them two hours before they were done and Dean had changed his opinion on making gingerbread houses: it was hard. _Very_ hard. Theirs looked like a couple of children made it. But it was standing, and that made Dean feel like they had accomplished something. “Sammy! Come look at our gingerbread house!” 

Sam pushed out of the chair and moved into the dining room, snorting when he saw their ‘masterpiece’. He quickly swallowed his laugh at his brother’s stern look. “Looks awesome guys!” 

Cas, who was nearing intoxication over a light buzz, shook his head. “Uh are we looking at the same house? It looks like ass! And was very hard to make. Dean wanted to use concrete and his bushes look like poop piles,” Cas snickered. “I should have let him! My hands are still cramping where I held the walls up for so goddamn long.”

Dean huffed. “Well fuck you both! I think it's awesome!” The oldest Winchester pushed in the chair, barely jarring the table, and the gingerbread house collapsed in on itself, the roof and the walls sliding slowly into the center to prolong the moment. Dean's mouth dropped as he watched and Cas burst out laughing. “Mother fuc-” Dean lunged at the table and Sam grabbed him.

“It's not worth it Dean, let it go,” Sam giggled as he held his brother back from flipping the table. Cas was laughing so hard and at the sight of Dean, red faced and physically restrained by his younger brother, he fell to his knees in tears.

Cas wiped his eyes and looked up at Dean. “All that hard work and just… Boom. You barely moved the chair. I told you it wasn't structurally sound! We built... we built,” Cas tried to talk through his fit of laughter, “A gingerbread _slum_ … All we need is your scantily clad gingerbread women standing at the corner!” At that, Dean and Sam lost it and soon joined Cas on the floor, clutching their sides. After the laughter died down and they had regained the ability to breathe, Cas snorted and said, “Well, I'm making me another drink. I need it after that.” Cas waved his hand in the general vicinity of the gingerbread house that lay in ruins. “Do you guys want one?” he asked as he got up. 

“No thank you Cas,” Sam replied as he stood up. “I think I'm going to hit the hay. I'm worn out. This has been a blast though. See you guys in the morning,” Sam called out as he walked up the stairs.

Cas looked down at Dean who was still laying on the kitchen floor. “What about you Dean, you want another drink?”

“God. Yes I do! And then after that? I'm taking you upstairs and I'm going to tease you until you are in tears for buying that damn gingerbread house from hell.” Dean stood and walked over, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist.

Cas mixed their drinks then turned around in Dean's arms, handing Dean his glass. “Promise?” Cas questioned.

Dean smirked and took a big drink, “Fuck yeah I promise.”

An hour and a half later had Cas handcuffed to the bedpost, ball gag in his mouth and cock ring secured. Dean was making good on his promise. He had been teasing Cas for well over an hour now, and the attorney was sweating, shaking all over. His cheeks were tear streaked and if he could talk, Dean was sure he would be begging him to take the cock ring off and let him come. Dean had used anal beads, dildos, and vibrators on Cas, assaulting his prostate mercilessly, but for over the last half hour he had been using his tongue and fingers. Because as much as Cas loved the toys? Nothing drove him as wild as Dean's tongue and fingers, and the younger man knew that and used it to his advantage as often as possible. 

Dean's cock hung hard and heavy between his legs, throbbing and dripping precum, desperate with the need to be deep inside his lover's heat. Dean ran the pads of his fingers over Cas’ prostate a few more times while his tongue licked the attorney's abused rim, before he withdrew and got up on his knees. He grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up his cock showing it to Cas. “You want this?” Cas nodded quickly and mumbled around the gag. “Fuck yeah you do. I bet you would be begging like a whore if I didn't have you gaged, wouldn't you?” Cas nodded again. Dean ran his cock up and down the crack of Cas’ ass letting it catch on the rim but not pushing in, still just teasing his lover.

Then Dean gripped Cas’ hips and slammed forward in one smooth motion. Cas’ back arched off the bed and he wrapped his legs around Dean hips, immediately locking them together. “Oh fuck babe, you feel so good. You always feel so good, so good for me,” Dean groaned. “Fuck, all that teasing... you have got me so turned on I'm not going to last long. Such a cock slut you are, moaning so pretty and pulling on your cuffs, those plump lips wrapped around that ball… God you're perfect. So perfect and all mine!” 

Dean knew the moment he found the angle that hit Cas’ prostate from the choked off sob the attorney made beneath him. “You think we should remove this now?” Dean flicked the cock ring and Cas moaned, nodding furiously. “Mmm... me too. You been such a good little slut for me and I want to feel you come from my dick as I pump that sweet hole full.” Dean removed the cock ring at the same time he thrust in deep and hit Cas’ prostate, causing the attorney's cock to erupt like a geyser, shooting rope after rope of his hot come all over his stomach and chest. Dean groaned, “Oh fuck Cas, you are perfect babe! Perfect for me, always so perfect for me.” The younger man thrust in again and emptied himself inside his lover.

Dean removed the gag, then the cuffs, kissing the attorney's red wrists before collapsing beside him. They lay side by side until their breathing returned to normal and Cas regained complete feeling in all of his limbs. Slowly, Dean slid off of the bed and reached to help Cas up, leading them into the bathroom to clean up. When Cas walked back into the bedroom, he collapsed onto the bed. Dean reached for his pants, pulling out his phone and setting a timer for 7 AM before sliding it onto the nightstand and crawling in behind Cas. 

“C’mere so I can cuddle you,” Dean mumbled, adjusting the blankets around them. 

Cas smirked over his shoulder, settling back against Dean’s chest. “I thought you didn’t like to cuddle?”

Dean shrugged the best he could in his worn out state. “It's not so bad when it's with you.” Cas leaned back into him and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas molding his body against his lover's. Dean yawned and looked at the bedside clock it read 12:01 am. He smiled against Cas’ shoulder kissing it once before whispering in the attorney's ear, “Merry Christmas Cas.”

Cas hummed and turned his head kissing Dean on the lips, “Merry Christmas Dean.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays guys :-) Enjoy a Christmas chapter! Special thanks to my beta lotrspnfangirl!!!

  
  


_Christmas Day_

Castiel blinked open his eyes and stretched his back, the arms around his waist tightening and a soft mumble from Dean against his ear, “Hold still… too early to get up…”

Cas smiled and glanced over at the clock, seeing that it was just after six am. The older man rolled over in Dean’s arms, their chests now pressing together. He smiled and leaned up, kissing Dean a few times on the neck. The younger man huffed, but moved so that Cas could continue kissing up the column of his throat and across his collarbone. Cas muttered between kisses, “It’s actually late for me you know… I would’ve usually been up over an hour ago.”

Dean hummed as Cas sucked on the sensitive part behind his ear, teeth and tongue pressing against his skin. “Yeah, well, you're a freak,” Dean murmured back. 

Cas pushed Dean playfully and Dean tightened his grip on his waist, causing Cas to try to wiggle free, but Dean wrapped himself tighter around every part of Cas’ body he could reach. “No, stay. You are warm and comfortable.”

“Don't like to cuddle my ass,” the attorney teased as he started kissing his way down the younger man's chest. Dean hummed again and threaded his fingers through Cas’ bed head, gripping slightly. The attorney flicked his tongue over his lover's nipple, sucking the left one into his mouth and biting it slightly, making Dean groan. He ran his tongue around the small nub, soothing, before moving to the right and repeating his ministrations. He made his descent down Dean’s chest and stomach, leaving love bites in his wake. He dipped his tongue in Dean’s belly button, causing the younger man to yelp and Cas to laugh against his skin. Dean tightened his grip in Cas’ hair, causing the older man to hiss before it faded into a low, deep moan. 

Dean’s cock was hard, hot and throbbing against Castiel’s throat as he continue teasing Dean’s hips with his mouth. Dean groaned, arching his hips off of the bed and groaning again as his hardened flesh pressed into Cas’ skin. “Feels so good Cas, you going to suck my cock?” Dean asked as he thrust his hips up again and pushed Cas’ head further down. 

Cas hummed and nodded, darting his tongue out to lick the precum that had gathered on the head of his lover’s cock. Dean moaned, “Oh God Cas. I need you so bad… Want your beautiful lips wrapped around my dick, taking all of me deep into that hot fuckin’ mouth of yours. I want to fuck your face ‘til your voice is strained.”

Castiel practically purred at Dean’s words, gripping his cock and causing Dean to buck up into his lover’s fist. Cas smiled up at Dean, the younger man removing one of his hands from the attorney’s hair to cup his cheek and run his thumb across his lover’s plump lower lip. Castiel let his tongue dart out, circling around the tip of Dean’s thumb and sucking the digit into his mouth, sucking gently and giving him a preview of what was to come. After teasing Dean for a few minutes, causing the younger man to suck in a sharp breath, Cas released his thumb and his lover’s hand found its way back into the attorney’s hair. 

Castiel kissed the tip of Dean’s cock gently before sucking just the head of his lover’s cock between his lips, drawing a low dirty groan from Dean. He swirled his tongue once before popping off and smiling up at the younger man again. 

“Fuckin tease,” Dean grumbled as he pulled Castiel’s hair hard, effectively showing him who was in charge. But Cas just smirked before taking all of Dean into his mouth, sinking down until his nose rested against Dean's crotch, his cock nudging at the back of his throat. The attorney hummed, pressing his tongue against the underside of Dean’s cock and sending vibrations through Dean’s shaft in his mouth and beneath him, Dean’s body shook with pleasure. Cas looked up at Dean, his big blue eyes shining as he began to bob up and down slowly, flattening his tongue to massage Dean’s shaft. Castiel’s cock began to harden from all the delicious sounds Dean was making and the way he was thrusting up into his mouth if Castiel pulled his mouth back too far. He rutted against the bed as he sucked Dean’s cock and reached a hand down his body to tease his balls, massaging and gently tugging them. 

“Oh fuck baby, you look so good with your lips all red and swollen, wrapped around my dick. You were _made_ to suck cock, made to suck _my cock_. Fuck yeah, you're my good little cock slut Cas. You gonna swallow all my come, too?” 

Castiel hummed his response and took Dean deeper. “God, I’m close, so fuckin close!” Dean growled and fucked up into Cas’ mouth hard. The attorney let his jaw go slack and let Dean have his way with him, Dean’s fingers twisting almost painfully into the back of his head as he held Cas in place. Dean shoved in as far as he could go and pumped his release down Cas’ throat in long thick bursts with a choked off moan, the attorney taking it all. 

As soon as Dean was finished riding out his orgasm, he pulled Cas off his spent cock and tugged at his hair once. “Get up here baby,” Dean demanded as he pulled Cas up on top of him. Cas smiled, letting his legs fall to either side of Dean’s hips, rolling his hips forward so that his cock slid against Dean’s stomach. Dean licked his right hand a few times, eyes never leaving from where they were locked with Cas’, and wrapped his fingers around the attorneys swollen member. He wrapped his other arm around Cas’ neck to pull him down into a filthy kiss, tasting his salty spend still on his lover’s tongue. Castiel rutted into Dean’s fist and the younger man nipped and licked his swollen lips before starting down his jaw and down his throat. He nuzzled against his throat before finding the perfect spot to bite and suck, leaving behind a very impressive bruise. 

Cas whimpered as Dean tightened his grip and increased his pace, jerking him harder. “Come on baby, come for me,” Dean whispered against Cas’ ear, twisting his wrist at the head of Dean’s cock before jacking back down again. “I want you to come. I want you to paint my stomach and chest, Cas. I want to feel your cock throb and feel you come all over me, because of me, because you’re _mine_ ,” Dean growled as he bit Cas’ neck, rubbing his thumb over the head of Cas’ cock. 

Cas groaned, shaking above his lover, and spurted his release in long stripes over Dean’s body. “Fuck yeah baby,” Dean groaned, watching as Cas sat up, throwing his head back. “So good for me. Look at all that come…” Dean stroked Cas through his orgasm until he collapsed, still shaking, back on top of Dean. The younger man hummed and wrapped his arms around Cas’ back, not caring about the sticky mess between them. “Mmmm, let's go back to sleep Cas.” 

Castiel laughed and tried to slip free, only to have Dean tighten his grip. Cas whined, “I gotta get up Dean! I've got to piss bad _and_ clean the drying come off me.” 

Dean huffed and finally let Cas go. The younger man leaned over to grab the towel that was beside the bed to clean the mess off his stomach and chest and Cas made his way into the bathroom. Once Cas returned, Dean was up and looking out the bedroom window with the sheet half hanging off him. Cas let his eyes roam over Dean’s strong shoulders and the muscles of his back, down the to firm swell of his ass and the sheet that rested purposefully just beneath it. 

“You staring at my ass, Cas?” Dean questioned without even turning around, and if he closed his eyes, Castiel could see the smirk on Dean’s lips.

“Maybe,” Cas sing songed back, letting his gaze wander some more.

Dean looked over his shoulder, a huge smile on his face as he caught the look in Cas’ eyes. “Come here and look… We got snow last night. And a lot of it.” Cas joined him and Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist, pulling him flush against his front and twisting the sheet around them both. Castiel leaned forward to look out the window, everything around them blanketed in white. It was a beautiful sight. 

“Merry Christmas, Cas,” Dean whispered against his ear, pressing his lips to the back of his head.

“Merry Christmas Dean.” 

Together, they stared out the window for a few minutes, watching the snow lazily make its descent to the frozen ground below, before they both pulled on a pair of sweats and sank onto the end of the bed. Castiel sunk back against Dean, smiling as Dean’s arm came around his waist and held them together.

After a few moments, Dean kissed Cas on the cheek and whispered in his ear, “I'll be right back. I got you something.” Cas watched, curious, as Dean slipped out of the room. He returned with a large box wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper. The younger man was smiling as he handed it over to the attorney.

Cas returned the smile as he accepted the gift. “Dean... you didn't have to get me anything. And, uh, how did you? You can't leave the house.”

“It's from Santa,” Dean teased. “No, in all seriousness... Yeah, I did Cas. You have done so much for me and Sam, you have made us feel welcome in your home, made us feel _at_ home… And the internet Cas, shop comfortably from home. I even shopped in just my boxers,” Dean smirked.

Cas chuckled at the image of Dean half naked and browsing amazon, as he started to open his present. Dean’s smirk widened as he watched Castiel read the box. “BDSM beginner’s kit,” Cas read out loud, an eyebrow raising. “All in blue leather! Comes with a studded collar, leash, handcuffs, ankle restraints, trainer strap ball gag… Oh! And a tantric pleasure whip! Wow, Santa’s a pervert!”

Dean snorted and moved closer to Cas, sliding his hand over Cas’ bare back and leaning over to nip at his neck. “Yeah, well, I figured I should give this one to you in private. I'm pretty positive you wouldn’t have wanted Sam seeing you open that up.” Dean paused, watching Cas’ face for a moment before he asked, “Do you like it babe?” and punctuated the question with another slide of his teeth against Cas’ pulse point.

Cas groaned as he felt Dean’s teeth sink into his skin. “I… I love it. Should I put my plug in so I will be ready for this later?”

Dean shook his head, smiling as he pressed his lips to Cas’ throat before sitting back. “No, I want to take my time opening you up like the gift you are.”

Cas placed his present beside the bed and reached into the top drawer of his nightstand. He found a small box, wrapped in bright green paper, and picked it up. He handed it over to Dean with a small smile. “Here, this is for you. I also got you something that I would rather give in private.”

Dean took the small box and turned it over in his hands a few times. “Cas, you didn't have to. I mean really, you have done so much already.”

“But I wanted to,” Cas whispered back, almost shyly.

Dean opened it up slowly, revealing a small gold box. He lifted the top and pulled out a black leather corded necklace with a silver sword set in the center of two black angel wings. The sword was decorated with black, ancient looking writing down the blade.` “It's beautiful Cas… What's the writing? Is it another language?”

Cas nodded, reaching over to run his fingertips down the sword. “Yes, it's Enochian, the language of the angels.”

“Do you know what it says?” Dean questioned.

Cas smiled sheepishly, nodding his head again. “It says, _‘Son of Thursday; Protected by Castiel’_.”

Dean lifted the necklace up and latched it around his neck, letting it fall against his chest. He ran his fingers over it with a huge smile on his face before he looked up and met Dean’s eyes. “I love it Cas! Thank you so much.”

“I'm glad Dean.” Cas leaned over and kissed Dean softly before pushing off of the bed. “Are you ready to go downstairs so we can start on Christmas dinner? We need to get the ham in the rotisserie and I definitely need some coffee.”

Dean huffed and pulled Cas back down on the bed, crawling over him and straddling him. “I would _much_ rather stay in bed with you all day.” Dean sighed after a moment. “But... if we must... let's go babe.” Dean leaned down and kissed Cas before getting off the bed and taking Cas’ hand to help him up. They both slip on a shirt and walk out of Cas’ room hand in hand.

  
  


Once downstairs, Cas started on the coffee and Dean started a fire in the fireplace before he joined his lover in the kitchen and started the ham in the rotisserie oven. Cas pulled the plastic off of the cookies and candy, arranging the plates on the island so they would be able to snack on them during the day. Cas laughed as Dean sullenly threw away their gingerbread bread _slum_ as the attorney had called it. When the coffee was done percolating, Cas poured him and Dean both a large mug and they sat at the bar and talked while they drank their coffee, eating cookies and candy for their breakfast. It wasn't long before they were joined by Sam who poured himself a mug full of coffee and leaned against the bar, snagging a iced snowmen sugar cookie.

“Merry Christmas Cas, merry Christmas Jerk.”

“Merry Christmas Sam.”

“Merry Christmas Bitch.”

Sam grabbed another cookie and walked into the living room, turning on the TV. “Hey, do you guys want to watch a Christmas movie?”

Dean looked over at Cas and the attorney nodded, slipping off of his bar stool and picking up his coffee. “Sure Sammy, what’s on?”

Sam looked over his shoulder from his spot on the recliner, a huge smile on his face. “ _A Christmas Story_ is getting ready to come on. How about that?”

Dean smiled and looked at Cas once more. “You’ll shoot your eye out.”

Cas furrowed his brow and tilted his head as he followed Dean to the couch. “I’m… afraid I don’t understand that reference.”

Sam and Dean both looked at him incredulously before Dean spoke. “What..? Are you telling me you have _never_ seen _A Christmas Story_?”

“I am afraid I haven’t…”

Dean nudged him with his shoulder, settling comfortably beside him on the touch. “Well, that is something we need to remedy _right now_. Sam, get the movie started. I’ll refill all of our coffees and then we will educate you, Cas!” Dean grabbed all of their mugs and moved to the kitchen, refilling their coffees and carrying them back, along with a tray of goodies, just as the opening credits were starting to play. 

They went through the rest of the coffee pot, and Castiel had started a second pot, plus an entire plate of snacks as they enjoyed the movie. As soon as the movie ended, Sam and Dean were quick to ask Cas exactly what he thought of the movie. He told them he enjoyed it, and it would definitely be going onto his list of must watch Christmas movies. 

Dean and Cas moved into the kitchen together to start working on the rest of the Christmas dinner dishes as Sam found _Christmas with the Kranks_ and could be heard laughing in the living room. They peeled all of the vegetables and got pots filled and ready to turn on when it got closer to their time to eat. 

 

They joined Sam for the final half of the movie and then got up again to finish the meal. They worked in sync in the kitchen and as the timer for the rotisserie went off, Dean moved to take care of the ham as Cas got Sam to help him set the table. They carried all of the sides from the stovetop or the oven over to the table and Sam opened up a bottle of champagne. Cas carried in three flutes and accepted the opened bottle from Sam, pouring them all a glass. 

The table was set with the spiral ham, slices of pineapple and cherries decorating the plate, mashed potatoes and gravy, steamed green beans, cream style corn, baked macaroni and cheese, yams with marshmallows and warm Hawaiian sweet rolls. 

“Wow, this all looks so good!” Sam commented as he took his seat and lifted up his glass. 

“Thank you Sam,” Cas replied with a smile and lifted up his own glass, Dean following suit. They toasted, all taking a sip of their champagne before piling their plates full of food. 

The three of them ate until they were miserably full, but Dean had stated ‘that was the point of the holidays’ as he shoved a piece of peanut butter fudge into his mouth. They made their way sluggishly back into the living room, Sam collapsing in the recliner and Cas and Dean onto the couch. _The Ref_ had just came on and they watched it as they let their stomachs settle. 

After the show ended, they were all feeling marginally better; still full, but not miserable anymore. They continued the Christmas movie marathon with _Jingle all the Way_ , another movie Castiel hadn’t seen before. They all relaxed, half watching the movie and dozing or lazily watching the fire crackle and pop or the snow falling softly down outside the window. After the movie finished, Sam jumped up and ran up the stairs, returning minutes later with an armful of presents. He arranged them beneath the tree and turned back towards Dean and Cas, an excited smile on his face. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s enthusiasm, unable to keep the same grin off of his face as he went to his room to get an armful of his own presents to add to the tree. As Dean was upstairs, Cas moved to the downstairs storage closet and retrieved presents he’d hidden there. 

When all three of them were back in the living room, Sam knelt down by the tree, bouncing on his knees. “What do you say we open up these presents?” he asked, eyes darting between his brother and Cas. 

Castiel nodded in agreement and Dean threw himself into the recliner Sam usually occupied. “You play Santa, Sammy, and hand out all the presents.”

Sam grinned wide and nodded, reaching for the first package under the tree. Cas looked over at Dean and caught his attention. “I… have a gift for you that’s not in the house.”

That peaked Dean’s interest… “What is it, Cas?” 

Cas smiled back at Dean and shrugged his shoulders. “Wait until everyone opens their presents first, then I will show you.”

Dean sighed dramatically but turned his attention back to his brother. “Alright. Sammy, you go first. I got a mystery present and I can’t have it until these gifts are open, so let’s go Santa!”

Sam opened his gifts from Dean first. He opened a dark red flannel, a black and white checkered flannel, and a bottle of CK Eternity cologne. Sam playfully punched his brother’s arm with a, “Thanks Jerk!” before he turned towards the pile of gifts from Castiel. He opened a set of twenty-eight antique American leather bound law books and his eyes widened as he ran his fingers over the spines of the books. “Oh wow,” he breathed out. “Thanks Cas!” Sam leapt up and pulled Cas into a hug. 

“Oh, I see how it is. He gets a hug but I don’t? Your own brother!” Dean sniffed, “I’m hurt Sammy, really.” Dean clutched at his heart dramatically. 

Sam rolled his eyes as he released Cas and sat down back at the tree. “Yeah, he gets a hug. He’s not a jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean mumbled before he looked at Cas, giving him a smile. “Alright, your turn.” 

Cas accepted his gifts from Sam and opened them to reveal a set of four classic movies: _An Affair to Remember, Casablanca, Gone with the Wind_ , and _The Maltese Falcon_. “Sam… thank you so much. I love all of these movies.”

“You’re welcome Cas. Glad you like them!”

Sam then handed him Dean’s gifts and he opened a set of four Kurt Vonnegut books: _Cat’s Cradle, Slaughterhouse-Five, Breakfast of Champions_ and _The Sirens of Titan._ “Thank you Dean, I look forward to reading these.”

“Yeah, well, with as much as you read? I can't believe you have never read anything by Vonnegut! It’s... it's just sacrilegious. He one of America's best writers! Start with _Slaughterhouse-five._ That one is my favorite.”

“I will Dean. Then maybe we can discuss it?”

“I look forward to it,” Dean replied, then he opened his gifts from Sam. His little brother got him a dark blue flannel mixed with light blue stripes, a dark green flannel with light green mixed in, and a pair of black leather boots. “Thanks Sammy!” Dean turned his charming smile to Cas.

The attorney rolled his eyes but he had a huge smile on his face. “Now I am assuming you want your gift?”

Dean jumped up. “Hell yeah!” Sam and Cas followed after him into the kitchen and Cas led them to the garage door. He paused, hand on the doorknob, and grinned at Dean. 

“You ready?” Dean nodded quickly and Cas finally pushed open the door.

  
  


Dean was shocked as he stood in the doorway of Cas’ garage and saw his ‘67 Chevy Impala, his baby, parked in the garage. Dean smiled at Cas, “You paid to get my baby out of impound Cas?”

Cas shrugged, watching as Dean stared happily at his car. “Yeah, I know how much she means to you and that you were worried she would get scratched or damaged in some way the longer she was impounded. So I got her out for you. I figured you could rest easier with her in the garage.”

Dean wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him into a hug. “Thanks Cas, I mean it. _Thank you_.”

Dean went to step into the garage, but Cas grabbed him and pulled him back. “I know it's _technically_ inside, but you can't go in there. You will set of your ankle monitor.”

Dean fell back a step and sighed. “Well at least I know my baby's safe and waiting for me.”

Sam snorted behind them. “Maybe now you will stop whining about your precious car.” Sam turned to Cas, clapping him on the shoulder. “Thank you Santa Cas!” Cas smiled and nodded. 

They let Dean have a few more minutes gazing at his baby and then Cas made his way back into the kitchen and fixed up another tray of cookies and candies. He poured them each a glass of Southern Comfort eggnog and the three of them settled back into the living room with their drinks and snacks. They drank all the eggnog Cas had bought, finished off the cider along with two trays full of cookies and candies, as they continued their Christmas movie marathon. 

By the end of watching _Four Christmases, Fred Claus_ and _Elf_ , Sam had eaten two plates of leftovers and declared it a night. He grabbed his presents from the ground and moved towards the stairs, pausing when Dean grabbed his arm. 

“I’m gonna need you to stay in your room for at least a few hours Sammy,” Dean said softly, the pair glancing over at Cas who was staring intently at the television. “I want to get freaky with Cas by the fire.”

“Gross Dean. I did _not_ need to know that! God, the mental images!” Sam hissed, twisting his arm from his brother’s grasp.

Dean shrugged, beaming at his younger brother. “Hey, just giving you fair warning so you don't see anything you can't un-see! I’m sure that would be worse than any mental image you could come up with.” 

“Yeah, thanks for that I suppose.” Sam wrinkled up his nose. “Don't worry about me, I won't be coming out ‘til morning just to be safe. And you better make me some damn good breakfast in the morning.”

Dean patted him on the back. “You're the best Sammy.”

“Yeah, yeah, Jerk,” Sam mumbled as he made his way up the stairs to his room.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean settled back against Cas on the couch, shaking his head when Cas turned a questioning look to him. “Sam’s just going to bed.” Cas nodded absently and turned his attention back to the TV. Dean waited a few minutes, watching as Cas got sucked back into the program. Dean smiled to himself, loving how Castiel could get so absorbed into a task before him, and before he knew it he was leaning forward and tilting Cas’ head back to press their lips together.

“What was that for?” Cas asked and Dean shrugged, reaching for the remote and flipping through a few channels until it settled on a Christmas music channel. Dean started kissing Cas’ throat before he claimed his the attorney lips again. Cas was quick to climb into Dean’s lap, deepening the kiss. Dean hand wrapped around Cas’ lower back, pressing him closer, and Cas threaded his fingers through the younger man's hair. They kissed until their lips were red, swollen and tingling. When they broke apart Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, “Do you want to take this upstairs to my room? We can play with our new toys.”

Dean shook his head, kissing Castiel softly. “No, there will be plenty time for that. Right now... I want to _make love_ to you on that very soft looking rug in front of the fireplace in front of the Christmas tree.”

Cas sat back in Dean's lap and looked at him confused. “I… Dean, we can’t. What if Sam-”

Dean placed his finger over Cas’ lips, silencing him. “Do you trust me Cas?” The attorney nodded. “Then trust me. Sam's asleep for the night. He's not going to come back down here and we won't get caught, I promise… Now are you going to let me make love to you by the fire?”

“Yes Dean,” Castiel whispered, breath getting caught in his throat. He pushed up off of Dean’s lap and headed for the bathroom, returning after a moment with a bottle of lube he’d stashed in there. He flicked off all of the lights on the way, the only light in the room coming from the fireplace and the tree.

Dean reached for Cas when he came back into the living room, letting his hands trail over Cas’ sides and pulling him in, fusing their lips together. He kissed Cas slowly and took his time undressing him, pulling off layer by layer as if he were opening a present, and pressing his lips against every inch of skin that was exposed. When Cas was in nothing but his boxers, he returned the gesture, slowly stripping Dean with the same amount of care. Dean reached for a throw pillow on the edge of the couch and pulled Cas to the floor with him, gently laying Cas’ head on the pillow before covering his body with his own.

Dean kissed his lover from head to toe, catching the elastic of Cas’ boxers as he moved down and dragging them slowly down his thighs. He placed feather light kisses across his hips and over his cock. Dean dragged his hands back up Cas’ legs, kissing and nipping at the attorney's thighs before he spread his lover’s ass cheeks and began slowly eating him out. Dean lubed up his fingers and slowly worked in one, then another alongside his tongue, revealing in every drawn out gasp and moan coming from Castiel beneath him.

Dean twisted his fingers once more before pulling them back, deeming Castiel ready. He pushed up to his knees, letting his eyes trail over Cas’ body, taking in the flush across his cheeks and shoulders, the steady rise and fall of his stomach as he breathed, the way his fingers were digging into his thighs, holding his legs open wide, his entire body screaming out for Dean. Dean snapped the bottle of lube again, slicking up his cock and reaching for Cas’ legs, guiding them around his hips. 

Dean claimed Cas’ lips as he sank in slowly, kissing his lover until he bottomed out. Cas gasped against his mouth, arms twisting around the back of Dean’s head and Dean could feel every pound of Cas’ pulse from where their bodies touched. Dean set a slow, languid pace, rocking gently and unhurried in and out of Cas’ body. Cas arched his hips, pulling Dean in deeper and pressed further against Cas, the attorney’s cock sliding between their bodies, the way eased by precum and sweat. Castiel moaned, biting down on Dean’s lower lip as the friction between their bodies made his entire skin feel on fire. 

“You feel so good babe,” Dean whispered against Cas’ lips, kissing down his cheeks and jaw, down the column of his throat and the top of his chest. “You make me feel so good. You’re an angel, Cas.” Dean punctuated each of his words with a kiss and a slow roll of his hips. “You’re my angel, and I’m going to keep you… Gonna keep you forever.”

Cas moaned and dropped his head back, legs tightening back around Dean tighter. The light from the fire made Dean’s skin look beautiful, bathed in an orange glow. The warmth from the flames only made them feel that much more heated. Castiel couldn't’ tell where Dean started and Cas ended. He gasped as pleasure rolled through him, the gentle touches and words falling from Dean’s lips making Cas feel like he was floating. 

Dean kept his pace slow, angling his hips so his cock rubbed against Cas’ prostate on each thrust. He reached between them, wrapping his hand around Castiel’s cock and jerking him just as slow as the thrusts of his hips. The attorney moaned, writhing beneath Dean’s gyrating hips, and his own hips meeting the younger man’s thrusts. Cas found Dean’s lips, moaning against them as he felt his orgasm pooling low in his stomach. He whimpered, pushing back against Dean and up into his fist. 

“So close, Dean. I’m so close,” he whispered. 

Dean kissed the column of Cas’ throat, squeezing his hand around Cas’ cock as he whispered back, “Come for me Cas. Come for me angel.” Dean thrusted in with a groan, his cock throbbing and he emptied himself deep inside of his lover. Cas gasped as he felt Dean release inside of him and as Dean ran his thumb over the slit of Cas’ cock. Cas’ hips jerked once more and he spilled his release in long bursts between their bodies and on Dean’s hand. 

Dean collapsed against Cas, kissing him softly until they caught their breaths. Gently, he pulled out of Cas and curled against his side, the only sounds in the room was their breathing and the crackling of the fire. They laid there in silence, Dean running his thumb gently over Cas’ hip bone and watching as Cas smiled and turned towards him. “That was amazing,” he whispered. 

Dean smiled, lifting his hand from Cas’ hip to cup his cheek and pull him forward into a kiss. “Yeah, it was angel. So very amazing. Now let’s put out this fire and go crawl into bed…”

Cas bit his bottom lip and nodded. They cleaned up in the downstairs bathroom before returning to the living room, Dean putting out the fire and Cas unplugging the tree. Cas waited at the bottom of the stairs, swallowing back the urge to ask Dean to come to bed with him to sleep, not wanting to sound needy. 

Dean found Cas’ hand, twisting their fingers together as they made their way up the stairs. They paused in the hall between their doors. “Good night,” Cas whispered, squeezing Dean’s hand. 

Dean looked at him in confusion, licking his lower lip once before he asked, “Do… do you not want me to sleep with you tonight?”

Cas’ eyes widened before a smile split across his face. He squeezed Dean’s hand again and then pulled him into his bedroom, kissing him against the door after Dean shut it behind them. “I wanted you to sleep with me, wanted it so bad… but I didn’t want to seem like I was needy.” 

Dean undressed to his boxer briefs, waiting for Cas to do the same before he pulled him towards the bed. “It’s okay to want me, Cas. I want you to want me, to want me like I want you. You’re mine, Cas, and I was serious about what I said… I plan on keeping you.” Dean smiled and set his alarm on his phone, setting it onto the nightstand before fixing the comforter around them. He pulled Cas towards him, wrapping his arms and legs around him. “Good night Cas. And Merry Christmas, this was the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“Good night Dean,” Cas replied, smiling as he settled against Dean’s chest. “Merry Christmas to you too. And I agree... this was the best Christmas ever.” Dean kissed Cas between the shoulder blades and held him tight, sleep claiming them both in a matter of minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my awesome beta lotrspnfangirl!

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/75EC44DC-478D-4417-95E9-32A02769AEB0_zpsbfunkkqo.jpg.html)

Castiel arrived at the courthouse early on Monday morning. He was already glad it was going to be a short week for him; only three days and then he would be off for New Year’s. He had cases all three days and was thankful for that, it meant less time in his office and less of a chance of running into Zar. Castiel had no desire to talk to him after their screaming match on Christmas Eve.

But then, the thought of the New Year’s coming had the attorney very nervous and on edge. After New Year’s and that weekend, it would be the 4th, the day of the Winchester brothers’ trial. He _still_ had no idea how to explain away them _both_ being picked out of the lineup... That was the single piece of evidence the prosecution had against them that was potentially damning. Sam had giving him an idea the night before when he was going over the case with the brothers. He had suggested getting the recording of the witness picking them out of the lineup, allowing Cas to see if there was anything on the tape that could help them. Cas was praying he could find something on that tape... The precinct told them they would get it to him as soon as possible but that it would be no later than the end of the day on Wednesday. That would give him at least four days to devote his time to the Winchester brothers’ case. There was no way he was going to let his lover and his lover's brother go to jail for a crime he was _sure_ they didn't commit. 

Castiel sighed, trying to push the Winchesters out of his mind so he could focus on the case at hand, and entered the courtroom just as his client was led in. He took his place beside him, giving the young man of 20, who was being charged with arson, a small--hopefully reassuring-- smile. The evidence against him was video surveillance from a gas station depicting him purchasing containers of gasoline which Cas easily explained away. The young man worked in landscaping and you can't cut grass without gas for your lawnmower, the lawyer reasoned. Three hours later and all charges against his client had been dropped. The young man shook his hand and thanked him profusely as his handcuffs were removed and his parents came to hug him from over the first row of seats.

Castiel exited the courtroom and made his way to the elevators and up to his office. Upon opening the door his eyes fell on the occupied seat across from his desk. There sat the last person he wanted to see, there sat his best… Well _ex_ -best friend Zar. 

Castiel sighed as he entered his office and shut the door behind him. “What do you want Balthazar?” Cas asked in a clipped tone. 

The blonde haired man flinched. Castiel had not called him Balthazar since they first met, before they became such good friends. His shoulders slumped and he sunk further down into the seat and waited as Castiel made his way around his desk and took his seat. “Cassie, I came to apologize about my appalling behavior on Christmas Eve.” The blue eyed attorney just stared at him coldly. “I can't stand the thought of you being mad at me, Castiel! I have known you for a long time and you are my best friend. I don't want to lose that friendship, I don't want to lose you… I can't lose you.”

Cas clenched his teeth. “The shit you said, the scene you made? Why the hell should I forgive you? The way you treated me alone!” Castiel voice started to raise and he forced himself to take a calming breath before continuing. “I know you think something is going on with Dean and I, but you had no right to act like that and to call me a liar. You were _supposed_ to be my friend.”

“Damnit, I _am_ your friend! I'm worried about you! This Dean is manipulative, Castiel. As good as you are at reading people how can you not see it?”

Castiel growled, “Do not presume you know _anything_ about Dean. He is a very kind man! He has been in my home for over a month and as you said, I'm good at reading people. Don't you think I would have been able to tell if he was not a good man?”

Balthazar snorted. “I think you are not thinking with the right head, Castiel. The man is seducing you.”

Cas laughed, shaking his head. “So it comes back to this? You think we are fucking.”

“A fool could see that Cassie,” Zar sneered. “I don't understand Castiel! Why am I not good enough for you? You would rather be with the likes of him!”

“Do. Not. Talk. About. Dean. Like. That!” Castiel hissed, he could see the pained expression on Balthazar’s face. Cas shook his head once more and sighed. “I'm sorry I have never had feelings for you like you have for me. I'm sorry I have only been able to see you as a friend. And I'm sorry that it has clearly hurt you. But no matter who I chose to be in my life romantically? It will never be you. I'm sorry, but I will never be able to love you.”

Zar dropped his head into his hands. “So have I lost you forever Cassie? As a friend… I mean.”

“I'm still extremely pissed, Zar. You need to give me some time.”

Balthazar nodded and stood, walking to the door. He paused with his hand on the knob. “Take your time Castiel, I will be here.” He looked up to meet his friend’s eyes. “I will always be here waiting for you Cassie, no matter how much time you need.” Zar left, shutting the door behind him.

Castiel had to get out of there. He immediately wanted to be home, he wanted Dean. The conversation with Zar drained him emotionally. On one hand, he hated seeing his best friend upset, and on the other, how could he be his ‘best friend’ with how he treated him on Christmas Eve? 

After a quick glance, the attorney affirmed that had nothing to work on in his office. He was done with court for the day and was already well prepared for his case tomorrow, and all of the research he still needed to do could be done from his office at home. Castiel sighed, relieved, and found himself quickly packing his briefcase so he could head home for the day.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean was standing at the stove making lunch when he heard the front door open. He turned and smiled when he saw Cas enter, hanging up his trench coat and dropping his briefcase to the floor. “Hey Cas, what are you doing home so early? I thought you had a case today?”

Cas walked up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him on the throat. “I did. I won, and then I wanted to come home. Where's Sam?” The attorney took in a deep breath, breathing in the scent of what Dean was making. “And what are you cooking?”

Dean leaned back into Cas. “Well congrats on the win, Mr. Attorney. Sam had lunch and went to take a nap, and I am making tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Would you like some?”

Cas peppered a few kisses against Dean's throat before answering, “If it's no trouble.”

Dean turned around in Cas’ arms and wrapped his own around the older man's neck, pulling him in for kiss. Dean licked and nipped at Cas’ lips until he opened for him and then the younger man traced the contours of the attorney’s mouth, drawing out a moan from the older man which he swallowed up. Dean pulled back with a smile. “It's no trouble at all babe.” Dean pulled the attorney bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling at it before kissing him soundly once more. “Now, why don't you grab us a couple bowls while I finish up the grilled cheeses? You want one or two?” Dean questioned while he turned the soup on low to keep warm.

“Two, I'm starving!” Cas called over his shoulder as he grabbed a couple of bowls from the cabinet. 

Dean smiled and started buttering the bread. “Two it is, can't have you starving. I need you to keep up your strength.” Dean winked lecherously at him. 

Cas smirked as he passed the bowls over and set them by the stove, leaning against the counter. “And why do I need my strength?”

Dean flipped the grilled cheeses, grinning down at the frying pan. “Well, because after lunch we are going to have a little play time with our new toys. I can't wait to get that pretty blue leather trainer ball gag on you angel.” Cas blushed; the younger man had taken a liking to calling Cas angel ever since they had made love on Christmas. Dean ladled out the soup and plated the grilled cheeses, handing Cas one of the bowls and a plate. “So eat up.”

Castiel made his way the table with Dean close behind him. Cas dipped his grilled cheese into his tomato soup and took a bite. “Mmm this is good, thank you for lunch Dean.”

Dean swallowed his bite of grilled cheese. “Thanks Cas. So what made you want to come home early?”

Cas shrugged, dunking a corner of his sandwich into the soup and watching it dip down. “Ran into Zar after court... he was waiting in my office.”

Dean growled, “What did that asshat say to you!?”

Castiel reached over and took Dean’s hand. “Nothing. He tried to apologize to me for how he’d acted.”

“And what did you say Cas?” Dean questioned cautiously.

Castiel stroked the back of Dean’s hand with his thumb. “I told him I was extremely pissed and I needed time to think.”

Dean looked his lover in the eyes, glaring slightly. “He doesn't _deserve_ your forgiveness Cas. You don't need him anyways! You have me.” Dean gripped Castiel’s hand harder. “You will _always_ have me.”

Cas smiled. “Thank you Dean, that's why I wanted to come home actually… I _wanted_ you,” Cas muttered.

Dean reached over and ran his hand through Cas’ hair. “I'm glad you came home early, and just so you know? I always _want_ you, too. Now eat up so we can go upstairs and _play_.” Dean winked and dipped his grilled cheese into his soup taking a big bite, still smiling.

As soon as they were done eating they cleared the table and washed off the dishes, placing them into the dishwasher. When the last dish was in place, Dean took Cas’ hand and dragged him up the stairs and into the bedroom. Dean pulled what he referred to as their ‘toy box’ out from under the bed and opened it, removing the ball gag, the collar, handcuffs and the tantric pleasure whip all from the set he got Cas for Christmas. He threw them on the bed along with a bottle of warming lube before stripping to his boxer briefs and laying on the bed while he waited for Cas to get out of the bathroom.

When the attorney reemerged, he had to swallow a groan at the sight of Dean on the bed with the toys he had chosen beside him, palming and gently stroking his semi hard cock through his briefs.

“Strip for me Angel.” And Cas, as always, was quick to comply. He worked his tie loose and tossed it across the room, then his deft fingers began slowly working open his shirt, button by button. Dean pulled off his briefs and poured some lube in his hand. He gripped his hard cock and fucked up into his fist slowly as he watched Cas strip. Once the attorney was standing in front of him naked, Dean let his eyes roam greedily over Cas’ body, drinking in the sight. The younger man moaned and bucked up into his fist. “Come here babe and suck my cock before I gag you with this pretty blue ball gag.” Cas moaned and his cock twitched as he crawled up the bed, settling in between Dean’s legs.

Dean let his hand drop from his cock and he fisted Cas’ hair instead. The older man groaned and darted his tongue out to lick the head of Dean’s dick, his tongue slipping into the slit and tasting his salty precum. Dean tightened his grip in Cas’ hair and let his head fall back onto the pillow as a guttural moan spilled from his lips. The attorney then sealed his mouth around him, sinking down until his nose rested against Dean’s pubic bone. Cas swallowed, letting his throat constrict around the younger man’s cock. Dean groaned and bucked up, nudging the back of Cas’ throat. 

“Oh God angel,” the younger man moaned, his hand in Cas’ hair tightening and the other fisting the sheets beneath him. “Such a good cock slut for me. You love sucking my cock, love pleasing me and _only_ me, don’t you?” Dean pulled Cas’ head up so only the tip of his hardened member was in his mouth. Blue eyes met fiery green ones. “It will always be _only_ me. Say it Cas, tell me who you _belong_ to.”

Cas sucked the tip, swiping his head across the head before popping off and staring at Dean with big blue eyes. “I’m yours, Dean. I will _always_ be yours.”

Dean smirked and nodded his head. “That’s my good slut. Now, come up here and straddle my thighs so I can put on your collar and gag that pretty mouth of yours. Can’t have my little whore getting too loud and waking Sammy up, now can I?”

Cas crawled up Dean’s body and settled onto his thighs. Dean reached up and latched the blue leather, studded collar around his throat and reached for the ball gag. Cas grabbed his arm, stopping him and asked, “Wait, can I have one more kiss first?”

Dean grinned wickedly and looped his finger through the metal ring on Cas’ collar and pulled him down. Dean’s breath ghosted across his lips. “ _Anything_ for you angel.” Dean claimed his lips, kissing him breathless. When they pulled back, Cas’ eyes were glazed over and Dean smirked at the effect he had on the older man. “Come here baby,” Dean whispered, fingers trailing over Cas’ cheek as he leaned forward. He strapped the trainer gag into place, fingers running along the dark blue leather before pushing up to trace the contour of the older man’s lips with his tongue and bit down on the ball as he reached for the lube.

 

Dean flipped them over to where he was looming over Cas with a feral grin on his face. He spread the warming lube on his fingers and whispered against Cas’ ear, “Be a good little whore for me and spread your legs.” 

Cas spread his legs wide and Dean hummed in approval. He pressed his lubed fingers between Castiel’s thighs and rubbed between his ass crack until he was circling two fingers over Cas’ puckered entrance. The older man's hands shot forward and gripped Dean’s shoulder tightly. Dean stopped his ministrations and raised his eyebrow. “Naughty slut,” Dean chided as he reached for the handcuffs. “Can't keep your hands to yourself... I'm going to have to cuff you.” 

Cas whined but complied raising his hands above his head so Dean could cuff him to the bedpost. The younger man snapped them in place and moved back to grip Cas’ face. “So good for me, you listen so well my whore.” Cas groaned as Dean raked his nails down his chest and made his way back down to his lover's puckered entrance. “Now where was I?” Dean hummed as he plunged two fingers into Cas’ tight heat.

The attorney’s yelp was muffled by the gag, his back bowed, arching off the bed and he pulled at the cuffs. Dean worked at scissoring him open. “That's right slut, make all those pretty little noises for me, they sound so delicious.” Cas groaned and he bit down on the ball as Dean rubbed the pads of his fingers across his prostate. The younger man teased Cas until he was a quivering mess, arms straining against the restraints holding him back. Dean removed his fingers and smirked as his lover made a sound that was between a sigh and a groan.

The younger man lubed up his aching cock and positioned himself between Cas’ legs. He pushed forward in one smooth, quick motion, bottoming out until his balls rested snug against Cas’ ass. Dean moaned at the sensation of his lover’s tight heat, increased even more so with the warming lubricant. 

With his body buried deep in his lover, Dean reached for one of his favorite toys: the tantric pleasure whip. It was a soft leather whip with a crisscrossed handle, all in a dark blue leather. Dean gripped the handle and ran his fingers through the leather tassels, smirking down at his lover. He rolled his hips once, the tip of his cock rubbing Cas’ prostate. The attorney whimpered and his eyes rolled towards the back of his head.

Dean began running the leather tassels down Cas’ chest, across his hardened cock, causing him to buck. “My little slut is so responsive.” Dean brought the whip down a little harder on Cas’ thigh, making a cracking sound. The attorney groaned. “You like that whore?” His lover just nodded and Dean pulled out to the tip and thrust back in at the same time he brought the whip down on Cas’ chest. “My deviant little angel, you are so fuckin hot like this.” 

Dean snapped the whip across the attorney’s chest three more times, causing Cas to moan and pull at the cuffs. Dean smirked at the reddened flesh, tossing the toy to the side and running his fingertips down the heat skin before settling his hands on Cas’ hips and gripping tight. “I'm going to ruin you _my_ angel, make you unclean and perverse.” 

Dean fucked into him like an animal while Cas pulled on the cuffs wanting so bad to break free and wrap his arms around Dean. The younger man gripped his lover's erection and jerked him in time with the erratic thrusts. Cas’ scream was muffled as he orgasmed, shooting his release all over his chest. Dean groaned as he watched Cas come apart beneath him. “Fuck yeah my dirty little angel, your hole feels so good tightening around my cock. I'm going to pump you full.” A few more thrusts and Dean leaned, down biting the leather collar to keep from screaming as his cock pulsed and filled Cas with his hot release. “So good,” Dean panted. “Always so good for me angel.” 

Dean gently pulled out and uncuffed Cas, kissing his red wrists before removing the ball gag. Cas worked his jaw open and closed a few times, trying to relieve some of the soreness from it before he spoke, “That was fuckin’ amazing Dean.”

The younger man huffed and laid his head on Cas’ shoulder. The attorney started carding his fingers through his lover's wet hair. “Hey Cas? What do you say we take a shower and go watch some Netflix until it's time to make dinner? I was gonna make spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread... does that sound good?”

Cas hummed and nodded his head. “It all sounds good to me. The shower, Netflix, and dinner.” Dean stood up and pulled Cas out of bed, leading him into the bathroom.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean and Cas were on the second episode of _Firefly_ when Sam joined them. “What are you two watching?” he asked as he plopped down in the recliner.

“ _Firefly_!” Dean and Cas said in unison without taking their eyes off the TV. Sam just snorted and kicked back with his book.

After that episode ended, Dean turned to Cas. “You want to help me with dinner?” Cas nodded and the two of them worked together, Dean making the meatballs and Cas the sauce. Once the garlic bread was in the oven and the meatballs were simmering in the sauce, Dean broke up the pasta and dropped it into boiling water while Cas poured them both a glass of red wine. 

Sam closed his book once the delicious aroma of their cooking started to fill the living room and took a seat at the bar. “Would you like a glass of wine Sam?” Cas asked as he handed one to Dean.

“Sure, Cas! Sounds good.” Cas grabbed another glass filled it before hanging it to Sam. “Thank you Cas.” Sam took a deep breath. “Everything smells delicious guys!”

Dean grinned. “Of course it does! Me and Cas cooked it.” Sam rolled his eyes and took a sip of his wine.

Cas set the table as Dean mixed the sauce into the noodles and took the garlic bread out of the oven. Cas cut up and then placed the garlic bread on the table before he retrieved another bottle of wine. Dean piled three plates full of the spaghetti and got the parmesan cheese from the refrigerator. The three of the sat down and ate dinner, Sam asking Cas about his case from earlier that day.

After dinner Sam cleaned the kitchen while Dean and Cas continued watching _Firefly_. The younger Winchester joined them when he was done, curling up on the chair with his book half opened in his lap. At almost ten Cas stretched and yawned. “Well I need to get to bed... I’ve got to get up at five for my morning run and be in court by eight. Good night Sam, Good night Dean.”

“Good night Cas.”

Dean smiled at him. “Night Cas.”

Castiel was settled in bed and almost asleep when he heard his door open, the rustling of clothes being removed, and felt the covers raise and the bed dip. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him in. “Good night angel,” Dean whispered in his ear before kissing his throat a few times. 

Cas snuggled back against him. “Good night, Dean.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Castiel groaned as he blindly reached for the blaring alarm clock. He stumbled out of bed and grabbed his running pants, turning to see Dean awake and smirking at him. “You know Cas, you could get just as good of a workout, maybe even better, if you rode my cock.” Dean tossed back the covers and took off his boxer briefs, stroking himself slowly.

Cas hesitated for only a second before he laughed and dropped his pants, stripping out of his own briefs. Dean grabbed the lube on the nightstand and slicked up his hard cock as Cas crawled back up the bed. After quick prep work from Dean’s talented fingers, the attorney rode his lover hard and fast until he painted his lover’s chest in long white stripes and Dean spilled deep inside him with a low, dirty groan. The younger man held him in place while he blindly dug around in the nightstand drawer until he found what he wanted: the sparkly blue butt plug.

Dean helped Cas push up and removed his cock, quickly pushing the plug in Cas’ hole. “I want you plugged full of my come and thinking about me all day today. About how you’re _mine_. About how you _belong to me_ ,” the younger man rasped as he maneuvered Cas to where he was on all fours, ass in the air. Dean pulled his ass cheeks apart and cleaned up the come that had leaked out before he had stuffed the plug in with long broad strokes of his tongue. 

Castiel barely made it to court on time.

Today, he defended a woman accused of breaking and entering with very little evidence against her. It was almost comical that the charges hadn’t already been dropped, and he had no problem getting her off. Castiel then went to his office to see if the tape of the lineup had been dropped off yet and when he saw that it hadn't, he packed his briefcase and told the office secretary if anything was delivered for him, to call him immediately. He thanked her and headed home.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean and Sam were watching a movie on Netflix when Cas made it inside. Sam smiled when he walked into the living room and greeted him happily, “Hey Cas, how was court?”

“Good, I won.”

Dean looked over his shoulder and smiled at him. “Way to go, Mr. Attorney!”

Sam leaned forward in the recliner, the movie still playing now forgotten. “Tell me about it.”

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up, going into the kitchen as Cas sat down and told Sam about his case. Dean returned a few minutes later, handing Cas a plate with a ham and cheese sandwich and a pile of Cheetos on it, complete with a Pepsi.

Cas took the offered lunch and smiled at him as Dean sat back down beside him. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean shrugged, “No problem,” and he went back to watching the movie as Sam and Cas continued talking.

Cas kept checking his phone every few minutes to see if he had any missed calls or messages from the office. He _needed_ that tape... he needed to know if there was anything on there he could use, he needed to know if he had to look for other alternatives. What other alternatives, he wasn’t really sure... If there was nothing on that tape? Then he had no idea what he would do, and that made him nervous as hell.

After dinner Sam bid them goodnight and retired to his room with his book. Dean was unloading the dishwasher while Cas rinsed the dishes from dinner, the older man complete lost in thought about what the hell he is going to do about Dean and Sam’s case if the videotape had nothing he could use. Dean reached over and touched Cas’ arm, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Hey Cas, what's up with you tonight?”

The attorney shook his head, giving Dean what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Nothing, nothing's wrong.”

Dean crossed him arms. “I don't believe you. You have been checking your phone all day and completely lost in thought... you didn't even realize I was just talking to you! Now spill.”

“I'm sorry, I'm just worried about a case,” Cas mumbled.

Dean hummed. “Are you worried about me and Sammy's case?”

Cas sighed and nodded, running his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, I need that god damn tape from the line up! I need to know if there's anything useful on it. If not...” Cas sighed again. “Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

Dean smiled at him and gave Cas’ upper arm a squeeze. “I'm not worried, you're good at your job, Mr. Attorney. I have complete faith in you.”

Cas huffed and dropped his gaze to the floor. “At least one of us does.”

Dean grabbed Cas by the chin and turned him so that they were eye to eye. “Don't be negative, don't down yourself! You're amazing and I don't put faith in people lightly.” Dean nipped at Cas’ jaw. “Lets finish these dishes and go to your room. You could use some time out of your head and I'm just the guy for the job! You will be begging me for release and you won't even know your name by the time I'm finished with you… You still got your plug in?” Cas nodded, blushing slightly. “Good!” Dean growled. “I'm going to lay you on the bed, cuff you so you can't touch, and slip the plug out and lick you clean,” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear. The older man groaned and hurried to finish the dishes.

Dean held true to his word; he took Cas apart until he was begging, though it did him no good... Dean couldn't understand a word he was saying with the gag in his mouth. His mind was blissfully blank, the only thought was that of his release, which Dean kept denying him by refusing to take off the cock ring he placed on him as soon as they started. His cock throbbed and his prostate was over stimulated, shoving Castiel into a fine balance between pleasure and pain. Dean pounded into him, hitting his prostate on each thrust while Cas sobbed, biting on the gag as Dean sped up spewing profanities. Finally, he took off the cock ring as he thrusted in deep and pulsed his release inside his lover. Castiel groaned and arched off the bed, coming untouched as soon as the ring was released, spurting white ropes on his chest.

Dean uncuffed and kissed his wrists like he always did, fingertips gentle against Cas’ raw, bruised skin. The younger man went retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom, humming to himself as he padded across the room. The attorney’s muscles ached from being wound so tight for so long but he felt blissfully peaceful as Dean cleaned him off. The younger man tossed the washcloth in the hamper, turned off the lights, and crawled into bed, pulling Cas against him. The older man cuddled back into his lover's arms. “Thank you Dean, that was just what I needed.”

Dean peppered the back of Cas neck with kisses. “Of course it was angel, you're _mine_. I will always know what you need. Night babe.”

Castiel yawned. “Good night Dean.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

**New Year’s Eve**

Cas decided a round of morning sex with Dean sounded much more appealing than his run and the attorney entered the courtroom with a smile on his face. He was defending a young man accused of assaulting his former boss. The accuser had not seen who attacked him and his client had a solid alibi, so again it was an open and shut case. The entire hearing took three hours and he left the courtroom feeling pretty damn good. Three wins in three days. As he entered the elevator he started to worry again, wondering if he’d already used up all of his luck... sure, he'd won his last three cases, but his most important one was coming up, the one he _needs_ to win.

As soon as he exited the elevator, the secretary called him over and handed him a small envelope. Castiel felt his heart jump to his throat and he thanked her before quickly making his way to his office. Once inside, he took a seat and booted up his laptop, immediately putting in the disk. His heart sped up as the video began to play and he leaned forward and watched it closely. When the video ended the attorney shut his laptop and leaned back in his chair, a huge smile spreading across his face before a laugh escaped him. “I got exactly what I need… Reasonable doubt,” Castiel mused to himself as he hurriedly packed his briefcase. He wanted to get home and tell Dean and Sam.

Castiel made a stop by the store on the way home, getting supplies for a New Year's Eve party. He wanted to celebrate! He finally felt confident about the Winchester’s case for the first time since he took it and that felt _good_. Hell, it felt great!

Cas entered the house with a smile on his face and carrying a bunch of bags. Dean and Sam sat at the table eating a burger and fries and looked up as the older man came inside. Dean raised an eyebrow but got up to help him.

“What's all this Cas?” Dean questioned as he took some of the bags from Cas’ hands.

Castiel smiled. “It's New Year's Eve! I got chips and french onion, spinach, guacamole, and queso dips. I also got a vegetable tray with ranch dip, a meat a cheese tray with ritz crackers, and a fruit tray with cream cheese dip. Oh! And of course, four bottles of Martini and Rossi champagne!”

Dean smirked, knowing it was more than just New Year’s Eve that had Cas in a good mood. “There was something on the tape wasn't there?”

Cas nodded, beaming as he started emptying the bags. “Reasonable doubt!” He went on to explain to Sam and Dean what he had found on the tape as he put the snack trays and champagne in the refrigerator.

Dean slapped him on the shoulder. “Never doubted you for a second, Mr. Attorney. Oh by the way? I kinda thought you would come home early so I made you a burger and fries too. It's in the microwave.” Cas smiled and grabbed his plate, joining Sam and Dean at the table, all three of them in a great mood. 

After lunch, Dean dragged Cas into the living room so they could continue watching Sam joined them in the living room but chose to read instead of watching the show. It was close to 9 o'clock when they finished the last episode and Cas turned to Dean. “I can't believe there was only one season of this show! It was so good! Only thirteen episodes and it ended with so much unfinished! Why did you make me watch this!?” Cas pouted.

Dean laughed. “The fans raised hell after the show was cancelled and they made a movie _Serenity_ to help tie up loose ends.”

Cas stared at him intensely. “I have to watch that movie Dean.”

Dean snorted, “You go pour us some champagne Cas and I will queue up the movie.”

Cas stood to go get the champagne and collect the glasses. “Sam, would you like a glass of champagne also?”

Sam looked up from his book and smiled. “Sure Cas that sounds good.” Cas nodded and went into the kitchen leaving Dean to search for the movie. Sam watched his brother for a moment chuckled, “And you call me a nerd.”

Dean glared. “Shut your face Sammy, this show was awesome!” Sam shook his head and went back to his book.

“Hey Dean!” Cas called from the kitchen. “Why don't you come help me? We can get all the snack trays ready and the chips and dips and bring them into the living room. The coffee table should be large enough to hold everything.” Dean got up and helped Cas pack everything into the living room, placing their buffet of finger foods on the coffee table.

 

Sam immediately started to dig into the vegetable tray. “This was a great idea Cas!” 

Cas smiled and handed him a glass of champagne. “I felt like celebrating! Thank you Sam for suggesting I get the video of the lineup. Without that I would be grasping at straws. You would make an excellent lawyer.” 

Sam raised his glass and clinked it with Cas’. “Thanks, that means a lot coming from a badass lawyer like you.”

Dean returned from the kitchen with some napkins and paper plates and sat them on the coffee table with the rest of their spread. Cas handed him a glass of champagne and they both settled on the couch. All three of them loaded up their plates with various snackage and Dean finally located the movie and clicked it on.

After the movie and three bottles of champagne, it was eleven and Sam stood up swaying slightly. “Sorry guys I'm gonna have to be a party pooper, I'm ringing in the New Year asleep! That champagne went straight to my head. If I don't go to sleep now I'm going to be puking my guts up a later…” Sam gave a small wince at the thought and picked up his book from the table. “So good night guys.” Sam waved and made his way slowly up the stairs, using the side rail to pull himself up. Dean and Cas listened closely for any signs of him falling and once they heard the door shut, Dean turned his most charming smile towards Cas.

“Looks like we are going to have to ring in the New Year alone, whatever will we do?” Dean teased.

Cas smirked. “I can think of a few things... first being that we are going to finish off the last bottle of champagne.”

Dean smacked Cas’ thigh. “I like the way you think! Why don't you turn it on the channel the ball drops and I will retrieve the champagne.”

Cas switched it from Netflix to the ABC’s New Year's Eve live from Times Square. Dean returned and filled Castiel’s champagne glass, handing it back to him before he refilled his own and joined Cas back on the couch. Cas leaned forward and grabbed a strawberry, dipping it into his champagne before eating it. He looked over to see Dean watching him. 

“What?” Castiel questioned. 

Dean shook his head. “It's just I've never seen anyone eat a strawberry like that.”

Cas smirked. “Then they are missing out.” Castiel plucked another strawberry off the tray and dipped it in his champagne, this time bringing it to Dean’s lips. Castiel teased Dean’s lips with the strawberry before sliding the berry past his plump lips. Dean bit down and moaned at the taste, champagne trickling down his chin. Cas leaned over and licked the trail back up to his mouth and sucked the champagne and juices off Dean’s lips. “Mmm, it tastes even better that way.”

Dean took Cas’ champagne glass from him and set it on the side table along with his own before pulling his lover onto his lap, Cas straddled him and Dean ran his hands down the older man's back until he reached his ass, gripping the round globes hard. “You goddamn little tease,” Dean growled as he tightened his hold on his lover's ass. Cas groaned and threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Kiss me angel.” Cas surged forward and claimed the younger man's lips in a frenzied kiss, all teeth, tongue, and passion. 

They made out and rutted against each other like a couple of horny teenagers until Dean broke the kiss, breathing hard and his pupils blown. “I've got to have you Cas. Right. Now.”

“Then take me Dean, I'm yours after all,” Cas purred into his ear as he nibbled at the sensitive lobe.

“Fuck yes you are. And I'm going to take you, I'm going to take you right here.” They worked to divest each other of their clothing, not caring where they tossed them, just needing them gone. Both of them craved skin on skin contact. Once they were both completely naked, Dean hauled Cas back into his lap so he was straddling him once more. The younger man ran two fingers over his lover's lips. 

“Open up and suck, get my fingers nice and wet because I _need_ you now! No time to stop and get lube, so spit is going to have to do babe.” Cas groaned and opened his mouth, taking in Dean’s fingers. He sucked them, swirling his tongue around them, getting them as wet as he could. Dean pulled out his dripping fingers and slapped Cas’ thigh with his other hand. “Raise up.” 

Cas pushed up on his knees and Dean reached around and started circling his lover’s rim with his spit slick fingers before pushing them both in. Cas bit his lip at the slight burn and pushed back, taking more of Dean in. Dean began working him open, scissoring and stretching him while Cas rocked back on each of Dean’s thrusts. Soon he added a third finger and Cas mewled when he found his prostate and began rubbing it.

Cas was panting, “I need you Dean, need you inside me, fucking me, making me yours!”

Dean pulled out his fingers and his lover whimpered. The younger man brought his hand to Cas’ mouth and demanded, “Lick!”

The attorney licked Dean’s hand in long broad strokes, soaking it. Dean reached down and gripped his cock, jacking it and coating it in spit and the precum that he was heavily leaking. The younger man held his cock in place as Cas sank down onto it slowly, both of them enjoying the slow drag of Dean’s throbbing cock. They both groaned as the attorney bottomed out. He sat like that for a moment, adjusting, their forehead pressed together and Dean gripping Cas’ hips. After they shared a few passionate kisses, Castiel began slowly gyrating in the younger man's lap, taking his cock in deeper, the blood red flesh rubbing him and all the right places. 

Cas’ head dropped back as he continued languidly riding his lover while Dean watched entranced, his hands running down Cas’ chest and stomach, stopping at his thighs. Dean massaged the tight muscle, his head falling back with a moan as he shut his eyes and let the pleasure surround him as Cas continued riding him torturously slow.

Cas ran his hands up Dean's chest and wrapped them around his shoulders, giving himself the leverage he needed to move his hips faster. Dean groaned, his hands settling back on Cas’ hips as the older man started bouncing up-and-down on his cock. Dean pushed forward slightly, settling his feet on the floor and started meeting each one of Cas’ thrusts. “Oh yeah babe, just like that, take my cock.” Cas mewed as Dean found the perfect angle to hit that sensitive gland deep inside him.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Cas chanted over and over like some perverse prayer.

Cas rode him harder and faster, his cock throbbing between them, soaking both their stomachs in precum. “Fuck! Cas! My perfect slut!” Dean licked at the salty skin of Cas’ throat. “My angel!” Dean gripped Cas hips and thrust up into him, grinding his cock against Cas’ prostate. “My whore!” Dean slapped Cas’ right ass cheek. “Mine!” Dean growled as he threading his fingers through Cas’ hair and pulled him down, biting down hard on Cas’ throat as he began jack hammering up into his lover. They faintly heard the countdown on the TV in the background.

10 - Dean gripped Cas cock.  
9 - Dean began stroking him in time with his thrusts.  
8 - Cas moaned and bucked up into Dean’s fist.  
7 - Cas dug his nails into Dean’s back, leaving crescent shaped welts as Dean continued assaulting his prostate.  
6 - Dean licked and kissed, soothing the deep bite mark on Cas’ neck.  
5 - Dean began sucking love bites along Cas’ throat, groaning against his skin.  
4 - Cas started bouncing in earnest on Dean's cock.  
3 - Cas could feel his orgasm building and he gasped, tightening his grip on Dean’s back.  
2 - Dean sped up to meet Cas’ thrusts and gripped Cas’ cock harder, stripping his fist faster.  
1 - Dean and Cas felt they were both going to explode.

 ** _Happy New Year!!!_** sounded on the TV in the background and Dean surged up, claiming Cas’ lips. “Come for me, come all over me angel,” Dean panted in between the kisses. Cas moaned and Dean could feel his lover's cock twitching in his hand and warm stripes covering his chest. Dean groaned and thrust deep inside Cas, his cock pulsing as his hot come filled lover's wanting body.

They panted and traded kisses as their racing heartbeats calmed. Dean smirked, “A New Year’s kiss _and_ a fuck.”

Cas laughed. “No better way to ring in the New Year.”

Dean softened cock slipped free of Cas’ hole and Cas could feel the come leaking from him onto Dean. He went to stand but Dean held him close. “Not yet.” The younger man reached for their glasses of champagne, handing one to Cas. They clinked them together and took a drink. “Happy New Year, Cas.”

“Happy New Year’s, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “Okay Cas what's your New Year’s Resolution?”

Cas hummed, twisting the glass in his hands. “To have more fun. To not devote all my time to work. To takes chances… What about you?”

Dean ran his hand down the side of Cas’ face. “When I find something I want to make _mine_ , not to let it go, _no_ matter what.”

Cas’ heart sped up and he bit his bottom lip. “I know you and Sam own a construction company and you love traveling all over, but Dean? Have you ever thought of settling down in one place?”

Dean shook his head, answering “No.” Cas felt his heart plummet. Dean started running his hand up and down Cas’ arm. “But then again... I never had anything that has made me want to stay in one place.” Dean smiled at him. “You know... Lawrence is a nice town. If someone _did_ want to settle down, this would be a damn good place to do it… Especially if you had something, or _someone_ , you wanted to stay for.” Cas smiled at him, and Dean cleared his throat, downing the rest of his champagne. “Come on babe, let's clean up and go to bed.

They cleaned up in the downstairs bathroom before coming back into the living room and putting on their boxer briefs and gathering up their other clothes. Cas looked around at the mess in the living room. “We can clean all this up tomorrow.” Dean nodded his agreement. “So, um, Dean? Are you sleeping with me tonight?”

Dean took Cas’ hand and smiled at him, running his thumb over his lover's knuckles. “Of course I am. There is no place I would rather sleep than in your bed, wrapped around _my_ angel.” Cas led them upstairs and they settled in his bed, Dean wrapped around him. Cas’ last thought as he drifted off was _‘I could do this every night for the rest of my life.’_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and thanks bunches to my beta lotrspnfangirl who I could not do this without.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/C6F125AE-EBBC-4A68-9008-C8923B2FAC92_zpsgabhdtuv.jpg.html)

Castiel woke up thirty minutes before his alarm was set to go off. He sat up and scrubbed his hands down his face and only then did he realize they were shaking. He dropped them onto his thighs and clenched his hands shut, taking a few deep, calming breaths. The attorney couldn't remember the last time he had been this nervous for a trial… Hell, he didn't even think he had been this nervous when he was assigned his first solo case. Swallowing hard, Cas shut his eyes and tried to concentrate on his beating heart. But… this was different, this was his lover and his friend. Cas couldn't imagine his life without Dean or Sam in it now and he didn't want to. With the lineup video, he has a solid defense, but hundreds of different ‘what if’ scenarios raced around in his brain. He _had_ to win this case today. Castiel had not been this happy in at least three years, he hadn't been this happy since before Ha--

“Come back to bed,” Dean’s sleep addled voice rasped. 

Castiel felt a warm hand press against his lower back and he leaned into it, trying not to wonder if this would be the last time he felt it. “I'm sorry if I woke you Dean, it's still early. You can still get another hour and a half of sleep.”

Castiel felt the bed shift and Dean pressed against his back with his arms wrapped securely around his waist, a solid weight anchoring him. “I would much rather spend time with you than sleeping.” Dean eased them back down onto the bed, positioning them the way he wanted. Dean was laying on his back with Cas’ head on his chest. The younger man started rubbing his hand up and down the attorney’s back, fingers pressing into the muscles of his shoulders. “What has you up so early, babe?”

“Nothing, just couldn't sleep,” Cas muttered into Dean’s chest.

Dean ran his hand up Cas’ back and into his hair. The younger man pulled the attorney up to where his eyes met Dean’s. Cas hissed slightly at the pain of his lover’s fist gripped tightly into his hair, but he kept his eyes open, locking with Dean’s serious green ones. “Do not lie to me, Castiel. I asked you what has you up so early and I want the truth.”

Cas sighed and closed his eyes. “I'm worried about the case today, Dean. I'm worried I will let you and Sam down. I'm... worried about not having you in my life anymore and I _need_ you, Dean. You make me happy and I haven't been happy since, since… Let's just say it's been a long time. I was on autopilot before I met you and Sam, and I have been for the past three years. I lived my life but I never really _lived_ my life. My house had become just that, a house, a place to lay my head at night, but you and Sam? You guys made it feel like a _home_ again. You guys feel like _family_. And my greatest fear is letting family down... I have done it before.” Cas’ last words were barely audible.

Dean loosened the grip on Cas’ hair and began to card his fingers through it. The older man opened his eyes, blue meeting green. “Cas, you are an amazing attorney and you have built up a hell of a case. Sam and I trust you. You know that we have spent years on the road traveling, before it was just me and Sammy, it was me, him, and Dad. It's been so long since we have had an actual home that I don't even remember it that well, just flashes every now and again. Hell, I couldn't tell you if they are real memories or just my imagination.” Dean cupped Cas’ cheek and Cas nuzzled against his palm. “But when me and Sam came here? You made us feel at home we felt at _home_ for the first time since God knows when. You feel like _family_ too, Cas, both to me and Sammy.” Dean leaned up and starting placing gentle kisses on Cas’ throat. “Just so you know? You make me happy too, in a way I have never been happy before.” Dean continued to place kisses along Cas’ neck, up to his ear where he whispered, “I _need_ you too, Cas, _need_ you bad. I wanted you the moment I saw you, but after our first kiss I knew I _had_ to have you, that I had to make you _mine_.”

Castiel pulled back to look Dean in the eyes. “I am yours, Dean, completely _yours_.”

Dean groaned and bit his bottom lip. “You have no idea what those words do to me babe.”

Cas smirked before he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and began sucking on his earlobe. The attorney muttered in the younger man’s ear, “I'm _yours_ , Dean Winchester.”

Dean growled and flipped them so he was positioned over Cas. The younger man gave him a lecherous smile before attacking the attorney’s lips, nipping, sucking, and licking at the seam, demanding entrance. Cas moaned and opened willingly for Dean. They kissed and rutted against each other until they felt like they were on fire, arousal buzzing under their skin. Dean pulled back long enough to remove their boxer briefs, the only article of clothing either of them had on. Cas spread his legs wide and drew his knees up to his chest, giving Dean a perfect view of his pretty pink pucker.

Dean groaned, “So perfect for me sweetheart. So perfect and always so ready and willing for anything I want.” Dean reached into the bedside drawer and felt around until he found the bottle of lube. He tossed it on the bed beside Castiel’s hip and then positioned himself between his lover’s legs. Dean ran his hands up and down Cas thighs before gripping his ass tight and spreading his cheeks. The younger man bit back a moan as he watched the attorney’s pucker quiver. Dean leaned down and teased at Cas’ hole, licking over it in long broad strokes.

Cas moaned and dropped his hands to the bed, his thighs relaxing beneath Dean’s hands hold in legs in place as he ate his lover out. Cas gripped the sheets and arched his ass up, grinding shamelessly against Dean’s face. The younger man ran his teeth across Castiel's rim and nipped at his ass cheek. “Mmm, so slutty for me,” Dean mused as he started circling Cas pucker with his tongue before dipping it in. Dean brought his hand down, running a finger over his lover's hole. “Want me to add a finger while I continue eating your ass?” Dean questioned.

“Fuck yes, please,” Cas begged. Dean popped the top to the lube and slicked his fingers up while he continued flicking his tongue against Cas’ rim. Dean slid one, then a second in, spreading his fingers slightly so he could get his tongue between them. Cas groaned and pushed back, taking Dean’s fingers and tongue deeper.

“So needy baby, such a needy slut for me.” Dean added a third finger and started to thrust in hard and fast. Cas keened as his lover hit his prostate over and over. “You make such beautiful noises for me, so filthy and raw.” Cas groaned and his dick twitched, precum puddling on his stomach as Dean rubbed circles over the sensitive gland. “You want my cock sweetheart? You ready for me to fuck you?” Dean asked as he thrust his fingers in and out.

“God. _Fuck_. Yes. Please,” Cas panted.

Dean removed his fingers and grabbed the lube, squeezing a good sized amount down the crack of his lover’s ass. Dean ran his cock through it a few times before he thrust into Cas’ welcoming hole. “You feel so fuckin’ good, so tight and hot.” Dean gripped Cas’ hips and began to thrust into him, hard and fast, seeking his release. Cas whimpered as Dean assaulted his oversensitive prostate. The younger man reached in between their bodies and grasped Cas’ hard cock, jerking it hard and fast in time with his hips. 

Cas’ breathing was rapid, gasping around the moans spilling from his throat. “Fuck Dean, don't stop. God don't stop, I'm gonna come!” Cas’ body tightened up as he orgasmed, painting him and Dean in long white stripes. The attorney's hole clenched around Dean’s cock as he continued to thrust hard and fast, his cock felt like it was in a warm, velvety vice.

“God yes! So fuckin’ good for me,” Dean groaned thrusting in deep as he stilled in his lover, his cock pulsing and spilling his seed inside Cas. Dean’s arms gave out and he dropped down onto Cas’ body. Cas grunted and laughed as he reached wrapped his arms around his lover, running his fingers along his spine. Dean laid there, catching his breath as he nuzzled and kissed Cas’ neck. 

“Come on Dean, lets go take a shower,” Cas whispered into his ear. Dean grumbled but pushed up, both men grimacing at the feeling of their bodies sticky with sweat and come.

Dean snorted, “A shower is a very good idea. We definitely need it.” Dean stood and pulled Cas up, leading him into the bathroom. The two men showered, trading lazy kisses the entire time.

Once they finished, Dean went to his room to dress in his suit while Cas put on one of his own. Cas was buttoning his suit jacket when Dean came back in huffing, holding a green tie in his hand. He smiled sheepishly at the attorney. “Um Cas, can you tie this fucking tie for me? I tried but it looked like shit.”

Cas smiled and walked up to Dean, taking the silk tie out of his death grip. He wrapped it around Dean’s neck and had it looking perfect in no time. Cas used it to pull him into a quick chaste kiss before smoothing out Dean’s suit jacket. “There.” Cas stepped back and gawked as he took in Dean. “Damn, you look _really_ good in a suit, Dean.”

Dean smirked. “I look even better out of it.”

Cas shook his head, a huge smile on his face. Dean kissed Cas on the cheek, his lips warm against Cas’ skin. “Well... Sammy’s ready, I'm ready, are you ready, Cas?”

Cas took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah Dean, I am. Let's go prove your and Sam’s innocence.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Castiel was nervous and jittery as they entered the courtroom and more than once he had to wipe his palms off on his suit pants. Crowley was already there looking as smug as ever. The courtroom was empty except for the clerk, bailiff, the prosecuting attorney, and the three of them; it would remain that way as well, as Castiel had explained to Sam and Dean that a bench trial would be their best course of action. The brothers waived their rights to a jury trial and decided to put their fate into the hands of a single judge. Castiel, Dean, and Sam took their seats while Cas tried to calm the internal panic he was having as they waited for the judges arrival.

The bailiff’s voice sounded throughout the courtroom, "All rise!" Everyone stood, scraping chairs on the wooden floor the only sound in the room, then the man continued. "The Honorable Judge Jody Mills presiding." 

A younger woman, mid thirties at least, entered the courtroom and took her seat at the front of the room. She entered the courtroom and took her seat. 

"Please be seated," the bailiff stated, his voice loud in the silent courtroom.

It was then the clerk that spoke; "Docket ending in 6687. The case of Dean Winchester and Samuel Winchester. The Defendants are charged with murder in the first degree.” 

The judge cleared her throat, shuffling a paper in front of her. “I assume your plea is still not guilty?” She turned her attention to Sam and Dean. 

“Yes ma'am,” Dean, then Sam, answered. 

She gave a small nod and continued. “Is the prosecution ready?”

 

Crowley stood, nodding his head once in her direction. “Yes, your Honor.”

“Be seated.” Crowley took his seat.

The judge turned to Castiel. “Is the defense ready?”

Castiel stood, tilting his head in her direction. “Yes, your Honor.”

“Be seated,” she replied and Castiel took his seat. She looked back towards Crowley. “Prosecution, you may now provide me with your evidence against the accused parties.”

Crowley gathered some papers and stood again, pulling his first piece of evidence to the front of his stack. “Your Honor, I would like to enter into evidence a newspaper clipping of an advertisement placed by the victim, Mr. Martin Davis. It was found in the accused parties’ hotel room. I also have phone records of a two minute phone call that was made to the victim from Dean Winchester cell phone.” Crowley handed the papers to the bailiff who walked them over to the judge. 

She looked over them and turned to Castiel. “Does the defense have any explanation regarding the evidence I have just been presented with?”

Castiel stood and cleared his throat before saying, “Yes your Honor. I have a title and car registration to a 1967 Chevrolet Impala in Dean Winchester’s name and the ad found in the Winchester’s motel room was an advertisement for an engine that would fit said Impala. The two minute phone call placed by Mr. Dean Winchester to the victim was to set up a time to meet the following day so he could look over the engine.” The bailiff came and took the car paperwork and gave it to the judge.

Judge Mills looked over the Impala’s title and registration before speaking to Crowley. “Does the prosecution have any more evidence they would like to submit?” 

“Yes your Honor; I have a written witness statement and a statement from the Lawrence Police Department stating that a witness picked the accused parties out of a lineup.” 

The bailiff retrieved the papers and Judge Mills read them over before turning her attention to Castiel. “Does the defense have anything they would like to add?”

Castiel held up the DVD. “Yes your Honor, I would like to have the evidence from the witnesses’ statement and the lineup thrown out because it is not credible.”

Crowley huffed, “Objection!”

“Overruled, continue,” the judge replied.

“I have a recording of the lineup, and once the witness picks out the Winchester’s, he asks if he is free to leave because he has someone waiting on him to take him to the optometrist. He also states that he has glaucoma and needs to get his eye drops refilled. He went on to tell the officers as they were getting ready to escorting him out, that he had also broken his glasses the day before on his way to his sisters and he promptly had to turn around and return home because he is considered legally blind without them and not allowed to drive. 

“So, both the night he saw the killers flee the scene of the crime and when he picked the accused parties out of the lineup, not only did he not have his glasses which he stated he is legally blind without, he is also suffering from glaucoma which can cause people to miss objects to the side and out of the corner of their eye. A person’s central vision, or straight-ahead vision, is also significantly decreased. It can be comparable to looking through a tunnel. It affects your peripheral vision and causes blurred vision. I have the DVD here, along with some supplemental information as well.” The bailiff took the information and the DVD to the judge.

The Judge cleared her throat, holding the papers and case in her hands. “There will be a twenty minute recess while I go over the evidence and watch the DVD in my chambers.”

It was the longest twenty minutes of Castiel's life.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Castiel’s head snapped up when the judge re-entered the room and took her seat. “After reviewing the evidence, I agree with the defense. The witness is not considered credible due to the extenuating circumstances and I am throwing out both his statement and the lineup. As for the other evidence, the defense has explained the advertisement found in the defendant's room and the phone call. I'm ready to make my ruling. Would the defendants please rise.”

Dean and Sam stood side by side and Castiel took a deep breath before he rose from his seat. “In the case of Dean Winchester and Samuel Winchester, I hereby find the defendants not guilty of murder in the first degree.” Castiel let out a soft sigh of relief and felt Dean’s entire body relax beside him. “The court officer,” the judge continued, “will be in to remove the ankle monitors in a few minutes. Court in now adjourned.” She slammed down her gavel, stood, and walked out the door that led back to her chambers. 

Castiel exhaled again, louder this time and couldn’t fight the smile that broke out across his lips. He had done it. They’d won. His lover and friend were free men. 

Crowley scowled at him as he stomped out of the courtroom and he couldn't help but to smirk at the man’s retreating back. The court officer came to remove the monitors and left. Soon it was just Dean, Sam, and Cas left standing in the empty courtroom.

Sam slapped Cas on the shoulder and pulled him into a hug. “You did it Cas! Thank you so much for everything you have done for us.”

Cas smiled. “You're welcome, Sam. I'm so glad I was able to help you guys! You have become family over the past month and a half.”

Sam stepped back and Dean moved to where he was standing in front of Cas. “Never doubted you for a minute, Mr. Attorney.” Dean smirked and pulled Cas into a heated kiss. The attorney froze for a second but as soon as he felt Dean's tongue seeking entrance, he opened up and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, his fingers gripping in the younger man’s hair, and he melted into the kiss. They pulled back breathless and looked over to see Sam gawking at them. Dean shrugged his shoulders. “Dude you better get use to it, he's no longer our lawyer so I can kiss him any time I want without trying to hide it.

Sam snorted. “Just so you guys know, you have done a shitty job of hiding it. You guys are _loud_.” Sam shook his head, biting back a smirk. “Like really, really loud… And freaks!” Sam added as an afterthought.

Dean threw his head back laughing and Cas turned an adorable shade of red. Sam cleared his throat. “Let's get out of here.”

Dean nodded his agreement and Cas gathered up his papers, placing them into his briefcase. “I have to go up to my office and fill out some paperwork first and then I will be done for the day.” Cas smiled sheepishly at Dean. “Actually, after today I will be done for two weeks. I put in for a vacation after Christmas. It's been over three years since I have taken one and I have six weeks accumulated, so I figured why not take a few.”

Dean smirked. “You wanted to spend some _quality_ time with me didn't you?”

Cas blushed. “Yes, I thought it might be nice to spend some time with you without the trial in the back of our minds.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and pulled him forward into a deep, slow kiss. He rest his forehead against the attorney's when they parted and said softly, “I like that idea babe.”

Sam groused, “You guys are grossly sweet.”

Cas gathered his briefcase and smirked over his shoulder at Sam. “You two can grab a coffee in the cafeteria and I will be done in no time.”

Dean grabbed Cas hand, stopping him in his tracks. “I would really love to see your office... mind if I tag along?” 

Cas shrugged. “Sure, it's nothing impressive... but you're more than welcome to come with me. Sam, would you like to come too?”

Sam looked over to Dean who was standing behind Cas shaking his head ‘no’ and making lewd gestures to let Sam know the _reason_ Dean wanted to see Cas’ office. Sam let out a little laugh, rubbed his hands together and shook his head. “You know what? I think I'm gonna pass. A coffee sounds really good right about now. You guys just come get me when you are… um, done.” 

The three of them walked out of the courtroom and Sam took a left at the elevators to go to the cafeteria, waving over his shoulder to Dean and Cas as they entered the elevator. The two men exited on the third floor and were greeted by the cheery receptionist. 

“Hello, Mr. Novak! I heard about your win. Congratulations.” 

Castiel smiled at her. “Thank you, Emma.”

She crossed her arms, giving him a stern look. “But what are you doing here? You are _supposed_ to be starting a well earned vacation!”

Castiel huffed a laugh as he led Dean past her desk and to his office door. “I just need to finish up on some paperwork and I will be out of here.”

“Good for you Castiel, you deserve a break.” She looked over his shoulder and upon seeing Dean, a huge smile spread across her face. “Who's your friend, Castiel?”

Cas started to blush. “Oh, um, this is Dean he's my, my-”

Dean reached out his hand, shaking the young woman’s. “Castiel’s _mine_ … My boyfriend,” he quickly corrected himself.

She smiled at Castiel, giving the lawyer a wink. “He's handsome, way to go.”

Castiel's blush deepened and he ushered Dean past the secretary and into his office. Dean leaned back against the door, watching as Castiel walked around his desk and sat down to boot up his laptop. “This shouldn't take long...” Cas looked up to see Dean smirking at him. “What?” he questioned.

Dean reached behind himself and locked the door before he rounded the desk, pulled Cas to his feet, and sat down in Cas’ chair himself as he pulled his lover into his lap so he was straddling him. “That was cute, you know?”

Castiel placed his palms flat on Dean’s thighs. “What was cute?”

Dean ran his hand up Cas’ chest, smiling as he watched his own movement. “The way you stuttered when the secretary asked who I was.” 

Cas lowered his gaze to the floor, blushing again. “We have never really discussed what we were, so I wasn't sure how to answer.”

“Look at me Cas.” Castiel looked up at his lover, meeting Dean’s firm gaze. “I told you you were family to me. I have made love to you, I want you like I have never wanted anyone else before. No, not want... I _need_ you Cas, you're _mine_. You belong to me now.”

“I like being yours, Dean, I like it a lot,” Cas whispered.

Dean groaned, letting his hands trail back down Cas’ chest. “You were made for me Cas, me and no one else.” Dean gripped Cas’ hips and pulled the attorney into a fervid kiss. The younger man kissed along Cas’ jawline and down his neck, sucking and nipping. Castiel moaned into his mouth and ground down, rubbing his hardening cock against Dean’s. “Fuck baby, you're gonna ride my cock while you do your paperwork. Does that sound good, my little cock slut?” Dean palmed Cas’ cock through his suit pants and the attorney bucked up into the touch.

Castiel gripped Dean’s shoulders tightly and gasped, “So good Dean, sounds so good.” 

“Stand up.” Castiel stood and Dean reached forward, unbuckling Cas’ belt before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and pulling them, along with his briefs, down to his ankles. “Turn around sweetheart and get to work while I get to work on you.”

Cas groaned and turned, reaching for the laptop to start entering in his hours, filling out his vacation form, and cataloguing the Winchester’s case details. As he started to type, his body nearly trembling in anticipation, Dean spread Cas’ ass cheeks wide and began to eat him out. The attorney's knees buckled, his elbows slamming down on the desk and Dean’s strong grip the only things holding him up. 

The younger man smiled against his lover’s skin. “Taste so good, I could eat your sweet ass out all day.”

Cas panted, “Oh god, Dean, you are making this very hard on me.”

Dean laughed. “Hard on you babe?” Dean reached down and unfastened his pants, quickly pulling out his hard cock. “Look how hard you make things for me.” 

Cas looked over his shoulder and watched as Dean stroked his cock, precome beading at the tip. Cas bit back a moan, his eyes fluttering closed as he involuntarily pressed his hips back towards Dean. “Fuck, Dean, hurry and open me up so I can ride your dick.”

“With pleasure baby,” Dean growled as he plunged two fingers into Cas’ wet hole.

“Fuck yes,” Cas moaned as Dean worked his fingers in and out, scissoring Cas, working him open. “Can't take it anymore Dean… Now! I want you now!” 

“Don't gotta tell me twice.” Dean licked his hand and slicked up his cock, holding it as Cas slowly sank down on him. The attorney bit his bottom lip as he felt the burn, the stretch and the drag of Dean’s cock pressing inside of him. Cas gyrated on Dean’s cock and dropped his head back onto his lover’s shoulder. The younger man kissed along Cas' throat and whispered into his ear, “Don't you have work to get done?”

Cas whimpered and sat up, beginning to type _fast_. Dean placed his hands on Cas’ hips and thrust up into him. Cas bit his lower lip and tried to concentrate on typing as Dean continued to thrust into him. The younger man angled his hips, hitting Cas’ prostate, and causing the attorney to moan. “Oh fuck, Dean, right there.” 

Dean pounded up into Cas, smirking as he pressed his lips against his lover’s back. “How's the work coming along,” Dean panted against his skin.

“Almost,” Cas typed in a few more words and slammed the laptop shut, “Done! Yes! Fuck me harder, _harder_ … Right there, don't stop!”

Dean bit down on Cas shoulder as the attorney began to bounce in earnest back on Dean’s cock. “Fuck Cas, I'm gonna come.” 

Dean reached around and took Castiel’s cock in hand, pumping his fist in time with his hips. After a few twists of his wrist, Cas’ cock pulsed in Dean’s palm as he shot his release onto the floor under his desk. Dean stilled and pressed his forehead against Cas’ back as he filled his lover with hot bursts of come.

The two sat there intertwined, catching their breath when the jiggling of the door handle made them jump. _‘Thank God Dean locked the door’_ , Cas thought to himself as someone began knocking at the door. 

“Cassie, why is your door locked?” Dean gripped Castiel’s hips hard at the sound of Balthazar's voice.

“Fuck.” Cas grimaced as he stood up, Dean’s cock slipping free and come leaking down his legs. Dean moved quickly and pushed Cas over his desk, leaning forward to lick the trail of come off. “Dean, I have someone knocking at my door,” Cas whispered.

“Fuck him,” Dean growled back, “I'm just trying to clean you up some.” Dean’s tongue licked up Cas legs before pressing in between his ass cheeks, and over his sloppy rim.

“Cassie, are you okay? What's going on,” Zar questioned through the door.

“I'm, I-I will, just hold-- give me… I’ll be there in one second!” Castiel stuttered.

Dean sat back in the chair and wiped his mouth with his hand, smirking as he slapped Cas’ ass. “All clean, babe.” Castiel pulled his briefs and pants up and he turned to see Dean tucking himself back into his pants. “Well, answer the door Cas. Don't leave the douche bag standing out there all day.”

Cas sighed and crossed his office to unlock and answer the door. “Balthazar. Can I help you?”

“What took you so long Cassie?” Zar pushed by Cas to see Dean sitting in Cas’ chair and his eyes narrowed in response. “Oh… I just came by to congratulate you on your win today and see if the rumors are true; are you really taking a vacation?” Zar looked at Castiel then at Dean, and for the first time since entering the office he noticed their debauched state. He huffed a bitter laugh. “So, not fuckin’ huh?”

Castiel's entire body stiffened. “That's none of your business, Balthazar.”

“Castiel really?! What the fuck are you thinking! _Why!_ Why him?!” Zar ranted, “I just don't fuckin’ understand! What's so special about him? Hmmm, Castiel? Please enlighten me! You're my best friend, I love you. I have always loved you!”

Dean stood up and walked around the desk to wrap his arms around Cas’ waist and rest his chin on his lover’s shoulder. Dean glared at the Brit as he growled out, “Cas is _mine_ , all _mine!_ He was made specifically for me, his body is so responsive to me and _only_ me, no one could please him like I do. He belongs to me which is why he could have never loved you. He was always meant to be **_mine!_** You need to leave **now!** ”

Zar flinched at Dean’s tone and turned wild eyes upon his friend. “Castiel, he's crazy! What the fuck has he done to you? Has he brainwashed you? How can you not see there is something wrong with him?!”

Castiel clenched his fists at his side and pressed back against Dean’s chest. “Leave, Balthazar! Everything Dean said is true; I am his, I was meant to be his, no one knows me like him.” Dean leaned in and kissed Cas on the throat.

Zar shook his head and backed out of the office. “Castiel... I'm worried about you. I just... I don't know what to do except let you make this mistake and hope he doesn't hurt you too badly.”

Dean sneered at Zar, fingers tightening on Cas’ hips. “I would _never_ hurt Cas.”

“We'll see. Be careful Castiel,” he replied as he turned and walked away.

Cas watched him retreat for a moment before he turned and looked his lover in the eyes. “Dean, I know you would never hurt me. He's just bitter and jealous. Come on, let's go get Sam and leave.” 

Dean’s teeth were clenched but he nodded. Cas ran his fingertips down Dean’s cheek, causing his lover to relax. Castiel gave Dean a chaste kiss before locking up his office and leading Dean to the cafeteria to get Sam to go home.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Within thirty minutes of getting home, Dean had talked Sam and Cas into going out to a bar to celebrate their victory. It had been six weeks since either Dean or Sam had been able to leave the house and they had been going just a little bit stir crazy, Dean most of all, just itching to get out for a few hours. Dean also wanted to take the Impala so he could take his lover for a ride in his baby.

Dean made the three of them a simple lunch of grilled ham and cheese sandwiches with chips. After they ate, they all decided if they were planning on going out that night, a nap sounded pretty damn good right about then. Sam went to his room and Dean followed Cas into the master bedroom, promising him no funny business, just a nap. 

An hour later they collapsed on the bed, sweaty and panting. Dean retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned his lover and himself up before crawling back into bed and wrapping his arms around Cas. Wrapped up together, both men fell into a deep, sated sleep.

Dean banged his fist on his brother's bedroom door. “Come on, Sammy! Me and Cas are ready! If you're not out here in five minutes we are leaving without you.”

Sam opened the door and gave Dean an epic bitchface. “Jesus, Dean! I'm ready.” 

The two brothers made their way down the stairs to where Cas was sitting at the bar waiting for them. Dean took Cas’ hand and pulled him off the stool, leading the three of them into the garage. Dean grabbed his keys off the hook in the garage before walking over to his baby and running his hand along the hood.

“Would you like a few minutes alone?” Cas deadpanned and Sam snickered.

“Shut your face or I will punish you later,” Dean teased.

Sam shook his head, grimacing slightly. “Why do I think you are not joking about that? Eww, could you please refrain from talking about your sex life in my presence?” Sam opened the door and climbed into the back seat mumbling, “It's bad enough I have to _hear_ it.” Cas’ cheeks heated as he slid into the passenger's seat and Dean laughed, looking over his shoulder at Sam as he started up his baby, revving it. 

“Not my fault Cas is a screamer.” Cas groaned and dropped his face into his hands. Dean pulled out of the garage into the driveway and looked over at his lover. “Where to Cas?”

Cas hummed, sucking his lower lip into his mouth to think. “How about the Roadhouse? They play classic rock, have good food, and a variety of different drinks.”

Dean smirked and slapped Cas on the thigh. “You had me at classic rock, babe. Give me directions.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean smiled as soon as he opened the doors to the Roadhouse and the smell of burgers greeted him along with the opening chords to ‘Heat of the Moment’. Dean looked back at Sam, grinning wide. “Asia, Sammy! This place is awesome!”

Sam rolled his eyes and followed Dean and Castiel to an empty booth at the back of the bar. Cas slid into one side and Dean sat beside him, immediately placing his hand on Castiel's thigh while Sam sat down across from them. 

A young blonde waitress came bouncing over. “Heya Castiel! It's been awhile, how have you been?”

Cas smiled. “I'm good Jo, how are you?”

Jo shrugged, beaming at the attorney. “Can't complain... So where's your flirty, British friend?”

Dean’s hand tightened on Cas thigh and he cleared his throat before answering, “Balthazar is not here tonight.”

Jo laughed, turning her attention to Dean. “Good. The guy is a total ass.”

Dean smiled at her. “I like you.”

She giggled and shook her head before taking out her notebook from her back pocket. “So, what can I get you boys?”

Dean was getting ready to ask for a menu when Cas spoke up. “The loaded nachos platter, spicy BBQ chicken wings, mozzarella sticks, fried pickles, cream cheese jalapeño poppers, cheese curds and loaded potato skins. We will also take a pitcher of Sam Adams and six shots of Gran Patrón Platinum.” Dean and Sam were gawking at him. “What? Do you guys have something you would like to add?” Sam shook his head and Dean just laughed.

“I will be back with your appetizers and drinks shortly.” Jo smiled and walked back to the bar to input the order into the computer.

Dean smirked. “Damn Cas, you think you ordered enough food?”

Cas shrugged, leaning into his lover’s side. “Those were just appetizers Dean. I plan on having me a bacon cheeseburger and curly fries before the night is over.”

Dean slid closer to Cas, wrapping his arm around his lower back. “I love a man with a healthy appetite.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows at his lover.

“Eww,” Sam groaned, “I don't want to hear any of your sexual innuendos either!”

“Aww, so sorry your virgin ears can't handle it Sammy,” Dean teased.

“Jerk,” Sam huffed.

“Bitch,” Dean quickly retorted.

Cas shook his head, amused with the brotherly banter. A few minutes later Jo returned with their food and drinks. “Let me know if there is anything else I can get you boys.” She smiled at Dean as she turned and left and Dean poured them each a glass of beer, sliding them their beer glasses and each of them two shots.

“I think Jo has a crush on you, Dean,” Cas mused as he tossed back a shot.

Dean smirked, doing a shot of his own. “Jealous, Cas?”

Cas shook his head. “Not at all. I have something she doesn't.”

“Yeah? And what's that?” Dean questioned.

“A cock,” came Cas’ quick response as he tossed back his other shot.

Sam choked on his beer. “Christ Cas!” the younger Winchester burst out laughing. “My ears are going to be bleeding before the night is over.”

After a few hours Cas was pleasantly buzzed and decided he was ready for his burger. “I'm gonna go up to the bar and order a bacon cheeseburger, curly fries, and another pitcher of beer. Do you guys want anything?”

Dean smacked his ass as he climbed over him, causing Cas to yelp and glare over his shoulder at him. “Get me the same babe, but with an iced tea. I need to stop drinking and sober up, I'm the driver after all.”

Cas looked over at Sam as he freed himself from the booth. “Would you like anything?”

Sam contemplated for a minute before asking, “Are their salads any good?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, they have an amazing apple pecan chicken salad with blue cheese crumbles and a pomegranate vinaigrette dressing.”

The younger Winchester hummed. “Sounds good, I will have that.”

Cas made his way to the bar and leaned against the bartop to wait for Jo to come over to take his order. He looked to his left where he saw a man putting the moves on a young woman. The guy looked very familiar... where had he seen him before? Then it clicked: that was Jordan Bailey, the man accused of raping and murdering four women, the man Castiel had gotten cleared of all the charges the day he met the Winchester’s. 

He continued to watch Jordan as he waited on Jo. The man was very forward even though the young woman looked unsure. Castiel began eavesdropping on their conversation; Jordan was trying his damnedest to get the young woman, who he called Tessa, to come home with him even though she was visibly unease. After some smooth talking she agreed and he walked past Castiel with his arm around her waist towards the door. Castiel felt a sense of dread as he watched them leave and was slightly worried about the young woman. 

Castiel was brought out if his thoughts by Jo snapping her fingers in front of his face. “Yo, Castiel, you with me?”

Castiel cleared his throat, turning his head back towards his friend. “Yeah, sorry Jo, I was just thinking.” He gave her a small smile and placed his order, Jo telling him she would have it out to them shortly. 

Castiel made his way back to his table, still thinking about his former client and that young woman. The worry must have shown on his face because no sooner had he sat down, Dean turned to him.

The younger man placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder, squeezing gently. “Hey, what's up Cas?”

“I saw a former client of mine... I got him off on four charges of rape and murder. It was one of those cases I always had to keep reminding myself I was just doing my job. I doubted his innocence, and the interaction I just witnessed with him and a young woman kinda put me on edge. She left with him and I just--” Cas shook his head. “You know what, never mind. I'm probably just over thinking it.” He gave a small smile and quickly changed the subject. They talked about books and movies and what Cas wanted to do during his vacation. 

Jo soon brought them there food, smiling at Dean the entire time. She took out her notepad and wrote down her number before handing it to Dean with a bright red flush on her cheeks. “Umm here, in case you wanna do something sometime?”

Dean smiled at her and handed it back, wrapping his arm around Cas. “Sorry, but I'm already taken.”

“Oh,” Jo said, glancing at the arm now around Cas’ body before winking at Cas. “Nice going Castiel.” She shook her head and looked at the two of them and said with a sigh, “All the hot ones are gay.” She giggled and winked at Dean. “I tried to pick Castiel up the first night he came in here too.” 

Dean smiled and kissed Cas on the cheek.

Sam cleared his throat to catch their attention and interjected, “Just for the record, I'm straight.” He flashed his teeth at her, giving his most charming smile.

Jo placed her hand on his shoulder. “Sorry honey, you're too tall and I'm not into mountain climbing.” Dean and Cas burst out laughing as Jo smirked and sauntered off back to the bar.

The three of them dug in. Cas said that his burger was good but Dean’s was definitely better, earning him a huge smile from his lover. Sam enjoyed his salad and soon they were finished eating. Dean drank the rest of his iced tea while Cas and Sam finished off the pitcher of beer.

Cas stood up, letting the brothers know he was going to go settle the bill. Dean smiled at him and watched as he made his way to the bar. A few minutes later, Dean told Sam that he was going to hit the head before they left. Sam nodded, buzzed and enjoying the music and atmosphere too much to notice the look in his older brother's eyes.

As soon as Castiel payed the bill, he turned and was startled to see Dean standing there with a devious look on his face. Cas smirked at him, “What are you-”

Dean cut him off with a kiss and took him by the hand. “Follow me.” 

Dean lead them through the crowd and outside to the dark parking lot, all the way to the back where he had insisted on parking the Impala because he didn't want some drunk asshole to ding his Baby.

Dean opened the door and looked over at Cas before demanding, “Get in the backseat.” Cas smiled over his shoulder as he climbed into the backseat, purposefully arching his back and pushing out his ass for Dean’s viewing pleasure. The younger man smacked Castiel's ass and muttered, “Fuckin’ tease,” as he climbed in after him before shutting the door. Dean wiggled his eyebrows and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist to pull him in. “Wanna make out?”

Cas mock gasped and shook his head. “I'm not that kind of boy!” he teased.

Dean smirked and gripped Cas’ cock through his pants, causing it to thicken and twitch in Dean's grip. “Oh baby, don't lie to me. I know just what kinda boy you are… You're a slut Cas... _My_ slut.” Cas groaned and climbed into Dean’s lap, attacking his lips. Dean nipped at his bottom lip, licking his way into Cas’ mouth quickly and taking control.

They rutted and pawed at each other and soon Dean's leather jacket and shirt were off and laid over the seat. Dean had Castiel's shirt unbuttoned and was sucking bright purple bruises all over his chest. “Fuck, babe I want you so bad,” Dean groaned as Cas rocked gently in his lap.

Cas kissed Dean's throat, nibbling at it lightly. “Take me Dean, I'm yours. I’m your little cock slut.”

Dean flipped Cas to where he was laying on the leather seats. The younger man unbuttoned and unzipped his lover’s jeans, fingers slipping beneath the denim to pull out his hard cock. Dean smirked as he ran his hands down Cas’ chest and stomach before trailing over his swollen flesh and gripping him once again. The attorney groaned at the touch, letting his head fall back against the seat and his eyes flutter closed. Dean bent down and took Cas’ cock into his mouth, letting his tongue roll lazily around the head before he opened his jaw and sank down. Cas yelped and gripped the leather as Dean worked him over with his mouth.

“Dean, Dean! St-stop... I'm gonna come.”

Dean slid off, trailing his tongue along the underside of his cock, and smirked at Cas as he slipped off the attorney's shoes and pulled his pants the rest of the way off. Dean then removed the rest of his clothing and freed his own cock. “Get on your hands and knees.” 

Cas rolled over and pushed up onto his hands and knees, arching his hips back to give Dean a perfect view of his ass. Dean spread open Cas’ ass cheeks and swiped his tongue across his pink pucker. He licked and swirled his tongue around the rim before pressing in, getting Cas’ hole all wet and ready for his cock. Dean pushed two fingers in alongside his tongue and worked Castiel open, rubbing his prostate with every thrust of his fingers. Beneath him, Cas was babbling and begging to be fucked. 

Dean pulled his fingers out and positioned himself behind Cas. He reached his hand around to Cas’ mouth and ordered him to _’spit’_. Cas obeyed and Dean groaned low and dirty as he slicked up his cock before thrusting in and setting a fast, hard pace. His fingers gripped Cas’ hips hard as he slammed into him. The Impala rocked as Dean fucked Cas savagely. 

“God, such a good whore for me, such a good cock slut. You love being stuffed full with my cock and come, don’t you? Are you gonna be a good little whore and come untouched for me?” Dean panted.

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Cas keened as Dean found his sweet spot and continued hitting it over and over. “Don't stop Dean! Right there! Oh God, I'm gonna come.” Dean groaned and fucked into Cas harder, fingernails cutting leaving deep crescent shaped marks on his hips as Dean felt Cas’ hole tighten and spasm around his cock. Castiel cried out as he orgasmed and after a few more thrusts, Dean spilled his release inside his lover.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned as he rode out his orgasm, pressing himself completely against the length of Cas’ back. “God damn that was good. We need to clean up babe. Reach under the passenger's seat and there are some wet wipes.” Cas hummed his agreement and then felt around on the floor until he found the wipes. He grabbed the package and handed it over his shoulder to Dean. 

The younger man slid his softening cock out of Cas and leaned back to watch his come leak out of his lover's well fucked hole. He smirked at the sight before he pulled out a few of the wipes and cleaned both of them up. After a lot of effort, Castiel was able to get his shirt buttoned back up, his pants and his shoes back on while Dean slipped on his shirt and leather jacket before cleaning the come off his seat.

They got out of the car and looked around to see if anyone was around; luckily the parking lot was deserted. Then Dean pressed Cas against the car and kissed him soundly. Cas shivered when Dean pulled back.

“You cold babe?” Dean asked, rubbing his hands up and down Cas’ arms.

“Yeah a little,” Cas replied, shivering again.

Dean smirked. “I told you you should have worn a jacket.” He slipped off his leather jacket and handed it over to Cas. Cas smiled and took it, slipping both of his arms into the sleeves and pulling it tight around him.

“Thank you Dean.”

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist and pulled him back against his front. “Let's get back inside before Sammy sends a search party looking for us.”

Castiel nodded and together they made their way back across the parking lot and back into the building. They walked back towards the table and Dean grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and slapped down a tip as he said, “Let's get outta here Sammy.” 

Sam’s head snapped up. “Where the hell were you guys?!” He pointed at Cas, “You said you were going to settle the bill--” then he pointed to Dean, “And you said you were gonna hit the head. That was over thirt--” Sam’s face scrunched up and he gave them the best bitchface he could muster up in his buzzed state. “Really? _In public?!_ You couldn't wait until you got home?! God, please tell me you two didn't bang in the bathroom!”

Dean scoffed, “Dude! I'm classier than that.”

Sam face paled. “Oh god. Please, _please_ tell me you didn't fuck in the backseat of the Impala. _Please_ say no.” He paused and looked between the two of them before he whined, “I’ve got to ride in the backseat you guys!”

Cas’ face started to pinken and Dean grinned like the cat that got the canary. Sam sighed and stood up, shaking his head. “I hate you guys. I'm riding shotgun. There’s no way am I getting in that backseat now… Freaks.” He huffed as he followed Dean and Cas out of the bar, trying not to think too much about what went on in the backseat and how tainted it really was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys you knew this fic was going to be sunshine, rainbows, and puppies forever. So buckle up bitches, it's about to get dark... But no fear a Happy Ending will happen.  
> Few warnings for this chapter:  
> 1st: Some violence.  
> 2nd: Asphyxiation.  
> I believe that's all let me know if you guys see anything else I should tag. But for now enjoy the chapter.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/3262AE4B-DA92-4D74-B5D4-31BF06640C1A_zpsv41lmv3c.jpg.html)

The drive home was relatively quiet. Cas was blushing, staring down at his joined hands in his lap, embarrassed that the younger Winchester knew what they had done in the car. Sam was not talking, too busy trying to clear his brain of the mental images of what happened in the car not even an hour ago. The younger Winchester took a deep breath and scrunched up his nose. It still smelled like sex in there. Dean was drumming his fingers on the wheel, humming along to Renegade with a huge blissed-out smile on his face. He pulled into the garage just as the song ended and shut off his baby, winking at Cas in the mirror. The attorney rode in the backseat because Sam had refused to ride back there until it was _thoroughly_ sanitized. 

The three of them exited the Impala, and Dean hung his keys on the key ring in the garage before they made their way inside. Sam sat down at the bar and looked over at Dean, who had his arms wrapped around Cas’ waist and whispering something in the attorney’s ear, no doubt something dirty by the way Cas’ cheeks were tinged pink and the hungry look in Dean’s eyes. Sam tapped his fingers on the bar and cleared his throat. 

Dean winked at Cas before he rested his chin on the attorney’s shoulder as Sam began to speak. “Hey, Dean, can I, um, talk to you before you and Cas go to bed?”

Dean straightened up at his brother’s serious tone. “Yeah, sure, Sammy.” He turned Cas around in his arms, “Why don't you go upstairs and relax, babe; I will be up in a few.” Cas smiled when Dean leaned in and kissed him on the temple. “You done good today, Mr. Attorney.” Cas’ smile widened as the attorney started to walk away. Dean slapped him on the ass earning, a glare from his lover. “And don't start without me.”

Cas smirked over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised, as he sauntered up the stairs calling out, “Wouldn't dream of it.”

Sam scrunched up his nose and shook his head. “Eww, gross guys! Seriously, rule number one, no sex talk around me.”

Dean wiggled his eyebrows and laughed at his brother’s sour face. The playfulness was short lived though, as soon as Sam heard Cas’ bedroom door shut his facial expressions turned all business. “We need to talk, Dean.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

In the bedroom Cas sighed and sat on the bed, being able to lose himself in his thoughts for the first time today. He had done it; he had won the case. Dean and Sam were free men now. But what did that mean for him and Dean? The attorney worried his bottom lip in between his teeth as he continued to think. Dean had become an important part of Castiel's life, a _very_ important part. He had came into his world and turned it upside down in a matter of months. He made Cas feel things he hadn't in a long time; hell, if _ever_. There was no denying it, Castiel Novak was undoubtedly in love with Dean Winchester. The revelation should terrify, it should shake him to his very core, but it didn't. If he was to _actually_ think about everything, he had been in love with Dean for a while now. But did Dean feel the same way? Sure he said that Lawrence was a good town to settle down in if you had something or _someone_ here. And he was always calling Castiel his, but did Dean love him? Would he be willing to settle down in Lawrence with him? There was only one way to find out. Castiel decided in that moment tonight would be the night he would tell Dean Winchester he had fallen in love with him and wanted nothing more than to continue their relationship, to continue being _his_.

Cas took a deep breath, and the scent of leather and Dean’s cologne made him smile. It was then he realized he still had Dean’s leather jacket on. He stood up and removed it, folding it over his arm as he walked out of his bedroom and across the hall into Dean’s room and laying his jacket on the bed. He walked back out in the hallway and started to go back into his room when he heard his name and paused. Cas bit his bottom lip; he knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but before he fully realized what he was doing he had silently creeped over to the steps where he could hear Sam and Dean better.

Sam's voice drifted up the stairs. “Dean, we need to hit the road. We have a job to do. I have already researched our next one, and we need to get going. There is a small window of opportunity, the guy is getting ready to leave the country. We need to get out of Lawrence and never look back.” 

"You already have a job lined up when did you start searching for one."

Sam snorted. "I have had plenty of time over these past six weeks. Do you really think I was sleeping or reading every time I went to my room? No, I was using Cas' spare laptop to job search."

Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Alright, Sam, I get it, we gotta go and soon.”

Sam's voice softened along with the look on his face. “That is if you still want to do the job… Do you want to stay here with Cas instead, Dean?”

Cas leaned against the wall, holding the breath he had just taken while his heart pounded wildly in his chest as he waited for Dean’s reply. Dean scoffed and his voice hardened, “Take a nap, Sammy; be ready to leave tonight. Lawrence will be a distant memory come morning, but for now I'm going to go upstairs to join Cas.”

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. “Really, Dean? A farewell fuck.” 

Dean shrugged and turned his back to his brother. “Something like that.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Castiel’s chest tightened and it felt as if his heart was being ripped from his body, it hurt to even breathe. He turned and stumbled back into his room thoroughly and utterly numb, shaking and not wanting to hear anymore. Dean had already broken his heart. Cas desperately tried to keep the tears from falling as one slid down his cheek. Dean had not broken his heart; he had completely _shattered_ it.

Castiel dropped down on the bed, wondering how he could have been so goddamn blind. Dean had not cared for him, Cas had just been something to pass the time to the younger man, or Dean had been using him because of their situation, making the attorney believe Dean had feelings for him so he would make sure to do his best on their case, Castiel thought bitterly. And now that he was a free man he planned on leaving Castiel without looking back. God he felt dirty and sick. It had all been a game, and Dean had played him _perfectly_.

Cas jumped at the press of a warm hand on his shoulder and he looked up into the eyes of the man he had so foolishly fallen in love with. The numbness he felt was replaced by an intensely violent, growing anger that made it feel as though his blood was on fire. He shoved Dean's hand off his shoulder and glared at him. The younger man looked shocked and took a few steps back at Cas’ piercing gaze.

Dean stared at him for a moment before he cautiously asked, “Cas? What's wrong?”

Cas chuckled a humorless, manic-sounding laugh. “What's wrong? What's wrong?” He shook his head, “So, so much is wrong Dean.” The younger man stepped forward, and Cas snapped at him. “Don't fuckin’ come anywhere near me Dean, I mean it.” 

Dean put up his hands in a placating manner and stepped back. “Cas, please talk to me. I don't understand. I have no idea why you are so mad.”

Cas gritted his teeth, “I want you gone, Dean. I want you and Sam gone by the time I wake up tomorrow morning.” Cas sneered at him, looking the younger man in the eyes as he continued, “but that shouldn't be a problem now, should it? Considering how you were going to sneak off tonight after your... how was it Sam put it? Ah yes, your _farewell fuck_.” 

Dean's eyes widened in pure shock. “Ca-”

Castiel cut him off, “Not a fuckin’ word, Dean, I have heard more than enough. I can't believe I was going to tell you--” Cas shook his head. “Never mind. It doesn't matter, and it never did, apparently.” Cas’ voice broke as he spoke those words, but he refused to cry. Instead he channeled his anger as he continued. “I meant nothing to you, did I? This meant nothing! I was just a way to pass your time while you were stuck here. Or was all this just to make sure I would do my best on your case? Zar was fuckin’ right about you all along.”  
Dean balled his hands into fists by his side and growled. “Don't say his fuckin’ name Cas. Not now! Not _ever_!” Cas clenched his jaw as Dean straightened up, took a deep breath and crossed his arms. “You done? Because I have somethings to say and... You. Are. Going. To. Listen. To. Me.” Dean punctuated.

“Get-” Cas demanded.

Dean cut him off. “Shut up, Cas, like I said, it's my turn to talk. Everyone has the right to defend themselves, right? Mr. Attorney, first off it's really _rude_ to listen in on someone else's conversations, Cas.”

Cas scoffed, “I'm glad I did, it let me see the real Dean Winchester. You know, the one that was planning on coming up here and fucking me then taking off in the middle of the night.”

Dean stalked over to Cas and gripped his chin. “Sweetheart, the _real_ Dean Winchester...” Dean gritted his teeth and trailed off, changing the subject back to the matter at hand. “I said it was _my_ turn to talk.” Cas tried to pull out of Dean’s grip, but the younger man just tightened his hold. Cas stared icily at him. “I had no intention of leaving you tonight, Cas, you're coming with us,” Dean stated matter of factly, and he sat down by Castiel. The attorney gawked at him as Dean loosened his grip on Cas’ chin and began stroking his cheek. “You're mine, Castiel. I told you I was going to _keep_ you, and I _plan_ on doing just that.”

Cas pulled away from the feel of Dean’s warm hand on his cheek, before he gave in to the urge to lean into the touch. “You plan on leaving Lawrence and never coming back. I heard you Dean. I can't do that; I have a job, a house, a life here.” 

Dean replied, “You have to, Cas, I can't leave you behind; I _won't_ leave you behind. You're mine, you belong to me, you belong _with_ me.”

Those words that had once made Castiel feel all warm and fuzzy inside just _pissed_ him off now. He wasn't property; he was a person. He had free will and did not _belong_ to anyone. Who was Dean to think he would leave his life in the middle of the night and not look back, just because Dean said to? “No,” Cas whispered, before he looked up to meet Dean’s eyes. “I can't do this anymore, Dean, you need to get the fuck outta my room, out of my house, and out of my life. I'm _not_ yours.”

Dean jumped up and started pacing the room, running his fingers through his hair. “Don't, Cas,” Dean growled. He looked into Cas’ eyes, his own wide and pleading. “You _are_ mine, you will _always_ be mine. Don't _ever_ say that you're not, Cas! Don't ever say that! You belong to me and only me, no one else will ever have you. No one, _especially_ Balthazar. This is what he wanted, Cas; he wants you, and he wanted to poison your opinion of me. Don't let him.” 

Castiel stood up and placed himself in front of Dean, stopping his manic pacing. “This has nothing to do with Zar. I'm doing it for me. You _need_ to leave, Dean.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ arms and shook him. “I'm not going anywhere without you, you're fuckin’ coming with me,” the younger man snarled.

Cas pulled out of Dean’s harsh grip and slapped him across the face. “I said get out, Dean!”

A copper taste filled Dean’s mouth, blood ran from his lips down to his chin as he smirked at Cas, who had taken a few steps back away from Dean. The younger man huffed, “Oh _baby_... I always knew you were the type that would put up a fight. You know how much I like it rough Castiel, I _love_ it.” Dean growled as he lunged at the attorney, knocking him down on the bed. Dean landed on top of him and wrapped his hands around Cas’ throat, tightening his grip.

Cas gasped and grabbed Dean’s hands, trying desperately to pull them off his throat. “Dean, Dean,” the attorney rasped, “what are you, stop, let, you’re hurting--”

“Shhh, shhh,” Dean cooed. “Just relax, baby, it will be over soon, and then you can sleep while I get everything ready. I know you didn't mean it; I know you want to go with me. I know you want to be _mine_. You want to be mine _always_. It's okay, you're just confused right now, just go to sleep.” Castiel’s grip loosened on Dean’s hands as black spots clouded his vision. The last thing he heard before darkness completely took over was Dean whispering in his ear, “You're mine, Cas, I'm going to keep you. I'm going to keep you _forever_.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

As soon as Dean was sure Cas was out, he quickly got to work. First he cuffed Cas to the bed with the blue leather handcuffs and then gagged him with the matching ball gag, that way if he woke up while Dean was packing he wouldn't be able to scream for help or try to get away.

Dean then began by packing Cas’ clothes and toiletries. He even packed all their toys. Sure, Cas would be mad when he woke up but he couldn't stay mad forever, Dean reasoned as he placed their sex toys in the duffel bag. Dean walked across the hall to his room and quickly gathered all his things, it didn't take long seeing as he didn't have much. After he was done he looked in on Cas, who was still passed out. He grabbed their bags and took them downstairs. 

Dean went straight for the kitchen and raided the pantry, packing everything that would keep. When he was done he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the pecan pie Cas had made for him. He leaned against the counter and ate it all, it was half a pie, ‘ _but can't let a good pie go to waste_ he thought to himself as he finished the last of it, tossing the pie plate in the trash. Dean then walked into the living room and looked around. His eyes landed on Cas’ shelves filled with books. He grabbed a few boxes from the hall closet and started packing them. Sam and Cas would want things to read. He shook his head, smiling, _nerds_ he regarded fondly as he placed the last of the books in a box. Once he was done in the living room he began to load the Impala with all their bags, books and food.

Dean went back upstairs and uncuffed a still unconscious Cas from the bedpost. He cuffed his hands behind his back before placing ankle restraints on him. Dean carried the attorney bridal style down the stairs into the garage and laid him down gently in the backseat of the Impala. He kissed Cas on the forehead and whispered in his ear. “I know you are going to be pissed when you wake up, sweetheart, but I just _couldn't_ do it. I _couldn't_ leave you. I promise I will make it up to you.” Dean shut the door and went back inside and started up the stairs to get his brother.

Sam was sleeping when Dean entered his room. Dean smirked as he walked over beside the bed and slapped his brother hard on the ass. “Rise and shine, Sammy, get up, we're outta here.” Sam stumbled out of bed and grabbed his bag, which he had already packed and had waiting by the door for him to grab. Sam quietly followed Dean downstairs, through the house and into the garage.

Dean got behind the wheel as Sam slid into the passenger seat, his bag still clutched in his hands. He turned to place it in the backseat and jumped when he saw Cas unconscious lying across the seat. “What the fuck, Dean! Are you crazy? We can't take your boy toy; this is kidnapping… and assault! Fuck, you assaulted him.” Sam ran his hands down his face, “We can't take him!” Sam sighed. “But we can't leave him. He will turn us in as soon as he wakes up. What the _hell_ have you gotten us into, Dean?” Dean calmly took Sam's bag out of his hands, stepped out of the car and placed it in the trunk without saying a word. 

When Dean returned he slid back into the driver's seat and tossed _Game of Thrones: A Dance with Dragons_ at his brother. “Shut up, bitch, read your book and stay out of my business.”

Sam gripped the book and cautioned. “Dean this is ser-”

Dean turned, jaw set, and glared at him. “I said, Stay. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Business. Sammy, and I _mean_ it.”

Sam deflated and nodded. Dean smiled as he started up the Impala. He looked over at Sam, who was clutching the book in his hands, with a look of contemplation on his face. “Now, tell me about our next job, Sammy.”  
Sam grabbed the laptop and booted it up. “His name is--”

Dean drove all through the night. It felt great to be back on the road again. Just as the sun began to rise he heard muffled noises from the backseat. Dean smiled, knowing that indicated his lover was up. Castiel blinked and tried to stretch only to find he couldn't move. He tried to speak, but he couldn't do that either, something was prohibiting him. Panic started to build, then all the horrid memories of the night before came rushing back. His eyes widened, and his heart started racing. He tried to scream even though he knew it was pointless. He took in his surroundings and realized that he was bound and gagged in the backseat of Dean’s Impala. Castiel raised his head up just as Dean peered over his shoulder and smiled at him with a feral grin.  
“ _Mornin’, Angel_.”


	12. Chapter 12

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/3262AE4B-DA92-4D74-B5D4-31BF06640C1A_zpsv41lmv3c.jpg.html)

Cas began to thrash in the backseat; he pulled against the cuffs. “Now sweetheart, as many times as we have used those cuffs, you should know by now they are not going to give.” Dean tried to reason with his bound lover. Cas screamed and mumbled around the gag. Dean smirked, “Angel, you know I can't understand you while you have that in… Now we've been driving all night long, and me and Sammy have gotta piss and I'm sure you do, too. If you promise to be good I will uncuff you and take the gag out. Can you be good, Cas?” The attorney nodded. “Good, next rest stop I will pull over.”

Ten minutes later Dean pulled into a fairly deserted rest area. He was thankful for the lack of people there because he had no idea how Cas was going to act once he uncuffed him and took the gag out. And he sure as hell didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to them. He parked far away from the few other cars that were there. Dean turned his baby, and he and Sam got out.  
  
Sam stood by the car and stretched his legs as Dean slid into the back seat with Cas. The younger man helped the attorney sit upright, and he immediately flinched and pulled away from Dean. Dean sighed, “Cas stay still, I'm just going to remove the gag.” He slowly reached over and undid the gag, and the ball slipped past the attorney's lips. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, grimacing as he tried to work the stiffness out of his jaw from having that contraption in all night.  
  
Dean shook a set of keys in front of Cas’ face. “Now the cuffs… But Cas? You gotta promise to be good and that you're not going to try anything, because if you do I will have to punish you. The gag and the cuffs will go back on and _stay_ on, understand?” Cas nodded, “words Cas, use your words.”  
  
“I promise. I won't try anything,” Cas rasped, his throat sore from screaming around the gag and being strangled by Dean.  
  
Dean smiled, “Good.” He reached over and undid the cuffs. Cas hissed when he brought his hands forward from behind his back. The attorney's shoulders ached from being in that position for god knows how many hours. Dean reached over and began to rub the angry red marks that marred Cas’ wrists.  
  
The Attorney immediately pulled out of the younger man's hold. “Don't, don't, touch me. Don't you ever _touch_ me again.”  
  
Dean looked hurt for a split second before he schooled his features and reached past Cas, ignoring the way he flinched again, and pounded on the window to get Sam’s attention. “Yo, Sammy, go check out the restroom, see if it's all clear before I take Cas in there. Don't want to risk him making a scene.”  
  
Sam nodded and turned to walk down the path leading to the bathroom. They sat in uncomfortable silence until Sam returned and patted the roof of the Impala. “All clear, Dean, go now.”  
  
Dean got out of the car and waited for Cas to follow. The younger man stayed close to Cas,and they walked shoulder to shoulder down the path, so he could grab the attorney if he tried to make a run for it. Dean turned to him, a serious expression on his face. “Cas, if anyone comes in while we're in there and you pull any shit, remember you're responsible for what happens to them.”  
  
Cas turned to Dean wide-eyed, “You would kill an innocent person?”  
  
Dean shook his head. “No, but there's a lot of shit I could do that doesn't involve murder, and none of which would end well, and it would be all your fault. You don't want that, now do you, Cas?”  
  
Cas clenched his jaw. “No.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Cas stepped up to the urinal, Dean stood beside him. “I'm not going to piss with you standing right here watching me, Dean.”  
  
Dean just shrugged and unzipped his pants, “Gotta long drive ahead of us, Cas; we will most likely be driving till nightfall, so you better piss while you can. It's not like I haven't seen it before, Angel.” Dean smirked and Cas scowled and unbuttoned his pants. The younger man zipped up and moved over to the sink to wash his hands while Cas finished up.  
  
As soon as Cas buttoned up a man walked in. Cas opened his mouth, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean shake his head, a stern look on his face. Cas snapped his mouth shut and went to wash his hands. He couldn't be responsible for the injuring of that man; he would never forgive himself.  
  
As they walked back down the path to the Impala, Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulder, “That's _my good boy_.”  
  
Cas jerked out of Dean’s hold. “I'm _not_ your good boy.”  
  
Dean laughed and shook his head. “Keep telling yourself that Cas, maybe one day you will _actually_ believe it.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Sam was already sitting in the passenger seat when they got back, Cas climbed into the backseat, and Dean slid into the driver's seat and shut the door. The younger man looked over his shoulder, “You going to continue being a _good boy_ , Cas?” The attorney gave him a sour look, and Dean smirked. “What? I didn't say _my good boy_ this time.” Cas continued to glare, and Dean rolled his eyes. “But, seriously Cas, it would be in your best interest to behave. You see I have this tranquilizer gun.” Dean flashed a small handheld gun, and Cas’ breath hitched. “Now, I would hate to have to use this on you, Angel, really I would. So please don't try anything that gives me a reason to, we clear?” Cas nodded and Dean sighed, “Words, Cas, use ’em.”

“Crystal clear, Dean,” Cas confirmed.

Dean started up baby and pulled out of the rest area. “Good, glad we have an understanding.”

They drove in silence for a while before Cas spoke up. “You guys did kill that man, didn't you? You are killers, aren't you? I worked my ass off on your case all to set free a couple of killers. I thought you were innocent. I thought you cared for me, Dean. I thought you were my friend, Sam. How could I have been so fuckin’ stupid?”

Dean took a deep breath. “I never faked my feelings for you, Cas, I do care. Why do you think you're here?”

Sam looked over his shoulder. “I am your friend, Cas, or at least I hope I am.”

“How the hell am I supposed to believe a word either of you are saying to me after what's happened. Answer my question Dean, are you and Sam killers?” Cas asked barely above a whisper.

Dean shook his head and met Cas’ eyes in the mirror. “No, Cas, we are not killers… We are _serial_ killers.”

Sam gave Dean a harsh look. “Dude, shut. the. fuck. up.”

Cas drew in a sharp breath. “You're going to kill me, too, aren't you? Aren't you! Kill me and bury my body deep in the woods somewhere.” Cas started to panic, gasping for air.

Dean blanched, “Cas, you have watched one too many scary movies, man. Besides fire is more of mine and Sammy's thing. We burn the bodies.”

Cas whimpered, “Oh fuck, oh god. You're going to kill me and burn my body, or burn me alive.”

“Calm down, Angel,” Dean said in a soothing tone. “I would never, ever do such a thing. You're _mine_ , Cas, and like I said, I plan on keeping you.” Dean turned to his brother, “And no, I won't shut up. Cas said something about the real Dean Winchester last night and well… I'm going to tell him all about the _real Dean Winchester_. You see Cas, me and Sammy here, we're not in construction, we kill people.” Cas started to fight for breath once again. “Calm down, baby, it's okay because the guys we kill are bad people, Cas, really bad... Do you want me to go on?”

Cas tried to center himself, calm himself down. “Yeah, Dean, I want you to explain this to me.”

Sam cleared his throat. “Dean this is _not_ a good idea; the more you tell him the more he has on us.”

“Sammy, he has a right to know.”

Sam huffed, “Why, Dean?”

“Because he's _mine_ , and I say he deserves to know.”

Sam relunctly nodded as Cas spoke a tone of irritation in his voice. “As I said before I'm not _yours_ Dean, but I agree I do deserve to know. You took me from my home, my life, and I have no doubt I will never return there… At least not alive.”

Dean looked into the mirror meeting cold, scared blue eyes. “I could _never_ , not to you, Cas.”

Cas laughed, “Then you would just have Sam do it.”

Sam turned to look at the attorney. “No, Cas, not under any circumstance could I ever do that.”

Dean cut in before Sam or Cas could say anything else. “We have a code, we only go after killers and rapists. Killers and rapists that have been tried and gotten off. We let the justice system have first go, and if they fail? We don't. They are thoroughly vetted, Cas, so we know for sure. We have to be 100% sure they are guilty before we make a move.”

Cas looked up from where he had been staring at his hands. “Just because they are guilty, Dean, doesn't make it any less wrong and doesn't make you any less of a murderer.”

Dean shrugged. “Maybe not, but I sleep better at night when we take one of those scumbags out, knowing they will never hurt anyone else and that we gave the victims’ families some justice… and well, when I die, I have God to judge me. He will either welcome me with open arms, or send me to hell to burn for all eternity. And I will be fine with however it turns out, because I have no regrets about what I'm doing, or going to do.”

The car fell silent. Cas took in all the information Dean had just told him. The younger man turned on the radio, and no one spoke for the next few hours, just listened to the music and road noise, each lost in their own thoughts.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean pulled into a gas station and got out of the car. He filled baby up and stuck his head back in the window. “I'm going to pay for the gas and get some snacks, keep an eye on Cas.” Sam nodded, and Dean turned and walked towards the doors of the Gas n’ Sip.

Sam faced the attorney. “I'm so sorry, Cas, so, so sorry. I never wanted anything like this to happen.”

“Then let me go, Sam; let me run while Dean is in there. I will go home, and I swear I will never contact the police,” Cas pleaded.

“Cas, Dean would just go back and get you.”

“I won't go home then, Sam, I will hide out somewhere else.”

“You really think Dean will just let you go?”

“Please Sam, please.”

Sam lowered his eyes. “Sorry, Cas, I can't let you go.”

Cas sneered, “Then you're just as bad as him, Sam, and I have nothing further to say to you.” Dean came back with bags full of drinks and junk food, stating what they don't eat on the road they would have for the hotel.

Dean pulled back onto the road, and they drove in silence for thirty minutes longer before Castiel insisted on knowing where they were taking him. Sam looked at Dean warily, but Dean decided the truth was best. If he wanted to get back on Cas’ good side he knew lying wouldn't be the way. “You're going with us on our next case. It's in Erie, Pennsylvania. We have a small window of opportunity on this one; he plans on leaving the country, going to Malaysia in three days. His name is Timothy Parks. He's forty years old was tried for the murder of his _very_ rich wife six months ago. He was found innocent, but the evidence the lawyers neglected to find due to it being well buried, was the fact he has been married three other times, once in Italy, once in France and once in England, all three of those wives died the same way… heart attack. All were _equally_ as rich as wife number four. He always remarries as soon as the money is close to running dry, and all the wives die almost six month to the date they marry him. We also had a source get hold of blood samples from all the women, and the same thing was found in their system: oleandrin, a toxin that's found in the oleander flower. And our Mr. Parks just happened to have a lovely little garden on all four estates, and guess what flower was grown in all four gardens… Oleander.”

Dean looked in the mirror, meeting Cas’ eyes. “Four women, Cas, he's killed four, and in a little over six months it will be five. That's why he's moving to Malaysia, looking for number five… We can't let that happen. He needs to be stopped.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

They pulled into a little motel in Erie just after 8 p.m. It had just started to get dark out. Sam slid out of the passenger seat to go inside and get them a room. Dean got out and stretched before he opened the back door and leaned down to talk to Cas. “You going to be good if I let you get out?”

“Yeah, Dean, I will.”

“Okay then.” He stepped back and let Cas out of the car. Dean shut the door, and Cas leaned against the Impala. Dean stood in front of him and reached out to run his fingertips across Cas’ neck where it had bruised from Dean choking him.

Cas jerked back and protested, “Get your hands off; do not fuckin’ touch me.”

Dean looked at Cas through his long lashes. “I'm sorry, Cas, so, so, sorry.” Dean leaned in and planted a gentle kiss to Cas’ neck before pulling back. Cas fumed, how dare Dean _touch_ him like that, _kiss_ him. He balled his fist up, reeling it back and punching Dean in the mouth.

Dean laughed. Blood covered his lips, and when he smiled it was all over his teeth. The younger man spit out a glob of blood, and it landed on the concrete beside them. Dean growled, “Oh, baby, that's _foreplay_ for me and as I very well know you like it _rough_ , too.” He pinned Castiel against baby and kissed him quick and rough. When Dean pulled back, blood covered Cas’ lips. The Attorney was panting and looked shell shocked. Dean smirked and began to run his hands down Cas’ chest.

Sam cleared his throat, “Yo, Dean, I got our room. Let's get inside before you two draw any unwanted attention.

“You got it, Sammy.” Dean smiled a bloody smile, while Cas was desperately wiping the blood from his lips. Dean reached past Cas and grabbed the cuffs and ball gag. He smirked at the Attorney, “Just in case.” He grabbed Cas by the arm and tugged him in the direction of their room. “Now come on.”

Sam made a few trips, bringing their bags, snacks and drinks into the room while Dean sat on the bed guarding Cas. Once they were settled in the hotel room, all the bags inside, Dean locked the door and turned to face Cas, who was sitting cross legged on one of the beds. “As long as you're good I won't cuff you or gag you. But unfortunately at bedtime I will have to cuff you to the bed. Can't have you sneaking off while we sleep, now can I? Oh and if you try to run, me or Sammy will drop you before you even reach the fuckin’ door.”

They all changed into sleep-appropriate clothing and watched TV for a couple of hours. Cas stayed completely silent no matter how many times Dean or Sam tried to talk to him. Around 12am they decided to call it a night. As Dean was cuffing Cas to the bed, the Attorney asked him where he was going to sleep. Dean just laughed. “Right next to you of course.”

Cas huffed, “I don't want to share a bed with you.”

“Don't be like that, sweetheart, you love sharing a bed with me. Just because you are mad n--”

“Mad? Oh, mad doesn't even begin to cover it, try furious. You _kidnapped_ me, Dean, choked me out and fuckin’ kidnapped me. I would rather share a bed with Sam.”

Dean growled, “Tough shit, Angel, you're not sharing a bed with my goddamn brother. You’re _mine_ , Cas, fuckin’ _mine_ , no one else's. You sleep in my bed next to me.”

“Stop calling me _yours_ , Dean. I'm not _yours_... anymore.”

“Like I said before, keep telling yourself that.” Dean smiled at Sam like he had not just been fighting with Cas while his brother had sat and watched. “Night, Sammy.”

“Uh, night, Dean., night Cas. And no funny business, okay?” Sam stammered awkwardly.

They turned off the lights and settled into bed. Cas was breathing harshly and Dean reached over and began to rub a hand through his hair, down his cheek, and across his plump chapped bottom lip. “I could take you right now if I wanted to Cas.” The attorney stiffened. “But I won't, I won't do anything until you want me to, until you ask me to. And _believe_ me Angel, you will want me again. I'm already under your skin; you will start to crave me, ache for me, need to be _mine_ again… So I can wait Cas. I will wait until you ask me for it, _beg_ me even. And that time will come, Angel, and I will give you everything you want, everything you need. I will take care of you, _always_ , baby.” Dean ran his hand through Cas’ hair one last time before he rolled over and gave him the space the younger man knew the attorney needed to process everything that had happened since last night.


	13. Chapter 13

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/3262AE4B-DA92-4D74-B5D4-31BF06640C1A_zpsv41lmv3c.jpg.html)

Cas woke to the feeling of fingernails scraping down his bare chest. He looked up into Dean’s vivid green eyes that were so full of want and _need_. The Attorney drew in a sharp breath. “Dean, what are you doing? You said you wouldn't touch me, wouldn't do anything unless I wanted you to,” Cas voice wavered.

Dean dug his nails in a little harder as he leaned down by Cas’ ear, “Tell me you don't want this, Cas. Say it and _actually_ mean it.” The younger man could feel the Attorney's stomach muscles flutter under his fingertips. Cas bit his lower lip to keep a moan from escaping as Dean began to kiss Cas’ throat and up his jawline. The younger man stopped all movements, his hands gripped on Cas’ sweatpants and his lips barely touching the Attorney's. He pulled back to stare Cas in the eyes. “Tell me, Cas, tell me what you want. I will give it to you,” Dean ran his tongue across the Attorney's lips, “I will give you anything.”  
  
“ _You_ ,” Cas replied in a breathy moan. Dean growled and captured his lover's lips in a feverish kiss.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Cas gasped as his eyes flew open. He was shaking and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. _Dream, it was just a dream_. The Attorney noticed light shining through the curtains; it was morning. Thank god after that dream no way in hell he would be able to go back to sleep again. Cas turned to see Dean watching him with a lecherous smile. “And just what were you dreaming about Cas? You were making all these mouthwatering noises.”

Cas tried to will his cheeks from turning pink. “Nothing.”

Dean’s eyes slowly trailed down the Attorney's body and stopped at his very prominent erection tenting his pants, Cas did blush at that, and if he wasn't currently cuffed to the bed he would be covering up. Dean’s eyes made their way back up his body, meeting the Attorney's with a smirk. “Sure, whatever you say, Angel.” Dean got out of bed and stretched. “I'm going to go take a shower, Cas, unfortunately that means you are going to have to stayed cuffed just a little while longer, because Sammy went out to get us breakfast.” Dean licked his lips, “Or you could join me in the shower, and I could help you with that.” The younger man nodded towards the Attorney's crotch. At Cas’ glare, Dean just shrugged, “Whatever, just thought I'd offer.”

Cas huffed, and shook the cuffs wrapped around the metal bed railing. “Can you at least uncuff me long enough so I can take a piss?”

Dean crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “You really think you can go piss with your soldier standing at attention like that?”

Cas sighed and let his head drop onto the pillow. “I will just wait until you get out of the shower.”

Dean winked, “I will make it quick, Cas.”

Cas heard the shower start. He took in a deep breath and let it out forcefully as he thought to himself. _What the fuck was that dream about? Why am I having dreams like that? I should not be thinking about Dean like that, not after what he has done to me. It was a fluke, a mistake, stress related. It won't happen again_.

Dean shut off the water and ran his hands through his hair. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before padding out of the bathroom. Cas’ eyes widened as he tracked Dean’s movements. He walked over to his duffel bag. The Attorney just continued to stare, watching as the water dripped from his hair, ran down his chest and stomach to the towel that was wrapped low on his hips. Dean smirked when he noticed Cas staring. The younger man ran his hand down his chest and stopped at the towel. “See something you like, Angel?”

“No,” Cas scoffed, ashamed he had been caught staring, ashamed he was staring _period_.

Dean wrapped his hands around the towel, unwound it and dropped it, letting it pool at his feet. He ran his hand over his cock, “What about now?”

Cas scowled, “No… Couldn't you have done that in the bathroom?”  
Dean grinned, “I could have, but where would the fun in that be? I would rather change in here and watch you _squirm_ , watch you fight the urge to watch me, to want me.”

“I am not squirming. I have no urges, you do not _affect_ me,” Cas declared.

Dean pulled on his boxer briefs and strode over to the foot of the bed, crawling up it until he was next to Cas. He leaned over the Attorney and placed his hands on the pillow by Cas’ head, boxing him in. “Then tell me, Cas, if I don't _affect_ you, what was your dream about? You moaned my name in your sleep… You know?”

Cas turned his head unable to look Dean in the eyes. “I-I don't remember.”

Dean raised up and slid off the bed. He grabbed his jeans and slipped into them. “Sure you don't, Cas.” Dean finished getting dressed and grabbed the handcuff keys off the small table with two chairs by the mini refrigerator. He sat on the bed and reached over, taking the cuffs in his hands and unlocked them.

Cas sat up and rubbed the soreness out of his wrists. He swung his legs over the bed and sat there beside Dean for a minute before he spoke. “I'm going to take a shower while I'm in there.”

Dean nodded, “Take your time, and let me know if you need anything, and I do mean anything.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows. Cas glowered at him before he stood up, walked over to his suitcase and got out a change of clothes. The Attorney quickly retreated to the bathroom, and shut the door as he heard Dean call out, “Hey I was just offering, you can't blame a guy for trying.” Cas leaned against the door and gathered himself before he stripped and started the shower, making it as hot as he could get it. He wanted to scrub any and all traces of Dean Winchester off of himself.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

After Cas dried off and got dressed, he walked out of the bathroom. Dean and Sam were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Sam looked at him and smiled. “Hey, Cas, I got breakfast from the little diner up the road. I wasn't sure what to get you so I went with pancakes, sausage links, and hash browns. I hope that's okay.”

Cas padded over, and Sam held out the plastic container. Cas eyed it warily, “How do I know it's not poisoned?”

Dean laughed, almost choking on his biscuit. “What? Really, Cas? Why would we poison you?”

Cas shrugged, “Why would you kidnap me?”

Dean sighed and dropped his fork, “I kidnapped you because I wanted you to be with me. So why would I poison something I want to keep?”

Cas snatched it and sat down on the bed. He ate in silence as he listened to Sam and Dean talk about their case.

Sam shook his head, “I really don't like that we don't have more time on this case Dean. I like at least a week of surveillance to get down their daily routine. And you want to get him tomorrow? That's one fuckin’ day Dean. How can we establish a pattern in one fuckin’ day?”

Dean huffed, “He's leaving the day after tomorrow, so it's not like we have the luxury of time here, Sammy. I don't like it either. But I sure as hell ain't gonna let that fucker hop a plane to Malaysia where he's gonna claim victim number five.”

“After our last case, I don't. Dean, we almost went to prison,” Sam pointed out.

“That was not our fault. How the fuck could we have known the neighbor would come back home because he broke his glasses and has some fucked-up eye condition… Sam anything could happen with the type of work we do. Look how well we staked out that last case. One day, one month, there is no guarantee. I know you like to be better prepared, but we are going to have to wing it this one time,” Dean retorted.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “You're right, Dean, we can't let him get away.”

Dean opened up a can of Coke and took a drink. “So you follow Parks today see if you can figure out if he has any kind of set routine, and when would be our best opportunity to grab him. Sound good?”

Sam nodded, “Sounds good.” The rest of their breakfast was spent in silence. Once Sam was done he threw away his trash and used the bathroom. “I'm outta here, Dean.”

Dean chugged the last of his Coke and tossed the can in the trash. “Later, Sammy, text if you need anything.” The door closed behind the younger Winchester and Dean got up to lock it. He turned and smirked at Cas, “Alone at last! What do you wanna do, Angel?”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

“I want to go home,” Cas groused.

Dean grabbed the remote off of the side table and sat down beside Cas. “Sorry, Angel, I can't let you do that.”

“Why? I swear, Dean, I won't go to the cops.” Cas pleaded.

Dean sighed, “I'm not worried about that, Cas. I can't let you go because I can't be _without_ you.”

Cas was momentarily stunned by the admission. “Dean--” the Attorney began before he was cut off.

“Cas, I know you're furious, and confused, but we had something, Angel, we _have_ something special.”

Cas clenched his jaw. “We have _nothing_ Dean.”

“Don't say that,” Dean growled.

“But it's true, Dean, you need to accept it. What I felt for you, it wasn't the real you,” Cas reasoned.

“I'm trying to show you know the real me Cas,” Dean declared.

Cas stared Dean in the eyes, “I won't like the real you, Dean, I already don't. You're a killer, Dean, how can you expect me to just accept that and go back to how things were?”

“Because I'm a good man,” Dean declared.

“The let me go, Dean, let me go and forget me. Let me forget about you,” Cas begged.

“I can't, Cas. Don't you understand? I can't,” Dean professed.

Cas fumed, “I understand, Dean, I understand you are a kidnapper and a killer who is delusional. Who thinks he has feelings for me, when the truth is you are _incapable_ of any kind of human emotion. And can't accept I will never feel anything for you now that I know who you _really_ are.”

Dean was taken back by Cas’ harsh words; it hurt. Dean reached past Cas and grabbed the gag that laid on the side table. Cas started shaking his head. “Sorry, Angel, but that was completely uncalled for.” Cas tried to pull away. “Stay still,” Dean growled. Cas stopped fighting, but gave Dean a defiant look as he put the gag on him. “Now I'm going to find us a movie to watch and give you some time to think about how it's not nice to say such spiteful things. Really Cas? Haven't you ever heard the saying, ‘If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all’?” Cas scowled at him as Dean flipped through the channels. “Look, Cas, _Caddyshack_ ; let's watch this. A good comedy might lighten your foul mood.” Dean settled back against the headboard and Cas just sat there stiff as a board with his hands in his clasped in his lap.

They were over halfway through the movie, and Cas still hadn't relaxed any. Dean sighed and stood up, drawing Cas’ attention to him. “I'm going to take a bath, Cas. Sorry, but I'm going to have to cuff you to the bed… Hey at least you will be rid of me for awhile, right?” Dean scoffed venomously. The younger man reached for the cuffs, and Cas put his hands behind his back. Dean looped the cuffs through the metal rails and snapped them on Cas’ wrists. He walked over to the door and undid the top latch so Sam could get in if he came back before Dean was done. He grabbed his night clothes and walked into the bathroom without looking back.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Cas’ eyes snapped over to the door when he heard it open. Sam came in holding a few pizzas and a twelve pack of beer. His face fell when he saw Cas gagged and cuffed to the bed. He sighed and sat the pizza and beer on the table. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. “I'm back, Dean. I brought pizza and beer.”

“Yeah, alright Sammy, I will be out in a few minutes,” Dean called back.

Sam shuffled over to Cas and reached for the handcuff keys. He uncuffed Cas, and the Attorney looked at him with questioning eyes. Sam nodded, “Yeah, Cas, you can take that off too.”

Cas reached up and undid the gag. He laid it on the side table by the handcuffs before looking up at the younger Winchester. “Thanks, Sam.”

Sam shook his head, a look of sincerity in his eyes. “I'm sorry Cas, you want some pizza and a beer?”

“That sounds good,” Cas replied. Sam made himself and Cas a plate. He grabbed two beers and walked over to the bed, “Can I sit down with you?” Cas nodded and Sam sat down by the Attorney, handing him a beer and one of the plates. They both relaxed against the headboard. Sam grabbed his book off the side table and opened it.

Cas took a bite of his pizza and washed it down with a drink of beer. “Which one are you on now?” Sam looked up and Cas pointed to the book.

“Oh, _A Dance with Dragons_ ,” Sam replied holding the book up.

Cas hummed, “That was a very good one.”

Sam smiled, “Yeah, it may be my favorite so far. Sucks that this is the last one he has done, and I have to wait for _The Winds of Winter_ to come out. But I'm sure it will be worth the wait.”

Dean stepped out of the bathroom, and his eyes immediately landed on Sam and Cas sitting side by side on the bed talking. Cas looked relaxed, and he even _smiled_ at something Sam had just said. Dean huffed and stomped over to the table where the pizza sat. He grabbed a plate and put a few slices on it, before reaching in the mini fridge and grabbing a beer. Dean stalked over to Sam standing by him. Dean cleared his throat and Sam looked up at his big brother. “Well I'm out of the bathroom, so your babysitting services are no longer needed.” Cas scowled at Dean.

Sam frowned, “I wasn't babysitting, Dean, I was having a conversation with Cas.”

Dean shrugged, “Either way Sammy I wanna relax… In _my_ bed, so get back to yours.”

Sam stood up in front of Dean and gave him a harsh bitchface before he flopped down on his own bed. Dean sat down beside Cas and smiled at him. The Attorney's expression turned cold, and he looked away, leaving Dean to wonder why he had been somewhat relaxed with Sam, and so damn cold to him.

Dean downed half his beer and turned to face his brother. “Tell me what you got on Parks.”

“Well, we lucked out Dean; he's a very methodical man, loves his routine. I followed him to the gym where I overheard him talking to his personal trainer about his at-home workout regimen. He swims every night at nine p.m. I followed him home and watched him. Sure enough at nine on the dot he was in going out for a swim. I checked out the premises. High fences so no nosy neighbors can see on his property, and no kind of security. So I think that's our best bet; we grab him when he goes out for his swim.”

Dean thought it over before he nodded. “I agree Sammy. We hotwire a car and grab him then. Did you find a place where we could take care of the body unnoticed?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “This isn't my first rodeo, Dean, of course I did. Found an old abandoned farmhouse with over 200 acres of land a good ways from town. A fire there should draw no attention.”

Dean wiped his hands on his napkin and got up to throw his trash away. “Seems like a sound plan to me.”

Dean sat back down and looked over at Cas, who was still adamantly avoiding him. They watched TV for a few more hours before he turned it off. “We better hit the hay, got a big day tomorrow.” Sam got up and went through his nightly routine before climbing into his bed. Dean did the same, followed by Cas.

The younger man grabbed the cuffs and the Attorney sighed, lifting his hand above his head so Dean could fasten him to the rail. Sam reached over and shut off the lamp, bathing the room in pitch black. Cas felt Dean move closer to him and warm breath against his ear as he whispered. “I know you don't believe me, Cas, but I care for you. I only did what I did because I couldn't stand the thought of you not being with me. I really feel you were made for me, and I enjoyed you being _mine_ , and I want you to say you're mine again, so bad Cas. Deep down I know you still feel that way; I just know you do. I also know it's going to take time for you to process all this information.” Dean huffed a small laugh, “I've just never been good at waiting... I swear to you I have _never_ killed anyone who didn't deserve it. I'm not a bad man, Cas, please, please, try to see that.” Dean ran his hand down Cas’ cheek and rolled over, to leave Cas for the second night in a row alone with his thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/3262AE4B-DA92-4D74-B5D4-31BF06640C1A_zpsv41lmv3c.jpg.html)

Cas arched his back at the first warm, wet press of his lover's tongue against his rim. The Attorney let out a low breathy groan and reveled at the feel of Dean's stubble scratching against his inner thighs. Cas gripped Dean’s hair and mewled as the younger man added a finger alongside his tongue. He gasped when Dean added a second finger and gently brushed his prostate. His lover slowly pumped his fingers in and out, flicking his tongue in between them. Dean kissed and nipped Cas’ inner thighs as he worked him open. “Now, fuck me now,” Cas begged.

Dean brushed his prostate once more, causing Cas’ legs to shake, before he withdrew his fingers and reached for the lube. The younger man slicked up his hard member and looked his lover in the eyes “Tell me what you want, Cas.”

“ _You_...” Castiel's eyes flew open, and he fought to even out his breathing as he cleared his head of the last remnants of his dream. He turned to see that Dean was watching him again, this time the smile he wore was not lecherous, it was _forlorn_.

Dean ran his hand across the back of his neck. “Sam went out to find us a car to _borrow_ for our job tonight, and to get breakfast. I told him to get you bacon, eggs, biscuits and gravy. I know that's your favorite.”

Cas gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Dean. Can you, uh, uncuff me? I need to go to the bathroom... and I want to take a shower.”

Dean reached for the keys on the bedside table and uncuffed the Attorney. Cas got up, stretched, and padded over to his suitcase, getting out a change of clothes. He turned and looked at Dean who was sitting on the bed still, looking at his hands folded in his lap. Cas cleared his throat, “Do you need in here first? Before I shower.”

Dean looked up. “No, I have already used the bathroom, and I won't shower until tonight, after we get back.” Cas shuddered at the thought. The man in front of him, a man that he thought he loved not that long ago, would be taking a life tonight.  
  
“Oh, okay.” Cas turned and walked into the bathroom not really sure what else to say to Dean.

Cas leaned against the sink and ran his hands down his face. He _needed_ to figure out how the hell to get out of this situation. He knew he couldn't make a scene in public; Dean made it clear he would hurt whoever Cas tried to tell, and he just couldn't be responsible for that. Tonight when they left him he was sure Dean would have him cuffed and gagged. He could try to break the bed rails, but they were metal and strong. He had pulled against them some last night when Dean had gone to take a bath, and they didn't so much as budge. It was more likely he would break his wrist before the bed.

_Could he do that_? Could he stand the pain of dislocating one of this thumbs to get the cuffs off? He could try. Once he got the cuffs off he could go to the hotel office, call the cops and fill them in on everything, on his kidnapping, the Winchesters being serial killers, and if he could get out of the cuffs quickly enough he could save Timothy Parks’ life. They could send a car there to catch Sam and Dean, and then the brothers would go to jail, where they belonged. He had made up his mind as he stripped to get into the shower. Tonight as soon as Sam and Dean left he was going to try like hell to get free, even if he had to break bones to do so.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

When Cas came out of the bathroom, Sam and Dean were sitting at the table enjoying their breakfast. The Attorney shuffled over there and picked up the plastic container that held his food and sat down on the bed. Dean reached over to the mini fridge and got out a bottle of orange juice and tossed it to Cas along with a package of plastic silverware. “Thank you,” Cas said softly.

Dean smiled. “You're welcome, Angel.”

Cas ate his breakfast in silence, biding his time until tonight, until he could try to make his escape. He listened closely to Sam and Dean going over their plan, filing away every single detail so he could later relay it to the cops.

Their plan was they were going to leave the hotel around four to go to a deserted junkyard that Sam had found this morning. He had parked a good ways away from it and walked there to check it out. Inside was a van that still had current tags, and it started when he hot wired it. They were going to take the van and hide the Impala in a patch of woods up the road from the junkyard. They then were going to trail Mr. Parks, follow him through his daily routine and hope it didn't change. At nine when he went out for his swim, they planned on tranquilizing him, loading him into the van, and taking him to the abandoned farmland that Sam had found the day before. They would overdose him on Pavulon and burn the body.

The morning passed by slowly; both Winchesters were on edge. Cas wondered if they were like this every time they had a _job_. Along around 2:30 p.m. Sam went out to get lunch. He came back with BBQ sandwiches and onion rings for all three of them. Dean plated Cas’ and grabbed him a Coke from the box. (Since they knew they would be leaving tomorrow there was no reason to place anymore in the fridge.) He opened it and handed Cas the plate and his drink, before he turned back to the table to make his own.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

After they ate, the brothers got ready to go. Dean was getting ready to cuff Cas to the bed and gag him. They were standing by the bed when the Attorney grabbed him by the arm. “Dean, don't do this, please. There are other ways, turn him in anonymously, mail all your evidence to the police station.”

Dean shook his head. “Cas, you know that won't do any good. He can't be tried again… Double Jeopardy. He's going to flee the country after tonight, Cas; I don't have a choice. I have to do this.”

Cas’ eyes turned dark and stormy. “You're a fucked-up man who likes to play God. Do you get off on it? On taking a life? You're horrible, Dean Winchester, and I curse the day I met you.”

Dean clenched his jaw, “I'm horrible? Tell me about Hannah, Cas.”

Cas filled with rage at the mention of her name. The Attorney drew back to punch Dean. The younger man was quicker this time, having expected that response from Cas. He grabbed the Attorney's hands, walked him back to the wall, slamming him against it and pinning his hands above his head. Dean leaned down and growled in his face, “Wanna try that again, _sweetheart_?”

Cas struggled against his hold, “Let me go, you son of a bitch.”

Dean just sneered as he continued, “Come on, Cas, tell me about your sister, your twin sister. Tell me all about how she was raped and murdered three years ago, and despite that you still make a living getting guys like that off. If I'm _horrible_ , what does that make you? Because in my eyes you are worse than me and Sam. At least we take scum like that out; we don't put them back on the street. Is that the reason you're not close with your brothers, Cas? Did they start resenting what you do after her death? Did they wonder how you could continue to defend men like the one who did that to your sister? Hell, Cas, you may have even had him as a client and got him off, never knowing. His money could be padding your bank account. How does that make you feel, _Mr. Attorney_?” Before Cas could retort, Dean grabbed the ball gag and shoved it in his mouth, fastening it. He pushed Cas on the bed and cuffed him to the rails. “We will be back tonight. I will just leave you to your thoughts.” Dean spat before he stormed out of the room, Sam gave Cas a sad smile before following his brother, placing a _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the door.

As soon as Cas heard the Impala pull away he let the tears fall. He had not heard Hannah’s name in three years, and hearing it in that way, in that context, not only enraged him but _hurt_. It's not like he hadn't thought each and every thing Dean had said to him. He had just never had anyone actually say it to him, and after hearing it, that was indeed so much worse. Cas began to pull and fight with the cuffs but shortly after he started he became tired, became sleepy. His eyes were heavy, and he fought to keep them open. But soon he lost the battle and drifted off with a single thought in his head. “ _Why am I so sleepy? Something is wrong_.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Sam and Dean stood beside the fire. Everything had gone as planned. They were able to grab Parks when he went out to swim and load him in the van undetected. Sam looked at Dean; the fire illuminated his brother’s face. “Dean, why did you do something so reckless as kidnap Cas? Do you, what does he mean to you?” Sam cautioned.

Dean shrugged with a smug look on his face. “He's a damn good fuck, Sammy.” Sam sighed and dropped it, he knew getting Dean to talk seriously about his feelings was a long shot. The two watch the body burn until only the bones were left. Sam grabbed the shovel and dug a hole to bury the bones.

Once their job was completely done, Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder, “Let's go get baby and ditch this van. I was also thinking we could stop by the diner and grab some burgers on the way back to the hotel.” Sam threw the shovel in the back of the van and smirked. Dean may not want to talk about his feelings, but little things showed, whether he meant them to or not. Sam knew the _real_ reason Dean wanted to get burgers before heading back to the hotel. He wanted to because they were Cas’ favorite, and he wanted to apologize for his outburst earlier, and the things he knew he shouldn't have said.

When Sam and Dean made it back to the hotel, Cas was still asleep. Dean called dibs on first shower. Sam rolled his eyes, sat down at the table and started eating while Dean collected his clothes and went into the bathroom. When Dean exited a short while later, Sam was done eating and was watching TV, waiting his turn in the shower. Cas was still sleeping.

Sam got up, collected his pajamas and Dean looked at him. “Let me wake Cas up and see if he has to use to bathroom before you go shower, okay?” Sam nodded as he looked through his duffel.

Dean uncuffed Cas and gently shook him. “Cas, Cas wake up. We're back. Sam's going to shower; do you want to use the bathroom first?”

Cas groaned and sat up, Dean reached over and unfastened the ball gag taking it off the Attorney. Cas ran his hands down his face before he slowly sat up. He nodded and stumbled into the bathroom without saying a word. When he came back out he flopped back down on the bed and tried to roll over. Dean grabbed his shoulder. “Sit up, Cas, I brought you food.” Dean helped Cas up and he leaned back against the headboard. Sam went to shower as Dean grabbed his and Cas’ food and two cans of cokes.

Dean sat on the bed beside Cas and handed him his food. Cas blearily accepted it. “Eat, Cas, the drowsiness will fade once you get some food in you.”

Cas began eating his burger. They were silent until Cas had eaten over half his burger and realized what had happened. He turned to Dean, “You, you _drugged_ me, didn't you?”

Dean sighed. “I may have slipped a few sleeping pills into your Coke at lunch… But only because I didn't want you to hurt yourself trying to escape.”

“Wha, how do you know I would have tried to escape?” Cas implored.

Dean shrugged. “Because it's what I would have tried to do. And Cas, you would have just hurt yourself. The rails wouldn't have budged, and the handcuffs? I always make sure are tight enough on your wrists that they would never slip off, even if you dislocated your thumb, but not tight enough to cut off circulation. I swear, Cas, I only did it because I couldn't stand the thought of you hurting yourself.” Cas dolefully nodded, as he realized escaping from the Winchester’s wasn't going to be an easy task, if possible at all. The Attorney went back to eating his burger, trying to shake the rest of the grogginess that clouded his head.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

After they were finished eating, Dean threw away their trash and sat down in front of Cas. “Cas, can you please look at me for a minute?” Cas looked up, his blue eyes meeting Dean’s green ones. “I'm so sorry, Cas, so fuckin sorry about everything I said earlier. It was cruel and totally uncalled for. I didn't mean it Cas. You hurt me by calling me horrible, and it hurt so much hearing you say that you curse the day we met. So I hit you where I knew it would hurt most. And that was wrong of me. But Cas, I'm not a horrible man; please try to see that, because of what me and Sam did tonight that man will never hurt another woman, like Hannah. He will never cause grief for another family, like yours.”

“You know everything you said I've thought, none of it was new,” Cas confessed. “How did you even know about Hannah, Dean?”

“I may have googled you to learn more about you while you were at court, when we first started staying with you,” Dean admitted.

Cas nodded, “Makes sense, know your mark.”

Dean shook his head. “Cas you were never a mark. I just wanted to know everything I could about you, but I never intended to fa--” Sam came out of the bathroom and Dean stopped talking, not wanting to discuss this in front of his little brother.

They turned on a movie, and Cas got up to put on his night clothes. After the movie ended. Dean shut the TV off. “Welp, we will be hitting the road early tomorrow; we better get some sleep

Cas shifted in the bed, “Where are we going to now?”

Dean turned to face him. “Sam found us a case in Greenville, Missouri.”

Cas nodded and laid down, Dean reached for the handcuffs. Sam shut off the lights and rolled over. The Attorney lifted his hands above his head, and the younger man snapped the cuffs around his wrists. Dean and Cas stared into each other's eyes,neither being able to be the first to look away. Dean lifted his hand and ran his thumb across Cas’ bottom lip and whispered, “I _wish_ you felt for me here and now, how you feel for me in your dreams. I miss you, Cas. I want that again, more than you know.” Dean sighed and rolled over. Cas tried not to think too much about the fact his lips still tingled where Dean’s thumb had just been.


	15. Chapter 15

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/3262AE4B-DA92-4D74-B5D4-31BF06640C1A_zpsv41lmv3c.jpg.html)

Cas ran his hands down Dean’s sweat-slicked back and gripped his ass, pulling him in, taking him deeper. The younger man kept his languid pace as he kissed and sucked marks onto Cas’ neck. The Attorney groaned as Dean’s cock nudged his prostate. “Feels so good Dean,” Cas moaned.

“That's because I know you, baby, inside and out. I know what you like, what makes you feel _amazing_ ,” Dean panted by Cas’ ear as he thrust in hard, hitting his lover's prostate. Cas threw his head back, and the younger man bit his lover's neck as he continued to fuck him hard and deep. “Tell me what I want to hear, Angel, tell me what you are trying to keep buried deep down, tell me what you want Cas, what you _need_.” Dean ground against the Attorney’s prostate.  
  
“You, Dean! You,” Cas yelled as he spurted his release between their bodies.  
  
“Mine,” Dean growled as his cock throbbed and he came deep inside Cas’ welcoming body.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Cas gasped and jolted from his dream. He tried to sit up, but the cuffs jerked him back down. “Fuck,” Cas growled.

“Easy, Cas, it was only a dream.” Dean reached for the cuffs and undid them. The Attorney grimaced at the tightness in his shoulders. Dean rubbed Cas’ wrists for a moment before he let them go. The younger man was sitting crossed legged on the bed already dressed. He helped the Attorney sit up, and Cas pushed the heel of his palms to his eyes before he ran his hands through his hair.

The Attorney got up and grabbed his clothes, went into the bathroom and dressed. When he came out of the bathroom he joined Dean back on the bed. “Where's Sam?”

“He's out picking up some snacks and supplies, then we are going to pack up and hit the road. I figured we could stop for breakfast after we drive for an hour or so… Unless you're hungry now,” Dean met Cas’ eyes.

“Whenever you guys want to stop is fine,” Cas replied.

“Cas,” Dean cautioned, “tell me about your dreams. I know they are about me and you. Are you happy in them; are they like how things were before?”

“Dean I-I-I,” Cas stammered. “It's compli--”

The hotel room door opened and Sam came in. Cas was so grateful he didn't have to answer Dean's question now. “Okay, I gassed up baby, got some snacks and drinks. Let's pack up and hit the road.

Sam loaded their bags in the car and as they were getting ready to leave Dean turned to Cas placing a hand on his shoulder. “Cas-” Dean began.

The Attorney cut in, “I know, Dean, and don't worry, I am not going to try anything.”

Dean smiled, “Good.”

The three of the got into the Impala and hit the road, leaving Erie, Pennsylvania, behind them. An hour later and Dean’s stomach was growling. He took the next exit he came across and pulled into an IHOP. The three exited the Impala, made their way inside and found an empty table. Cas slid into the booth Dean beside him and Sam sat across from them. The waitress handed them each a menu and took their drink orders, all three of them opting for coffee.

The waitress returned with their drinks and took out her notepad, “What’ll it be boys?”

Dean shut his menu. “I will have the breakfast sampler with blueberry pancakes.”

Dean looked over at Cas. “I would like your strawberries and cream crepes with a side of bacon, please.” Cas shut his menu and laid it on top of Dean’s in the middle of the table.

Sam placed his menu with the other two and smiled at the waitress. “Give me the cinnamon swirl brioche French toast.” The waitress collected their menus and went to the back to put in their order.

Cas took a drink of his coffee and out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean smirking at him. He turned and asked, “What?”

“Crepes, Cas, really? You couldn't have ordered something American?” Dean teased.

“Sam ordered _French_ toast,” Cas defended.

Dean turned to Sam and shook his head. “Un-American, the both of you,” the older Winchester joked.

The waitress came out a few minutes later with their food and placed in on the table. “You boys holler if you need anything else.”

Dean eyed Cas’ food, and the Attorney wrapped his arm around his plate protectively, pointing his fork at Dean and narrowing his eyes. “You quit eying my crepes like that and eat your American food.” Dean threw his head back and laughed, a full body laugh. The same laugh that always warmed Cas to hear because it alway made Dean’s smile a little brighter. And the Attorney found himself staring and smiling at Dean with that familiar warmth in his gut. Cas looked at his food and admonished himself. _It's the dreams_ , he told himself, _the dreams are fucking with my emotions_.

Cas was thankful that breakfast was spent mostly in a comfortable silence, all three of them too busy eating to talk. The downside to that though was that he had time to think, and what his damn brain deemed worthy of thought was the dreams he had been having. Cas played them over and over in his head. God he _missed_ Dean like that. The Attorney suddenly lost his appetite and pushed his plate away.

Dean looked over and forked up a bite of his crepes with a huge grin on his face. The younger man groaned, “Holy shit, those are fuckin’ delicious.” His grin widened as he looked up at Cas. “Angel you got strawberry sauce and cream on your lips.” Cas reached for his napkin, but before he got it in his hands he heard Dean say, “Here,” and felt Dean’s thumb on his lips. Cas closed his eyes as he felt the drag of Dean’s thumb over his lips. He opened them just in time to see Dean lick the sweet syrupy mixture from his thumb. “Mmm, delicious, you have sold me on crepes, Cas.” Cas found himself staring into Dean’s green eyes, not wanting to look away, but it had always been so hard to look away when Dean was looking at him like that.

“Well aren't you two just the cutest couple.” The two of them jumped and Sam bit his bottom lip trying hard not to laugh. Dean and Cas had been so caught up in themselves they hadn't heard their waitress approach. “I'm good at sensing these things you know? I have sort of… well, a sixth sense about it.” She giggled.

Dean smiled, “Really? What does your sixth sense say about us.”

She placed a hand on her hip, “Well, it tells me you absolutely are head over heels, worship the ground he walks on and would do anything to show your adoration. And you,” she points at Cas. “The way you look at him when he smiles, it lights you up from the inside, down to your very soul. You are completely smitten with your young man. And I can tell you two will have a long and happy relationship.” She refilled their coffee mugs and walked away with a wide smile on her face.

“Well,” Dean started but was unsure how to follow up, so he continued eating the crepes on Cas’ plate.

Cas stared down at his coffee cup, deep in contemplation. _He had rid himself of his feelings for Dean, or so he had thought. Was that what people really saw when he looked at Dean? Had he been unable to completely purge himself of his feelings? Were they still buried deep inside him?_

Sam just smirked around the rim of his mug and shook his head. _Those two are hopeless. How long before they both see what's really happening or, hell, already happened._ They finished their breakfast, and Dean paid the bill. He also left behind a very generous tip for their waitress. They used the bathroom and left.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

After they were back on the highway, Dean turned down the radio a little. “Alright, Sammy, tell me about the possible case in Greenville, Missouri.”

“Don Miller M.D. Emergency Room Doctor at Greenville Memorial. He was on trial for the rape of over a dozen prostitutes. All the young women came into the hospital telling the same story: They were picked up by a John and woke up later at various different locations, from a park to lying on the side of the road, with no memory of what had happened. A tox screen showed trace amounts of Propofol was in all their blood streams. Three months ago he was found not guilty due to lack of evidence. Don Miller is an upstanding citizen and very active in charitable organizations. There was one woman that was able to identify him, Trixy Valentine.” Dean raised an eyebrow, “And yes, Dean, that is her _real_ name.”

“Her parents were just asking for her to be a stripper or prostitute with that name, poor girl never had a chance,” Dean mumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes and continued, “She was discredited on the stand though. She had claimed rape once before when she found out one of her Johns was a rich entrepreneur. He paid her off to keep his name out of the papers. She apparently bragged about what she had done to the other prostitutes, and the defense crucified her on the stand, called it a pattern, said she claimed it was the Doc because she was going after another payout. While he was on trial there were no incidents, but a month after he was cleared it started back up; there have been nine additional rapes reported in the last sixty days. The last two women were not only raped but strangled to death, all of them also had Propofol in their system.”

Dean hummed and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “So the good Doctor got off on the rush of getting off and he evolved.”

Sam nodded, “Looks like… What's our move when we get to Greenville?”

Dean side eyed Sam, “We properly vet him, find out his routine, and while one of us is following him the other will break into his house and find proof.” Dean looked into his rearview mirror, meeting Cas’ eyes. “We have to have undeniable _proof_ before we make a move.”

They went through a Jack in the Box drive thru for lunch, and Sam suggested they eat at the park down the road from the restaurant so they could stretch their legs. They ate at the deserted picnic tables by a small pond surrounded by a walking trail. Sam finished his food first and said he was going to take a walk because his legs were cramped up from being in the Impala so long.

Dean and Cas finished their food in silence. The younger man got up threw their trash away and sat back down beside Cas, this time straddling the bench looking at the Attorney. “So Cas, now that Sam’s gone and he won't interrupt again, tell me about your dreams.”

Cas turned to face Dean also straddling the bench now. “Dean, I can't, it's--”

Dean smirked, “I know what kind of dreams they are; you talk in your sleep… Did you know, Cas, that dreams are your subconscious showing you what you _really_ want?”

Cas cheeks warmed. “Oh, I wasn't aware I talked in my sleep,” Cas replied, completely ignoring the whole subconscious thing. He didn't want to dwell on the possibility of that.

“I would give anything to have you say my name like you do in your dreams again. I miss it, Cas,” Dean admitted.

Cas bit his bottom lip. “I miss _that_ you, Dean, the one I thought you were.”

Dean sighed, “I'm still that guy, Cas, now you just know the truth about what I do for a living.”

Cas raised an eyebrow, “Seeing as how I'm pretty sure murder doesn't pay the bills, how do you and Sam make money?”

Dean ran a hand over the back of his neck, “Well, we, uh, hustle pool and use fake credit cards.”

“Why did you kidnap me, Dean?” Cas whispered.

“Like I said, I couldn't let you go, Cas. I never should have done it like I did; I hurt you and I'm so fuckin’ ashamed of that. But when you told me to get out of your life and you slapped me I panicked and… God, I fucked up.” Dean tentatively reached over and touched the faded bruises on Cas’ throat, the Attorney let his eyes close as Dean’s finger tips ran across his skin. He ran his fingers along Cas’ throat and placed his palm on the back on the Attorney's neck. The younger man leaned forward as he gently pulled Cas in, giving him a chance to pull away. The Attorney could feel Dean’s hot breath against his lips.

“You guys ready to go?” Dean and Cas sprang apart as Sam rounded the bushes surrounding the picnic tables. The two were staring at each other and Sam cleared his throat, “Did I, uh, interrupt something?”

Cas stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans, saying, “No, no nothing at all,” and walked past Sam towards the Impala.

Dean punched his brother in the shoulder as he passed him following Cas. “Couldn't have waited five more fuckin’ minutes,” Dean mumbled.

“Ow Dean, what the hell?” Sam rubbed his arm as he wondered what he had interrupted.

Cas began to have an internal freakout once he crawled into the back seat of the Impala. _To have the dreams are one thing, but to almost kiss Dean, hell to want to kiss him… What the fuck is wrong with me! He's a killer, and he kidnapped me. Was Dean right about the dreams being my subconscious telling me I still wanted Dean after all that's happened? And if so, just how fucked up does that make me?_

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

They picked up a few pizzas before they checked into a little motel in Greenville right at nightfall. The ride had been long and mostly quiet after they had gotten back onto the road after lunch. Once at the hotel the three of them took turns showering and putting on their pajamas. They each made a plate piled down with pizza and breadsticks, grabbed a beer and sat on their beds. Dean and Cas leaned against the headboard side by side, and Sam sat crossed legged in the middle of his bed. Dean was flipping through the channels and settled on _The Grapes of Wrath_.

“I love this movie,” Cas mumbled around a mouthful of pizza.

Dean smiled at him. “I know you do. I remember you telling me Steinbeck was one of your favorite authors and _The Grapes of Wrath_ was your favorite book turned movie by him.” Cas gave him a small smile and went back to watching the movie.

After the movie, Sam turned the lights off and Cas laid down and placed his hands over his head. Dean pulled his arms down and cuffed one of the Attorney's wrists then he placed the other around his own wrist. Cas gave him a questioning look. Dean whispered by his ear, “This will be less harsh on your shoulders. You will have to lay on your back, but you have been sleeping like that anyway. I just, I want you to be more comfortable.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas muttered.

Dean turned onto his side facing Cas, mindful of the cuffs. “Cas, the way I feel for you, it's never going to change, and that should scare me, but it don't. What does _terrify_ me is you are never going to feel for me the way you did again. But I'm going to fight for you, Cas. I want you to be mine again. I need you to want to be mine again.” Dean placed a small kiss, a barely there brush of his lips, to Cas’ cheek. “Goodnight, Angel.”

Cas stared at the ceiling, his mind and heart racing as he whispered back, “Goodnight, Dean.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Non graphic rape and murder.  
> NONE OF THAT IS BETWEEN DEAN AND CAS. It pertains to the case that they are working.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/3262AE4B-DA92-4D74-B5D4-31BF06640C1A_zpsv41lmv3c.jpg.html)

Dean and Sam had been vetting Don Miller for the past four days, establishing his routine. They had been taking turns following the Doctor. Today was Dean’s turn, leaving Sam at the hotel with Cas.

Cas came out of the bathroom after he had showered and dressed. He was getting antsy from being stuck in a hotel room. He sighed and flopped down on his bed. Sam looked up from his laptop. “What's up, Cas?”

Cas looked over at the younger Winchester. “I'm not use to being cooped up so much; it's kinda getting to me.”

Sam shut his laptop. “Do you want to do something, like watch a movie?” Cas rolled his eyes and Sam huffed a laugh. “Okay, yeah, I suppose you do enough of that. I would take you somewhere but...”

“Dean told you not to?” Cas deadpanned.

Sam nodded sheepishly. “Sorry, Cas. Do you got something else in mind, that we could do here?”

Cas hummed.“Well, there is one thing.” Cas paused, thinking it over, and Sam waved his hand for him to continue. “Can you teach me some basic fighting techniques?”

Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Are you wanting to learn so you can try to _take_ me or Dean out? Because Cas, we have been doing this pretty much our whole lives.”

Cas rolled his eyes, “No, Sam, I'm not wanting to learn to try to ‘take’ you or Dean out. I have no doubt no matter what basic skills you taught me that you guys could kick my ass. I'm just bored, Sam, and in the past I kicked around the idea of taking a class, and hey, you probably would make a good teacher. You said it yourself; you have been doing this your whole life.”

Sam thought it over and stood up, moving to the the empty space of the hotel room. “Alright, Cas, I will teach you a few things I know.” Cas smiled and jumped up off the bed.

Cas sat on the bed and scowled at Sam rubbing his sore shoulders. He ached everywhere. Who knew even learning just the _basic_ fighting techniques would be so hard on your muscles? Sam laughed at him. “Don't give me that look, Cas, you wanted me to show you some moves.”

“I didn't know it would make my muscles ache like this,” Cas complained.

Sam shrugged. “It will get easier the more we practice. You remember the number one rule?”

Cas nodded. “No telling Dean.”

“That's right Cas.”

“Don't worry, Sam, the secret is safe with me.”

Sam smirked. “Well that's good because I'll kick your ass if you tell him, and after today's lesson you totally know I can.” Cas huffed and threw his pillow at the younger Winchester. Sam caught the pillow and laughed when Cas grimaced at the pain in his upper arms.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean came back with dinner at around 9 p.m. “Well the good Doc is on a twelve-hour shift, so I called it a night and picked up dinner. I hope you guys are in the mood for chicken, because I got KFC.”

Sam looked up from his book. “What sides did you get?”

“Cole slaw, mashed potatoes and gravy, mac & cheese, and biscuits.”

Cas looked away from the TV and over at Dean. “Original or Crispy?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “ _Both_. Now you two get your asses up and come eat.”

They made their plates and watched TV while they ate. Cas was watching a documentary on the discovery channel about bees. Dean bitched about it for a few minutes but didn't ask Cas to change the channel.

Around midnight Sam suggested they call it a night. He and Dean were going to track down Trixy Valentine in the morning and question her about the night she was drugged and raped. Dean shut off the lights and grabbed the cuffs off the side table. “Do you want to sleep cuffed to me like you have been? Has that helped the stiffness in your shoulders?”

Cas nodded. No way did he want to sleep with his arms above his head all night. He was already going to be sore as hell tomorrow after his first lesson with Sam, no need to add to the stiffness. “Yeah, if that's okay.”

Dean smiled and placed the cuff around his wrist first, then Cas’. “Of course it's okay; I want you to be comfortable.” Dean pressed a small kiss to his cheek, something the younger man had been doing every night since they first arrived in Greenville, something Cas hadn't requested him not to do after that first time, and the Attorney tried not to think too hard on why that was.

"Mmm, Dean, you feel so good.” The younger man gripped Cas hips and rocked into his body gently.

“You like that, Cas? Like when I take you slow?”

“Yes,” Cas whispered by Dean’s ear. The younger man groaned and reached in between their bodies and gripped Cas’ cock. The Attorney mewled and bucked into the touch.

“That's it, baby, tell me what you want, what makes you feel good.”

“ _You_.”

Cas woke with a jolt and groaned. He looked at the bedside clock; it was 6:30 a.m. He rolled over and saw Dean lying on his side. “Another dream?” he whispered.

Cas just nodded. “Hey, Dean, can you uncuff me? I need to go to the bathroom.”

Dean grabbed the key off the bedside table and uncuffed Cas, then himself. The Attorney got up, grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. When he came out Sam was awake, and he and Dean were talking and eating the donuts Sam had picked up the day before. Cas grabbed a donut and sat on the bed. The younger Winchester got his clothes and went into the bathroom now that it was free.

Cas cleared his throat, getting Dean’s attention. “Dean, are you going to drug me again since you and Sam are both going to be gone? If so, please just let me take the pills don't try to sneak them in my drink or food.”

Dean shook his head. “I'm not going to drug you, Cas; I trust you won't try to escape. You will have to wear the ball gag along with the cuffs, though.” Cas huffed and nodded. He wasn't going to complain because at least he wasn't being drugged.

Sam came out of the bathroom dressed in a suit. Dean went in the bathroom next, when he came out he also was in a suit. Cas raised an eyebrow, “Why are you both dressed in suits?”

“Well, because we are going to pose as FBI agents, Cas. You think Trixy is just going to talk about her rape to a couple of regular Joes?” Dean replied.

“I suppose not.” Cas sat on the bed and placed his hands behind his back. Dean threaded the cuffs through the metal bars and snapped them around Cas’ wrists.

The younger man looked at the Attorney with a pained expression. “I'm sorry, Cas; we will be back as soon as possible, I promise.” Dean fastened the ball gag and turned on the TV. He found a channel that was playing old classic movies all day and once again assured Cas they would be back soon.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

It didn't take Dean and Sam long to get Trixy’s address. They just had to pay a few prostitutes for information. “No honor among whores,” Dean told Sam as they walked up the steps of Trixy’s apartment complex.

Sam knocked on her door, and a young woman in her late twenties with long, curly blonde hair answered. “Trixy Valentine?”

She barely peeked out, hiding behind the door. “Who’s asking?”

Dean and Sam flashed their _fake_ badges, “Agents Tyler and Perry, ma'am. We are here to ask you some questions about your reported rape and Doctor Don Miller.” Dean and Sam both noticed how Trixy flinched at the mention of his name.

She sighed and opened the door. “Come on in, Agents.” She led them into the living room where she sat on the loveseat, leaving the couch open for Sam and Dean. “Would you like something to drink? I have tea and lemonade.”

“No, thank you,” Sam answered as he and Dean sat down. “Ms. Valentine, can you walk us through what happened to you that night?”

She nodded, “I was working my normal spot, the corner on Lincoln and 3rd. A man pulled up in a red sports car, and I asked him if he would like some company and he nodded. I started telling him my prices and he held up a wad of cash, so I got in the car. It was dark and he had a hat on. It was pulled down low, hiding his face. He turned down an alleyway, and I saw the needle in his hand. I tried to fight him, and I knocked off his hat, before he got the needle into my neck. That's how I was able to identify him. The other girls never saw the needle coming and didn't have a chance to fight back. When I came to, I was lying on a park bench. I went to the nearest hospital and told them that I believed I was drugged and raped. They did a rape examination and took blood for a tox screen. The Nurse also called the police. I gave the Officers all the details I could remember. The rape examination showed tearing and that I had been cleaned out with bleach. The tox results showed traces of Propofol in my system.”

She wrung her hands in her lap and took a deep breath before she continued. “Don Miller was picked up and brought in because he had a red sports cars, being a doctor meant that he could get his hands on that particular drug, and he matched my description. I picked him from the lineup, and there's no doubt in my mind that it had been him. I still see his face when I shut my eyes... But when I was younger I was stupid and greedy, and I made a mistake, a _bad_ one. I claimed rape on a rich client of mine, and he paid me off. The defense found out about it and used that against me and it got him off.” She wiped a tear from her cheek and looked up at Sam and Dean. “Two women have died and more have been raped, and I have no doubt it was him, and I feel like I'm partially to blame. He got off because of what I did when I was younger. I claimed I was raped, when I wasn't.” She huffed a small sad laugh. “Then when I actually was, no one believed me, talk about karma.”

Sam handed her a tissue from a small package he kept in his pocket. “I'm really sorry for what happened to you, Ms. Valentine. Thank you for your time.” She nodded and escorted Sam and Dean out of her apartment.

Dean started up the Impala and looked at Sam, “Let's pick up some lunch at Subway and then get back to Cas. I hate leaving him like that for too long.” Sam nodded, and Dean turned onto the street.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean and Sam came back into the hotel room, and the older Winchester held up the Subway bag. “Lunch, Cas, you hungry?” Cas nodded, and Dean _immediately_ made his way over to Cas so he could uncuff him and remove the gag. Cas got up, used the bathroom and grabbed his sub and bag of chips off the table. He sat down cross-legged on the bed, Dean tossed him a Coke. Sam and Dean were at the little table eating. “You guys were not gone long, no luck finding Trixy?” Cas asked as he took a bite of his steak and cheese sub.

Sam swallowed the bite he was chewing before he answered. “No, we found her and talked to her.”  
  
Cas nodded. “Did you find out what you needed to know?”

“Yeah, she told us the whole story.” Sam turned to his brother. “We need to get into the Doc’s house, Dean; as much as I believe Trixy we need to have definitive proof.”

Dean hummed in agreement. “You follow him to the hospital tomorrow. If his schedule continues like it has been, he's on twelve hours and the shift starts at 9 p.m. You watch him, Sam, and I will break in and look for anything that would tie him to the rapes and murders. I will call you when I'm clear and then you can leave.”

“Sounds good, Dean, I'm on Doc duty all day tomorrow, and I will stay and watch him once he checks in at the hospital, and you do the B&E,” Sam confirmed.

The three of them spent the rest of the day in the hotel. Dean even ordered pizza for dinner because he didn't feel like going anywhere. Sam called it an early night, lying down at 10 p.m. since he had to be up at 5 a.m. to trail Doctor Don. Cas and Dean went to bed at 11 p.m. Dean got the cuffs, “Same way we have been sleeping?”

“Yes.” Cas confirmed. Dean cuffed them together, then laid down. Cas placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, drawing his attention to the Attorney. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

Dean nodded. “Of course, Cas, I always get nervous before committing a crime,” Dean teased. Cas huffed, “Sorry, Cas, I use humor to deflect in case you haven't already noticed. I just want to find some evidence and--”

“Take care of him?” Cas finished.

“Yeah, Cas, but only if I find solid proof.”

“Does it ever bother you when you take a life Dean?”

“No, Angel, the people's lives I take, they don't deserve to live.” Silence fell between them. Dean leaned in and placed a kiss to Cas’ cheek. “Get some sleep. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

Dean took Cas’ hard shaft into his mouth, humming around his length. The Attorney's hands fisted in Dean's hair. “God, Dean, your mouth feels amazing.” The younger man massaged his tongue up and down the underside of Cas’ cock, sucking on the head on each pass up, running his tongue across the slit and lapping up the pearls of precum that gathered there. Dean worked Cas over with his mouth, his hand rolled and tugged at his lover's balls just the way he liked it. The Attorney could feel his orgasm building in his gut. “Dean, I'm so close.” The younger man hummed his approval and bobbed his head faster, sucking harder. “Yes! I'm gonna--” Cas groaned and squirted his sticky release down Dean’s throat. The younger man looked up at him with hooded eyes. Cas carded his fingers through his lover's hair. “Dean I lov--”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Cas gasped and jerked awake. _Fuck, those dreams were getting worse_. Cas quickly realized he wasn't cuffed to Dean and looked around to find him. He was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Cas sat up and ran his hands through his hair.  
“So, Sammy, has already left to trail the Doc, but he was nice enough to get us breakfast. You got some bacon, eggs, biscuits and gravy waiting on you over here.”

“I'm going to use the bathroom and get dressed first, but that does sound really good.” Cas gave Dean a small smile as he gathered his clothes and was grateful the man hadn't mentioned the fact he had clearly woken up from _another_ sex dream about the two of them. And God knows what he had been saying his sleep.

Cas joined Dean at the table and ate his breakfast. They watched TV afterward. Sam would text or call periodically to check in. They had leftover Subway for lunch while they watched a movie, Cas could tell Dean was getting antsy. Around 8 p.m. they had the rest of the pizza from the night before for dinner, and Dean sat at the table awaiting Sam’s call while Cas continued watching TV.

At 9 p.m. the call from Sam came, letting Dean know all was good to go, the Doc had just checked in for his shift. Dean cuffed Cas to the bed and was getting ready to put the ball gag in when the Attorney looked Dean in the eyes. “ _Be careful_.” Cas wasn't sure why he had said it, but he just knew it would have felt wrong not to.

Dean looked taken back by Cas’ words as he fastened the ball gag. “ _Always_ ,” he replied before he slipped out the door.

It took Dean less than an hour, before he was sitting behind the wheel of the Impala and dialing Sam’s number. “Everything good?” Sam asked.

“I've got what we need; meet me back at the hotel now.” Dean hung up and pocketed his phone.

Sam had beat Dean back to the hotel. When he came in his brother was at the table waiting for him, and Cas was uncuffed and ungagged, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed. Dean held up a USB stick and grabbed Sam’s laptop. He sat by Cas, putting the stick into the slot. “There's something I want you to see, Cas.” The Attorney looked confused but nodded. Dean brought up the last video the USB contained, there were over a dozen but he wouldn't make Cas watch them all. Just this one, so he could see, so he could begin to _understand_.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean pressed play, and it showed a naked woman, that had clearly been drugged, she was bound to a bed. The Doctor soon came into view. “Dean, what is this?” Cas rasped.

“Proof. That woman is Amber Bentley, she was twenty two.”

“Was?” The Attorney whispered.

“Yeah, was, Cas. She is the Doc's last victim… So far, that is.”

Cas looked away from the screen as the man began to rape the semi-conscious woman. “Dean, please, I can't watch anymore.” His voice waivered.

“No, Cas, you can and you will. I want you to _realize_ why we do what we do.” Dean explained. Sam stood off to the side, his arms crossed. He felt sorry for Cas. It was hard to see such things, as long as he had been doing this it still bothered him. But he understood what Dean was doing. If Cas was ever going to willingly be with Dean he had to accept him.

Cas looked back to the laptop just in time to see Don Miller strangle the young woman who was so drugged she barely fought for her life. Cas could see the exact moment the life left her eyes. “Please,” Cas begged, he felt sick, “please, turn it off.”

Dean shut the laptop and looked at a very pale Cas, “Do you really want a man like that to continue to live? Does he deserve it?”

Cas was visibly shaking. “That was no man, that was a _monster_.” And those were the last words Cas spoke until the lights were shut off and they were in bed, him and Dean joined at the wrists by the cuffs. “I could have defended a man like him. Hell, if he had been in Lawrence, I could have defended him.” Cas whispered in the dark of the room. “I could have been any kind of Attorney. What kind of person does it make me that I chose defense.”

“Shhh.” Dean placed his finger to Cas’ lips. “You told me why you chose it remember? You said that you believed everyone deserves a fair trial.”

“I was wrong, Dean, so, so, wrong. That man, no, that, that, _monster_ didn't deserve a fair trial; he deserves to be in hell.”

“Don't worry, Cas, me and Sam are going to send him there.” Dean pressed a kiss to Cas cheek. “Goodnight, Angel.”

“Goodnight, Dean.” Cas laid there and stared at the ceiling. Dean's words didn't make him shudder, or feel ill, or remorse for the Doctor. No instead he found himself thinking the world would be a much better place without Dr. Don Miller in it.


	17. Chapter 17

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/3262AE4B-DA92-4D74-B5D4-31BF06640C1A_zpsv41lmv3c.jpg.html)

Sam chose to follow the Doc that morning, letting Dean have time to talk to Cas after what he had showed the Attorney last night. He knew it had been hard on Dean to subject Cas to that, but he had no other choice. Sometimes someone needed to see the true nature of things with their own eyes to really understand, and by the haunted look in the Attorney's eyes after he watched that video, he _understood_.

Dr. Miller was on another twelve-hour rotation, and Sam and Dean decided tonight would be the night. The plan was for Sam to switch places with Dean halfway through the shift, then an hour before the Doc got off work Dean was going to go back to the hotel, pick Sam up, and restrain Cas. They were then going to go back to the hotel and wait for the Doc, follow him home, grab him and then inject him with a fatal dose of Pavulon before he made it into his house. Next Sam and Dean would put him in the trunk of his own car. Sam would drive Don’s car and Dean would follow closely behind in the Impala until they reached a little secluded road Sam had surveyed a few days prior. Directly off the road was a perfect spot Dean could hide the Impala; no one from the road would be able to see it. He would park and get in the car with Sam and follow the dirt road until they reached the clearing. There they would burn and bury the remains of the body. After the job was done, Sam would drive Dean back to the Impala, and he would follow Sam to the quarry five miles up the road, where they planned on pushing the Doc's car into it, and watching it sink.

Dean watched as Cas tossed, turned, and moaned in his sleep. He wished so badly he could be in that dream with Cas, touching him, kissing him, _owning_ him like he used to, like he desperately wanted to again. Dean felt truly horrible after showing Cas that video last night, but he had to. The Attorney needed to see the _type_ of people he targeted. He just wanted Cas to understand, to see he was not a bad man. Cas moaned and arched off the bed. Dean’s fingers twitched, and he wanted so badly to run them down the Attorney's body.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

“Dean right there, don't stop, please, never stop.” They were on their knees in the middle of the hotel bed; Dean took Cas from behind. The Attorney threw his arms up and behind him, wrapping them around the younger man's neck. Cas looked over his shoulder and claimed Dean’s lips.

The younger man’s hands roamed his lover's sweat-slicked body. “You feel so good babe. You are perfect. You're mine, you will always be _mine_.” Dean wrapped his hand around Cas’ hard cock and began to stroke him. The Attorney keened and dug his nails in Dean’s neck, leaving crescent shaped marks on his neck below his hairline as he rocked back taking Dean deeper then forward thrusting his cock into his lover's hard.

“Say it again, Dean,” Cas panted as he felt his orgasm approach.

Dean sped up his thrusts and pushed deep into his lover; his cock throbbed as he filled Cas’ body with his hot, thick come. The younger man groaned and sped up his hand on Cas’ cock as he bit down on his shoulder and mumbled against his lover's flesh, “ _You're mine_ , Cas.” The Attorney followed Dean into pure bliss, covering the younger man's hand in his release as Dean spoke those words.

Cas gasped and sat up. His hands trembled as he ran them through his sweat-soaked hair. He looked over to see Dean sitting on the bed next to him. “Sorry,” the Attorney mumbled as he threw the covers back.

Dean shrugged. “Don't be, you can't control your subconscious.”

Cas nodded and grabbed his clothes. “I'm going to take a shower.”

Dean leaned back against the headboard and began to flip through the channels. “Okay, take your time, Cas.”

Dean was antsy. He always got that way right before a job, and he was sure Cas was going stir crazy in this hotel room. The younger man had an idea to get his mind off tonight and alleviate Cas’ cabin fever. It was still four hours before he would switch with Sam, _plenty of time_. He also needed to talk to the Attorney about what he had seen last night on the USB drive. Cas came out of the bathroom and saw Dean putting on his shoes. The younger man nodded towards the Attorney's shoes. “Get your shoes on, Cas, we are getting out of here for awhile.”

“Really?” Cas asked hopefully.

Dean smiled, “Yeah really, Angel. I figured we could walk over to the little bar across from the hotel. Have a couple beers, maybe some wings, talk, How's that sound?”

Cas sighed. “Great, hell just walking around the parking lot sounds great after as long as I've been cooped up in here. And I promise to be good and I won't try anything.”

Dean frowned, “I'm sorry I have kept you in this room so long Cas… And I trust you, I know you won't try anything.” Cas stood up when he got his shoes on. Dean pocketed his wallet and the hotel keycard before he ushered the Attorney out the door.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

The bar was like any other typical hole-in-the-wall bar. Dean and Cas ordered a few beers of whatever the hell was on tap and a platter of hot wings. The younger man fiddled with his napkin nervously. “Cas, about what I showed you last night, are you okay?”

The Attorney cleared his throat. “It was very unsettling to watch, Dean. It made me feel physically ill. How could someone do that to another person? It also made me realize a lot of my notions were naive when it came to my work, and made me wonder how many men like that I have gotten off, and didn't know.”

“Cas, my intentions were never to make you feel bad about anything you have done. You did your job. You never hurt anyone. You also helped set a lot of innocent people free.”

“What about by extension, Dean? What if I got someone off, and they killed again? Then am I _guilty_.”

Dean shook his head. “No, Cas.” 

“I don't know if I can do my job anymore, Dean, not after watching that video last night,” Cas admitted. 

The waitress brought their wings, and Dean snagged one off the plate. “Then _don't_ , Cas, do something that makes you happy.”

“That's just it, Dean, I have no clue what would make me happy. I do feel as if I need to find a way to atone for any wrongdoings that were done by those I helped set free.”

“Then start there Cas, and you will find your happiness.” Cas furrowed his brow, deep in thought as he considered Dean’s words carefully.

Dean gulped down half of his beer and took a good look around the bar for the first time since they arrived. The younger man noticed a dart board over Cas’ shoulder and smirked. “Hey Angel, wanna play darts?” He nodded towards the dartboard, and Cas followed his line of sight.

The Attorney took a drink of his beer before setting it back on the table. He stood up and walked over to the dartboard pulling out all the darts. He handed Dean half of them. “Okay.”

Dean stood up. “Wanna make it interesting, Cas?”

“How?” The Attorney curiously questioned.

Dean hummed, “How ’bout winner picks where we have dinner tonight? If I win we get Mexican.”

Cas nodded. “Okay, and if I win we get Outback.”

“Sounds good, Cas, let's play.”

Cas smirked. “You first Dean.”

Thirty minutes later and Dean was staring at the dartboard in shock. “No fuckin’ way, Cas, no one gets that many bullseyes in a game of darts. You’re _cheating_. I don't know how but you are.”

Cas snorted into his beer. “Dean, you can't cheat at darts.”

Dean huffed and looked over at the pool tables and smiled. “Up for a game of pool?”  
  
Cas shrugged, grabbed his beer and made his way over to the pool tables.

Dean picked up a pool cue and chalk. “So what are we playing for now?”

“I get to pick where we eat for a week,” Cas stated.

“Alright Cas, and if I win I want a kiss, just one kiss… On the lips.” Dean smirked. “Tongue optional.”

Cas chewed on his bottom lip, contemplating; he nodded and looked up at Dean. “Rack ‘em.”  
  
“Prepare to pucker up, Angel, did you forget what I told you? That I have spent over half my life hustling pool,” Dean pointed out.  
  
The Attorney shook his head, “No I haven't forgotten, but who knows, I may get lucky.” Cas cleared the table and sank the 8 ball. Dean stood there dumbfounded.  
  
“You, you hustled me.” Dean accused. “How the hell are you so good at darts and pool?”  
  
Cas smirked and nodded. “I did hustle you Dean, how astute. And to answer your question I spent _a lot_ of time in bars during college and law school playing darts and pool. I got kinda good at it.”  
  
Dean laughed and bumped Cas’ shoulder with his. “I can't believe you played me. You better not pick shit places for dinner.” Dean looked down at his watch and sighed. He drained his beer and dropped a tip on their table by the empty plate that had held their chicken wings. “C’mon Cas, time to go, Sammy will be here soon.” By the time they walked back to the hotel Sam was pulling in. He tossed Dean the keys and the older Winchester said his goodbyes and got in the Impala and took off. As Dean turned out of the hotel parking lot, Sam and Cas went back into the hotel room.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Cas could tell Sam was antsy like Dean had been before they went to the bar. Nothing could hold his attention for long. When he ate, his leg bounced the whole time. He tried to read and couldn't make it through a chapter. He tried to busy himself on the laptop but couldn't focus. He paced the room just looking for things to do. After hours of this, Sam sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “Get up, Cas, time for your second lesson.”

The Attorney got up and walked over in front of Sam. “What are we going to learn today?”

Sam smiled. “I'm going to show you how to take someone down, Cas.”

Dean shut off the Impala in front of their hotel room. That had been a long five hours of surveillance. Now it was time to pick up Sam and get back to the hospital. The Doctor would be getting off work in an hour. Dean opened the hotel room. “Alright Sammy, time to g-”

Dean paused as he took in the scene in front of him. Cas had somehow managed to wrestle Sam to the floor, and he had him pinned down with his knee to his younger brother’s throat. Both Sam and Cas turned to Dean when he walked in the door. The Attorney looked at him wide-eyed and opened his mouth to speak, but before the words came out Dean charged him. The younger man tackled the Attorney off of Sam, knocking the breath out of him. The two rolled until Dean straddled him, his weight settled on the Attorney's hips and he had Cas’ hands pinned above his head. “What the fuck, Cas? What's going on? I thought we were past this. I thought I could trust you.” Cas looked into Dean’s eyes, and he saw pain and betrayal.

“Dean, I-I,”

The younger man cut him off. “Shut the fuck up, Cas. Don't. ”

Sam scrambled to his feet and quickly moved to pull Dean off the Attorney. “What the hell Sammy?” Dean spat out. Cas sat up and scooted back against the wall as soon as Sam had dragged his brother off of him.

Sam held up his hands in an appeasing manner, but he soon had to wrap them around Dean’s waist as he lunged at Cas again. “Woah, Dean, it's not what you think. I was teaching Cas the basics of fighting. He came to me wanting to learn some things, to help pass the time.”

Dean stiffened in Sam’s hold and broke free of his brother’s grip, turning around to face him. “Like fighting 101?” he asked darkly.

Sam looked at him sheepishly. “Uh, yeah, something like that.”

“And you didn't think that was something you should have told me about?” Dean emphasized.

“Well? No, not really Dean,” Sam answered.

“Why?” Dean growled.

“For starters? How about how you're acting right now,” Sam argued.

“How I'm acting right now,” Dean parroted, laughing. “Did you ever think teaching him fighting isn't such a smart move? What if he tried to use it against you, or me, Sam?”

“That's not why I wanted to learn,” Cas defended from his position against the wall.

“Shut up, Cas,” Dean barked

“Don't yell at him!” Sam scorned.

Dean stepped up into his brother's face. “What? You defending him now, Sammy? Why? What's it to you?”

“He's my friend, Dean.”

“Friend? Bosom buddies? What else you two doing behind my back?” Dean implored.

Sam grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled him towards the door. “Let's finish this conversation outside, Dean, before you say something you regret,” Sam hissed in his brother's ear. Dean tried to pull away, but his younger brother just tightened his grip.

Dean broke free once they made it outside. “What the fuck, Sammy?”

“I was just trying to get you out of there before you said something in front of Cas you couldn't take back... Me, I'm use to your bullshit temper tantrums. So get it all out Dean. What the fuck is really wrong with you? Are you seriously this mad because I taught Cas a few fighting moves?”

“Behind my back.” Dean elaborated.

“Is that the only problem you’re having with this? Cause I don't believe that, there's something else,” Sam accused.

“Why didn't he come to me? Why you, Sam? He's _mine_ ; he's been mine since I laid eyes on him. He's not yours, _never_ yours, so why did he go to you?” Dean ranted.

Sam stepped up into his brother's face and growled out, “Maybe because I don't treat him like fuckin’ property, Dean. I treat him like a goddamn person. I respect him. I--”

Dean drew back and punched Sam in the face before the younger Winchester had time to react, sending him sprawling to the pavement. Dean loomed over him as Sam set up, still a bit rattled. “He is _mine_ , you are not going to take him away from me.” The eldest Winchester shook his head, “Not the first person I have ever--” Dean stood straight up and ran his hands through his hair. He stormed off in the direction of the bar where he and Cas were earlier.

Sam spit a glob of blood out on the pavement beside him. “Where the hell are you going, Dean? We have a job to finish tonight,” he called out.

His brother flipped him off over his shoulder. “Fuck you, fuck the job. I need a goddamn drink,” Dean yelled back.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Sam sat there on the pavement in the middle of the hotel parking lot stunned, absolutely blown away, as he thought about what his brother had said, or rather stopped short of saying. It fit together like puzzle pieces in Sam’s brain as he remained there on the concrete cradling his sore jaw. He finally realized what Dean had meant every single time he had called Cas his. Sam was startled from his thoughts as he heard their hotel room door open. He looked up to see Cas walking over to him. The Attorney stretched out his hand to help Sam up. The younger Winchester took it and mumbled, “Thanks, Cas.”

The two of them walked back into the hotel room. The Attorney retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom and filled it with ice from their ice bucket. He walked back over to Sam, who was sitting at the little table, and pressed the ice-filled cloth into his hands. “Here.”

Sam smiled up at him. “Thanks again, Cas.”

The Attorney frowned. “Don't thank me. I got you hurt in the first place. I should have never asked you to teach me how to fight.”

Sam hissed as he pressed the cloth to his face. “Don't say that, Cas, none of what happened was your fault. It was mine, I pushed Dean to…” Sam waved his hand, “Well it's not important. Dean is fiercely protective over what he--,” The younger Winchester trailed off. “He never had a choice to be anything other than what he is. We both didn't.”

Cas sat on his bed and crossed his legs. “Wha-what happened, Sam?”

Sam clenched his eyes shut and sighed. “I'm going to need a drink if we are going to have this conversation. You want a beer, or something stronger, Cas?”

“I think I will have some Jack,” Cas replied.

“Good idea,” Sam muttered as he filled two glasses with about three fingers each. He handed one to Cas and drained his, refilling it immediately. He looked down at Cas’ cup and nodded. “Drink that, Cas, so I can refill it. Trust me.” The Attorney tossed back the cup and swallowed, letting it burn the whole way down. Sam refilled Cas’ cup and set the bottle of Jack on the table. Sam turned the chair to face Cas, and he sat down, making sure the whiskey was within reach. “He would kill me if he knew I was telling you any of this.” Sam muttered, before he looked up to met Cas’ eyes with sad determination. Just by the look in Sam’s eyes, he knew that what he was going to hear would be gut wrenching. Sam took a deep breath. He let it out slowly and then started telling Cas their story. “Dean was four years old when his chance at a normal life was taken from him…”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Talk of past rape (not Dean or Cas) and murders.  
> Childhood trauma.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/3262AE4B-DA92-4D74-B5D4-31BF06640C1A_zpsv41lmv3c.jpg.html)

“We lived in Edgartown, MA; it was a small community with a population of just under 4,000. Our Dad was a construction worker, and our Mom stayed home and took care of us. Dean was four, and I was six months old. Her name was Mary, and she was loved by everyone that knew her. She made pies for the local bake sales to raise money for the school; she organized food and clothing drives during the holidays, and every weekend she read to the kids in the children's ward at the hospital.”

Sam took a drink of his whiskey before he continued. “There were two guys who worked for the same construction company as my Dad that took a special liking to her; Azazel and Alistair. She kept it from our dad, not wanting to cause him any problems at work. She ignored Azazel and Alistair and shunned any of their advances. But one night they got drunk and knew our Dad was working late on a job. Sick of her turning them down they decided they would just take what they wanted. They broke into our house. Mom and Dean were in the nursery with me. She handed me to Dean and told him to hide, be really quiet, and take care of me.”

“Dean took me, and he ran to our parents room and hid in the closet. A few minutes later they dragged her into the bedroom, and she begged them not to bring her in there. I think she knew Dean had hidden in that closet. But her begging was in vain. They took turns beating and raping her, right there on the floor in front of the closet where her two sons were hiding. He saw it all, Cas, he saw everything those men did to her. And he just held me, and kept me safe, being really quiet like she told him to. After they finished with her, Dean watched as they slit her throat. He watched as she bled out, unable to do a damn thing about it.”

Sam wiped the few stray tears that he had shed before he drank the rest of the Jack in his cup and poured more. He held the bottle out to Cas, and the Attorney gulped down the remainder in his cup before he lifted it, his hands shook as Sam refilled it. “After they watched her die, one of the men went to their truck and came back with a can of gasoline. He soaked the curtains, bed, and my mother's body. He was getting ready to set the fire when my Dad came in. He, he uh, saw his wife's body and snapped. He beat both of them until they were unconscious. That's when he heard crying coming from the closet. He came over and opened the door; there Dean sat with his arms wrapped tightly around me, in shock. While our Dad was trying to help us, Azazel had managed to throw his lighter on our Mother’s body. Dean stood there and stared as she burned. Dad shook him out of his trance and told him to take me and run, he snapped out of it and did. As Dean was leaving the room that had just started to steadily burn he heard a whimper come from one of the guys. The last thing he saw in our childhood home was our Mom burning and our Dad grabbing an aluminum bat from the closet, to beat Alistair's and Azazel’s heads in. His earliest memory and _only_ memory of our Mom was of her being raped, tortured, and murdered. I was lucky enough to be too young to remember anything, but Dean ... Cas, he remembers _everything_.”

“The only reason I know any of this is because shortly after I turned eighteen I questioned what we were doing. All I had ever been told about Mom was bad guys killed her, and that's why we do what we do. When I told Dean about my doubts, he broke down and told me the whole story; how he had held me, and kept me quiet in the closet, how he saw everything. I couldn't quit then, not after knowing the whole story.”

“My Dad raised us to be the perfect soldiers; I'm sure his years spent in the military helped with that. He taught us how to fight, how to vet someone properly. How to kill someone and get away with it. He taught us a sorta code; we only go after rapist and murderers. The type of people that took our Mom from us, people who escaped justice from the justice system of those crimes.”

Sam looked at Cas, who was watching the younger Winchester intensely. “We use fire to honor her. I know that sounds fucked up, but we ain't exactly normal, Cas. Can you accept Dean for who he is?... You don't have to answer that, but you do need to think about it.” Sam refilled both his and Cas’ cups one last time. They fell into a pensive silence, Sam lost in thoughts of his past, and Cas in contemplation about Dean. Sam’s words echoed in his head “ _Can you accept Dean for who he is_?” Cas felt after what Sam had shared with him about their Mother he at least understood him better. But could he ever truly _accept_ him and what he does?

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean stumbled into the hotel room a little after two, buzzed but not drunk. He looked at Sam, who was sitting on his bed reading. “M’sorry, Sammy, I shouldn't have punched you,” Dean mumbled.

Sam put his book down. “Hey, it ain't the first time one of us has laid into the other when pissed, no big deal.” The younger Winchester smirked. “Besides, you hit like a girl.”

Dean huffed, “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam quipped. And Dean knew things were good between them.

The elder Winchester sat on the bed by the Attorney and ran his hand over the back of his neck. “Cas, I'm sorry I thought the worst, and I'm sorry I was an asshole towards you.”

“It did look rather bad when you walked in. I understand why you thought what you did,” Cas replied.

“Regardless I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, for that I'm sorry. And if you want to continue your lessons with Sam that's cool… But just so you know I'm the better fighter if you wanna learn some real moves.” Dean laughed as Sam hit him in the back with a pillow. He threw it back, got up and went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas.

When he came back out Sam had shut the lights off and was getting settled for bed. Dean crawled into bed and cuffed himself to Cas. “Goodnight, Cas.” Before the younger man could lean over and give the Attorney a kiss on the cheek, Cas was the one leaning over and kissing Dean on his cheek.

“Goodnight, Dean.” The younger man laid there stunned and brought his fingers up to rub over the spot Cas had kissed him, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he shut his eyes to go to sleep.

Cas moaned as teeth nipped at the flesh of his inner thigh. “Dean, _stop teasing_ ,” the Attorney begged.

The younger man ran his tongue across the bite, soothing the sting. “But you are so fun to tease, Angel.”

Cas whined as he looked down at his swollen cock, steadily leaking precum on his stomach. “I want you, _please_.”

Dean swiped his tongue across the Attorney's tight rim; his lover keened at the touch. “How could I say no to that, you sound so pretty when you beg.”

The younger man yanked Cas’ hips up, delved his tongue in deeper and continued to eat Cas out. The Attorney groaned and gripped his hands in Dean’s hair. He was completely enamored at the feel of his lover's tongue worshiping the most _intimate_ part of his body, the erotic feel of the younger man's stubble scraping against his thighs and ass. Dean slipped a finger into Cas’ spit-slicked rim. The Attorney groaned and rolled his hips, taking in the younger man's finger. “Another,” Cas panted.

Dean scraped his teeth against his lover's puckered entrance with a smirk on his face. “So _greedy_ for me, babe.” He slid in another finger and stretched Cas open, flicking his tongue in between his fingers. The Attorney mewled and rutted against Dean’s face. The younger man stroked Cas’ prostate, and the Attorney's cock jumped, dripping precum into the pool that was already forming on his stomach.

Dean ran the pads of his fingers over and over Cas’ prostate until his legs twitched and he was reciting Dean's name like a prayer. “I'm so close, so fuckin’ close.”

The younger man took his own cock in hand as he continued to finger and eat his lover out. “You’re so hot like this, Cas.” Dean licked into his lover's hole as he massaged his prostate. Cas arched off the bed and with a deep, filthy groan he shot his milky white release across his stomach untouched. Dean growled and sped up the hand on his cock until he felt white hot pleasure pooling in his gut. He came with a disheveled roar, painting Cas’ thigh.

Dean leaned down and ran his tongue across Cas’ thigh, taking his own release into his mouth before he made his way up the Attorney's body and lapped up Cas’ cooling come spattered across his stomach. The younger man straddled his lover's hips and leaned down, pulling the Attorney into a hot hectic kiss, letting him taste their mixed spend in his mouth. They kissed until their lips tingled and the need to breathe became too much. Dean rested his forehead against the Attorney. “God, Cas do you realize what you do to me? Do you even know how much I lo--”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Cas bolted upright from a dead sleep and looked around the room, Dean was gone, but Sam was sitting in his own bed with his laptop perched on his knees. He looked up at the Attorney. “You okay, Cas, what were you dreaming about?”

Cas felt his face heat up. “Oh, um, I-I don't remember.”

Sam smirked as he looked back down at his laptop, “Mhmm.”

The Attorney sighed and got out of bed to get dressed. When he returned from the bathroom he made Dean and his bed up before he sat back down on it. “Where's Dean?”

Sam closed his laptop and laid it on his bedside table. “He went to get us breakfast before he trails the Doc for the day.”

Cas nodded, reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Less than ten minutes later Dean was kicking at the door. Sam jumped up and opened it. The elder Winchester had two bags from McDonald's and a drink tray balanced in his hands. He came into the room and set the bags and drinks on the table. “Okay, guys, I have bacon egg and cheese biscuits, sausage biscuits, hash brown potato rounds, coffee and orange juice… Come and get it.”

The three of them ate, Sam and Dean discussing the Doc. Dean finished off his coffee and tossed it in the trash. “I will be back to get you, Sammy, at a little after 8 p.m. so be ready; he gets off work at nine, and we need to be there waiting to follow him home.” 

Sam nodded. “Got it, Dean, I'll be ready.”

Dean turned and smiled at the Attorney. “Later, Cas.”

He returned the smile with a small one of his own. “See you later, Dean.” The younger man winked at the Attorney, then turned and left the hotel room. 

Sam and Cas watched movies and discussed books. They ate lunch and played cards. Around 5 p.m. Sam remembered something Dean asked him to have Cas do. He opened his laptop up. “Hey Cas, you are supposed to be returning to work in less than a week. You need to email them and tell them you are requesting more time off, so no red flags are raised when you don't come back to work.” The younger Winchester took his laptop over to the table and motioned for Cas to come join him.

Cas sat down beside him and scooted his chair closer. Sam slid the laptop in front of him. “Sorry I have to watch you Cas, I trust you, but I have to make sure you don't say anything that--”

Cas nodded. “I understand, Sam, and I don't mind… I'm not even sure if I'm ever going to return to that job. I don't know if I can, not after…” the Attorney trailed off.

Sam placed his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “I understand, but Cas, don't think for one moment you are a bad person because of the job you did.” The younger Winchester watched as the Attorney sent an email requesting another two weeks of vacation. 

After he sent the email, Cas turned to Sam, “Do you mind if I read Lawrence local news? You can sit with me to make sure that's all I get on.”

“Sure Cas.” The Attorney got up to use the bathroom and get his soda, when he walked back over to the table Sam had the news site already brought up. Cas’ knees almost buckled, he dropped his Coke to the floor spilling it as he saw the picture of the young woman and read the front page headline: 

**Local Woman found Raped and Murdered.**  
_22 year old Tessa Mcintosh was found Dead in the woods. Ms. Mcintosh was reported missing by her family on January 5th. She was last seen at the Roadhouse bar on January 4th. Anyone with any information please contact the local police._

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Cas dropped down into his chair, ignoring the Coke spreading across the floor. He was turning pale and starting to have a panic attack, alarming Sam. “Cas? Cas? Are you okay, man? Lean down put your head between your knees and take deep, steady breaths.” The younger Winchester pressed his hand to the middle of the Attorney's back and helped him into position. He ran his hand up and down Cas’ back, “Breathe in, breathe out,” he instructed. Once the Attorney's breathing evened out, he helped Cas sat upright. “What the hell was that?”

Cas pointed at the article on Sam’s laptop. “It's all my fault; it's my _fault_ she's dead.”

Sam turned to read the article, “Why do you think that?”

Cas took a deep, shuddering breath. “I-I know who killed her. I got him off on four counts of rape and murder. Remember me saying I saw a former client the night we were at the Roadhouse, and how I witnessed an interaction with him and a young woman that put me on edge? I told you guys I was probably over analyzing and never mind. That was her, Sam. When I watched her leave that bar with him I was filled with a sense of, of _dread_ , and I just ignored it. She left with him, and he killed her. I defended him, got him off and now she's dead. The four women who Jordan Bailey raped and killed, their families got no justice because of me, and this young woman's blood is on my hands, along with any other women he has killed or will kill.”

“Cas, what that man did is not your fault. The blood is on his hands, _not_ yours,” Sam assured.

The Attorney stood up. “I'm done, Sam, I don't want to read anymore. Thank you for letting me use your laptop… I think I will go take a bath.”

“Yeah, sure Cas, take your time.” Sam got up after the Attorney went into the bathroom and started cleaning up the spilt soda.

Cas stripped off his clothes, ran the bath water and got into the tub on autopilot, feeling completely _numb_. He sat in the hot water and tried to shut his mind off; it hurt to much to think. When his mind did roam, it had him wondering how many men like Jordan he had gotten off, how many innocent lives had been taken by former clients of his, and what would his sister Hannah think of him if she could see him now.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean came in around 8 p.m. “You ready to go, Sammy?” Sam was sitting on his bed staring at the bathroom door. Dean looked at the door then back to his brother with his brows furrowed, “What's going on, Sam?”

Sam sighed. “I had Cas email his work and request more time off, after he finished he wanted to read the Lawrence news. I brought it up for him and the front page story was about a young woman that had been raped and murdered. He dropped his drink and had a panic attack when he saw the headline. After I got him to calm down, he told me he knew who killed her, that it was a former client he got off. You remember him telling us about the former client he saw at the Roadhouse, and how the interaction with him and a young woman put him on edge?” Dean nodded. “Well apparently the dead woman was her, and according to the newspaper that was the last night she was seen alive… He's blaming himself, Dean; I told him it wasn't his fault, but he said her blood was on his hands. He wanted to take a bath; I think he wanted some time alone. He's been in there about two hours. I think you should try to talk to him.”

Dean walked over and pecked on the door, “Hey, Cas.” The younger man waited for a response but didn't get one. “Cas, answer me or I'm just gonna come on in.”

“Door’s locked,” came the Attorney's mumbled response.

Dean snorted. “You really think I can't maneuver my way around a locked door… Can we talk, Cas?”

The Attorney grunted, and Dean rolled his eyes. “Cas, cover up anything you don't want seen cause I'm coming in.” Dean removed a credit card from his wallet and jimmied the door open. The younger man walked in and shut the door behind him. He put the credit card back in his wallet and slipped it back into his pocket before sat down on the floor by the bathtub. “Tell me what's going on.”

Cas shook his head and muttered, “Don't wanna talk about it, Dean.”

“Cas, please,” Dean coaxed.

The Attorney sighed. “I heard Sam tell you already, what else do you want me to say?”

“Whatever you need to, tell me what's on your mind,” the younger man prodded. 

“What would Hannah think of me if she saw me now? Defended a man like Jordan Bailey, the same kind of man that raped and took her life. I got him off, and he murdered that girl, Dean. I had a bad feeling that night, and I did nothing, I should have spoken to her, _warned_ her of the type of guy I feared she was going home with. But I did nothing. It's my fault she's dead,” Cas declared.

“You listen to me, _Castiel_ , what that monster did was not in no way your fault. Do you hear me?” The Attorney nodded. “And your sister would be proud of the man you are Cas… you're _amazing_.” Castiel shivered, Dean stuck his hand into the cool bath water. He stood up and grabbed a towel, holding it open. “Come on and get out of the tub before you turn into a popsicle.”

Cas let Dean wrap the towel around him; he stepped out of the tub and started to dry off. “Thank you, Dean, for listening, for saying what you did about Hannah… Just thank you.”

Dean smiled. “You're welcome, Angel.” His smile turned into a smirk as he tried to lighten the mood. He absolutely hated seeing Cas sad; it hurt him more than he would care to admit. “You have no idea how hard it was to be a gentleman and keep my eyes above the waist.”

Cas snorted, “I think I'm good from here.”

“You sure?” Dean leered playfully. “I could help dry you off.”

Cas laughed, “Yes Dean, I'm sure, and I can dry myself off without assistance.” He replied with a smile.

The younger man turned and exited the bathroom, leaving Cas to get dressed. Dean walked up to Sam. “We are going to have to put our job on hold. I have something I need to do, Sammy. I need you to hotwire a car and trail the Doc, make sure he doesn't try to grab anyone, if we go by his MO it's getting close to that time. I don't want anyone dying on my watch... And don't say anything different to Cas.”

“Uh,” Sam stared at him, confused. “Okay Dean. You do whatever it is you need to, and I will follow the Doc.”

Cas came out of the bathroom in his sweatpants and t-shirt and sat down on the bed. Dean got into his bag, pulled out a pill bottle and retrieved a Coke from the mini fridge. “Cas, it's up to you, but I would really like if you would take a few of these and get some sleep.”

“Okay, Dean.” Cas readily agreed, wanting to shut his brain off for a few hours. 

Dean gave him a few pills, “Just let them dissolve on your tongue, Cas; they work quickly.” The younger man opened the soda and handed it to him. Cas let them dissolve and took a drink of the Coke, washing the bitter taste out of his mouth, before he laid down on the bed.

Dean cuffed him to the metal rails. “Cas, I will be back before you know it, just sleep.”

“Are you going to put the ball gag on me?”

Dean shook his head, “No Angel, you will be asleep, there's no need for it.”

“Night, Dean,” he slurred.

“Night, Cas.” Dean replied; the Attorney was asleep before the door shut.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Sam hung the _Do Not Disturb_ sign and turned to Dean, “I'm going to go find a car and keep tabs on the Doc. You good?”

“Yeah, Sammy, I will be once I take care of this,” Dean replied as he slid behind the wheel of the Impala.

It was a five-hour drive to Lawrence, which Dean made in four. He was sitting outside Jordan Bailey’s house, watching, waiting. The man got in his car and drove off, just what Dean had been _waiting_ for. He got out of the Impala and went to search for proof. Dean believed Cas was right, but he had to have proof.

Once inside he found the _proof_ he was looking for. A young blonde haired woman chained in his basement. She curled in on herself when she saw Dean. “It's okay, I'm here to help you; I will get you out of here.”

“You are not going to hurt me?” she whispered.

“No. Can you tell me who did this to you?” Dean asked.

She nodded, “Jordan.”

Dean took a step closer, “What's your name?”

She stood up. “Jamie,” 

“Well Ja--”

“Look out,” she yelled and pointed to the stairs. He turned around in time to see Jordan with a gun trained on him. Dean dodged just as the killer pulled the trigger. He felt like his right tricep was on fire; he knew the bullet had hit him, but didn't have time to evaluate. Dean charged and tackled Jordan to the floor. He punched him twice in the face before Dean grabbed the syringe out from his shirt pocket and plunged it into his neck, emptying its contents. He stood up and watched as the killer convulsed on the basement floor and drew his last breath.

Dean patted the body down and pulled out the handcuff keys. He walked over to the young woman and uncuffed her. “I need you to give me a while before you go to the cops.”

“He's dead?” she asked while staring at his unmoving body.

“Yeah, he is,” Dean confirmed.

“Then I don't think I need to go to the police… I do need to go to the hospital; he's been drugging me with something.”

“If you don't mind keep me out of this, I was never here.” 

She nodded. “I will just tell them I never saw who had me, and that they blindfolded me and dropped me off on the side of the road when they were done with me… Thank you, you saved my life. And even if no one else will ever know, _I will_.”

“You're welcome,” Dean replied as Jamie ran up the stairs and out of the house that had been her prison.

Dean took care of the body before he checked out his wound. It was a decent graze. He would need stitches for sure when he made it back to Greenville. Dean took off his undershirt and wrapped it around his tricep to stop the bleeding.

Dean pulled into the hotel just at sunrise. He opened the room to find Cas lying on the bed awake. The Attorney's eyes widened as they landed on the bloody shirt wrapped around his arm. “Dean, what the hell happened? Are you okay? Sam, is Sam okay?”

“It's okay, Cas, all good. I just need to stitch this up.” Dean dug out the first aid kit from his bag and grabbed the bottle of Jack. He set it on the table and went to uncuff Cas. The Attorney quickly went to the bathroom, came back and sat down at the table with Dean, who had taken his shirt off and was cleaning the wound. Once it was clean, he picked up the needle and thread. With shaky hands he tried to start stitching up the wound. 

Cas laid his hand on top of Dean’s. “Stop, your hand is shaking. There is no way you can do this on your own; let me help.”

Dean took a swig of Jack, “Cas, you have never done anything like this before.”

The Attorney smirked. “I took home economics in high school; they taught us to sew, and with the way you are shaking, I'm sure I won't do worse than what you would if I turn you loose to do it on your own. Really, how different can it be from sewing a hem?”

Dean huffed a laugh and took another swig of Jack. “Go for it.”

Cas started suturing the gash. “Now, what happened, Dean? And where is Sam?”

“Gunshot, and Sam is trailing the Doc.” Dean hissed as Cas pinched the wound together.

“Sorry,” Cas mumbled. “And if you weren't with Sam, where were you? And how did you get shot?”

“I was in Lawrence, Cas,” Dean stated.

The Attorney stilled, the needle in the younger man’s arm. “What were you doing in Lawrence, Dean?” 

He looked up and met Cas’ eyes. “I think you _already_ know the answer to that, Cas.”

“Why?” Cas questioned.

“For you. I did it so you wouldn't feel responsible for what that monster continued to do. I couldn't stand the pain I saw in your eyes in the bathroom, and I didn't want to see it again,” Dean admitted.

The Attorney went back to stitching him up. “Is everything taken care of?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah it is.”

“Good,” Cas whispered. “How did you get shot?”

“I was helping a girl that Jordan had chained up in the basement. I had my back turned, and he snuck up on me.”

“Is the girl, is she--”

“Fine, Cas, she's fine,” Dean assured.

Cas nodded and completed stitching Dean arm up in silence. Once he was finished he tied it off. “All done.”

The younger man inspected it and hummed. “Not bad, Cas, you could be a pro if you keep at it.”

“Thanks… I think,” Cas replied. The two of them stared at each other. The Attorney hadn't realized how close he had gotten to Dean. His hand was still gently wrapped around his arm and his face was so close to Dean’s he could feel his warm breath, smell the whiskey that tainted it. Cas continued to stare into those green orbs that alway seemed to draw him in. “Dean… I'm asking you.”

“Wha?” Dean stared at him confused.

Cas ran his hands up Dean’s arms and wrapped them around his neck, resting his forehead against the younger man's. “I'm. _Asking_. You.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

“Oh. _Ohhhh_.” Dean pulled Cas into a fervid kiss, groaning into it. It had been so long, too long, and God Dean had _missed_ this. He licked his way into Cas’ mouth and explored with his tongue, learning every crevice again.

Dean stood and lifted Cas up with him, taking him over to their bed and dropping him on it. Cas sat back up and removed his shirt, tossing in on the floor. Dean groaned and crawled onto the bed, straddling the Attorney’s hips. The younger man ran his fingertips down Cas’ chest. “I've missed this so much; you don't even know. I want you so bad, Cas. Can I have you?”

“Yes, Dean. Take me, make me _yours_ ,” Cas moaned as Dean dug his fingernails into Cas hips. Dean stood and removed the Attorney's pants and boxer briefs, tossing them on top the growing pile of clothes. 

The younger man turned and Cas whined, Dean smirked over his shoulder as he bent down to grab the bottle of lube from his bag. “Don't worry, baby, I'm coming right back.” He flashed the bottle at Cas, “Just had to get this.” Dean stalked back over to the bed. Cas sat up and placed his hands on Dean’s belt and looked up to meet green eyes. “Yeah, take them off.” Cas’ long, deft fingers quickly undid the belt and slid it through the loops, dropping it to the floor. He unbuttoned and unzipped the younger man's pants and pulled them along with his boxer briefs downs, Dean stepped out of them before he straddled Cas on the bed.

Dean rocked down and hissed at the sensation of his hardening cock rubbing against Cas’. The Attorney threw his head back and moaned. Dean latched onto Cas’ neck, sucking a purplish mark onto his milky white flesh, _marking_ him. The younger man worked his way down the Attorney's body, continuing to mark him, claiming him as _his_ once again. He finished by sucking two big blooming bruises on Cas’ prominent hip bones. By that time the Attorney was fully hard and dripping precum on his thigh. 

Cas mewled as Dean took his heated flesh in his hand and sucked him down. The Attorney's hands white-knuckled the bedspread as Dean lavished his cock. The younger man reached for the lube, never taking his mouth off Cas, popped the lid and slicked up his fingers. He began to massage the Attorney's rim before he slid a finger in. Cas moaned and rocked against it. Soon one became two, then two, three. Dean stroked Cas’ prostate while he tongued the slit of his cock, lapping away the precum that beaded at the tip. “Dean, God stop, I want you to fuck me. I don't want to come without you inside me, _filling_ me up.”

Dean groaned and got up onto his knees. He slicked up his cock, positioned it at Cas’ quivering hole, and gently pushed in. The head of his cock popped past the tight ring of muscles and the younger man slid in, bottoming out in one smooth thrust. His cock felt trapped in a hot velvet vise. He was fighting the urge to come then and there. He rested his forehead against Cas’ and took a deep breath. “God, Angel, I forgot how good you felt, how _right_. I missed you, Cas.”

“Missed you too, Dean, missed you so much.” Cas claimed Dean’s lips, as the younger man began to slowly rock in and out of the Attorney's body. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. The younger man picked up the pace and thrusted into the Attorney harder and faster. Cas keened and slid his hands up Dean’s arms; he pulled back when his left hand felt warm and sticky. He looked at it and realized it was covered in blood. Dean’s stitches must have split. “Dean, your stitches, they've split.”

“Don't care,” Dean panted by Cas’ ear, “Not when I finally have you again, _nothing_ could make me stop.”

Cas moaned as the head of Dean’s cock hit his prostate. He placed his blood-covered hand on Dean’s shoulder, then pulled it back revealing his bloody handprint. He took pleasure at the thought of leaving his mark on the younger man.

Dean sped up his thrusts and wrapped his hand around Cas’ hot, hard cock, stroking it. “M’so close, Cas.”

“Unghh, me too, Dean, don't stop,” Cas begged. The younger man pounded into him hard and fast; his balls smacked the Attorney's ass on each rough thrust. Cas arched his back and groaned as he spurted his release all over his chest, painting it in white stripes.

Dean thrusted in and stilled, his hands gripped Cas’ hips so tight he was sure to have fingertip-shaped bruises tomorrow. “Fuck, I'm coming,” Dean moaned, deep and dirty. His cock pulsed, filling Cas with his hot, sticky seed. The younger man rode out his orgasm with slow shallow thrusts, his come leaked from the Attorney's hole. 

When Dean pulled out, he sat on his haunches and watched a milky white trail of his come drip from Cas’ swollen pucker. Dean groaned and lifted the Attorney's hips up. Cas’ legs draped over Dean’s shoulders as he spread the Attorney’s ass cheeks and swiped his tongue across his fucked-out hole. Cas moaned at the oversensitivity of it as the younger man plunged his tongue in, lapping out his spend. The Attorney gripped the younger man's hair and let Dean own his body like he had so many times before. When Dean felt he had cleaned all his come that he could out of Cas, he flopped down on the bed beside him and pulled the Attorney into a kiss.

Cas kissed him back until the reality of what he had just done sank in, and hit him like a ton of bricks. He had _slept_ with Dean, had _wanted_ to sleep with Dean. The man who had kidnapped him. Cas pulled back and stumbled out of bed, collecting his clothes. “Cas? What's wrong, Cas?” 

“I-I slept with you, we can't, I can't, it isn't--” The Attorney rushed into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Dean got up and pulled on his sweatpants, hissing at the pain in his arm. He looked down to see the stitches did indeed split open, and the wound was bleeding sluggishly. But he wasn't worried about that; he was worried about Cas. Dean walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, “Come out, please, come out and talk to me.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean turned at the sound of the door being opened. He saw Sam coming in with donuts and coffee. His younger brother sat everything down on the table and looked at the bed, taking in its rumpled sight then to Dean, who didn't look much better, hair disheveled, kiss-swollen lips, not to mention the room just _reeked_ like sex. Sam gasped as his eyes landed on the gunshot wound. Dean walked over to the table, giving Cas some space. His brother gripped his arm, “What the fuck happened, Dean.” He carefully eyed the bloody handprint on Dean’s shoulder, then looked over to the bathroom door. “What did you do to him?” Sam whispered.

Dean pulled out of his brother’s grip angrily. “Jesus, Sam, nothing he didn't want to do. You really think I would _hurt_ him? Would be like the sick fucks we hunt down?” Dean rasped in a low tone so Cas wouldn't hear.

Sam sighed and grabbed the first aid box, “Come here and let me re-stitch that while you tell me exactly what the hell happened.” He joined Sam at the table and turned the TV on so Cas couldn't hear them talk. He told Sam the whole story as his younger brother patched him up.

Cas sat in the bathroom against the door, his legs drawn up and his arms wrapped around them with his chin resting on his knees. What the fuck had he just done; why did he feel this strongly about Dean after everything he had done, after all he knew? Why the fuck wouldn't these feelings just go away? He _needed_ them to, but did he want them to? Cas pushed up off the door and left the bathroom just as Sam had finished re-stitching Dean’s wound. The one that they had burst open during sex. He shook the thought from his mind and looked at Dean, who was sitting on the bed fighting to hold his eyes open. Cas sat down and handed Dean the cuffs. “Cuff me back to the bed; you need to get some sleep, so does Sam.” He looked over at the younger Winchester, who was almost asleep.

Dean sighed and snapped the cuff around Cas’ wrist and then his. “Dean, you should cuff me to the bed, I don't want to risk hurting your arm.”

“S’fine Cas, really. Please, I've got used to sleeping like this.” Cas could see in his eyes that he was _begging_ the Attorney not to push him away. Cas just nodded and laid against the headboard. Dean looked over at Sam, “Get some rest; we have a case to wrap up later today.” 

Cas laid there and watched Dean sleep, trying to purge his feelings for the younger man. What happened was a mistake and it could never happen again. He needed to talk to Dean, to tell him that.


	19. Chapter 19

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/3262AE4B-DA92-4D74-B5D4-31BF06640C1A_zpsv41lmv3c.jpg.html)

Cas must have dozed off. He woke up to the feel of warm, wet, open-mouthed kisses being placed along his collarbone. The Attorney opened his eyes and startled, “Dean?”

“Hmm?” the younger man hummed against Cas’ throat, as he nipped and sucked.

“We uh, we uh, should.” Cas placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Can you stop? It's hard to think when you are doing that.”

Dean laughed and pulled back. “What's up Angel?”

Cas looked around. “Where's Sam?”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You wanted to stop so we could talk about my brother?”

Cas shook his head, “No, I want to talk to you.”

“Sam went to get breakfast; so what do you want to talk about?” Dean asked.

Cas stood up, walked over to his bag and dug out jeans and a t-shirt. “Last night, I want to talk about last night, Dean.”

Dean furrowed his brows. “What about last night Cas?” 

“Well, I think emotions were running high, and it was a mistake,” the Attorney mumbled.

Dean jumped up off the bed and crowded Cas against the wall. “A mistake? Last night was a mistake to you? You regret it? You regret being with me?”

“I do, Dean, I _really_ do,” Cas whispered.

Dean ran his hands through his hair and drew back, putting his fist through the wall by Cas’ head. The Attorney didn't flinch, just clenched his jaw and stared Dean in the eyes. “I'm sorry, Dean.”

The younger man laughed a melancholy, hollow sound. “Sorry you’re _sorry_? Yeah, well, you can go to hell, Cas.”

“Dean?” The elder Winchester turned to see his younger brother staring at him with sad eyes. Dean wondered how long he had been there, and what he had heard. Sam walked over, took hold of his brother's arm and helped ease it back through the wall. Bits and pieces of drywall fell to the floor. The younger Winchester looked over his brother’s hand. The knuckles were busted, bleeding, and already starting to bruise. “Good news, it's not broken. Come to the table, let me clean and patch it up.” Dean followed Sam; his shoulders were slumped as he leaned into his younger brother. Sam looked over at Cas and narrowed his eyes, giving the Attorney a harsh look.

Cas took his clothes and locked himself in the bathroom. He leaned against the sink and closed his eyes; all he could see was the pained look on Dean’s face before he had punched that hole in the wall.

“How much did you hear, Sammy?” Dean asked as his younger brother cleaned his knuckles with rubbing alcohol.

“All of it, Dean,” Sam admitted. “Are you--”

“Fine, I'm _fine_ , Sammy.” Dean huffed. “Only thing that matters is the job.”

Dean told Sam he would trail the Doc and would be back at 8 p.m. to pick up Sam. The younger Winchester agreed, knowing Dean wanted to get away, have some time to himself to think. Cas stayed hidden in the bathroom for as long as he could, well after Dean was gone, before he came back out. The younger Winchester was sitting on his bed reading something on his laptop. He looked up and glared at Cas before returning his eyes back to the screen. The Attorney sighed, sat down his bed and turned on the TV.

After around thirty minutes of Sam trying to read but not being able to concentrate he gave up, pissed off at how aggrieved his brother was even if he wouldn't admit it. But he knew Dean; maybe better than Dean knew himself. And he was _hurting_. Sam got up and looked at Cas, “Time for another lesson Cas, since we got interrupted last time, so get up.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Cas could see the _anger_ in the younger Winchester’s eyes. “That's okay, Sam.”

“I _said_ get up, Cas,” Sam emphasized.

“O-okay.” Cas stood up and walked over in front of the younger Winchester.

“Remember what I said before, that you use the force of your opponent’s attack against them. When someone is attacking you, you can use the forward momentum of the attack to pull the attacker towards you and to the ground… So come at me, Cas.” Cas stood shifting from foot to foot and stared at him. “I said come at me.” The Attorney lunged and Sam dodged, his elbow connecting with Cas’ lip. The Attorney licked his lip and could taste blood. “Oops, looks like I _accidentally_ made contact and split your lip… Sorry it was a _mistake_.” 

Cas shrugged. “It's all good.”

The younger Winchester motioned with his hands, “Come at me again.” Cas tried once more, Sam side stepped and shoved the Attorney against the wall, twisting his arm behind his back till Cas hissed, then he let go and stepped back. “Seriously, Cas? You can do better.” The Attorney tried once more, and the younger Winchester leaned back away from the attack. He grabbed the Attorney by the arm as Cas swung. Sam pulled the Attorney towards him and used his leg to trip him. Cas landed flat on his back. Sam loomed over him, bent down and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him closer, and Sam growled in Cas’ face. “I told you to do some thinking after I told you about our Mom. I asked you if you could _accept_ Dean for who he was. And clearly at some point last night you thought you could. What changed between then and today Cas? Dean’s still the same person you _fucked_ last night. That bullshit about serial killers not having feelings don't apply to all of us. Dean has more heart than any one person should, and you fuckin’ _hurt_ him Cas. Are you happy now? Was that your goal? Because if so, you sure succeeded, way to go... If it was a fuck up, a _mistake_ as you called it, don't repeat it. I don't think Dean could take being hurt like that again. And even though I would never kill you, I wouldn't like twice about breaking a few bones, understood?” Cas nodded, and Sam let go of his shirt. “Good… but you know, I'm good at reading people, it comes with the territory. And I know… call it a gut feeling if you want, I know you care for Dean. That you have _strong_ feelings for him. I've seen it, no matter how much you want to keep it hidden, or bury it deep down… you're fighting some kind of internal war with yourself. I think you already accept Dean and want him just as much now as you did before, and that _scares_ the hell out of you. It's not Dean you don't know how to accept, it’s _that_ … Now that I have given you plenty to think about, I will leave you to do so in peace.” Sam sat back down on the bed and booted up his laptop while Cas laid there and let everything Sam said sink in.

When Dean came back to pick Sam up at 8 p.m., he would hardly look at Cas and didn't say a word to him. The younger man cuffed him to the bed without meeting the Attorney's eyes, then Dean reached for the ball gag and quickly snapped it in place before turning to Sam. “Ready to go.”

Sam nodded, “Yeah, let's finish this job.” Cas stared at the door as it shut, then he sank back against the bed rails and thought about what the younger Winchester had said earlier, “ _I think you already accept Dean and want him just as much now as you did before, and that scares you. It's not Dean you don't know how to accept, it’s that_.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Later that night Sam and Dean leaned against the van they had hot wired for the job, drinking a beer and watching the body of Dr. Don Miller burn. Sam took a swig of his beer. “You okay, Dean?”

Dean nodded. “All good; we took care of the Doc. I couldn't be better.”

“What about earlier today, with Cas?” Sam cautioned.

Dean chugged his beer and tossed it in the fire, “I don't wanna talk about it, Sammy, just leave it be.” He turned, grabbed a shovel out of the van and went to go bury the remains of the Doc.

Dean and Sam picked up dinner on their way back to the motel. Dean uncuffed and took the gag off of Cas as soon as they got back. He placed them on the bedside table and went to shower without speaking to the Attorney. Cas and Sam ate in an unrelaxed silence, until the Attorney couldn't take it anymore. “I didn't mean to hurt Dean,” he admitted.

The younger Winchester huffed, “Well, you did.”

“I know, and I don't know what to do, about a lot of stuff,” he whispered. “This is hard for me, Sam, you do remember he _did_ choke me out and kidnap me.”

The younger Winchester nodded. “Yeah, I know, but he didn't mean to hurt you either, Cas; he didn't know what else to do.” 

“What do I do, Sam?” the Attorney asked.

“I can't make that decision for you, Cas, all I can say is do what feels right. Your heart won't steer you wrong.”

Cas looked over at the younger Winchester. “Are we okay, Sam?” 

The younger Winchester smirked. “I'm still pissed you hurt my brother, but we're cool, Cas.” The two of them went back to eating and watching TV in a now-comfortable silence.

While Sam showered, Dean sat on his brother's bed as he ate and watched TV. When the younger Winchester came out of the bathroom, Dean told him he would be back in a few minutes. He came back carrying extra pillows and bedding. Sam gave him a questioning look until Dean started spreading them out on the floor beside the bed. His intentions were pretty clear then. Dean cuffed Cas to the bed and laid down on the floor. “Can you get the lights, Sammy? I'm beat, and we gotta get up early.”

“Sure thing, Dean.” Sam shut off the lights and laid down.

Cas stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He turned as much as he could with cuffs on and looked down at the younger man, who was also still wide awake. “Dean.”

“Don't, Cas, don't waste your time talking to a _mistake_ ,” Dean whispered before he rolled over onto his side, facing away from Cas. Sleep didn't come easy for either of them that night.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

A week later and in another hotel room, Sam was in pure hell. Sharing a hotel room with two of the most stupid, stubborn sons of bitches he had ever met, all while trying to _successfully_ work a case, it had pushed him to his breaking point, had driven him to do something he never thought he would be capable of doing. The younger Winchester had always considered himself to be pretty level headed, definitely the more level-headed between him and Dean. But here he was making sure the ropes around both Dean and Cas were bound tight. Once he was convinced they were, he sat down on the bed and stared at the two chairs in front of him that held an unconscious Dean and Cas. “ _And now I just have to wait for them to wake up_ ,” Sam mused as he thought about the past week, and what drove him to such drastic measures…

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

****

Monday

Sam had been woken up by Dean slamming things around as he packed. The younger Winchester realized Dean had passed the hurt phase of what Cas said the day before and was now _pissed_. Sam sat up and sighed. This was going to be a fun drive. He looked over to see that Cas was still cuffed to the bed. Uncuffing Cas was always the first thing Dean did when he woke up; yeah, he was _definitely_ mad. Sam got up, dressed, and then moved one of the paintings to cover the hole Dean had made. He knew they would probably find it anyway but if at least one other person stayed in the room there would be no way of knowing who had done it. It couldn't hurt to try. And it would save them one hell of a fee on their, well Max Dunaway's, credit card.

Once Dean had the Impala packed up, he finally uncuffed Cas and tossed his bag on the bed. “Get dressed and then we are outta here. You better take a piss too, cause I ain't stopping til I'm either almost out of gas or we get there, and it's a four-hour drive. Hurry up, I want to hit the road.” Cas gathered his bag and went into the bathroom. Dean turned to Sam, “You wait for him. I'll be out in the car.”

“Fuck, this is going to be disastrous,” Sam mumbled to himself.

After an hour in the car, Sam felt the tension choking him, so he got out his laptop and talked shop with Dean. “So, possible serial killer in Joplin, Missouri.”

“What's the difference between a serial killer and a murderer?” Cas asked from the backseat.

Sam looked over his shoulder, “Well, a Serial Killer is a person who murders three or more people with a ‘cooling off’ period between each murder and whose motivation for killing is largely based on psychological gratification. A Murderer simply kills one or two victims, for professional reasons or in cold blood for personal purposes.”

Dean snorted, “Didn’t you learn that kinda shit in law school, Mr. Attorney?”

“Well yes,” Cas affirmed.

“Then why the fuck are you asking and interrupting our important conversation?” Dean groused.

“I just wanted to know if you guys had a different perspective, that's all,” Cas whispered as he fiddled with his hands in his lap.

“Well now that we have that nonsense settled, do you mind if we get back to work, Cas?” Dean looked up into the rearview mirror and met Cas’ docile blue eyes with his irate green ones. 

The Attorney nodded and looked out the window. “I won't say another word, Dean.” 

Dean ignored Sam’s bitchface and waved his hand, “Well get on with it, Sammy.”

“Possible Serial Killer Blaine Hudson, works as a personal trainer at Flex Studios. He would contact homosexual men on the internet for sexual activities and kill them. He would lure them with promises of sexual satisfaction. Then he turned their own sexual fantasies into his murder weapon. The vics’ bodies were left where they were killed. He was tried for killing four, charges were dropped two days into the trial. There had been a legal issues with the admissibility of the evidence. Seems as if some had been illegally obtained without a warrant. Six more similar murders have occurred in the past six months since he was deemed innocent.”

Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “I will get to work first thing tomorrow following him, figuring out his daily routine.” He smirked at Sam, “Get a temp membership to the gym; at least I will have nice things to look at all day.” Dean looked up into the rearview mirror to see Cas still looking out the window. Sam gave him a stern look before putting away his laptop. 

That night in the hotel wasn't much better. Cas held true to what he said in the car about not saying another word, because he hadn't spoke since then. And that was pissing Dean off even more, because he was looking to argue and the Attorney was giving him the silent treatment. Cas went to bed that night without saying a word, and Dean fumed about it.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

****

Tuesday

Sam and Cas jolted awake to the sound of the door slamming. Dean stood there with food in his hands. He placed it on the small table, then went over and uncuffed Cas. Sam and Cas took turns dressing. When they both joined Dean at the table, the older Winchester grabbed his sausage biscuit and cup of coffee. “I'm outta here, be back some time tonight.” Dean slammed the door, Sam and Cas listened as baby roared to life. Dean squealed tires peeling out of the parking lot.

The younger Winchester looked over at the Attorney and smirked. “You giving me the silent treatment, too?”

Cas shook his head. “No, and I'm not giving Dean the silent treatment. I just do not _wish_ to speak with him.” Sam raised an eyebrow. “Okay, so maybe I am giving him the silent treatment,” Cas admitted, He wrapped his hands around his coffee cup and sighed. “He can't even stand to be in the same room as me.”

Sam opened up his spinach and egg wheat bagel sandwich. “He's still mad; he was looking for an argument with you last night. I could tell by the way he acted, and it drove him crazy you wouldn't say a word.”

Cas shrugged, “I had no desire to argue. It would only have made things worse, and that is not my intention.”

Sam washed down his breakfast with his coffee. “Good, I'm glad to hear that.”

Dean came in that night muttering curse words under his breath. He dropped a bag of greasy diner food on the table. “M’gonna go shower.” Dean heard Sam and Cas talking as he stripped down. It made him want to punch the mirror. The asshole was _ignoring_ him but talking to Sam. And why the fuck was he being ignored to begin with? Cas had been the asshole, not him. Saying what happened between them was a mistake, after Dean waited patiently for Cas to accept him and when the younger man thought he _finally_ did; Cas took it all back. Just thinking about it amped up his bad mood by 110%.

Dean came out of the bathroom and jerked the remote off the table, changing what Cas had been watching. “Not watching this documentary bullshit,” he grumbled, and settled on the first action movie he found. Dean waited for the Attorney to say something, but of course he didn't. Dean bit the inside of his cheek, tasting blood, as he sat down on the bed by Sam. Halfway through the movie Dean slammed the remote on the bedside table. “Fuck this, I'm going to bed.” He cuffed Cas to the bed rails and laid down on his bed in the floor.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

****

Wednesday

Dean’s mood had not improved by Wednesday morning; in fact he was even more of an asshole. Lack of sleep did that to him. Of course he had been so wound up last night he couldn't sleep, his mind focused solely on Cas. He got up at dawn, showered, dressed and went to get donuts.

Sam and Cas were awake and dressed when he got back. Dean grabbed a donut and cup of coffee, “I'm gonna get going.”

“Wait,” Sam called after him. Dean turned and the younger Winchester continued. “Dean, it's my _turn_ to follow Blaine. You did it yesterday.”

“And I'm going to do it again today,” Dean snarked as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

“Asshole,” Sam muttered and Cas hummed in agreement. Sam spent the day on his laptop, bored out of his mind. He tried talking to Cas, but Cas was distant; lost in thought. 

The Attorney couldn't tell you what he had been watching the last hour. His mind was racing. _The way these emotions creeped up and grabbed a hold of him without any heads up was unfair. And, even worse, fighting them was fuckin’ impossible_.

Dean came back around 10 p.m. with dinner. He flopped down at the table and dug into his burger. Sam watched as Cas and Dean stole glances at the other while the other wasn’t watching. After dinner Dean flopped on the bed beside Sam and looked over at Cas. “You gonna stay silent forever?”

Cas stared at him. “You going to be an asshole forever?”

Dean huffed, “Me? An asshole, that’s rich, Cas. Takes one to know one, I guess.”

“Whatever, Dean.”

“Whatever, Cas,” Dean mocked. The Attorney rolled his eyes and turned back to watch TV. Dean clenched his hands by his side, jumped up and grabbed his keys. “I'm going for a drive.” Dean slammed the door behind him.

Sam flinched. “As many times as he has slammed that door, I'm surprised it hasn't come off the hinges,” he muttered.

Dean came in around 3 a.m., and both Sam and Cas were already asleep. He collapsed on the floor and huffed into the pillow, “ _Great, two hours until I need to get up, looks like another sleepless night_.” Dean groaned and rolled over.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

****

Thursday

Dean followed Blaine again that day, ignoring Sam's bitching about going stir crazy. As soon as Dean left, Cas turned to the younger Winchester. “I'm sorry, Sam, it's my fault you're stuck here with me.”

“It's okay, Cas, want to watch a movie?”

“Sure, what are you in the mood for, Sam?” 

“Let's watch a comedy; I could use a good laugh.”

Cas sighed. “Me too, Sam.”

Dean came in around 9 p.m. and deposited dinner on the table before going straight into the bathroom. Cas watched as Dean came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped precariously low on his hips. The younger man dug through his duffel looking for clothes. Cas was _unable_ to tear his eyes away. Dean noticed him watching and narrowed his eyes. “Cas, maybe you shouldn't be lookin’ at me like that, wouldn't want you making another _mistake_ ,” Dean spat out as he grabbed his clothes and went back into the bathroom.

When Dean came out he looked good, _really_ good, Cas noticed. The elder Winchester pocketed his wallet and grabbed his keys.

“Where you going, Dean?” Sam questioned.

Dean smirked. “Well Sammy, I'm going to a bar, gonna have a little _fun_. Don't wait up. Hell, I may not even come back tonight.” Dean waggled his eyebrows as he backed out the door.

Dean heard the door open and close again. “What do you want, Sam?”

“I want you to stop being a dick, Dean. You will never make things better with Cas at the rate you are going,” Sam reprimanded. 

Dean threw up his hands. “He doesn't want me, Sam, best to just accept it and move on.”

Sam shook his head. “You are a fuckin’ fool, Dean.”

Dean didn't go into the bar. He sat out front for a few minutes and just wasn't feeling it. Instead he went to the liquor store and found himself back at the hotel parking lot getting drunk in baby. Sam heard the Impala pull back up around fifteen minutes after Dean had left. He peeked out the window and laughed. “I knew he wouldn't go to a bar; he went to a liquor store and is now sitting in the Impala nursing a bottle of Jack.”

“I wouldn't have cared if he had gone, Sam,” Cas said emphatically.

Sam looked over at him. “Who are you trying to convince, _me_ or _yourself_?”

Cas huffed. Deep down he knew he would have cared; he would have cared a _whole_ fuckin’ lot. “Hey Sam? Can you cuff me to the bed? I just want to go to sleep.”

Sam nodded and grabbed the handcuffs. “Sure, Cas.” 

Dean laid down in the back of the Impala and took a swig of Jack. He screwed the lid on the bottle and dropped it on the floorboard. “Fuck Cas, and fuck these feelings,” he mumbled before he passed out.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

****

Friday

Dean groaned as the sun streamed through baby’s windows. God, he was hung over. He sat up and rubbed his temples before he stumbled out of the Impala, almost face-planting onto the pavement. Dean came in to see Sam and Cas already up and eating leftover donuts. The younger Winchester smirked at Dean, “Fun night?” Dean flipped him off on the way to the bathroom. The elder Winchester showered, dressed and ate a donut before he was out the door to trail Blaine for the day.

Cas stewed inside his head for hours before he couldn't take it anymore. He was pissed; pissed at himself for falling for Dean, not being able to control his feelings, and not knowing what the fuck to do. His skin crawled and he wanted to scream. “Sam, can we spar?” he found himself asking.

Sam closed his book and got up. “Sure.” The younger Winchester could see the fire burning in the Attorney's eyes. He clearly needed this. “Tell me what you’re feeling, Cas?”

Sam dodged a punch. “Anger building up like steam in an overheated engine, and I'm going to blow.”

“Very poetic,” Sam stated as he ducked two more punches. “What has you feeling that way?”

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas growled as he lunged at Sam and was pressed against the wall.

“What else?” Sam asked.

“These goddamn _feelings_. I can't take it.” Cas connected and busted Sam’s nose as he used his leg to sweep the younger Winchester. Sam landed on the floor with a grunt, and Cas stood above him ranting, “Why does it hurt? Why did I give a shit if Dean would have gone out last night and got laid? Why the fuck do I care? He kidnapped me; he murders people. Why does that not seem to change how I feel? Am I fucked up? Why can't I make myself not care?” Cas deflated, quickly losing steam. He looked down at Sam, his eyes widened as he noticed the younger Winchester’s bloody nose. “Sam, shit, I'm so sorry. I busted your nose.”

“And took me down,” the younger Winchester added.

“Cause I was mad,” the Attorney mumbled.

Sam sat up and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. “Well, remind me not to piss you off, Cas.” The Attorney huffed a small laugh and Sam stood up and took a fighting stance. “Again, my pride is wounded,” he joked.

Dean came in later that night smiling and tossed a bunch of plastic cards on Sam’s bed. Upon further inspection, the younger Winchester realized they were all men's licenses. Sam looked up at Dean questioningly. “Proof,” was the elder Winchester’s reply.

“Where did you find these?” Sam asked.

“Blaine’s bedroom.”

“You broke into his house without having a tail on him? What the hell, Dean?”

“Hey, I just worked a case all by myself the other night Sa--”

“Yeah, and look how that turned out, Dean; you got shot, or don't you remember?”

Dean met Cas’ eyes. “Oh, I remember in vivid detail _everything_ about that night.”

“God, Dean this was so stupid,” Sam argued, holding up the licenses.

Dean shrugged. “Well it's over. I got proof, and we can take care of him tomorrow. Now let's make plans to take care of Blaine while we eat dinner, then get some fuckin’ sleep. I could use it.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

**Saturday**

Cas and Dean ignored each other all morning and afternoon, but Sam saw them watching each other. It was infuriating, and he was beyond tired of their pigheaded bullshit. If they were too fuckin’ stubborn to work it out like adults themselves, he would have to knock some sense into them both.

Later that night as he buried the remains of Blaine, he formulated a plan. After he was finished he threw the shovel in the back of the old Sedona they had jacked. Sam slid in the passenger seat and turned to Dean. “Let's get baby and go back to the hotel and have a celebratory beer.”

Dean nodded. “Sounds good to me, Sammy.”

Back at the hotel, Sam took a quick shower. He came back out to see Dean still hadn't uncuffed Cas. He rolled his eyes and took off the cuffs as Dean went to shower. “Everything go well?” the Attorney questioned.

“Yup, all went off without a hitch,” Sam confirmed. 

Dean came out and sat down at the table across from Cas; the two glanced at each other then looked away, just as quick. Sam stood up, retrieved three beers from the mini fridge and popped the tops. The younger Winchester handed one to his brother then one to Cas before he sat down on the foot of the bed. Sam raised his beer. “To resolving issues.” The younger Winchester brought the bottle to his lips; Dean and Cas followed suit.

Sam sat there and watched his brother and the Attorney polish off their beers. Dean started to stand to grab another but was suddenly hit with a dizzy spell. He heard a thump and looked over at Cas, who was lying face down on the table.

Dean tried to focus and reached for the empty beer bottle, seeing double he knocked it over. The elder Winchester pitched forward in his seat, and Sam caught him. “Woah, Dean, just stay still.”

Dean gripped Sam's collar and pulled him in closer. “What the fuck did you do, Sammy?” he slurred.

“What I needed to, Dean,” was the last thing the elder Winchester heard before everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/3262AE4B-DA92-4D74-B5D4-31BF06640C1A_zpsv41lmv3c.jpg.html)

Now: 1a.m. Sunday

Dean groaned and blinked. His eyes opened slowly, and he was still slightly seeing double. He shook his head trying to clear it of the fogginess as he tried to bring his hands up to his face, but he realized couldn't. He couldn't move his arms at all. Dean shook his head again and tried to focus. He looked up to see Sam sitting on the bed. The elder Winchester then looked over to see Cas, still unconscious and tied to a chair. Dean looked down at his chest to see he was in the same predicament. “You drugged us,” he slurred.

Sam ignored him. “One up one to go.” The younger Winchester stood and walked over to the sink, filling a glass full of water. Sam returned and stood in front of Dean and Cas.

“Wha--” Dean started to ask and immediately paused as he watched Sam toss the water into Cas’ face. The younger Winchester put the cup down and sat on the bed. He didn't say anything just yet, wanting to give both Dean and Cas time to _assess_ the situation.

The Attorney sputtered and startled as he woke. He promptly noticed his head felt hazy and his eyes were heavy. Cas opened his eyes blearily and looked down, quickly realizing he was bound to a chair. His eyes widened when he glanced over and saw Dean was trussed up also. 

The elder Winchester tried to get free from the ropes, with no luck. Not that he had really been expecting to, he knew Sam knew his way around a knot. The younger Winchester cleared his throat, drawing both men's attention to him. “Now that I _finally_ have your attention, we are going to talk about your feelings for each other.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, okay, _sure thing_ , Dr. Phil.”

Sam picked up his Glock and silencer off the bed. He started to screw the silencer onto his gun. “I Don't think I compare to Dr. Phil, pretty sure he wouldn’t shoot someone to get them to talk about their feelings.”

Dean hummed, “So you're gonna shoot me now, Sammy… Really?”

The younger Winchester shrugged. “I don't want to, but I will if I have to. I mean the past week with you two has been _hell!_ I can't do it anymore; you guys drove me to this. Something's gotta give… Tonight. And you two are going to stay like that,” he pointed at them both. “Until it does.”

Dean growled, “When I get out of these ropes--”

Sam smirked. “We both know you can't slip out of one of my knots.”

“Well you gotta let me loose sometime, Sammy, and when you do I'm kickin’ your ass,” Dean promised.

“I will untie you, both of you.” Sam looked back and forth from Dean to Cas. “As soon as you two stop being _stubborn_ fucks and talk about your goddamn feelings for each other. I wasn't kidding when I said this last week with you two has been hell. The silent treatment, slamming doors, mumbling under your breath, watching each other when the other wasn't looking, the pinning, and you, Dean, trying to make Cas jealous with the whole bar thing. I mean, could that have been anymore high school?… ‘ _You hurt my feelings so I'm going to make you jealous_ ’,” Sam mocked. The whole week was so constrained. You two are adults, now act like it for fucksake and talk to each other.” 

“I don't have anything to say,” Dean argued. 

Sam pointed the gun at his arm. “Really? Nothing at all?”

Dean flashed his teeth in a condescending grin. “Sam you're not going to get me to talk about _feelings_ or any kind of touchy-feely bullshit, so give up. Plus I'm calling your bluff, you _won't_ pull that trigger.”

“You don't think I will?” Sam took aim at Dean’s tricep and squeezed the trigger.

Dean jolted in his chair, and Cas gasped. “Son of a bitch! Dammit, Sam, you fuckin’ shot me. What the fuckin’ fuck?” 

Sam leaned over and peeled Dean’s shirt sleeve up. “Don't be such a pussy; I barely grazed you. It's going to need four, five stitches tops.”

“That's not the point, the point is you. _fuckin_ ’. shot. me.” Dean countered. 

Sam rolled his eyes, “I told you I would if you didn't talk. I mean seriously, Dean? You would rather get shot than talk about your feelings?”

The elder Winchester gritted his teeth. “Well fuckin _apparently_ since I'm currently bleeding from a goddamn gunshot wound.”

Sam pointed the gun to his leg. “Since I'm such a good brother I'll give you another chance.”

“Sam, you wouldn't shoot me in the leg,” Dean cautioned.

“I know how to avoid the arteries, how to dig the bullet out, and how to patch it up, so yeah, yeah I would… start talking.”

Dean sighed, “Fuck, Sam, what the hell do you want from me?” 

“I want you to talk to Cas. Damn, you are _thick_ ; how many times do I have to say it?” Sam huffed and placed his finger on the trigger.

“Okay okay.” Dean turned to Cas. “I'm sorry I tried to make you jealous or hurt you by saying I was going out to have fun at a bar. I only said it. Even if I had gone to a bar it would just have been for a few drinks. But I couldn't do it. I didn't want you thinking that I was out hooking up with someone. That's why I stopped by the liquor store, picked up a bottle of Jack and came back here and got drunk in the Impala instead.”

“Now was that so hard, Dean?” Before his brother could give a smart-ass answer he turned to Cas, gun aimed at his arm.

Cas bit his bottom lip. “Come on, Sam.”

“Cas, Dean is my brother and I shot him, so if you don't get to talking I _will_ shoot you too.”

The Attorney turned to Dean. “I'm sorry I said it was a mistake, Dean.”

Dean met Cas’ eyes. “But do you think it was a mistake, Cas?”

Cas shut his eyes and shook his head. “I wanted it to be because I'm so conflicted. I thought if I said it, and kept telling myself it was a mistake that I would eventually believe it… But I _never_ did.”

“So you don't regret it?”

“No, Dean, I don't,” Cas admitted for the first time, out loud or to himself.

Sam looked at Dean. “Well?”

“Well what, Sam? We talked, now untie us,” Dean barked.

“Fuck, you _really_ are averse to talking about feelings. Well, here, let me help you some, Dean. How about this?” He reached over and pulled the necklace Cas had gotten him for Christmas out from beneath his shirt where he kept it hidden. “Show him you still wear the necklace he bought you. That it means something to you... Or how about you go all in, Dean? Tell him what you really mean when you say he's _yours_. Say it, say those three little words that terrify the fuck out of you, Dean. The words you have only said to one other person in your life… _Mom_. Words you haven't even said to me, and fuck, I'm your brother... I know you, Dean, I see it in your eyes when you look at him. At first I didn't know what it was, but I figured it out that night we fought in the parking lot. I know what you feel, so god damnit, just _say_ it!”

The wall inside Dean didn't just crack it broke, he turned to Cas and spilled everything. “I've _fallen_ for you, Cas, for the first time in my life I have fallen for someone. I've never felt this way before. It's why I took you, because I _finally_ had someone I didn't want to lose. I _couldn't_ lose.”

Cas stared into sincere forest green eyes. “The night you took me I was going to tell you…” Cas couldn't say those three little words yet, the three words that Sam hinted Dean felt too. But he wanted Dean to know deep down how he felt no matter how much he tried to fight and deny it. “That I had _fallen_ for you.”

“Really, Cas?” 

“Yeah. I was going to see if you wanted to stay with me, continue our relationship because I wanted nothing more than to continue being _yours_.”

What about now, Cas, what do you want?”

Cas contemplated the best way to answer. “I'm still trying to allow myself to _accept_ what it really wants… Which seems to be you,” the Attorney confessed.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Cas and Dean just sat there staring at each other; they hadn't even noticed that Sam had gotten up to untie them. The younger Winchester untied Cas first; the Attorney immediately started to rub his arms to get feeling back into them. Next Sam cut the ropes that bound Dean. The elder Winchester stood up and clocked his brother in the jaw. Dean hissed. The hit had jarred his arm, causing the gunshot wound to hurt, which made him want to hit Sam again; but he refrained.

The younger Winchester stumbled back, cupped his jaw, and opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Yeah, okay, I deserved that.” Sam flinched when Dean came at him again, but this time his older brother wrapped him up in a hug.

Dean pulled him in and clapped him on the back. “Yeah you did, but uh, _thanks_ , Sammy,” he whispered by his brother's ear.

Sam stepped back and clapped his hands together. “Well, my work here is done. I'm just going to go to the diner, enjoy a hella late dinner and give you guys some time alone to talk in private.” The younger Winchester nodded at Dean’s hurt arm. “You want me to patch that up first?”

Dean scoffed, “ _Hell no_ , you did it, you asshole.” Dean smiled at Cas. “Cas here can do it, can't you?”

The Attorney returned the smile. “I did okay last time. So yeah, I think I can handle it.”

Sam pointed a finger back and forth between the two of them, “ _Play nice_.” The younger Winchester grabbed the keys to the Impala and was out the door. Cas retrieved the first aid kit and got to work cleaning and patching up the wound, which happened to be directly under his previous one.

Dean assessed it once the Attorney was done. “Hmm, not bad, hell even better than last time.” He turned to Cas. “Are you hungry? I'm starving.”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, I'm hungry.” He smirked. “Suturing gun wounds works up an appetite.”

Dean laughed. “What the hell would be open at,” the younger man looked down at his watch, “2:30 a.m. and delivers? Since Sam took baby.”

Cas grabbed the booklet of menus the hotel provided off the table, and sat down on the bed. “Looks like Old Chicago and China Taste are still open and they both deliver. We will need to call soon, though, because they both close within the next hour.”

Dean sat down by Cas and took the two menus. “Well, seeing as how they both close in the next hour, I don't want to risk getting _food poisoning_ from old Chinese food, so pizza it is.”

Cas snorted. “Good point, and a deep dish pizza sounds good. It's been a long time since I have had one.”

Dean called and placed the order, getting a large supreme deep dish and a chocolate chip cookie dessert pizza. He hung up his phone and sat it on the table. “They said thirty minutes or less.” The younger man sat back down on the bed by the Attorney. “You want to watch a movie, Cas? I can hook Sam’s laptop to the TV and we can access Netflix.”

Cas smiled. “I think I would like that very much, Dean.”

By the time Dean got the laptop set up and they had chosen a movie, the pizza arrived. Dean paid the guy and gave him a good tip because they had placed their order so late, and close to closing time. Cas grabbed two cokes and Dean just brought the pizza boxes, paper plates, napkins, and plastic utensils the pizza place provided, because they were staying at a hotel, over to the bed. “So have you seen this movie?” Dean asked as he pressed play, starting _Without a Paddle_.

Cas was cutting up his slice of pizza. “No, is it any good?”

“Oh it's hilarious,” Dean replied around a mouthful of cheesy goodness.

Halfway through the movie and pizza, Cas turned to face Dean. “Sam told me about your mom.”

Cas felt Dean stiffen by his side; he took a few deep breaths. “ _God dammit, Sammy_.”

Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. “Don't be mad at him.”

The younger man relaxed at the touch. “I'm not mad at him. I just wanted to be the one that told you, when I was _ready_ to. When did he tell you?”

“The night you got upset because he was teaching me to fight and you punched him outside the hotel room then went to the bar… You know you can still tell me about it, when you are ready.” Cas turned back to face the TV.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean took a deep breath. “I was four years old, Cas. I loved my mom _so_ much. The only vivid memory I have of her was the night I watched her get raped and murdered. But I have these dreams sometimes, flashes, I like to think they are _memories_. Some I'm in bed and she's singing Hey Jude to me to get me to go to sleep and when she tucks me in she tells me Angels are watching over me, in others I'm helping her make pies. She loved to bake... I have a picture of her, would you like to see it?”

“I would love to see a picture of your Mother, Dean,” Cas replied sincerely.

Dean grabbed his wallet off the bedside table and pulled out a worn picture. He smiled at it before handing it over to Cas. “That's me and her; it was taken a week before she died.”

Cas looked at the picture of a blonde-haired woman smiling with her arms wrapped around a four-year-old little boy who wore the same smile. “She's very beautiful, Dean; you look a lot like her.”

“It's the only picture I have of her; the rest were destroyed in the fire. It's a miracle that one survived.” Dean gently put the picture back into his wallet. “Sam doesn't have any of her,” he whispered with a tone of melancholy in his voice.

“She was so wonderful. She didn't deserve what those monsters did to her. And I couldn't help her, Cas; I had to keep Sam safe because I knew that's what she wanted. So I sat in the closet holding him and saw everything they did to her. I _watched_ her die. That one event _made_ me into what I am today.”

“You're a _good_ man, Dean Winchester, and I'm so sorry that happened to you.”

“Are you just saying that I'm a good man, or do you really think that?”

Cas shook his head, “As much as I tried to convince myself you weren't, I just couldn't… I mean it Dean, you're a good man. And you have a brother who cares for you and would do anything for you… That day I told you what happened between us was a mistake, after you left to follow the Doctor, we had another ‘lesson’.” Cas huffed a small laugh. “He split my lip with his elbow, slammed me against the wall and twisted my arm behind my back, then swept my legs out from underneath me and while I was flat on my back he gave me an ear full… And I needed to hear every word of it. Hell, he knew what I was _feeling_ better than I did. Your brother is very clever.”

Dean smirked. “So Sammy stood up for me, defended my honor.”

Cas nodded. “There was even a threat of broken bones if I hurt you again.”

Dean laughed before he gave Cas a serious look. “Cas, will you tell me about Hannah? If you don't want to, or-”

“You told me about your Mother. I can tell you about Hannah.” Cas drew in a deep shaky breath. “She was my twin, older by nine minutes,” Cas smiled, “and she rubbed that in every chance she got… I was close to her, closer to her than my brothers. We did _everything_ together from the time we could walk. So of course when I moved to Lawrence, so did she. She was a registered nurse and worked at the ER. She was my best friend.” Cas reached for his wallet and took out a picture of him and Hannah and handed it to Dean.

The younger man looked at the picture of the two siblings, arms slung over the other’s shoulders in a bar, clearly well buzzed. She had hair as dark as Cas’ that hung past her shoulders and curled slightly. She also had his bright smile. “She's very pretty, Cas, you two look so much alike.”

“That was taken the night I found out I passed the Bar exam; she insisted on going out and ‘partying our asses off’.” Cas laughed. “Her words, _not mine_.” He took the picture back and ran his finger over her face. “Three years ago she accompanied me to a shitty office party I didn't even want to attend. Halfway through she got a headache and was ready to go home. My boss was there talking to me about a potential case, so she said she would take a cab. I told her I would take her, but she said no and there was no arguing with her. She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. She told me she would see me tomorrow and that she loved me. I remember her turning and smiling at me from the doorway. That was the _last time_ I saw her alive.”

“The, uh, police showed up at my house the next day around noon and told me they found my sister’s body. That I had to go down to identify her; the whole way there I kept telling myself it was a misinterpretation on their end, and it wasn't Hannah. It couldn't be, but in the basement of that dank morgue, when they pulled back that sheet; there was no denying it. There she was lying there lifeless, the complete opposite of what she was, my heart broke. I don't remember the cops leading me out of there or how I got back to my house. But I remember breaking down when I was alone. I cried until there were no more tears left. The next day the police came back and talked to me, took my statement. I asked them how she had died; they told me she had been raped then strangled. They never found who did it. That's the hardest part; _no closure_.” 

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas; the Attorney rested his head on the younger man's shoulder. “I'm sorry, Cas, I really am.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Cas reached up and ran his fingers over the black-leather corded necklace with the silver sword set in the center and two black angel wings. “I thought you got rid of this.”

Dean shook his head. “It's one of my most prized possessions, Cas, I could never get rid of it. It reminds me that I'm a child of Thursday and that my angel is watching over me, _protecting_ me.” Cas looked up at him and smiled. Dean placed his hand on the Attorney's cheek. “Cas, I really want to kiss you, can I?” The Attorney nodded and Dean leaned down pressing his lips against Cas’ the younger man coaxed the Attorney's mouth open and slipped his tongue in, kissing Cas slow and unhurriedly. When Dean broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against Cas’ as he ran his thumb along the Attorney’s jaw. “What's going on between us, Angel?”

“I'm not sure, Dean,” he admitted truthfully. “All I know is that these feelings I have, they won't go away, they just get _stronger_.”

There was a knock on the door followed by Sam's voice. “You guys decent? I don't want to be scarred for life.”

Dean huffed. “Come on in, Bitch.”

Sam opened the door and saw Dean with his arm wrapped around Cas. “So all good guys?” he questioned hopefully.

Dean and Cas smiled at each other, “All good,” Dean replied.

As they settled into bed, Cas grabbed the handcuffs and cuffed himself to Dean. The Attorney raised an eyebrow, “I kinda missed having you in bed with me, just wanted to make sure you were sleeping with me tonight.”

Dean smiled. “I missed sleeping with you, too.” Dean leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Cas’ lips. “Goodnight, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”


	21. Chapter 21

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/3262AE4B-DA92-4D74-B5D4-31BF06640C1A_zpsv41lmv3c.jpg.html)

Cas woke up to the feel of Dean's nails scraping down his chest. The Attorney arched up into the touch. “Mmm,” Cas moaned sleepily.

Dean leaned in and nipped at the Attorney's throat. “Wake up sleepyhead,” the younger man mumbled against Cas’ heated skin.

The Attorney stretched and wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him closer. Cas’ eyes flickered open, and he saw Dean smiling at down at him. “Mornin’ Angel.”

The Attorney smiled. “Good Morning, Dean.”

“Sam went to get breakfast so we can eat before we take off. I thought I would see if you wanted to take a shower before we left.”

Cas shook his head. “No, that's okay, I will take one tonight.”

Dean sighed. “Damn, I was hoping you would take one with me.” He stuck out his lip in an exaggerated pout.

Cas leaned up and nipped the younger man's bottom lip. “You're sexy when you pout.”

Dean smirked. “Well maybe I should pout more often.”

The Attorney laughed and pulled the younger man into a kiss. They made out tempestuously; soon Dean was on top of Cas, grinding down against his hardening length. The Attorney slid his hands up the back of Dean's shirt and wrapped his legs around the younger man's waist as he continued to thrust against Cas. They were so lost in the feel of each other they didn't hear the door open.

“God damnit, guys! _Really_?” Sam groused. Dean and Cas broke apart, panting. He tossed their breakfast on the table. “I'm going to go shower.” He pointed at them and narrowed his eyes, “No fuckin’ while I’m in the other room.”

Dean laughed as his brother grabbed his duffel, grumbling under his breath. Once Sam was in the bathroom and had turned the shower on, the younger man turned to the Attorney. “Wanna continue making out until he gets out of the shower?”

“I do.” The Attorney bit his bottom lip. “But I'm not ready for much more than that just yet.”

“And I'm fine with that, Cas, I will take you anyway I can have you.” He pressed a small kiss to the Attorney's temple. “It's not just about sex for me. Don't get me wrong, the sex is awesome, _really_ awesome. But I want _all_ of you. We will take it at your pace… So can I get to second base?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

Cas hummed, “How do you define second base?”

“Shirts can come off, we can touch anything above the belt, and we can make out and grind against each other like horny teenagers.”

Cas smiled and pulled Dean back on top of him. “Then yes, you can _definitely_ get to second base.”

When Sam came out of the bathroom, he scowled at Dean and Cas as he grabbed his banana muffin and coffee. The younger Winchester took in their appearance: mussed up hair, rumpled clothes, spit-slicked kiss-swollen lips. “You guys just kept making out until I got out of the shower, didn't you?” Sam accused.

Dean smirked and wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulder, “We obeyed your rule; we didn't fuck.” Sam gave him a bitchface as the elder Winchester downed his coffee. “I'm gonna get dressed.” He winked at Cas as he stood up. After Dean walked out of the bathroom, Cas went in with his duffel so he could get ready to go also. Once the three of them were dressed, they worked together to pack everything up. Dean pulled out of the little hotel in Joplin thirty minutes later, and they were on the way to their next potential case. 

“Where are we going now?” Cas asked from the backseat.

Sam opened up his laptop. “Sheldon, Iowa. There is a woman there by the name of Ashley Prater; she works at the local nursing home, and we have reason to believe she is euthanizing her patients. There was an investigation done but it never went to court. I did some additional digging and found out she worked at four other nursing homes in four other states under different names and during her time there the death toll was exponentially higher.”

Dean sighed. “It's gonna be about a seven-hour drive, so get comfortable.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

About five hours later Dean’s stomach growled; he looked down at his watch, it had just turned 3 p.m. “Alright guys, look for an exit that's got some decent grub signs because I'm starving." They ended up taking the next exit and stopping at Red Robin.

A perky brunette waitress bounced over to their table with a huge smile on her face. “What can I get you boys?”

Sam closed his menu, “I would like the Avo-Cobb-O salad with French dressing and a lemonade.”

She turned to Dean. “I want the Whiskey River BBQ burger with steakhouse fries and a Coke.”

The brunette batted her eyelashes at Cas, and with a salacious grin she purred, “What can I get you, _sweetheart_?” Dean bristled at the pet name the waitress used.

“Can I get the Guacamole Bacon Burger with sweet potato fries and a sweet tea with lemon?” Cas gathered the menus and handed them to the waitress.

She smiled and made sure her fingers grazed the Attorney's as she took them. “My name is Jenny; just holler if you need anything. I'll be right back with your drinks,” the brunette said as she stared at Cas. 

She turned to go put their orders in, and Dean glared at her retreating figure. Sam burst out laughing. “Dude, you are so _jealous_ of our waitress.”

“What? Am not,” Dean scoffed.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Please, if looks could kill they would be calling a coroner right about now.” 

The Attorney looked at the elder Winchester. “Why are you jealous, Dean?” 

Sam laughed. “Because our waitress is flirting with you, Cas.”

“ _Really_?” Cas asked incredulously.

Dean huffed. “Yes really. Dude, you cannot be that blind.”

Cas shrugged. “I merely thought she was being nice.”

About that time Jenny came back with their drinks. She placed Sam's lemonade in front of Dean and Dean's Coke in front of Sam before she walked behind Cas’ seat and leaned over his shoulder, placing his sweet tea in from of him. “ _Extra sweet_ , just like I'm sure you are.” She winked and sauntered back over to the counter.

Dean grabbed his Coke, muttering curse words under his breath as he scowled at the waitress. Sam snickered and reached for his lemonade. “So, Cas, do you still think she was just being nice?” the younger Winchester teased. 

Cas shook his head. “No, I think you were right; she was flirting, but _why_?”

Dean smirked at him. “Cause your a sexy fucker, Cas, but you're _sexy_ fucker so the bitch better back off.”

Sam snorted and choked on his lemonade. “Woah kitty, put the claws away,”

Dean flipped him off. “Shut up Sam.”

Jenny came back a few minutes later with their food. She placed Dean’s and Sam's in front of them quickly, actually managing to get their orders right this time. Jenny then walked behind Cas, again and leaned over him and giving the Attorney a perfect view of her cleavage. Dean grit his teeth as he watched her _shameless_ flirting. She ran her fingers down Cas’ arm and looked him up and down. “Let me know if you need _anything_ else.” She grinned over her shoulder as she walked to the bar to pick up more orders.

Cas moaned around the first bite of his burger. “Better keep that down, Cas, Jenny will come running if she hears you making noises like that,” Sam joked.

“She better keep her _skanky_ ass behind that counter,” Dean grumbled. Sam smiled at him. “What, Sammy?” Dean quipped.

Sam shook his head. “Nothing, it's just I've never seen you jealous before.”

Dean smiled at Cas. “I've never had anyone worth getting jealous over.” Cas smiled back around a huge mouthful of burger. Dean shook his head and dug into his food, thinking about how freakin’ _adorable_ the dork sitting beside him was. Luckily the place had been hit with a rush of customers, which kept Jenny too busy to flirt more with Cas. Unfortunately they were seated in her section, so she had to come back over once she noticed they were finished eating.

“You in the mood for something sweet?” she asked the table but kept her eyes locked on Cas.

The Attorney looked over at Dean, who smirked and wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulder. “Well, babe, do you want something _sweet_?”

Cas hummed and shook his head no. “I think I have all the _sweet_ I need right here.” Cas leaned over and nipped at Dean’s neck.

The younger man laughed. “Cas, behave, you remember what happened last time you did that in public.” Dean looked up at the waitress. “Sorry, we just can't keep our hands to ourselves sometimes.” He winked at her. “I think we will just take the check please.

“O-okay, here you go.” She blushed and tore the check out of her notepad quickly, retreating to the counter. 

Sam shook his head. “Was that necessary?”

“Hell yes it was.” Dean stood with the check and even tossed a tip onto the table for the hoe that flirted with _his_ Cas the whole time, because he could be the bigger person dammit. He walked up to the cash register to pay their bill. Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing when Jenny saw him coming and grabbed a guy from the back placing him at her register then made a B-line straight for the kitchen.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Cas was beyond glad when they checked into the hotel that night. The car ride had been long and boring; he was stiff and wanted a hot shower. They looked through the menus and decided on Mexican from a little place called El Azul Grande that was only a few blocks from their motel. Dean called and placed their order, and Sam agreed to go pick it up when it was time.

Cas grabbed some comfortable clothes from his bag then looked at Dean and Sam. “Do either of you have to use the bathroom? I'm going to take a shower.”

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam, who shook his head no, then he turned back to Cas. “Nope, you're good, Angel.” 

Cas turned the water on and let it get hot. Once it had warmed up he decided a bath sounded better, so he placed the stopper in the drain and waited for it to fill up enough for him to get in. Cas settled down in the hot water, and he laid his head back and shut his eyes. He opened them when he heard a gentle rapping on the door. “Yeah?” he called out.

“Thought you were taking a shower,” came Dean’s reply.

“Mmm, bath sounded better once I got in here. Sam go to pick up the food?”

“Yup.” There was a short pause before Dean spoke again. “Can I come in and keep you company?” Cas chewed on his bottom lip, contemplating. “I promise to be a gentleman.”

“I doubt that,” Cas mumbled, smiling before saying a little louder, “Yeah, okay, come on in.”

Dean jimmied open the door and was grinning as he came in. He placed his credit card back into his wallet and set it on the sink. He sat down on the floor beside the tub. Cas was still laid back and Dean reached out and ran his fingers through his hair. The Attorney hummed and leaned into the touch. Cas barely opened his eyes and noticed Dean staring at his cock. “Hey, Dean, eyes up here. You said you were going to be a _perfect_ gentleman.”

Dean met his eyes and smirked. “I said gentleman. I'm far from _perfect_ , and your damn body is just too _tempting_ Angel.”

Cas smiled. “Mhmm, I'm watching you.”

Dean grabbed the soap and a wash rag. “Sit up, Cas.”

“Why?” he questioned.

“Cause I'm going to wash your back.”

Cas sat up, Dean rolled his jeans up to the knees, sat on the edge of the tub, and placed his feet in the water behind Cas. The Attorney moaned as Dean washed his back and dug his fingers into his sore muscles. “Damn, Cas, keep making noises like that and I won't be able to keep my promise about being a gentleman.” Cas laughed and moaned again. “ _Tease_ ,” Dean mumbled as he reached for the shampoo. Cas turned to face Dean once the younger man had rinsed the shampoo from his hair. The Attorney smiled up at him. Dean leaned down for a kiss, and his foot slipped causing him to tumble into the bathtub, splashing water everywhere. He sputtered, and Cas started laughing.

Dean managed to right himself, and he was now sitting in the tub. Cas was still laughing so Dean splashed him and then to retaliate Cas splashed him back. “Stop laughing, Cas, this isn't funny. I'm soaked.”

“Sorry, Dean,” Cas said while still laughing and _far_ from sorry. The Attorney got up on his knees and leaned down to kiss the younger man.

Dean lapped into Cas’ mouth and wrapped his arms around the Attorney's back, being respectful of the “ _not below the belt_ ” rule, even though technically Cas wasn't wearing a belt, or pants or boxer briefs for that matter. Dean really needed to stop thinking about that and keep his eyes from roaming too far south. 

After a very heated kiss, the Attorney found himself getting _too_ excited and pulled back. Cas stood up, stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and turned to Dean. “You need to get out of those wet clothes or you’re going to drip everywhere.”

Dean pulled the plug and stripped down. He wrung out his jeans, tee shirt, and boxer briefs and hung them over the metal shower curtain bar. Dean’s teeth were chattering. Cas reached for another towel and wrapped it around the younger man's shoulders. “Th-th-thanks, Angel.”

Cas slipped on his sweatpants and towel dried his hair before putting on his shirt. Dean wrapped the towel around his hips, and they walked out of the bathroom. Sam looked up at them from where he was placing their food on the table; he raised an eyebrow. “Don't ask, Sammy,” Dean stuttered, still freezing as he reached for his duffel.

Sam grabbed his food and plopped down on his bed. “Believe me, I really wasn't going to.”

Cas grabbed his food and sat down on the bed. Dean changed and got his food off the table before he sat down by Cas. He scooted closer, absorbing the other man's warmth. Dean grabbed the remote. “What do you guys want to watch?”

After dinner they watched a few movies before deciding to call it a night. Dean cuffed himself to Cas and settled into bed. He waited until he could hear soft snores coming from his brother’s bed before he pulled Cas into a kiss. They made out until they both got worked up and were panting. Dean broke the kiss. “I think we should call it a night, Cas,” he whispered against the Attorney's lips.

“Yeah, that's probably best,” Cas reluctantly agreed. 

Dean gave him one more kiss, a small peck on the cheek. “Night, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Over the next three days Dean and Sam fell into a routine of trailing Ashley, who worked third shift at the nursing home. On the days it was Sam’s turn, Cas and Dean spent the nights watching movies, talking, and getting into some very heavy make-out sessions, which usually ended with both of them needing some _alone_ time in the bathroom. On the days it was Dean’s turn, he and Sam sparred, talked books, and watched their favorite TV shows on Netflix. Today was Dean’s turn. They had just eaten dinner, and Cas was sitting on the bed cross-legged as the younger man was getting ready to leave. Dean was pocketing his wallet and phone when he turned to the Attorney. “Hey, Cas, do you wanna come with me tonight?”

The Attorney turned his attention from the TV to Dean. “ _Really_?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, really. I figured you could come with me; we could keep an eye on Ashley, and Sam could find a car, break into her house and look for any kind of proof that would link her to these murders.” Dean looked over to Sam. “You up for a little B&E, Sammy?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, you guys keep a watch on Ashley, and I will go find some proof.”

Dean looked back to Cas. “Well, you wanna come?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, let me get my shoes on.”

Dean and Cas parked in the dark parking lot of the nursing home away from the other cars. They made sure Ashley’s car was still in sight, though; that way they would know if she left and could follow her… And warn Sam if she started heading home early for any reason.

A few hours into the stakeout, Cas started getting bored. “How do you do this all night by yourself? It's boring as hell.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah it can be. I usually listen to music or play on my phone. And I guess I have kind of gotten used to it… I can think of a _couple_ ways we could pass the time, though.”

“How?” Cas asked.

Dean smirked at him. “Wanna make out in the backseat?”

Cas scrambled over the seat and looked at Dean. “Well, you gonna join me?” The younger man laughed as he flipped over the seat, landing on top of Cas. “Smooth, Dean,” Cas grunted as Dean landed on him.

Dean shrugged. “Hey, all part of my plan. I got you underneath me, didn't I?” Cas shook his head and smiled as the younger man claimed his lips. 

The windows were fogged and both Cas’ and Dean’s shirts were lying over the seat. Dean ground his cock against Cas’ as they continued their sloppy make-out session. Dean’s lips were attached to Cas’ throat when he felt the Attorney's hand wiggle in between them and start going lower and lower, until it was working its way into Dean’s pants.

Dean popped off Cas’ neck. “What are you doing, Cas?”

The Attorney licked a stripe up Dean’s throat, sucked his earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it. Cas rasped as he wrapped his hand around Dean’s hard sex. “What does it look like, Dean? I'm rounding third base.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

The younger man moaned and thrusted into Cas’ fist. The Attorney ran his fingers over the head, which was steadily leaking precum from their rutting session. He smeared the precum down Dean’s cock. “God, Cas, you feel so good.” The Attorney bit down on his neck, drawing a moan from the younger man. “I want to touch you, too; please let me touch you, Angel.”

Cas groaned, “Yes, fuck yes, you can touch me, Dean. Please touch me.”

Dean made quick work of undoing both Cas’ and his pants. He licked his hand a few times and gripped them both. The Attorney grabbed the younger man's ass and pulled him down as he rutted up into Dean’s tight grip. “Unghh, feels so good, Cas. Come on, baby, fuck my fist.” They moaned and panted as Dean stroked them hard and fast. “So close, Cas; I'm so close.”

“Dean,” Cas groaned as he thrusted up and came in hot stripes onto his chest. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned and followed Cas over the edge, painting the Attorney's chest in thick hot spurts, mixing their spend. “Holy shit, that was good,” Dean panted.

Cas grimaced as he looked down at his chest. “And very messy.”

Dean snorted and tucked himself back in his pants before he reached over the seat and popped the glove box, retrieving a wad of napkins. He cleaned Cas off and tossed the napkins in a small bag to take inside the hotel and throw away. Dean was still trying to catch his breath when his phone rang. “Hello.”

“Dean? Why are you out of breath? … You know what, never mind; I _don't_ want to know. Just wanted to let you know I found the proof we needed. So if you and Cas want to get back to the motel, I think me and you can take care of this tonight.”

“Got it, Sammy, on our way back now.” Cas was slipping his shirt back on when Dean hung up. “Sam found proof. I'm going to take you back to the hotel, and me and Sam are going to deal with Ashley tonight.”

“Okay, Dean,” Cas replied as he climbed back into the front seat. Dean pulled on his shirt and joined him. He started up the Impala and headed back to the hotel. When they made it back Sam was already waiting.

“What did you find Sammy?” Dean asked as soon as they walked through the door.

Sam handed him a book. “Scrapbook with Polaroids of each of the victims. Underneath the pictures the date, the time, and the amount of morphine she gave them to overdose them.”

Dean flipped through it and tossed it on the table. “Her sick trophy can burn with her.” Sam put it in their bag and nodded.

Cas sat down on the bed, and Dean grabbed the cuffs. “Sorry, Angel.”

Cas smiled. “Don't apologize; it's okay. Just so you know, though, I don't want to leave anymore. But I can wait until you trust me.” Dean kissed him and placed the ball gag into his mouth before he and Sam left.

Later that night, when they returned, Dean had an extra-large chocolate peanut butter milkshake for Cas. The younger man uncuffed and ungagged the Attorney before handing him the milkshake with a huge smile on his face. Cas kissed him on the cheek. “Everything go okay?”

Dean nodded. “All taken care of, Angel. I'm going to shower, then we can watch a movie.” 

After the younger man got out of the shower, he curled up next to Cas and they turned on a movie, as Sam snored softly in the bed next to them. The Attorney shared his milkshake with Dean. And later that night when they kissed goodnight, Cas loved the way Dean tasted like chocolate and peanut butter.


	22. Chapter 22

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/3262AE4B-DA92-4D74-B5D4-31BF06640C1A_zpsv41lmv3c.jpg.html)

One hour into their drive to Pine Ridge, South Dakota, Sam was on his laptop giving Dean the rundown on their next potential case. “Okay, Dean, this one is a little different from most of our cases,” Sam said as he clicked on various newspaper articles.

Dean side-eyed him. “How so?”

“Well, we usually we go after people who have been tried and got off or at least investigated. This guy has been neither.”

“Then how do you know there is any kind of connection between this guy and the case, Sammy?”

“Because I did my own research, Dean, and I think it's a good possibility this is our guy… It can't hurt to check it out.”

Dean hummed. “Alright, give me the details of this case.”

“Over a dozen homeless people, men and women alike, in Pine Ridge, South Dakota, are being murdered. All of the victims were stabbed in the chest and their canine teeth were cut out. Police have no leads, but I do. I think it's a Dentist by the name of Dylan Bryant who moved there and opened his own practice, _Bright Smiles_ , a month before the murders started taking place.”

Cas leaned up and placed his arms on the seat between the brothers. “What makes you suspect him, Sam?”

The younger Winchester smirked over his shoulder. “Well, Cas, I called his last place of employment, and he was fired because they suspected him of keeping patients’ teeth, patients’ _canine teeth_ to be more specific.”

Dean glanced over at his brother. “Yeah, that is definitely worth looking into.”

Dean pulled into the Quality Inn parking lot in Pine Ridge. He had chosen that hotel because it was halfway between Dylan’s workplace and house. Cas eyed the fitness area as they walked by it and looked over at Dean. “You miss running, don't ya, Angel?”

“Yeah I really do,” Cas admitted.

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist. “We will have to make time for you to start running again.”

“Really, Dean?” 

The younger man smiled. “Yeah, really, Cas.”

Sam paused in front of their room and dug out the key he had pocketed. “Well, Cas, I wouldn't mind getting in a few good workouts while we are here, so we can go later tonight or tomorrow morning if you want.”

Cas smiled as he tossed his bag in the closet by Dean’s. “I would love to go tonight if you're up for it.”

Dean clapped and rubbed his hands together. “How about we all go?”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Dean, I have _never_ seen you work out a day in your life.”

The elder Winchester smirked and pointed up and down his figure. “With a body like mine, I don't _need_ to.” Cas snorted, and Dean looked over at him. “I have never once heard you complain about my body.”

Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist. “Cause I don't got any complaints.”

Sam mock gagged. “That's enough of that; let's change into something more workout appropriate and go break a sweat.”

Dean side-eyed Cas and mumbled. “I can think of better ways to break a sweat and still get a full workout.”

“Ugh, Dean, I _really_ don't wanna hear shit like that,” Sam griped as he grabbed his duffel and went into the bathroom.

Dean pulled Cas into his arms. “Let's let Sam use the workout area, and I will work you out here.”

Cas laughed. “What a line! Did you really think it would work?”

Dean shrugged. “Can't blame me for trying.”

The Attorney pulled Dean even closer and kissed along his collarbone. “How about this; if you can run as long on the treadmill as me I will let you round home… Uh, not get all the way home, but as close as you can get.”

“How close we talkin’?” Dean questioned.

“All clothes off, mouths and tongues, fingers and hands can be used _anywhere_ ,” Cas purred by the younger man's ear.

“You got yourself a deal.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean panted as he stopped the treadmill at a little over a mile. He stumbled off of it and leaned against the wall by Cas. “How the fuck are you still going?”

The Attorney laughed, and the bastard wasn't even out of breath, Dean noticed. “I used to run five miles a day, Dean; it's been a few weeks, but I think I can still go more than a mile.”

Dean scoffed, “Hey, I went more than a mile! For your _information_ , I jogged a mile and a half.”

Cas smiled at him. “Hmmm, is that so? Well I give you an A for effort since you don't normally jog; and as for our little bet… I think you should still win.”

Dean grinned ferally. “I think you just want my hands, fingers, mouth, and tongue all over that body of yours.”

“For fucksake, I can hear you guys,” Sam groaned.

Dean smirked. “Sorry Sammy.”

“Yeah, yeah, Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Dean flopped down onto the bed after he got out of the shower. He’d let Sam and Cas go before him, which had been a mistake because he ended up having to rush because the water was frigid. “Jogging sucks, why the hell do you like it so much?”

Cas hummed. “It's good stress release.” Dean grinned wickedly, and Cas rolled his eyes. “I know what you're thinking. Don't even say it; I don't wanna hear how you can relieve my stress in much funner ways.”

Sam looked up from his laptop, “Yes, Dean, _please_ don't say it.”

Dean harrumphed. “You guys are no fun.”

Sam scoffed, “I just don't want to be _scarred_ by hearing about your sex life.”

Dean pursed his lips, “Pshh, prude… So Sammy, who’s trailing the Dentist tomorrow?”

“I figured I would if that's okay with you, Dean? I already found the perfect car to jack; it's in the back of a junkyard that just went out of business, tags are even still good..”

Dean nodded. “Fine by me.” He reached for the menus on the table. “What sounds good for dinner guys?”

Sam grabbed the menus. “How about Culver's?”

“Culver's sounds good,” Cas agreed.

Dean nodded. “You guys write down your order, and I will go pick it up.”

Sam grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the bedside table. “I'm gonna get the strawberry fields salad with raspberry vinaigrette dressing and a strawberry lemonade. What do you want Cas?”

Cas looked over the menu. “I'll take the Colby Jack Pub Burger with Wisconsin Cheese Curds and an A&W Root Beer.”

Sam looked at Dean. “What do you want?”

The elder Winchester though about it for a minute. “I'll take what Cas is having, that sounds pretty damn good. Now we gotta choose what kind of ice cream we want; this is Culver's you can't go there without getting their ice cream. It's fresh frozen custard and the best. I know what I'm getting: a banana split.” Sam wrote it down and Dean turned to Cas. “What about you?”

Cas smiled. “I want one of the create your own sundaes: vanilla custard, with bananas and cherries, topped with hot fudge and whipped cream.”

Dean looked over at Sam, who was writing Cas’ ice cream order down. “What about you?”

“I want a create your own sundae also with vanilla custard and topped with blueberries, blackberries and raspberries,” Sam announced as he wrote it down and handed it to Dean.

“Well, I'm gonna go get the grub, you guys get comfortable and find a movie on Netflix for us to watch.” Dean grabbed his keys and wallet before heading out.

Once Sam heard baby start up he turned to the Attorney. “Do you know what tomorrow is?”

Cas furrowed his brows. “Friday?”

Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Of course he didn't tell you… Tomorrow is _Dean’s birthday_.”

Cas slightly frowned. “Why wouldn't he have told me?”

Sam shrugged. “Birthdays were never a big deal for us growing up, I guess he got used to that.”

“But it is a big deal.”

Sam smiled. “I'm glad you think so. That's why I chose to trail the Dentist tomorrow, maybe you can get him out of the hotel and do something for him.”

Cas nodded, a look of determination on his face. “Yeah, I'm going to make that happen, Sam; his birthday _deserves_ to be celebrated.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean came back into the hotel with his arms full of bags of food, drinks, and frozen custard. “One of you fuckers give me a hand here.”

Cas jumped up off the bed, took the ice cream from Dean's hands and placed it in the freezer area of the mini fridge. The elder Winchester started handing out the food and drinks. “So what movie did you guys decide on?”

Sam finished plugging his laptop into the TV and turned to Dean. “ _Dodgeball_.”

Dean plopped down on the bed beside Cas. “Awesome, that movie is hilarious, and it's been a long time since I've seen it. Have you seen it, Cas?” The Attorney popped a cheese curd into his mouth and shook his head no. “Well, Angel, you will love it, guaranteed to make you laugh your ass off.” Sam pressed play and they dug into their food while they watched the movie.

After the movie Dean got his banana split from the freezer. He looked at Sam and Cas. “You guys want yours?” 

Cas held out his hand. “Yes, please.”

“What about you Sammy?”

Sam rubbed his still full stomach and shrugged, “Sure, hand it here.”

Dean passed out the ice cream and sat back on the bed. “You guys up for another movie?” Cas and Sam both agreed they were and told Dean to choose this time. The elder Winchester turned on _Anchorman_ , another movie Cas had never seen. “Man, Cas, I can't believe you haven't seen this movie either.”

“Work left me very little time for anything else, like enjoying movies,” Cas admitted.

Sam tossed his empty ice cream container into the trash can and grabbed his wallet and the keys to the Impala. “Hey, I'm going to run out and pick some donuts up for breakfast tomorrow; that way I can get a few miles in on the treadmill before I start establishing Dylan’s routine.”

“Okay, Sammy, pick me up a chocolate covered custard filled one,” Dean called out.

When the door shut Cas looked over at the younger man. “Dean, I was thinking maybe we could go out tomorrow, like to lunch and a matinee?”

Dean smiled at him, “Like a _date_ , Cas? Are you askin’ me out?” he teased.

Cas’ cheeks slightly pinkened. “Yeah, like a _date_.” He playfully snarked. “ And I suppose I am asking you out, Dean, so what do you say?”

Dean reached over and took Cas’ hand. “I would really like that… You know this is going to be our first date.” Dean shook his head and laughed. “We sure did things ass backwards, didn't we?”

Cas hummed. “We did, but I'm okay with that.” 

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas; his lips were still cold from the ice cream and he tasted like hot fudge. The younger man swiped his tongue across the Attorney’s bottom lip and gently nipped it. Cas opened his mouth and Dean slipped his tongue in. It curled around the Attorney's and massaged it, the younger man brought his hand up to cup the back of Cas’ head, tilting it slightly and deepening the kiss. Dean pulled back with a smile on his face. “I can't wait to go on a date with you, Angel.”

Cas returned the smile and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Me either.”

Sam came back just as the movie was going off. He placed the donuts on the table and put on his night clothes before slipping into bed. “You guys ready for bed?”

“Yup,” Dean replied as he got up and shut off the light.

“Goodnight, Cas; Goodnight Dean.” 

“Night, Sammy.”

“Goodnight, Sam.” 

When Dean returned to bed, Cas was holding the cuffs, waiting. The younger man crawled into bed and cuffed them together before he kissed Cas goodnight.

“Night, Angel.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Cas woke up and stretched, immediately noticing he was uncuffed and Dean was not in bed with him. He sat up and saw Dean at the table eating a donut, drinking coffee and looking at something on the laptop. “What are you looking at, Dean?” Cas asked as he padded over the the little table and grabbed a donut. Dean poured Cas a cup of coffee and handed it to him. “Thank you.”

Dean licked the chocolate off his fingers and looked up at Cas. “You're welcome, Angel, and I was just looking up what was showing today and at what time.”

Cas took a sip of his coffee. “Anything good?”

Dean smiled. “I was thinking _Captain America: Civil War_.”

Cas hummed around the bite of glazed raspberry donut he had just taken. “I really enjoyed all the other Marvel movies we have watched, and the previews to that one looked really good. I say we watch it.”

Dean’s smile widened, “Yeah?”

Cas returned the smile, “Yeah.”

“Okay, there's a showing at 3 p.m. and 4:30 p.m.,” Dean confirmed.

Cas wiped the glaze from his lips. “Let's go to the 4:30 p.m. one so we can eat lunch first.”

“Sounds good to me, Angel… Hey Cas you need to email your work again and let them know you are going to take your last two weeks of vacation.” Dean slid the laptop in front of the Attorney.

Cas logged into his email and typed a quick message to his boss letting him know he was out of town and would be taking the remaining two weeks of his vacation time. The Attorney logged out of his email account and placed the laptop back in front of Dean. “There you go, all done.”

Dean closed the laptop and looked at the Attorney. “Cas, now that you have just put in your final two weeks of vacation, do you know what you're going to do when that time is up?”

Cas sighed. “I know I don't want to work there anymore, and I've been thinking about it. I think I know what I want to do… I just need some more time to determine if it's what I _really_ want.”

“It's a big decision, and those take time to make; that's understandable.” Dean took Cas by the hand and led him over to their bed. He leaned back against the headboard and outstretched his arms. Cas sat down and laid his head on Dean’s chest; the younger man's arms wrapped around him. “Let's marathon the _Captain America_ movies until it's time to go. How does that sound?”

Cas smiled up at Dean. “I like that plan.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean pecked on the bathroom door. “You almost ready, Cas?”

The Attorney opened the the door. “Yup, all ready to go.” Dean let his eyes roam over Cas and smiled. “You look good, Angel.”

Cas smirked and gave Dean a once over. “I could say the same for you.”

Dean grabbed his wallet, car keys and hotel key. “So where do you want to eat at?”

Cas closed the door and looked at Dean. “I was thinking we could go to the diner down the road from the theater. When we passed it yesterday it had a sign in the window that said _Best Pie in Town_.”

Dean smiled as he slid into the driver’s seat. “I like the way you think, Cas.”

Dean moaned around his first bite of bourbon pecan pie. “Holy shit, Cas, I think this is the _best pie_ I have ever had.”

Cas smiled. “I'm glad you like it, Dean. The strawberry rhubarb is very good also. Here try.” The Attorney held out a bite for the younger man to taste.

Dean wrapped his lips around the fork and moaned again. “Wow, that is really good too. But you _gotta_ try the pecan, Cas.” Dean cut a piece off and offered it to the Attorney.

“I agree, Dean, that is the best pecan pie I have ever had,” Cas mumbled around a mouthful of bourbon, caramel, pecans and a flakey crust.

Dean smiled. “Told you.”

“Two for _Captain America: Civil War_.” Dean pulled out his wallet, but Cas was already paying for the tickets.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he placed his wallet back into his pocket and they walked away. “You paid for lunch and the tickets, what's up Cas?”

“Well I'm the one who asked you if you wanted to go out, so I pay and you enjoy. That is how dates work,” Cas replied. 

As they walked by the concession stand, the Attorney turned to Dean. “You want popcorn, Dean?”

The younger man smiled. “Hell yeah!”

The took their seat and ate popcorn as they watched the movie. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulder halfway through the movie and whispered in his ear, “Awesome first date, Cas.”

Cas smiled and muttered, “I agree.”

They walked out of the theater and Dean took Cas’ hand. “It's a nice evening, you want to go for a walk?”

Cas smiled. “I would like that.” They walked a few blocks and came to the fairgrounds where a carnival was set up. “Look, Dean, a carnival!” The Attorney smirked at him, “It's been _years_ since I went to a carnival; you want to check it out?”

Dean laughed and pulled Cas in the direction of the carnival. “Yeah, I do.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Cas paid the ten dollar fee and an old man placed wristbands on them so they could ride all the rides. “What do you want to ride first, Dean?”

“How about the ferris wheel?”

“Okay,” Cas replied.

They got in line, and Dean looked at Cas. “Tell me something about you that I don't know, Cas.”

Cas hummed. “My siblings and I were all named after Angels.”

Dean furrowed his brow. “Okay, I have heard of Castiel, Gabe, which I'm assuming is short for Gabriel, and Hannah, but didn't you say you had a brother name Luc? Now I'm not saying I'm an expert on all things biblical, but I'm _pretty sure_ there was no Angel’s named Luc.”

Cas smirked. “He shortened his name in high school. Luc is a nickname, _Lucifer_ is his real name.”

Dean burst out laughing as the carnival attendant opened up the carriage for Dean and Cas to get into. They sat down and buckled in. “I don't blame him, I would have shortened it too. That was cruel of your parents; couldn't they have chosen, like, any other Angel’s name?”

Cas joined in laughing. “It was rather cruel… Your turn, tell me something about you.”

The ferris wheel started, and the carriage rocked as they moved. “After my mother died, I never had another home; we lived on the road and out of motels. The closest I got to feeling at home somewhere was when we stayed with you, Cas.”

Cas took Dean’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. They were silent for awhile until the ferris wheel ground to a halt when they were at the very top. “Look at the view, Dean, it's beautiful up here.”

Dean smiled at him. “You know it's customary to kiss at the top, right?”

Cas pursed his lips. “Is that so? I think you made that up.”

“So are you saying I don't get a kiss?”

Cas shook his head. “I didn't say that.” The Attorney wrapped his arms around the younger man's neck and pressed his lips against Dean’s. They felt the carriage shake as it started to move again but continued to kiss. They didn't break apart until they heard the carnival attendant clear his throat. 

They looked over at him, and he was smirking at them, clearly _amused_. He shut the carriage and winked at them. “You guys can go again.”

Dean smiled. “Thanks, man.” He pulled Cas into another kiss and they made out for another rotation. As Dean stepped out of the carriage, his hair mussed and his lips spit-slick and swollen, he grinned at the attendant. “ _Really_ , thank you, man.”

The young man laughed and wiggled his brows. “No problem, my boyfriend _loves_ the ferris wheel, too!” 

Cas took Dean's hand. “Where now?”

“I chose the ferris wheel; your turn.”

Cas smirked. “I want to ride the carousel.”

Dean laughed, “Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“On one condition, Cas, I get to ride on the Unicorn.”

Cas grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the carousel. “Deal.”

Dean smiled at Cas, who was beside him sitting on a tiger, and shook his head as he looked around to find that they were surrounded by children; the only other adults were accompanying children who were too small to ride on their own. Once the ride started, Cas gave Dean a big gummy smile, and the younger man couldn't resist reaching in between them to take Cas’ hand.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

They spent the next couple hours going back and forth choosing rides. Once they stepped off the scrambler, Cas bumped his shoulder with the younger man's. “It's your turn, Dean.”

Dean took Cas’ hand. “Let's split a funnel cake and an extra-large lemon shake-up while we walk around and check out the booths.”

“Alright.”

They walked up and down the rows of games. Cas plucked the last piece of the funnel cake off the plate Dean was holding and took a bite of the crisp fried dough covered in powdered sugar. “What were your parents like, Cas?”

Cas licked the powdered sugar off his fingers before he answered. “They were strict, and very religious. I knew I was gay my first year of high school, but I didn't tell them, I couldn't. I didn't want to disappoint them, so I kept it hidden until my first year of college. By that point I just couldn't hide who I was from them any longer; so I came out. They disowned me, and I haven't talked to them since.” 

“Damn, Cas, I'm sorry,” Dean stated sincerely as he threw their trash away.

Cas shrugged. “I had my brothers and sister; they fully supported me. We were all close. I was closest to Hannah, but I was close to Gabe and Luc also. When Hannah died, though, we just sort of drifted apart. I was so lonely these past last three years, but that all changed when you and Sam came into my life.” Cas smiled at Dean.

Dean looked down at his feet as he started to talk, “My Dad started teaching me the code when I was eight years old. I took my first life when I was thirteen, even though I knew they deserved it I had nightmares for months, Cas.” The younger man meet the Attorney's eyes. “I loved my Dad; I really did, but after Mom died, he was _lost_. Me and Sammy, we never had a childhood, we never got to attend one school for longer than a few months, we hardly ever did normal things kids did. And when we were teenagers, even more responsibility was placed on us. I had Sam, but I was still lonely. I was lonely my whole life, Cas, until I met you.” Dean reached over and took Cas’ hand. 

They continued walking around the booths until something caught Dean's eyes at the ring toss booth. “Hey, Cas, look at that keychain, ’67 Chevy Impala just like my baby, and it's even black like her.”

Cas walked up to the the man running the game and gave him three dollars. The guy handed Cas four rings. One by one he tossed them, and they landed around the neck of the bottles he had aimed for. “ _Winner_!” The guy running the booth yelled, “Pick your prize, sir.”

Cas pointed at the keychain. “I want the black ’67 Chevy Impala keychain.” The man handed it to him and walked over to the next customer.

“That was _awesome_ , Cas, you’ve got killer aim,” Dean declared.

Cas pressed the keychain into Dean’s hand and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. The Attorney whispered by his ear, “ _Happy Birthday, Dean_.”

Dean stared at him. “H-how did you know?”

Cas shrugged. “A little birdie told me.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You mean a _big moose_ told you.”

The Attorney laughed. “Yeah maybe, but… why didn't you tell me, Dean?”

“Cause it was no big deal, Cas, just a birthday, just another year older.”

“I think it's a big deal. I think _your_ birthday is a very special thing, Dean Winchester, and it deserves to be celebrated.”

“We didn't celebrate them growing up. I did make sure I got Sammy a cupcake and a small gift for his birthday, but Dad was, he was too invested in the cases to worry about trivial things like birthdays or holidays. This is the first time I have had anyone do anything for my birthday since I turned four… Thank you, Cas.” Dean leaned over and kissed the Attorney on the cheek. 

Cas smiled, “You’re welcome, Dean; I've enjoyed spending your birthday with you.”

Dean reached out and took Cas’ hand. “The Carnival will be closing soon, are you ready to go?” 

“Ye--, wait, one more thing before we go.” Cas pointed to a picture booth. “What do you say, Dean, do you want to _commemorate_ this birthday via pictures?”

Dean smiled so wide his eyes crinkled at the corners. “Yeah, let's do it.”

Cas paid to get two sets of the photos, one for him and one for Dean. Then they got into the booth. Once they were ready Cas pressed the start button. They exited the photo booth laughing and waited for their pictures to print out. Cas handed one set to Dean and kept the other. They looked over the set of four pictures. In one they were making funny faces, in another they were grinning real big and giving the other bunny ears, the next they were hugged tight cheek to cheek smiling and in the last Dean had surprised Cas by laying a big kiss on him. Dean’s arms were wrapped around Cas’ waist, and Cas’ hands were tangled in Dean's hair. “These are amazing, Cas.”

Cas was still smiling at the pictures, “I agree, Dean.”

The Attorney made Dean stop at the diner they had lunch at on their way back to the hotel; he purchased Dean a whole bourbon pecan pie for his birthday. The younger man gave him a big kiss when they got back into the Impala. 

Dean pulled into the hotel and cut the engine. “Cas, this has been amazing, thank you.”

The Attorney unbuckled and slid over beside Dean, “How would you like _one more_ birthday present, Dean?” Cas purred as he started sucking on the younger man’s neck.

“Yeah, what would it be Cas?” Dean panted as Cas’ hand found its way onto Dean’s crotch.

“Get into the back seat and find out.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean climbed over the seat and Cas followed. The Attorney took Dean’s shirt off, then his shoes before he unbuckled and unzipped Dean’s pants. “Lift,” The younger man raised his hips. Cas pulled Dean’s pants and boxer briefs off, dropping them on the floorboard. The Attorney spread Dean's legs and one dropped off the seat.

The younger man groaned and let his head fall back; it thumped against the glass. “I can't believe I'm about to get a blow job in the hotel parking lot.”

Cas slid in between Dean’s legs and gripped the younger man’s cock, sliding his hand up and down it a few time before he engulfed it in his warm, wet mouth. Dean moaned and gripped Cas’ hair as the Attorney's mouth worked magic on his cock. Cas licked the underside of his cock and sucked on his balls. The Attorney licked back up his cock and swirled his tongue all over the head before dipping it into the slit. “Hey Dean? Have you ever had a rim job?”

Dean shook his head. “N-no, Cas.”

“Do you trust me, Dean? Do you trust me to make you feel _really_ good?” Cas sucked Dean’s tip into his mouth before he popped off again.

“Fuck yeah, sweetheart, I trust you,” Dean gasped out.

“Scoot down and place your legs over my shoulders,” Cas coaxed, and Dean shimmied down, positioning himself. 

Cas spread The younger man's ass cheeks and swiped his tongue across Dean’s pink pucker. The younger man let out a guttural moan. Cas smiled and lapped at his hole, swirling it around the rim and barely adding pressure. The Attorney licked and nudged with his tongue until Dean was starting to loosen. The younger man was moaning and writhing against Cas’ face. “Fuck that feels so good; more.”

Cas nipped at Dean’s inner thigh. “You want more, Dean?” The Attorney asked as he ran his finger over his pliant spit-soaked rim.” Dean’s breath caught at the sensation of feeling Cas’ finger there. “I could make you see stars, Dean, would you like that?”

Dean rocked against the Attorney's finger, taking in the tip. “Yeah, Cas, do it.”

Cas smirked and disappeared back in between Dean's legs. The Attorney lapped at the younger man's rim as he slowly worked his finger in. Dean was tight, _extremely_ tight; there was no doubt he had never done this before; and that thrilled Cas even more. The fact that Dean had trusted him to be the first person to be with him in this way. As Cas worked his finger in and out of his hole he brought his other hand up to jack off Dean’s cock. When the Attorney was absolutely sure the younger man was ready he slipped in another finger and started flicking his tongue between them. Cas pressed them in deeper and twisted his fingers, _searching_. Dean arched off the seat like he had been electrocuted. “Oh, yes, Cas, that, do it again.” Cas grinned and stroked over the younger man's prostate as he tongued his hole and jerked him off. Dean’s grip tightened in Cas hair. “Oh shit, oh fuck I'm close, so close, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna--”

Sam had heard the Impala pull up over twenty minutes ago and Dean and Cas still hadn't came in. Sam slipped on his shoes to go and see what was taking them so long. The younger Winchester yelped and thumped the Impala’s window, “ _Gross_! God dammit, Dean!” A moment later a hotel room door slammed.

Cas tried to lift his head, and Dean held him there. “Don't you stop, Cas, don't you _dare_ fuckin’ stop now.” Cas ran the pads of his fingers over and over Dean’s prostate as he lapped inside his hole, he sped up the hand on the younger man's cock and Dean came with a deep growl, shooting his milky white seed up his chest. “Come here, baby,” Dean panted.

Cas crawled up the younger man's body and bracketed Dean's thighs. The younger man worked the Attorney's pants open quickly and pulled his thick throbbing cock out. Dean stroked it a few times, and Cas spurted his release in hot thick stripes all over the younger man’s chest. The Attorney kissed Dean on the side of the mouth and rested his forehead on the younger man's shoulder catching his breath. “Sam saw us, didn't he?”

“Yup,” Dean replied, breathless.

Cas’ head snapped up. “Dean, why didn't you stop me?”

“Cas I was so close to a fuckin’ mind blowing orgasm, if it would have been the cops, I would have told them to wait.”

The Attorney snickered. “So you enjoyed it?”

“Oh god, Angel, I _really_ enjoyed it, and you weren't joking about making me see stars; I think I saw heaven.” Dean smiled before he grimaced at the mess cooling on his chest. “I need to clean up.”

Cas smirked. “Let me help with that.”

The warm press of Cas’ tongue on Dean's chest made the younger man moan. “You are perfect, Angel.” Once they were cleaned up and dressed they entered the hotel room.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Sam was sitting on his bed. Dean placed his pie down on the table, along with his photo strip from the carnival. Cas started digging through his duffel. The elder Winchester looked over at Sam, who was giving him an epic bitchface. “What, Sammy?”

“ _Really Dean_? A blow job in the hotel parking lot,” Sam deadpanned.

Cas blushed as Dean smirked. “Actually it wasn't a blow job, Cas was eating my as--” The Attorney rushed to the bathroom with his clothes in hand.

“For the love of God don't finish that statement. I want to be able to sleep _eventually_ ,” Sam begged.

Dean laughed and grabbed his clothes and pecked on the bathroom door, “Just me, let me in so I can change.”

When Dean and Cas came out of the bathroom, Sam was standing by the table holding the strip of photos, smiling. Dean walked up to him. “Looks like you guys had a fun day.”

Dean grinned as he cut his birthday pie and gave Cas and Sam a piece. “It was great, Sammy.” They sat down on their beds and Dean told his little brother all the things he and Cas had done.

Sam smiled again. “I'm glad you finally had a good birthday, Dean.”

“It was the _best_ , Sam,” Dean admitted, and Sam smiled at Cas and whispered a “thank you” when Dean wasn't looking. Cas returned the smile and nodded.

Sam closed his laptop. “If you don't mind, Dean, I would like to trail the Dentist tomorrow.”

Dean shrugged. “I'm cool with it; me and Cas will find some way to stay entertained.”

Sam groaned. “Dean, do you have to make everything sound so perverse?”

Dean shrugged. “No, but it's more fun that way.”

“Get the lights will you? I want to get some sleep.”

“You got it, Sammy.” Dean shut off the lights and settled in bed with Cas. The Attorney handed Dean the handcuffs, and Dean placed them back on the bedside table and smiled. “I don't think we need them.” He wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed him softly. “Night, Angel.”

Cas cuddled closer to the younger man.“Happy birthday and good night, Dean.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean woke up with his arms and legs tangled with Cas’; he looked over his shoulder and saw that Sam had already left. Dean extracted himself from Cas and went to the bathroom. When he came back the Attorney was making coffee and slicing the pecan pie. Cas smiled. “You read my mind, Angel.”

The Attorney shrugged. “I know you.”

They sat at the table and ate their pie and drank their coffee before they wound up back in bed curled around each other, watching movies. Halfway through their second movie Dean starting placing small open-mouthed kisses on Cas’ neck. “Mmm, what are you doing?”

Dean took Cas’ hand and placed it on his half hard cock. “I _want_ you, Cas.”

The Attorney laid down and pulled Dean on top of him; they made out and rutted against each other until they felt as if they were going to shatter. Piece by piece the clothing started to come off until they were both naked. “Dean, I want you.”

“How do you want me, Cas? Tell me and I will give it to you,” Dean whispered by his ear.

Cas looked Dean in the eyes. “I want you _inside_ me.”

Dean ran his hand through Cas’ hair. “Are you sure? There's no rush.”

Cas nodded. “I'm sure, Dean; I want you. I have wanted you since I first met you.”

Dean claimed Cas’ lips and poured all the emotions he could in that one kiss. He got up and fetched the lube from his duffel before joining Cas back on the bed. The Attorney spread his legs wider as he heard the lid to the lube pop open. Dean slicked up his fingers and traced Cas rim with them before he pressed one in. He worked it in and out as he laid down between the Attorney's legs and licked at Cas’ tight pucker and continued to finger fuck him. Dean licked and sucked at Cas’ hole as he worked the Attorney open. “Dean, I'm ready, _please_.”

“Okay, babe, I got you.” Dean slicked up his rock hard, leaking cock and pushed in. It popped past the tight ring of muscles and slid in. Both men moaned as the younger man bottomed out.

“Fuck me, Dean, fuck me like you used to; _own_ me, show me who I belong to,” Cas panted by the younger man's ear.

Dean snapped his hips forward, and the Attorney mewled. “Listen at you, such a dirty slut for my cock, aren't you?” The younger man rolled his hips and Cas moaned. “I said aren't you? Answer me, _slut_.” Dean pulled Cas’ hair, causing him to hiss.

“Fuck yes! Yes, I am,” Cas practically shouted.

“That's right baby, my slut, just _mine_ ,” Dean punctuated with a hard thrusts. Cas groaned and scraped his nails down down the younger man's back.

“Harder, Dean, harder,” Cas begged.

The younger man plowed into him; the headboard banged against the wall. “So needy for it, my needy cock slut.”

“Yes, yes, so close, Dean.” Dean growled and sped up, they were so into the pure pleasure of it all they didn't hear the door open.

“ _Oh my God! My fuckin’ eyes_.” The door slammed shut as quickly as it opened.

“Don't stop, Dean.” Cas mewled.

“I'm not stopping until I make my little whore come.” Dean pounded into him faster and harder. Cas yelped when Dean hit his prostate, and the younger man kept that angle, nailing it on every thrust. Cas keened and arched up as he came hot and messy between them. Dean followed behind him as he felt the Attorney's hole spasm; he spilled his seed in thick bursts inside his lover's welcoming body. Dean gently pulled out and rolled over onto the bed beside Cas. “Dammit, Sammy is turning into a regular cock block.” Dean groused.

Cas groaned and covered his face. “I can't believe he saw you fucking me.”

Dean smirked. “Don't forget he saw you eating my ass last night.” Cas groaned again, and Dean laughed. He slapped Cas on the thigh. “Come on let's get up, clean up, and get dressed so we can see what the bitch wants.”

Once they were dressed Dean called Sam and gave him the all clear. Sam came back into the hotel room wearing a bitchface that could rival all other bitchfaces. “Put the _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the door next time, assholes; that image is going to be _permanently_ seared into my retinas.” Cas had turned a shade that resembled a tomato and Dean just grinned from ear to ear.

Dean sat down on the bed by Cas. “So why did you come home early, Sammy?”

“Well Dylan the Dentist is in a mandatory all-day training course. It would be a perfect time to break into his house and look for some kind of proof. I came to see if you and Cas wanted to keep a lookout while I checked inside his house. I figured you could park down the street from his house and keep an eye out for him, and if for some reason he comes home early you can give me a call and I can slip out the back door.”

Dean grabbed his shoes. “Sounds good; you in, Cas?”

The Attorney reached for his shoes. “Yeah I'm in.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean pulled onto the road that led to Dylan’s house and parked a few houses away and across the street. Sam looked at Cas then to Dean. “You two behave. I don't want to get busted and sent to jail because you guys can't keep it in your pants for thirty minutes.” Sam gave them a stern look and exited the car.

Cas crawled over the back seat and joined Dean upfront. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Dean spoke, “So you really like the dirty talk in the bedroom? I don't get carried away, do I? You know I don't think you're a whore or a cock slut, right?”

Cas laughed. “Yeah, Dean, I like it, like I _really_ like it. You're the first person to ever talk dirty to me like that during sex, or to have tied me up, use sex toys and handcuffs on me… And I love all that stuff. I had a pretty vanilla sex life before you. And yes I know you don't mean it; it's just talk, something that turns us both on.”

“So you like being _submissive_ in the bedroom?” Dean queried. 

Cas hummed. “Yes, I guess I do. I love you ordering me around and being all forceful. It's hot, really _hot_.... Not that I want to do it every time we have sex, but sometimes, yeah?”

“I've never done the whole _dominant_ thing before; I've just seen it in porn.” Dean smirked, “That's where I got a lot of the things I have done with you. And I agree not every time, but yeah, _definitely_ sometimes.” 

Cas smiled. “Then we should watch more of that kind of porn together. Because that's a kink I would like to explore more with you.”

Dean nodded. “Me too, Angel, I enjoy it too.”

Sam slid in the backseat thirty minutes later. “I found proof, Dean; he's our guy. There is a jewelry box full of teeth and a bloody knife with it in his bedroom.”

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam. “Did you touch the knife?”

“No.”

“Did you just open the jewelry box and look inside?”

“Yes.”

“Were you wearing gloves the whole time?”

“Of course, Dean.”

“Good.” Dean leaned over and pulled a burner phone from his glove box and called the local police station. “Yes, I know who has been killing the homeless people and taking their teeth. A Dentist named Dylan Bryant. I was in his office today and I recognized him. I saw him murder that man in Oak Park last week. I should have come forward then, but I was scared. But after I saw his face today and I knew it was him, I couldn't in good conscience not report it… What's my name?” Dean snapped the phone shut and removed the SIM card and crushed it.

“What the hell, Dean?!” Sam barked from the backseat.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror at his brother. “You know the code, Sammy, justice system gets first chance... unless the crime involves family. But if they fail; _we won't_... We will keep an eye on the case, make sure justice is served.” Dean started up the Impala and pulled away, “And if not, _we'll be back_.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible triggers:  
> Mild Voyeurism & Mild Exhibitionism, Dean and Cas case related.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/3262AE4B-DA92-4D74-B5D4-31BF06640C1A_zpsv41lmv3c.jpg.html)

Dean placed gentle kisses in between Cas’ shoulder blades. “Wake up, Angel.”

Cas grumbled into the pillow, “S’to early.”

The younger man smiled against the back of the Attorney's neck. “It's almost 8 a.m., and we have a six hour drive ahead of us.”

Cas rolled over and wrapped his arms around Dean. “Where's Sam?”

“He went to the exercise room.”

Cas kissed Dean on the cheek. “I think I will join him.”

“But-,” the younger man pouted, “I thought you could join me in the shower.”

“Hmmm, that's tempting, but I would really like to get a good workout in.” 

Dean smirked and ran his hands down Cas’ chest. “How about you _ride_ me before we get in the shower?” Cas moaned and bucked up as Dean gripped the Attorney's cock. “So is that a yes?”

Cas smiled. “Get on your back, Dean.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Cas was slipping his jeans on while Dean shaved. The younger man smiled at the Attorney in the mirror. “Now wasn't that a much better way to workout?”

Cas hummed. “Yes.”

When they walked out of the bathroom dressed and carrying their toiletry bags to pack away in their duffels, Sam was sitting on his bed with his nose wrinkled up. “Guys, it stinks like sex in here. Did you have to bang in the shower too?”

Dean picked up his duffel and placed it on the bed. “We didn't _bang_ in the shower, Sammy, we only fucked in here… Then we took a shower together to conserve water for you.” Dean winked and went back to packing.

Sam snorted. “Whatever, you pervs, I'm gonna take a quick shower then I will be ready to go.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Less than forty five minutes later they were on the road and on their way to Franklin, Nebraska. “So, Sammy, let's here about this next case.”

Sam brought up a file on his laptop, “Wesley Evans of Franklin, Nebraska, owner of a BDSM club called _Purgatory_. He was investigated in a series of murders; the victims were submissives that frequented _Purgatory_ along with several other BDSM clubs in the area. All the vics were found in abandoned buildings hanging upside down with their throats slit; their blood had been drained and wasn't found at the scene of the crime, so who ever did it took the blood with them. Nothing came of the investigation on Wesley Evans because, like I said, all the victims frequented various clubs also. But I did some digging, and _Purgatory_ was the last club all the vics’ were seen at and they all had subbed for Evans in the past.”

Dean met Cas’ eyes in the mirror and smirked. “You up for a little undercover work, Cas?”

Sam choked. “You two undercover at _Purgatory_?”

Dean shrugged. “Why not, Sammy? I sure as fuck ain't gonna do it with you.”

“Dean, you gotta know a little about that kind of scene or you will stick out. Do you even know _anything_ about BDSM?” Sam questioned.

Dean winked at his younger brother. “Oh, I know enough to get by.”

Sam shuddered. “I don't wanna know, Dean, no need to explain.” 

The elder Winchester looked over his shoulder. “So Cas, you in?”

Cas pursed his lips. “I'll do it.”

They ate lunch on the road and made it to Franklin a little after 4 p.m. Dean pulled into the Hilltop Inn parking lot and checked them in. After they packed all their bags into their room, Dean sat down at the table and got on Sam’s laptop. “What are you looking up, Dean?” Sam asked as he sat down on his bed and took his shoes off.

“Need to get Cas an outfit for the club. I'm trying to find the _right_ kind of store.” Dean clicked a few more buttons. “And I found it.” He looked over at the Attorney. “You up for a shopping trip, Cas?”

The Attorney shrugged. “Sure.”

Dean grinned. “Good, because I was wanting to check the club out tonight, and see if we can't get a peek at the club owner, I want to know what his routine is like at the club.” Dean looked over at his brother. “Sammy, I figured you could come along too. It's amateurs night, when subs & doms put on scenes for the crowd and the owner judges. I thought me and Cas could keep an eye on him while you find his office and, if given the chance, break in and poke around a bit.” 

Sam flopped down in the chair by Dean. “Alright, let me see my laptop. While you guys go shopping for… uh, I don't even want to know. I need to do some research so I don't come off as a complete oblivious idiot tonight.”

Dean slid the laptop over in front of his brother, clapped him on the shoulder and grinned wickedly. “I could give you a few porn sites to check out. I learned _a lot_ from them.” The elder Winchester winked at the Attorney. “Haven't I, Cas?”

The Attorney blushed and Sam scoffed. “I think I will just read up on it, thanks.”

Dean took Cas’ hand. “Come on, let's find you something suitable to wear tonight. I found the perfect store about twenty minutes away.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean pulled up in front of a shop with a pink neon sign that read _Fetish Factory_. Cas looked over at the younger man. “Here? I'm going to find my outfit for tonight here?”

Dean smiled. “Yup, you got to look the part, Cas.”

They walked into the shop. Dean looked over at the sex toys and smirked at Cas. The Attorney shook his head, laughing. “No, we are here for clothes, _submissive_ clothes.” The Attorney furrowed his brows. “Where the hell do we find those?” 

Dean pointed to a section of the store labeled BDSM and grabbed the Attorney's hand. “Let's try over there, Cas.”

An hour and one hundred fifty dollars later, they exited the store. Once they were back in the Impala, Dean turned to face Cas with a serious look on his face. “Are you sure you're up for this?”

Cas shrugged. “We already got the outfits.”

Dean reached over and took the Attorney's ’ hand. “Seriously, Cas, are you up for this? I don't want you doing anything that you're not comfortable with.”

Cas nodded. “I'm sure, Dean; I want to help. If this guy is guilty, he needs to be taken care of before he kills someone else.”

Dean smiled and started up the Impala. “Alright then.”

When they got back to the hotel Sam was still on his laptop and his cheeks were stained pink. He looked up at Dean and Cas as they walked into the room and noticed the bags labeled _Fetish Factory_. “You guys are into this?” He pointed at his laptop, and Dean came over and to see what his brother was looking at: The submissive was chained to the bed with a ball gag in and collar on, the dominant was on top of him holding a flogger, the submissive’s thighs were reddened from being spanked.

Dean wiggled his brows at his little brother. “Oh yeah; in fact I have had Cas in that _exact_ position.”

Sam squeaked and slammed his laptop shut. “I don't think I can do this. I think you and Cas can handle it.”

Dean shook his head. “Nope, me and Cas are going to keep an eye on him during the amateur stage scenes, and _you_ are going to snoop around. So man up, Sammy, and be prepared to see all kinds of depraved sex acts.”

Sam grumbled under his breath, “As long as none of those sex acts are performed by you and Cas, I _guess_ I can do this.”

Dean slapped him on the back. “That's the spirit, Sammy.”

Around 8:30 p.m. they started getting ready for the club. “Dean, I need your help,” Cas called out from the bathroom. The younger man walked in, and Cas was standing there fresh out of the shower, towel slung low on his hips with his collar in his hands. “I need you to put this on me.”

Dean smiled and took it from the Attorney's hand. “Turn around.” Cas spun around and watched in the mirror as Dean latched the collar around his throat. The younger man skimmed his fingers across the collar, down the Attorney's back and rested them on his hips as he leaned forward and licked Cas’ throat where the collar met his neck. The Attorney groaned and tilted his head. Dean bit down on the soft flesh and Cas had to hold in a moan. The younger man's fingers tightened on the Attorney's hips as he pulled Cas back into his crotch and started grinding. Cas could feel Dean's hard cock through his jeans. “You look so sexy wearing that, Cas, feel how _hot_ you make me?” The younger man rasped by the Attorney's ear.

“Yes, Dean, God yes I feel it. And it _feels_ so good,” Cas replied, breathless.

Dean slipped his fingers in the collar, pulled Cas back and growled in his ear, “Mmm, I want you. I want to fuck my little cock slut right here against the sink in the bathroom like the whore you are. Would you like that?” Cas just swallowed and nodded as he felt his cock twitch and harden at Dean’s commanding tone whispering filth into his ear. Dean reached around and placed two fingers in front of the Attorney's mouth. “Suck,” he demanded as he removed the towel around Cas’ hips. “And if I were you? I would make sure to get them nice and wet, it's all the lube that I'm using.” The Attorney licked and sucked Dean’s fingers until they were dripping wet with his saliva.

The younger man spread Cas’ ass cheeks and slid two fingers in. “Fuck,” the Attorney hissed as he gripped the sink tighter. Dean scissored him open as he worked his own belt open with his other hand. The younger man added a third finger and fucked them in and out, spreading them open inside of Cas, feeling his hole clench around them. Once he deemed the Attorney open enough, he held his hand in front of Cas’ mouth again and commanded him to spit.

Dean slicked up his cock and pushed in. The harsh drag of Dean’s cock as he bottomed out was both painful and pleasurable. As the younger man picked up the pace and fucked him harder and faster, the pleasure and pain blurred and turned into _pure_ ecstasy. “God, Angel, you're so tight; I love fuckin’ that tight little hole. My little cock slut. You're _mine_ , aren't you, Cas? Say it? Tell me who you belong to,” Dean grunted as he ground against the Attorney's prostate.

“You, Dean, I _belong_ to you,” Cas panted as he white knuckled the sink.

“Are you going to show everyone at that club tonight who you belong to? Are you going to get down on your knees in front of everyone there and suck my cock, if I wanted that?” Cas moaned and Dean snapped his hips harder, “Well? _Would_ you?”

“Yes, Dean, yes.”

“I'm so close,” Dean groaned, “Do you want me to touch your pretty cock? Make you come.”

“Please,” Cas begged. Dean reached around and gripped the hard flesh and stroked it.

Dean rested his forehead between Cas shoulder blades as he felt his orgasm approach. “Fuck, I'm coming.” Dean’s cock pulsed and filled Cas with his seed. Cas gasped as Dean bit the back of his neck above the collar, and the Attorney came, spilling on the younger man's hand and the floor.

Cas huffed a breathless laugh. “Now I have to clean up.”

Dean smirked and dropped to his knees, licking his lips as he spread Cas’ ass cheeks. “I can help with that.”

When Dean and Cas exited the bathroom, dressed and ready to go to the club. Sam glared at them, “Really? While I'm in the next room. Have you _no_ shame?”

Dean smirked. “Nope, and we were practicing Sammy, getting into our roles for the club.”

Sam snorted. “Sure, whatever you say, Dean. Let's hit the road; we are behind schedule because of you two.”

At 10 p.m. they were sitting outside _Purgatory_. Dean looked over at Sam who was dressed in a grey suit with a chocolate brown tie. “Go over your story with me, Sam, if Wesley talks to you.” 

“I'm new to the BDSM scene and wanted to check out the club on amateurs night because I'm looking for a submissive.” 

“Okay, Cas, what's our story?”

Cas looked at Dean, who was also dressed in a suit, his was black with a forest green tie. “You are my dominant and have been for the last two years.” Cas stated before he sighed and grumbled grumpily. “Why is it you two get to wear suits and I have to wear this?” Cas motioned to his almost completely bare body. What little he did have on matched; all of it was made from a shiny, almost wet-looking black leather material. He wore mini shorts that featured cutout netting at the hips, a studded strap that met in the apex of his chest where a thick, silver ring sat against his skin. The straps wrapped over his shoulders, mimicking the front and meeting just below his shoulder blades. Around his throat rested a collar with a D ring that had a leash attached to it, and on his feet gladiatorial style shoes that wrapped around his big toe, crisscrossed over the top of his foot, and buckled at the ankle.

 

Dean smirked. “Because you're the _submissive_ , babe.” Dean looked him up and down. “And a hot as hell one at that… Last thing, Cas, what do you call me while we are in there?”

“ _Sir_ or _Master_ ,” he immediately replied. 

Dean nodded. “Okay we know our stories, let's do this.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

They split up and went in at different times, Sam going first. Dean and Cas waited twenty minutes then entered _Purgatory_. It was easy to tell the difference between the dominants and the submissives. The dominants were dressed much like Dean either in fancy suits or dresses, and the submissives wore collars and were in various states of undress.

Dean led Cas over to the bar and ordered a whiskey. He glanced around the room and spotted Sam back in the corner talking to Wesley. Not letting his eyes linger too long, he led Cas over to a table; the couples who signed up for tonight were getting ready to start. After the stage was set-up minutes Mr. Evans came out and welcomed everyone before the scenes started.

Dean and Cas watched the dominants and submissives perform on stage. Around the third couple, Dean felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Wesley Evans smiling down at him. “Hello, I'm the owner of _Purgatory_ , and I know I've never seen you here before,” he said to Dean but was looking at Cas, who lowered his eyes.

“I'm in town on business and wanted to check out the club,” Dean stated.

“Did you sign up for tonight?” Wesley questioned.

Dean shook his head. “No, we came to watch.”

“Hmmm, I would really like to see how you handle your submissive Mr. ...?”

Dean held out his hand. “Mr. Smith.”

“Mr. Smith, how about you and your gorgeous sub put on a little show for _Purgatory_?” Wesley urged.

“I'm sure you have a full docket; I don't want to bump anyone who actually signed up.”

“Oh you won't; we will just make room for you two. How about you go on after this couple? I will go tell the announcer. Does your sub go by anything?” 

“Angel,” Dean replied. 

“I will let them know you're up next,” Mr. Evans said as he let his eyes roam over Cas before he walked backstage.

Dean turned to Cas, who looked pale. “Fuck, Cas, I'm sorry, he just wasn't taking no for an answer.”

“He was rather pushy,” Cas agreed.

“Well in for a penny.”

“In for a pound,” Cas finished.

The announcer's voice echoed across the room. “Welcome to the stage Mr. Smith and his Angel.”

Dean stood and straightened his tie, his drink in one hand as he gripped Cas’ leash with the other hand and wrapped it around his knuckles, jerking his sub up. The younger man led the Attorney on stage and tied each wrist up from ropes that hung from the ceiling and each ankle from rope that came from under the floor. He circled Cas, scratching his nails along his flesh as he did so. Dean walked over to the table of unused toys available. He pick up a blindfold, walked back over to Cas and wrapped it around his eyes before going back and picking up a whip. He toyed with the tassels as he walked back over to Cas, Dean ran them across his sub’s chest before he landed four strikes in rapid session on Cas’ thighs. The Attorney groaned and gripped the ropes. “ _Good boy_ ,” Dean stated before he struck his right thigh again. Dean walked back over to the table and grabbed nipple clamps and a riding crop. Cas hissed and tried to pull away as the younger man tried to attach the clamps. Dean gripped the Attorney by the chin and tsked, “Ah, ah, ah, you be good and _take_ what I give you, understood?”

“Yes, _Sir_ ,” Cas replied timidly.

Dean leaned in and bit the Attorney's bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue before he stepped back and put the nipple clamps on his sub. The younger man tugged on the clamps’ chains once they were in place, drawing a moan from Cas. “My little _slut_ likes that,” Dean cooed as he palmed and caressed Cas’ crotch. “I'm going to spank you, and you are going to count it off, understood?”

“Yes, yes, _Sir_ ,” Cas acknowledged.

“Good Angel.” Dean tugged the clamps a final time before he walked behind Cas. The younger man ran the crop down the Attorney's back, watching his muscles twitch. He drew back.

“ _One_ ,” Cas gasped. Dean then landed three lashes in quick succession. “ _Two, three, four._ ” Another. “ _Five_ ,” Cas moaned and arched back as he gripped the ropes tighter. Dean continued to lash Cas across his ass and thighs. “ _Nineteen, twenty._ ”

Dean walked back to the table, laid down the riding crop and walked back over to Cas. He rubbed the Attorney's ass and thighs as he praised him for being good. Dean drank the rest of his whiskey, fished out a piece of ice from the glass and placed it in his mouth. He took off the left clamp and placed his mouth over Cas’ nipple, using the ice and his tongue to sooth the ache, then he did the same to the right. After the clamps were off, he removed the blindfold and placed it and the clamps on the table. Dean strode back over to Cas and gripped his tender ass with one hand and pulled his hair, forcing the Attorney's head to the side with the other hand. The younger man then claimed his mouth, kissing him filthy and obscenely in front of everyone. Once he broke the kiss, he nipped Cas’ bottom lip before he undid the ropes that bound the Attorney. The watchers cheered as they stepped off the stage and walked back over to the table where Wesley was waiting for them. 

“That was quite the show, Mr. Smith, you handle your sub _beautifully_. How long has he been your submissive?”

A half smile crossed Dean’s lips. “Two years.”

Wesley hummed. “Would you be willing to part with him for a night?... For a _price_?”

Dean counted to ten in his head and bit the inside of his cheek, fighting the urge to punch that fucker in the mouth for asking if he could _borrow_ Cas. He spoke calmly but firmly, “I'm sorry but he's mine, and only _mine_.”

Mr. Evans pouted, “Oh well, that's too bad. Would you two be interested in putting on a little _exclusive_ show for me and a few of my friends in one of our _private_ rooms?”

Dean smiled. “That we can do.”

Wesley returned the smile and outstretched his arm. “Let me show you to a room and you boys can get ready while I have a drink with my friends. We will give you about twenty minutes; is that long enough to prepare?”

“That should be plenty of time,” Dean replied coolly. 

Wesley opened a door and led Dean and Cas into it. They looked around, taking their surroundings in. The room was carpeted, the thick black carpeting looked soft and inviting, no doubt for the comfort of the submissives that spent a lot of time on their knees. The walls were painted black and one was covered with shelves filled with a variety of sex toys. A queen size bed dressed with red silk sheets held leather cuffs on each bedpost and sat in the center of the room. A black arm chair rested by the head of the bed, and more chairs surrounded the bed, giving those seated there perfect viewing, and beside the black arm chair was a small table. “Lube is over here in the bedside table, so are the condoms.” Mr. Evans opened the drawer and frowned. “Seems like we are out of condoms in this room I ca--”

Dean cut him off. “We don't need condoms.”

Wesley smiled. “Even better; it's a much more _erotic_ show without them. All the sex toys are unused and still in the packaging. Feel free to open up anything you want to use… Well I will leave you two to prepare, and me and my friends will be back in about twenty,” he affirmed as he left the room.

Dean rounded to face the Attorney as soon as the door was shut. “Cas, if you don't feel comfortable with this we can go, get out of here right now.”

Cas shook his head. “No, if we do this he will be in here and that gives Sam some time.” The Attorney bit his bottom lip, and his cheeks slightly pinkened... “And to be honest, this scenario has crossed my mind a few times since we kinda started exploring the whole BDSM thing, back when we were in Lawrence, _especially_ after you got me the kit for Christmas. I fantasized about what it would be like for you to fuck me in front of people, them watching as you _owned_ me completely, and to be honest I _liked_ being up on stage with you, it was like a whole new level of trust, me willing to give myself over to you and have faith in you to know what I _need_ … And really how many chances do you get to live out a _fantasy_ like this?”

Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss, muttering against his lips, “You _kinky_ exhibitionist.”

“No one else will touch me, right?” Cas asked nervously.

Dean shook his head sternly. “I'm your dom; no one touches you without my permission, and you sure as hell better believe they ain't getting it. No one is going to touch you but me, and if they try? I will break their fucking fingers. Now let's look through these toys and find some good ones so we can put on one _hell_ of a show for them, and make that fantasy of yours a _reality_.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Wesley Evans sat down on the barstool and signaled the bartender. “Scotch neat.” He swiveled in his seat and looked over at the man sitting beside him and smiled. “You're the young man I was talking to earlier, correct? The one that's new to the scene and looking for a sub.” The younger Winchester nodded. “You will have to forgive me I'm horrible with names.”

“Mr. Wesson,” Sam replied.

A group of three men with their submissives came up to them, and Wesley cleared his throat. “Mr. Wesson, this is Mr. McCleese and his sub Travis, this is Mr. Campbell and his submissive Josh, and Mr. Gabbard and his submissive Dale.” The club owner nodded towards Sam. “Mr. Wesson here is new to the scene and looking for his very first sub.”

Mr. McCleese smiled. “Oh you won't regret it. I have had Travis here going on seven months now.” The dom ran his hands down his sub's back and gripped his ass. “He's very good _stress_ relief.”

Mr. Gabbard then spoke up. “Wesley, you should invite him to join our little _exclusive_ viewing, let him get a taste of what it would be like to have a sub of his very own to please him in so many ways.”

Wesley seemed pleased with the suggestion. “That's an excellent idea, Mr. Gabbard.” The club owner turned to Sam with a wicked grin lighting his features. “What do you say, Mr. Wesson, would you like to watch a scene? I'm sure it won't disappoint. I watched this dom handle his sub on stage earlier, and they were made for each other. The sub was so responsive to his dom’s attention, and the dom knew the exact buttons to push to turn his sub on. The spanking he gave his sub was so… _stimulating_. I can't wait to see the scene they have planned out.” He turned to Sam, waiting for an answer. The younger Winchester glanced around to see the group of Mr. Evans’ friends were staring at him, also waiting to see what he would say.

Sam put on his best _fake_ smile. “Sure, why not.”

Mr. Evans clapped Sam on the shoulder. “Oh, you will enjoy this.” He turned to his friends. “Let's have a few drinks while the couple has time to set up.” They gathered around the bar, and Sam ordered a double. He was sure he would need it. He had no desire to watch strangers have lewd kinky sex in front of him.

Dean and Cas sat on the bed with lube and a variety of sex toys surrounding them. Cas took the younger man's hand. “You asked me if I was okay doing this, but what about you.”

Dean smiled, “Honestly?” Cas nodded. “I think it's kinda hot; maybe I have a bit of an _exhibitionism_ kink too. Just the thought of them watching you come apart under my hands, Mmmm it's so _wrong_. But _fuck_ I want to do it. And hey, like you said, how often do you get to act out one of your fantasies… We need to come up with a safe word for you.”

Cas hummed. “How about ‘ _objection_ ’?” 

Dean snorted and shook his head. “Alright, Mr. Attorney, objection it is.” Dean looked down at his watch. “It's almost time; let's sell this act.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean was sitting straight as an arrow at the foot of the bed. Cas kneeling in front of him with his head on the younger man’s knee, facing away from the group. Dean was carding his fingers through Cas’ hair when Mr. Evans and his friends walked in. Dean caught sight of Sam, and the elder Winchester looked briefly panicked before he schooled his features. The look on Sam’s face had been one of _pure horror_ , but he quickly replaced it with a look of interest when Wesley glanced over at him. The club owner wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulder and led him over to the chairs, sitting and pulling the younger Winchester down beside him. Sam had not been exactly comfortable with this before, but _now_? Now that he knew the couple he would be watching were not strangers but his brother and friend? No way, there's no way he could do this, job or not.

Dean leaned down and whispered in Cas’ ear, “Don't freak out but, uh, Sam is in here.” Dean felt the Attorney stiffen. “I said don't freak out,” Dean rasped. “I'm sure he will find a way to get out of here as soon as he can. We have to act natural, Cas, no matter what. Can you do that?” The Attorney gave a small nod against Dean’s knee. “Good.”

Mr. Evans looked around to see all his friends had settled down, their subs kneeling beside them. Wesley turned to Dean and Cas. “You can begin.” Sam grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked at it like he was getting a call. He gave Wesley an apologetic look, but as Sam tried to stand the club owner placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder and pushed him back down in his seat. Mr. Evans leaned over and whispered, “ _Ignore it_ ; you won't want to miss a second of this. Better yet _shut_ your phone off so there will be no more .” It was worded as a request, but by his tone Sam knew it was an order. “Afterwards, we can go to my office, and I can show you some pictures of a few subs I know to be available.” Sam forced a smile and nodded. “ _Oh God_ ,” he thought to himself, he was stuck in here. He was going to see something he was sure would scar him for life. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean though as he watched the interaction. Sam had tried to leave and Wesley whispered something in his ear that kept him there. _Shit_ , he was going to fuck Cas with his brother in the room, and he had to act like everything was perfectly normal. “ _How the hell am I going to do this... I'm working a job,”_ he reminded himself. “I can do this, we can do this.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Triggers:  
> Extreme Voyeurism  
> Extreme Exhibitionism

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/3262AE4B-DA92-4D74-B5D4-31BF06640C1A_zpsv41lmv3c.jpg.html)

Dean took a deep breath and stood; he jerked Cas to his feet by his leash. The younger man pulled his sub’s leather shorts off him and tossed them across the room, and told him to remove his sandals. When Cas stood back up Dean held his hand up to the Attorney's mouth. “Lick.” Cas licked his dom's hand, getting it nice and wet before Dean gripped the Attorney's cock and worked it until he was fully hard. Dean reached for the cock ring on the bed and placed it on his sub. “There we go, don't want you to come until I say so, now… undress me,” he ordered. Cas got to work, first by taking off Dean’s tie then his suit jacket. The sub laid the jacket on the bed and Dean jerked the leash hard. “Is this how you treat your dom’s clothes?” The younger man gestured to the suit jacket lying on the bed.

Cas shook his head. “No, _Sir_.”

“That's right, now you fold it up and lay it across the arm chair by the bed, along with all the other clothes you remove from me. And you are to place my shoes underneath the chair. Do you understand?”

“Yes, _Sir_ ,” Cas confirmed. Piece by piece Cas took off all of Dean’s clothes until he was naked. He did exactly as his dom told him, placing the folded clothes where Dean wanted him to.

Sam was trying his best not to watch without it looking like he was not watching. He needed to look interested; he needed to get into Wesley's office and the man had invited him in there, but he couldn't insult him by not seeming interested in the show being put on, “ _by my brother… How the hell am I going to make it through this and be able to look at either of them again_?” Sam thought.

Dean tried to ignore the presence of his brother in the room and tried to pretend he and Cas had done this plenty of times before tonight. He sat down on the edge of the bed and spread his legs. Dean pulled on Cas’ collar. “On your knees; suck my cock, _Pet_ , make me rock hard.” Cas dropped to his knees, keeping his focus on Dean and only Dean. He didn't want to see Sam; the others he didn't mind, but Sam? He was never going to be able to look at the younger Winchester again without thinking about everything he saw him and Dean do tonight. Cas shook himself from that mindset; he had a part to play, a role to _sell_. He darted his tongue out to lick the head of Dean’s dick, his tongue slipping into the slit and tasting his salty precum. The Attorney sealed his lips around his dom, taking him deeper until his nose rested against Dean’s pubic bone. The younger man gripped Cas hair and thrusted into his mouth a little, causing Cas to gag. “Such a pretty little slut, choking on my cock.” Dean smirked and thrusted again. “Oh God, my _Pet_ ,” he moaned as Cas relaxed his throat and Dean’s cock slid down smoothly. The sub moaned around his dom's cock, making the younger man curse.“Fuck, Angel, you look so good, your lips wrapped around my cock. Mmm, you're so good at it; you were made for sucking cock. My _cock_. Say it, Cas, tell me who you _belong_ to, tell _them_.” Dean thrusted in once more before he pulled Cas off with a dirty, wet pop.

Cas licked the tip once more. “I’m yours, Dean. I will _always_ be yours.”

Dean smiled and tugged the collar. “Good boy, you got me nice and hard, now on the bed, flat on your stomach.” Dean smacked Cas’ ass as he crawled on the bed. “I would gag you, but you sound so beautiful and wrecked when you beg for my cock and I want _everyone_ in here to hear you.” Once the Attorney was in position, Dean got on his knees and palmed Cas’ ass, spreading his cheeks wide. The dom leaned forward, and his tongue darted out to lap into Cas’ tight pink pucker. He teased Cas’ hole, alternating between licking over it and pressing into it. It wasn't long before Dean's fingers joined in, using two to spread him open so he could get his tongue in farther. 

Dean was driving Cas wild, and the sub pressed his ass back against Dean's face, rutting against it, trying to push the younger man's tongue in deeper. The dom slapped Cas hard across his ass. “Stay still, darlin’, I didn't say you could move.”

“Yes, _Master_ ,” Cas moaned into the pillow.

Dean pulled back and sat on his haunches, watching as he added another finger, all three digits sliding in and disappeared in the heat of Cas’ body. “Look at that greedy ass swallowing my fingers. Does it feel good? Do you like that _Pet_?”

Cas moaned as Dean's fingers zeroed in on his prostate. “I said... Do. You. Like. It?” Dean twisted his fingers against Cas’ prostate as each word dripped from his lips.

“Yes! I love it, _Master_. You make me feel so good, _Sir_ ,” Cas keened.

“That's right baby, _me_ and _only me_ , and I'm getting ready to make you feel real fuckin’ incredible.” Dean removed his fingers and watched as Cas’ hole fluttered and clenched around nothing. “Oh baby, look at how eager your slutty hole is... it wants to be full so bad. How about we fill it? Would you like that?”

“Oh, yes, _Sir_ ,” Cas begged.

“Roll over; lay on your back.” Cas scrambled to comply. Dean smirked and cuffed Cas’ wrists to the bedposts. The dom reached beside him and picked up a string of anal beads, twelve beads ranging from largest to smallest. Dean reached for the lube and popped the top, he squirted some onto his fingers before running them over Cas’ rim. He circled his pucker; he rubbed it but didn't press in. He teased and watched as Cas struggled not to move, not to push down against his hand. He smirked at the pouty look on Cas’ face. Dean leaned down and bit the Attorney's bottom lip. “Stop pouting. Don't be a bad boy or I will have to _punish_ you.

“Yes, _Sir_ ,” 

Dean moved back between Cas’ legs and began to coat the beads. Once he made sure each bead was covered, he pressed the first one into Cas’ hole. Cas gasped, his head fell back against the pillow and a low groan escaped his lips. 

Dean pushed the beads into Cas’ body, slowly. Castiel’s breathing elevated as each bead pressed in. Dean pressed the last bead in and twisted the strand, popping the last bead in and out of his sub. “You can move and beg now, _Pet_. You’re such a pretty slut when you beg. Show everyone how pretty you are when you plead for me to fuck you; show them what a little cock slut you are.”

Cas gasped and pleaded; he pulled at the cuffs each time the beads pressed against his prostate. Dean pulled them out, just as slowly as he had pushed them in. “God Darlin’, you’ve got such a greedy little hole,” 

Cas moaned as the last bead popped out, his entire body buzzed with _need_ and _want_. He wanted to be full; he wanted Dean inside of him. 

Dean gripped Cas’ chin. “Tell me what you want; speak, _Pet_ ,” Dean commanded.

“You, _Sir_ , I want you. I want you to fuck me, _need_ you to fuck me, please _Sir_ ,” Cas pleaded. Dean grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock, his hand jacked his dick just as teasingly slow as he had played with the beads inside of Cas. 

“Is this what my little cock slut wants?” Dean’s voice was low, demanding, and each word thrummed through Cas’ body. “Want my big dick inside you? Hmmm?….” Dean moaned as he stroked his hardened cock; Cas strained against the cuffs again. Dean smirked, dropping his hands to Cas’ hips and dragging his ass up. “Be a good little whore for me and spread your legs.” The sub opened for him, and Dean hummed in approval. “So good for me; you listen so well, whore.” The younger man let the head of his cock tease Cas’ slicked hole, just barely pushing in before he pulled back. Castiel was almost in tears, his entire body wanted, craved, _needed_ Dean so bad. 

Cas groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas’ jaw. “No, open your eyes. I want to see those baby blues watching every single depraved, dirty thing I do to you. Understood?” Cas’ eyes opened, and he nodded; his cock throbbed. “Good boy.”

After what felt like an eternity, Dean’s fingers gripped the sides of his sub’s ass hard, holding him still as he pushed into him in one smooth, hard thrust, until his balls rested against Cas’ ass. Dean moaned at the sensation of his lover’s tight heat. “Fuck! _Pet_ , God, your little hole is tight. It squeezes my cock like a vise, sucks it right in. Feels so good I could come right now.” Cas whimpered, and gyrated his hips in Dean’s firm grip as the younger man thrusted into his hot hole. “You’re going to come on just my cock tonight, _Pet_.” Dean leaned down and nipped at Cas’ lower lip. The younger man glanced around the room. Two of the subs were sucking their dominant’s cock as the doms watched the scene unfold, and Sam, well, he was trying to focus on a spot on the wall behind them but trying to make it look like he was watching intently.

Dean looked back down at Cas, and at his cock buried deep in his lover. The dom reached for one of his favorite toys: _the whip_. Dean gripped the handle and ran his fingers through the leather tassels, smirking at his sub. He rolled his hips, and the head of his cock rubbed Cas’ prostate. The Attorney whimpered. He was sweating and shaking; his cock hard and aching from the lack of attention.

Dean began to run the leather tassels down Cas’ chest and across his hardened cock, causing him to groan. “My little whore is so responsive.” Dean brought the whip down hard on Cas’ thigh, making a loud cracking sound. The Attorney groaned. “You like that slut?” Cas nodded and Dean pulled out to where the head of his cock was all that was left in his sub’s rosy pucker. Cas whined. Dean tsked and thrusted back in at the same time he brought the whip down on Cas’ chest. “My _wayward_ Angel, you are so goddamn hot like this. Mmm, baby, I love all the little filthy noises you make for me.”

Dean snapped the whip across the Attorney’s chest five times, causing Cas to groan and pull at the cuffs. Dean smirked at the angry red flesh, and dropped the toy beside him. He ran his fingertips down the heated skin before Dean settled his hands on Cas’ hips and gripped tight. “I'm going to ruin you, my sweet Angel, make you impure and corrupted.” 

Dean fucked into him like a wild animal while Cas pulled at the cuffs, wanting so badly to break free, to _touch_. The younger man gripped his lover's erection and jerked him in time with the erratic thrusts. Cas’ screamed and begged. “Please, please, uncuff me. I want to touch you, _Sir_.”

“That's right, slut, make all those pretty little noises for me, beg for me, it sounds so delicious.” Dean grunted.

Cas was almost in tears at this point, “Take the cock ring off, _Sir_. I want to come, I need to come on your cock, _Sir_.”

The younger man continued to tease Cas until he was a quivering mess, arms straining against the restraints that held him back. “Fuck yeah, my dirty little Angel, your hole feels so good tightening around my cock. I'm going to pump you full.” A few more thrusts and Dean leaned, down biting the leather collar hard. “So good,” Dean panted. “Always so good for me, Angel.” 

Cas’ cock throbbed and his prostate was over stimulated, shoving him into a thin line between pleasure and pain. Dean pounded into him, continuing to hit his sweet spot on each thrust causing Cas to sob. Dean sped up and started spewing profanities. The sub pulled at the cuffs like a maniac, his back arched against Dean’s body. He wanted to be _free_ ; wanted to _touch_ Dean’s body. Cas was close; he could feel the white heat pooling in his stomach, and after a few more well-placed thrusts he screamed. Dean then unsnapped the cock ring as he thrusted in deep. “Come on, Angel, that's right… Let go for me, _Pet_.” Castiel groaned and arched off the bed, coming untouched as soon as the ring was released, spurting his release up his chest, some landing on his shoulder.

Dean watched as Cas fell in that sweet abyss, his hips never faltered in their harsh pace. “Fuck, _Pet_. You’re perfect, so perfect. And you’re mine, just mine, _always_ mine.” Cas’ muscles spasmed and clenched around Dean’s cock, his channel becoming impossibly tight around his dom's cock. Dean groaned as he gripped Cas’ shoulders tight; his head dropped forward as he slammed hard into Cas. Dean's body shook and his cock spasmed as he flooded his lover with his hot come. Cas groaned, his eyes rolled back in his head, completely lost to the sensation of Dean’s cock pumping inside of him, filling him completely. 

“Up on your hands and knees, Angel, show them how good I filled that sweet hole,” Dean panted.

“Yes, _Sir_.” Cas shakily got up onto his hand and knees. Dean spread his sub’s ass cheeks, his seed dripped from it and ran down his balls. Dean leaned forward and lapped it up, placing his lips over Cas’ rim and sucking hard, filling his mouth with his come. Dean got on his knees and sat back on his haunches. He pulled on Cas’ leash and grabbed hold of his collar. He rubbed his thumb on the Attorney's bottom lip, coaxing him to open. Dean leaned down over him, their lips a few inches apart, and opened his mouth, watching as his spend dripped from his lips into Cas’ mouth. 

Dean licked his lips as the last of it passed by them. He pressed his thumb under Cas’ chin, causing him to shut his mouth. “Swallow, _Pet_ ,” Dean growled. 

Cas hummed and swallowed. “You taste so good, _Master_.” Dean pulled Cas in for a filthy kiss. They broke apart when they heard clapping.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Wesley Evans was standing. “That was amazing, such a _raw_ sensual scene.”

Dean stood up and started getting dressed. “ _Master_?” The younger man turned to Cas, who was still on his knees on the bed. “May I get dressed?”

Dean smiled and carded his fingers through his sub’s hair. “You were so good for me, _Pet_ , yes you may get dressed now.” Cas got off the bed and walked across the room to retrieve his shorts where the younger man had tossed them. Wesley’s eyes were on him the entire time, and Dean had to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything. When Cas put his shorts and sandals back on he rejoined Dean, who had just finished dressing, Wesley was standing there with Sam. The dom took hold of his sub’s leash as soon as he was at his side.

“Mr. Smith, this is Mr. Wesson.” Dean nodded, not wanting to shake Sam’s hands after where they had just been. “He's new to BDSM, and I thought he would enjoy watching a scene. How did you enjoy it, Mr. Wesson?”

“Oh, I most certainly will _never_ forget it,” Sam replied.

Dean had to bite back a laugh, and smiled. “Thank you. I will take that as a _compliment_.”

Mr. Evans turned to Dean. “I have a proposition for you. Would you and your sub be interested in coming to my house tomorrow and putting on a private show for just me? So I can _thoroughly_ enjoy myself, if you know what I mean. I would compensate you greatly.”

Dean yanked Cas’ leash, pulling him in, and whispered in his ear. “What do you think?” Cas dropped to his knees in front of Dean. The dom looked as though he was thinking it over.

Mr. Gabbard, one of the doms who had been getting serviced as he watched Dean fuck Cas, came over. “Thank you for inviting us to watch, Mr. Evans, but me and Dale have to get going.” 

Wesley turned to say goodbye to his friend, and Dean glanced down at Cas, who gave him a subtle nod. The club owner faced Dean again. “Well, Mr. Smith, what do you say?”

Dean nodded. “You have yourself a deal, Mr. Evans.”

Wesley grinned, “Good, I'm very glad to hear it.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. “Directions to my house are written on the back. Now if you will excuse me I'm taking Mr. Wesson back to my office to show him some profiles of available submissives.”

Dean took the card and nodded. “See you tomorrow, Mr. Evans.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean led Cas back out to the bar area and ordered two whiskeys. When the bartender placed them in front of him, he slid one to Cas, who downed it in one gulp. “You sure you want to do that tomorrow, Cas?”

“Yeah, Dean, I'm sure. Maybe we can get Sam in somehow, and while we distract Wesley he can look for proof.”

Dean hummed. “That's a great idea, Angel. But now we gotta ensure him some time alone in Wesley’s office to search in there.” Dean waved the bartender over, “Excuse me, can you tell Mr. Evans, Mr. Smith wants to talk to him for a moment about tomorrow?” The bartender nodded and walked to the end of the bar, signaling a security guard and passing on the message.

The was a sharp knock on the door. “Come in,” Wesley called from behind his desk.

A security guard opened the door and stuck his head in, “Excuse me, Mr. Evans, but there's a Mr. Smith at the bar who wants to talk to you about tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” The security guard nodded and exited. Wesley looked at Sam. “Could you excuse me one moment, Mr. Wesson? I will be right back.” 

“You go ahead. Take your time; I will look over these files.” Sam pointed to the opened submissive profiles lying on Mr. Evans’ desk. Wesley rounded his desk and left his office; as soon as Sam heard the door shut he got to work.

The club owner approached Dean and Cas at the bar. “What can I do for you, Mr. Smith?”

“I forgot to ask you earlier if there was anything specific you wanted from this private scene, any _kinks_ you are into,” Dean replied.

Wesley smirked wickedly. “If your submissive is into it, pain play, and maybe... _bloodplay_?”

Dean gritted his teeth and nodded, flashing his best fake smile. “We can do that Mr. Evans. Any toys you would like us to bring?” he asked, trying to stall and give Sam as much time as possible.

Mr. Evans pursed his lips, “Hmmm... nipple clamps, he seemed to enjoy those. The cock ring looked nice on him also. Do you have a cockcage? If so, bring that. And of course a whip, riding crop, a bar spreader if you have one. And anything else you deem fit to bring. Your scene was wonderful earlier; I expect that tomorrow's will be as well. Now if you will excuse me I need to get back to Mr. Wesson.” He signaled the bartender and pointed to Dean and Cas. “Their drinks are on the house.”

Dean smiled. “Thank you, Mr. Evans.”

“No, thank you, Mr. Smith,” he replied as he turned and walked off.

Dean ordered two more whiskeys. “So Cas? Did you like your little adventure into exhibitionism?”

Cas took a drink of his whiskey and smirked. “Would I be a horrible person if I said it was a huge turn on? Minus Sam being in there.”

Dean laughed. “No, because if it makes you a horrible person then I definitely am. I have to admit I got off on it. I liked them watching us, some of the doms getting pleasured as they watched me fuck you.”

Cas hummed. “ I saw that; it was rather hot, wasn't it?”

“Hell yes it was, but like you said, minus Sam being in there.” Dean finished his drink. “Let's go wait in the car; Sam should be out soon, and we can't be seen leaving the club together.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Sam slid into the back seat of the Impala. The car was silent as Dean started baby up and turned onto the road. The younger Winchester sighed, “I will never be able to _unsee_ what I saw tonight; it will haunt me to my grave. You guys are freaks, _kinky_ freaks. God, I never wanted to know what my brother's or my best friend’s O face looked like… That's just so _wrong_ on so many levels.”

Dean snorted. “Hey, it was hard on me and Cas too, knowing you were in there and having to do-”

Sam cut him off. “New rule, we _never_ mention what happened in that room again.”

“ _Agreed_ ,” Dean and Cas concurred simultaneously.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror. “Did you find anything in his office?”

Sam shook his head. “Nope, it was clean.”

“I think he is definitely the guy,” Cas said from the passenger's seat.

Sam leaned up. “What makes you think that, Cas?”

“Well, when Dean had him called out of his office to give you time to look around, he asked Wesley if there was anything specific he wanted from the scene tomorrow, and he said pain play and _bloodplay_. It all seems to fit. All of the victims were last seen at _Purgatory_ , they were all once his subs, were drained of blood, and he has a bloodplay kink.”

Sam nodded. “I think he's our guy too; there was just something off about him, gave me a bad feeling.”

“I agree, but you know we need definite proof and Cas had a good idea.” Dean side eyed the Attorney and winked at him. “Do you think you can get the blueprint of his house if I give you the address, Sammy?”

Sam smirked. “Of course, all I would have to do is hack into the courthouse archives; it will be no problem. Why?”

“Cas thought you could sneak in and take a look around while we keep him entertained.”

Sam hummed. “That is a great idea. I'm sure he has a security system, too, so I would have to hack it as well and get the code. That way you or Cas could disable it.”

Dean pulled into the hotel parking lot and shut the Impala off. “I'm beat, it's almost 5 a.m. Let's get a few hours of shut eye and get back to work bright and early.” Cas and Sam agreed as they trudged into their hotel room.

After they went through their nightly routine and were in bed, the room pitch black, Sam broke the silence, startling Dean. “I can't sleep, when I shut my eyes I'm back in _that_ room.

Dean huffed. “I thought we agreed, _what happened in Purgatory stays in Purgatory_.”

“I know, but dude your O face is horrid… Now Cas on the other hand--,” Sam teased.

“Hey, don't think about my boyfriend like that, dude, it's just weird, or my O face for that matter.” Dean threw one of his pillows in Sam’s direction and took great joy knowing it hit his mark when his brother grunted an ouch. Then it sank in what he had said. He called Cas his _boyfriend_. Now he was glad the room was completely dark; that way no one could see the blush that was creeping up on his cheeks. It was a slip; he and Cas had never discussed _that_ , although, sure, he would love for it to become a reality. But he just wasn't sure how Cas felt. He was thankful no one called him on it and after a moment he barked at Sam, “Give me my pillow back, bitch.”

Sam laughed. “No way, jerk, it's mine now.”

“Here, Dean.” Cas slipped him his extra pillow. “I only sleep on one, most nights I end up on your chest anyway. And for the record, your O face is hot as fuck.”

Sam groaned and was thankful for the extra pillow as he placed it over his head when he heard lips smacking together. “Geez, haven't you guys had enough for the night? Please I'm begging, no fucking with me in the room… _again_.”

Cas gave Dean one more kiss. “Goodnight, Dean. Goodnight, Sam.”

“Night, Cas; night, bitch.”

“Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, you two perverts,” Sam groused.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean stretched and opened his eyes, realizing he was in bed alone. He saw Sam and Cas at the table on his brother's laptop. “What time is it?” the elder Winchester asked, his voice rough from sleep. He cleared his throat. “Is there coffee?” He threw the covers back and moved to sit at the foot of the bed closer to the table.

Cas smiled, poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him. “It a little after 10 a.m.”

“How long have you two been up?” Dean questioned.”

Sam looked over at him. “Since 9 a.m. We hacked the courthouse and got the blueprints for Wesley’s house. I also hacked his security system and have the alarm code for his house. Cas and I have formulated a pretty good plan, too.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Well, you two have been busy; care to fill me in on this plan?”

Sam nodded. “ When you arrive, Cas will have his sub clothes on under his regular ones; you will tell Wesley you need to get your sub dressed. We are hoping he will lead you to one of these two bedrooms, because the kitchen is the next hallway over, and in there is an alarm pad and the secondary entrance to the house. One of you will need to sneak in there while the other keeps watch for Wesley. Once in the kitchen, disable the alarm with the four digit security code and unlock the door so I don't have to waste time breaking in. I'm still tapped into his security system, so as soon as you disable it I will know. Then you need to get back to the room and Cas can quickly pull off his normal clothes, revealing his sub outfit, and you two will be ready.” Sam pointed to two more rooms downstairs. “I'm hoping he will want you to entertain in one of these two rooms. They are closed off, and I would be able to get around better with less chance of getting caught.”

Dean took a big gulp of his coffee. “Check the bedroom first; he seems like the type of narcissistic bastard that would want to keep his trophies nearby.” 

Sam nodded. “I agree.”

Dean smiled at them. “Good work, plan seems pretty solid.”

Sam pointed at Cas. “I can't take much credit; it was mostly his idea.”

Dean stood up and kissed the Attorney on the forehead. “Good job, Angel.”

Cas looked up at him. “Thank you, Dean.”

The elder Winchester grabbed his keys to the Impala and pocketed his wallet. “Well, I'm gonna go pick us up a big greasy breakfast and call Wesley around noon.”

They ate breakfast and went over the plan a few times, going over possible scenarios and what to do if that happened. And at noon Dean called Wesley, who told them to be at his house at 9 p.m…. so now they wait.

Cas knew what the Winchesters felt on the day of a job now. He was jittery, on edge; he couldn't sit still, and couldn't focus on anything but the plan and the job. Time passed by slowly, and it was torturous. Dean started to pack a bag with their toys when it got closer to the time they needed to leave. Sam's eyes widened. “Holy shit, you two were into BDSM before all this?”

The elder Winchester shrugged. “Yeah, a little; nothing like last night, though.” Dean smirked at Cas. “But we really enjoyed last night; we may even do it again sometime… You know, _minus_ you, Sammy.”

“God yes, please minus me. I would rather gouge my eyes out than see something like that again,” Sam admitted. 

Dean laughed and went back to work packing the bag. “Vibrating or non-vibrating butt plug, Cas?”

Sam groaned. “Shut the fuck up, Dean, don't talk about that kinda shit in front of me.” Dean winked at Cas; the Attorney shook his head and bit his lip, trying hard not to laugh at Sam’s expense. Because God knows he would not want to watch his big brothers fucking someone.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

When Dean and Cas got into the Impala his body was thrumming with adrenaline. He was nervous and even a little scared, and Dean could sense it. He reached over and took Cas’ hand. “It's okay, Angel, I will be with you the whole time, and I would never let anyone hurt you.”

Cas settled some. “I know, Dean.”

They showed up at Wesley’s house right at 9 p.m., and really it was more like a mansion than a house. He greeted them, and they went along with the plan. So far so good. He directed them to one of the rooms across the hall from the kitchen and told Dean he could prepare his sub in there, and that he would be waiting for them in the sitting room, which was one of the rooms Sam had hoped he would choose. As soon as they heard him walk away, Dean snuck down the hallway and into the kitchen to disable the alarm and unlock the door while Cas stood watch. When he came back, Cas quickly stripped off his clothes, and Dean reached into their bag and put on Cas’ blue leather collar with matching leash. The sub wore matching blue leather booty shorts that rested under his hipbones and rode high on his ass, giving a peek of his firm ass cheeks. 

Dean grabbed his cell phone from the bag and sent a text to Sam, telling him everything was a go and what room they were entertaining in. He tossed the phone back in the bag and took hold of the Attorney's leash, shouldering the bag. “You ready, Cas?”

The Attorney smirked. “Yes, _Sir_.”

Dean laughed and jerked the leash. “Come on, my _Pet_.”

Sam waited twenty minutes and entered the house, quietly going straight upstairs and into the Master bedroom. It didn't take him long to find what he was sure was proof. A set of old clear glass apothecary bottles with wooden corks sat on Wesley’s dresser, and they were filled with a thick, dark-crimson liquid. There were homemade labels on the bottles with dates… And he recognized some of the dates; they were the days the subs had been murdered. Sam uncorked one of the bottles and breathed in deep, his nostrils were filled with a distinct metallic scent. _Blood_ it was _blood_. He looked back down and noticed a shot glass by the bottles; it was caked in dried blood, congealed and cracked, now brownish on the inside of the glass. Sam pulled out a phenolphthalein tester from his inside jacket pocket. He poured a drop of the dark red liquid onto the tester and waited… _Pink_ , it was _human_ blood. He pocketed the test and went back downstairs.

Sam snuck into the room Dean, Cas, and Wesley were in. The couch where Mr. Evans was sitting faced away from the doorway, so he didn't see Sam enter. But Dean, who was sitting on the loveseat opposite from Wesley, did. Cas was on his knees, giving Dean head as the dom whipped him with a riding crop.

“Harder, whip him harder.... Make him bleed,” Wesley demanded as he palmed his hard cock through his pants.

Sam pulled out the needle, uncapped it, and nodded at Dean.

Dean nodded back and gripped Cas by the hair, pulling him off his member. Dean tucked his cock into his underwear.

“What are you do--” was all Wesley got out before he felt the sharp prick of a needle in the side of his neck. He looked up at Sam, confused, “ _Mr. Wesson_?” Mr. Evans’ eyes widened as he started gasping for breath. Cas stood up and so did Dean; the elder Winchester buttoned up his shirt, zipped his jeans, and buckled his belt back. The three of them watched as Wesley twitched and fight for air before he stilled.

Dean looked at Sam. “What did you find?”

“Glass apothecary bottles of the victims’ blood, and get this, he had been drinking it. There was a shot glass with the bottles with old blood coating it.” Sam shivered at the thought.

“Well, time to burn the body,” Dean stated.

Cas grabbed Dean’s shirt sleeve, getting his attention, and he turned to face Cas. “Um, I'm not ready to see that... yet. Can you take me back to the hotel?”

Dean nodded. “Sure thing, Angel.”

“Help me load him into the trunk of the jeep I jacked. I will go on to the meadow we agreed on and start while you take Cas back to the hotel.” Sam bent over to grab Wesley's upper body and noticed the decanter of amber alcohol with... He quickly stood back up. “Dean, Cas, please tell me you didn't have any of that scotch in that decanter.” His voice was slightly panicked.

Dean shook his head, “No, he offered, but I said not until after we scened. Why?”

Sam let out a relieved breath. “Because there are white flecks gathered at the bottom of it. He clearly put something in it. I think he was going to make Cas his next victim, and you, he was just getting out of the way.”

Dean walked up and kicked Wesley's stomach. “Let's load this fucker. I can't wait to watch him burn.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean pulled up at the hotel and walked Cas in. The Attorney sat down on the bed; Dean sat beside him and ran his fingers through his hair. “You did good, Angel, do you regret helping us?”

Cas shook his head. “No, no regrets. Hell, he planned on killing us, and he killed nine submissives that the cops know of. He got what he deserved, Dean.”

Cas held his hands behind his back and waited for Dean to cuff him. The younger man shook his head and gave Cas a small peck on the lips. “No, I'm not cuffing you this time, Angel. I _know_ you will be here waiting for me when I get back.”

Cas smiled and pulled Dean into a soft, languid kiss. “Yes, I most certainly will.”

Dean met up with Sam just as the younger Winchester had lit the body. He joined his brother by the fire. “I didn't cuff Cas before I left.”

Sam hummed. “Are you worried?”

Dean shook his head. “No, I'm _really_ not. He will be there when we get back.”

Sam grinned. “So you called him your boyfriend last night; you two finally make it official?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I was sorta hoping you or him didn't catch that.”

Sam guffawed, “Oh I caught it, and you can bet your ass he caught it too... Is that what you want, Dean?”

The elder Winchester shrugged, “I wouldn't be opposed to it…” Dean sighed and decided to actually admit his feelings instead of avoiding them. “Yeah, Sammy, that's what I want. I _really_ want it… But I don't know how he feels.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You know how to find out what he wants.” Dean shook his head, “ _Ask, you dumb ass_. I think you will find he wants what you do, Dean, and probably just as much.”

“I hope so, Sammy, I lo-- care for him.”

Sam smiled at his brothers almost slip-up. “I know you do, Dean. And Dean?”

“Yeah, Sam?”

“Swear to me I will never, _ever_ , see you and Cas in any kind of sexual position again. These past two days have been horrifying.”

Dean snorted and shrugged. “No promises.”

Sam shoved the shovel into his hands. “You bury the body, jerk, you own me for _scarring_ me for life.”

“Bitch,” Dean mumbled as he got to work.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

When Dean and Sam came back to the hotel, Cas was freshly showered and sitting on the bed eating. Cas pointed to the table and smiled. “I ordered pizza.”

Dean grinned, “Sounds great, Angel, let me shower real quick.” Sam grabbed a slice and ate it while his brother showered.

When Dean came back into the room, Sam grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. Dean grabbed a few slices of the meat lovers and sat down by Cas. “Everything go okay?” 

“Yeah, Cas, every went fine.” Dean heard the shower start and turned to Cas. “Hey, Cas, can we talk about what I said last night before we went to sleep?”

Cas smirked, “You mean when you called me your boyfriend?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah that; so what do you, uh, I mean, do you think, do you see--”

“Dean Winchester, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Cas teased.

The younger man shrugged. “ _Hypothetically_ , if I was?”

Cas pursed his lips. “I would not be opposed to it.”

“So is that a yes?” Dean asked tentatively.

Cas smiled. “That's a yes, Dean.” He snorted. “You had no problem fucking me in front of a group of people, including _your_ brother, but yet you had a hard time asking me to be your boyfriend.”

Dean laughed, “Shut up, sex is not hard… Admitting your feelings to someone, _that's_ hard.”

Cas smiled. “I'm glad you did, Dean.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas chastely and whispered against his warm chapped lips. “Yeah, me too, Angel.”


	25. Chapter 25

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/3262AE4B-DA92-4D74-B5D4-31BF06640C1A_zpsv41lmv3c.jpg.html)

Cas was taking a quick shower before they hit the road. Sam sat at the table looking up news reports on his laptop, while Dean tossed the last of his stuff into his duffel and zipped it up. The elder Winchester tossed it by the door and joined Sam at the table, shutting his laptop. Sam gave him an indignant look. “Hey, jerk, I was looking for a case.”

Dean shook his head. “No need, I have a potential one lined up.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Since when? You never do research… And when did you do this research? I've never seen you on my laptop.”

The elder Winchester shrugged. “I've been doing it for a while, mostly when I was trailing our marks and had some downtime… And I did it on my phone, Sam, it's _just_ as good as your laptop.”

The younger Winchester scoffed at Dean's remark, then perked up at the prospect of a potential case since he was having zero luck finding one. “So tell me about this possible case you have.”

Dean ran his hand over the back of his neck and sighed. “I can't, Sammy.”

The younger Winchester bristled. “What do you mean you can't, Dean?”

Dean shook his head. “I just can't. This is something I need to do, _alone_ … okay?”

“I don't like this; we don't keep stuff like this from each other, Dean. You were shot last time you didn't tell me what you were up to,” Sam argued. 

“I know, I know, but Sam, please.” Dean was pleading for him to understand without having to say another word, instead conveying the raw emotion of the need to do this in his eyes.

Silence stretched out between them before Sam threw his hands up. “ _Fine_ ,” he huffed before he pointed at Dean. “But you gotta promise me if you run across any trouble at all you will tell me _immediately_. I mean it, Dean.”

The elder Winchester nodded. “I promise I will Sammy.”

Cas came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. He grabbed his shoes and sat down on the bed. The Attorney looked up at Dean and smiled. “So where we heading?”

“Lawrence,” Dean replied, a hint of nervousness in his tone.

Cas paused tying his shoes. "Lawrence, Kansas… as in _Home_?”

Dean nodded. "Yeah, Cas you're going home.”

The Attorney finished putting on his shoes and stood up. “So what kind of case did you find in Lawrence?”

“I can't... I can't talk about it, Cas,” Dean said apprehensively.

“Why not Dean? You have never kept any cases from me before, from the moment you kidnapped me you harbored no secrets. Why now?” Cas argued.

Sam sat there awkwardly and watched the _epic_ stare down battle that was happening between Dean and Cas. He stood up and grabbed the keys. "I'm going to go get breakfast; then we can hit the road.” Neither his brother nor the Attorney looked away from each other. Sam quickly retreated from the room, getting out of there before all hell broke loose. He almost felt sorry for his brother, _almost_.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

“Sam doesn't even know the details of the case, Cas.”

Castiel huffed, “Oh and that is suppose to make it better? The fact you are keeping it a secret from both of us.”

“I just need time Cas,” Dean pleaded.

“This is _not_ the way to start a relationship, keeping secrets from me already,” Cas replied defiantly.

Dean walked up to Cas and placed his hands on the Attorney's cheeks, rubbing his sharp jawline, feeling the stubble scratch the pad of his thumb. “Cas, I finally have you the way I have wanted you so long now, not just as a lover but as so much _more_. I don't want to do anything to damage our relationship.” Dean rested his forehead against Cas’. "I need you to trust me; I'm begging you to, _please_. I promise I will tell you everything, just as soon as I have it all figured out.” 

Cas nodded, and let out a sigh. "Okay Dean, I will trust you. But you have to promise me whatever it is you are doing you will be safe. I don't want to lose you either; you're not the only one who has wanted this relationship.”

“I swear, Cas,” he whispered sincerely. 

Sam opened the door, hands full of greasy bags and coffee, and he smiled once he saw no blood had been shed. The talk must have gone at least _moderately_ well. “Let's eat.”

The longer they were on the road and the closer they got to his house, Cas found himself getting more and more excited. “You know the best thing about you working a case in Lawrence? No hotels, we can stay at home.”

Dean smiled. "I have missed your bed, Cas.”

Sam scrunched up his nose. "Gross, Dean, come on, no sexual innuendos.”

Dean scoffed. "No dude, like I _really_ missed his bed… Memory foam, Sam, it's awesome…I wonder if it still remembers me?”

Sam snorted. "Well I will be glad to be able to eat home-cooked meals; the fast food is getting old.” 

Cas hummed. "I have missed Dean’s burgers.”

The elder Winchester laughed. "Dude we have pretty much _lived_ off of burgers for over a month! You're not sick of them yet?”

Cas shrugged. "Your burgers are different, way better than any I have had from all the different places we have eaten. I have missed them.

Dean smiled at Cas in the rear view mirror. "Aww, thanks babe, I promise to make you some burgers soon.”

The Attorney returned the smile. "Thank you, Dean.”

A little over four hours after leaving the hotel in Franklin, they were pulling into the driveway of Cas’ house. “Do you have the key, Dean?” Cas asked as they walked up to the front door.

The elder Winchester smiled. "Sure do, Angel.” Dean unlocked the door, and Cas smiled as he walked into his home.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Cas turned on the lights and sat down at the bar. “Good to be home?” Sam asked.

Cas nodded. "Yeah, I will need to run by the post office and pick up my mail. I'm sure it's all junk mail since I have automatic bill pay. I will also need to go to the grocery store… Please tell me you at least cleaned out the refrigerator before you kidnapped me.” 

Dean grimaced. "I took the trash out.”

Cas groaned and pointed at him. "You are cleaning the refrigerator out, Dean Winchester, and it better _sparkle_ when you are finished.”

Dean nodded and Sam snorted, he pretended to cough as he muttered, " _Whipped_.”

Dean punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up, bitch.”

Cas turned to the younger Winchester. "Sam, do you want to go with me to the post office and store? Since Dean is going to be _busy_ , you can drive my Charger.”

Sam grinned and smirked at Dean. "I'd love to, Cas.”

“That's so not fair,” Dean mumbled under his breath as he got the cleaning supplies out from under the sink.

“You should have properly cleaned out my fridge when you _kidnapped_ me. It's your own fault,” Cas chided.

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Seriously Cas, are you going to bring up me kidnapping you every time we argue or you want something. I have apologized for it, and you gotta let it go sometime man.” he teased.

The Attorney smiled and sauntered up to him wrapping his arms around the younger man's neck, kissing him before he pulled back and smirked. “Dean, I will _still_ be using that _years_ from now to win an argument and get what I want… I fight dirty.”

“They teach you that in law school Mr. Attorney?” Dean quipped grinning as Cas turned.

“Make it _sparkle_ , Dean,” he retorted over his shoulder as he and Sam walked to the garage.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah,” he huffed, still grinning like an idiot. Cas had said _years_ , the thought of still being with Cas years from now made Dean feel elated. He never thought of himself as the settling down type, but with Cas? He found himself _wanting_ just that. Those thoughts and his smile faded as soon as he opened the refrigerator, the smell was so horrible he gagged and covered his nose. The elder Winchester sighed. "This is going to take a while.” Dean slipped on a pair of rubber gloves and got to work.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Cas and Sam stopped at the post office first, and just as the Attorney had expected, all junk mail. The younger Winchester pulled into the grocery store parking lot with a huge smile on his face. “I fuckin’ love your car, Cas. I like driving it more than the Impala.”

The Attorney laughed as the got out of the car. “Don't let Dean hear you say something like that.”

Sam smirked. "Never, I _know_ better.”

Cas grabbed a grocery cart and looked at Sam. "I have no idea how much to get; I don't know how long this case will last… or what will happen after. And I don't like that he's keeping this case to himself.”

“I know, Cas, I don't like it either. And as for what will happen after this case? You and Dean need to talk about that; you need to think about what you want to do and tell him. How about we get a week's worth of groceries? We can always come back if we need to,” Sam suggested.

Cas nodded. "That sounds good.”

Sam grinned. "Alright, what are we going to _make_ Dean cook for us?”

Cas stopped pushing the cart and looked over at the younger Winchester. "Hey Sam, can you go back to the produce section? I forgot to get a tomato for the burgers.”

“Sure thing, Cas.”

Cas continued to shop. He rounded the next aisle and ran right into Balthazar. “Cassie! Where the hell have you been? You put in for two weeks vacation and then call back twice more to request _more_ vacation time. I drove by your house a few times, and you were never home. I even talked to Meg, and she said she hasn't spoke to you in months! I was beginning to think that Winchester character _kidnapped_ you.” A small part of Cas wanted to laugh at the comment but the bigger part was still pissed at how his _supposed_ friend had acted so he just stared at him icily. “I know we didn't part on the best of terms, Cassie, and I'm sorry. I was upset you were seeing him, and I handled it poorly.

Cas huffed. "That's an understatement, Zar.”

“ _Very poorly_ , I just, you know I have always liked you, Cassie, and I guess I hoped one day you would look at me like that.” Zar sighed. "But it's never going to happen is it?” Cas shook his head. “Is that where you have been all this time? Have you been with _him_?”

“Yeah, we went on a road trip; we just got home,” Cas replied in a clipped tone.

“Are you two _serious_?” The Balthazar spat.

Cas sighed, not wanting to have this fight in the middle of the soup aisle. “Zar--”

Balthazar held up his hand. "I know I'm just going to piss you off saying this, but I don't trust him, Cassie, something is off about him. You used to trust me; trust me now.”

“I need to go Zar.” Cas started to push his cart, and the Balthazar grabbed him by his arm.

“You need to listen, Castiel, before you wind up getting hurt.” Zar tightened his grip as Cas tried to pull away.

Sam came around the corner and walked up to Cas. He raised an eyebrow at Zar's grip on his friend's arm and then narrowed his eyes. “Everything good here, Cas?” Balthazar let go of Cas’ arm and placed his hands back on his cart.

Cas opened his mouth to speak, but Zar beat him to it. “Everything is _peachy_ , just catching up with Cassie. It's been quite some time since I have seen him. Your brother has just _stolen_ him away from me. He really needs to learn how to share.” Zar flashed a smile. “Bye Cassie, I will see you again... _soon_ ,” he said over his shoulder as he walked away. 

Cas rubbed his upper arm where Balthazar had gripped him. “Asshole,” he spat out.

“Is everything okay, Cas?” Sam asked again.

“Fine, Sam, he's just, he's jealous. He doesn’t like that I am dating Dean,” Cas admitted.

The younger Winchester smiled. "So is that an official thing now?”

Cas returned the smile. "Yes, he _officially_ asked me last night to be his boyfriend.” Cas laughed. "I thought he was going to have an aneurysm trying to get the words out.”

Sam shook his head. “Yup, that sounds like Dean.”

The Attorney looked over their groceries. "I think we have everything, Sam,” Cas observed as he placed the vanilla ice cream for the cherry pie in the cart.

“Let's get out of here then and see if Dean got the refrigerator to sparkle.” Sam snorted.

“He damn well better have,” Cas stressed.

Sam laughed. "Well I can already tell who's going to wear the pants in this relationship.” Cas just smirked as he started unloading the cart to check out.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

When Cas and Sam arrived back at the house, Dean was gone. They worked together unloading the groceries and putting them away. Cas smiled when he opened the refrigerator and all the shelves did indeed _sparkle_. He also noticed Dean had unpacked the Impala before he left. The books were back in the in the shelves in the living room, and his trench coat was hanging on the rack by the door.

“Well since Dean isn't here, and we can't make him cook for us, how does chicken Alfredo, garlic bread and a salad sound for dinner?” Cas asked.

“Sounds delicious, Cas.” The Attorney started gathering the ingredients. "I'm going to check upstairs and see if Dean put my duffel in the bedroom so I can get the book I was reading out of it.”

“You can relax and read up there if you like; I will call you when dinner's done,” Cas suggested.

“Sure you don't mind? I don't want to leave you down here with no one to talk to.”

Cas smiled. "Thank you, Sam, but I don't mind at all.”

“Okay, just yell at me if you get bored, and I will come back down,” Sam replied as he walked up the steps.

Cas turned on the radio and got to work on dinner; the whole time he was wondering where the hell Dean was and if he was working on this _mysterious_ case. The Attorney placed the garlic bread in the oven and set the timer for twelve minutes. He heard the Impala pull into the driveway, and a few minutes later Dean was joining him in the kitchen. The younger man walked up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around the Attorney’s waist. “Mmm, something smells really good.”

Cas leaned back into Dean’s arms. “I made dinner: chicken Alfredo, garlic bread and a salad… The refrigerator looks great, by the way.”

Dean kissed him on the temple. "You should have seen it before.” Dean shuddered and Cas chuckled. “I unpacked the Impala, too, and I put your clothes up also.”

“Thank you, where did you go?” Cas questioned.

“I did a little recon on the case I'm working.” Dean looked around. "Where's Sammy?”

Cas placed his hands over Dean's and squeezed them lightly. “He's upstairs reading, can you go tell him dinner will be ready in about ten minutes?”

Dean nipped Cas’ neck once before he stepped back. “Sure can, Angel.” 

Dean took the stairs two at a time and knocked on Sam’s door. “Come in,” the younger Winchester called. 

Dean walked in and shut the door behind him. “I need your help, Sammy.” 

Sam put his book down and sat up. “What's up, Dean?”

Dean removed a folded piece of paper from his pocket and a ziplock bag with a hair inside it. “I need you to get in touch with your contact that does DNA comparisons. I need to know if the forensic analysis of the hair found at the scene of a crime matches this hair sample. Since I couldn't get the hair sample from the crime scene, I got the next best thing.” Dean waved the papers in his hand. "A detailed report of the sample; it's got the Nuclear and Mitochondrial DNA results.”

“How the hell did you get that?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "You got your contacts, and I got mine. So can you get in touch with your guy?”

Sam looked up from his phone. “Already done.”

Dean nodded. "I'm going to overnight this now; he will get it tomorrow. Tell him I will pay him extra if he can analyze it right away and get me the results by tomorrow night.”

“I'm texting you the address he said to mail it to,” Sam replied without looking up from his phone. “And he said he can have the results by tomorrow night for an extra $200, so it will be $300 all together.”

“Tell him he has a deal. I'm going to go mail this now. Oh Cas said dinner is almost done. Can you go eat with him while I run this errand real quick?”

Sam stood up and stretched. "Yeah, I planned on doing that anyway.”

Dean and Sam walked into the kitchen. Cas was sitting the table. “Hey Cas, put my plate in the microwave, I gotta run out for a second. I'll be back as soon as I can.”

“Okay, Dean,” Cas replied in a clipped tone as he started dishing out the chicken Alfredo.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

When Dean returned, Sam and Cas were in the living room watching _Futurama_ on Netflix. He grabbed his food from the microwave and sat down on the couch by Cas. “Did you get what you needed to taken care of?” Dean nodded as he chewed up a bite of chicken Alfredo. “Okay,” Cas replied as he reached for his cell phone on the table and stood up. "Excuse me for a minute, I need to make a phone call.” Cas walked up the stairs. Dean stared at his retreating figure.

“I think he's still a little upset and worried.” Sam stated, drawing Dean’s attention to his younger brother. 

Dean sighed. "I know. I will tell you both everything as soon as I can.”

Sam nodded. "I know you will, because you're my brother and I've known you all my life. Cas hasn't; he's the one you need to reassure. I don't like you keeping secrets from me, but I know you have your reasoning and I'm trusting you on this, but you need to talk to Cas.”

“He said something when you two were out, didn't he?” Dean queried.

Sam hummed. "He did, but it's not my place to tell you.”

“I will talk to him tonight,” Dean assured and went back to eating as Sam continued to read.

Cas sat down on his bed and scrolled through his contacts, and he pressed call once he found the name he had been looking for. Cas pressed the phone to his ear and listened to it ring as he waited. “Holy shit, Clarence, is that really you?”

Cas rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Yes, Megan, it is.”

“It's been months,” she chided.

Guilt immediately washed over him. "I know, I'm sorry, Meg.” 

“Hey don't be, the phone rings at both ends and I made no attempt to call you either.” She sighed. "I was too busy with my new boyfriend, who ended up being a total _douche_ who was cheating on me the whole time. I broke things off with him yesterday.”

“I'm sorry. He must have been a total dumbass to not realize what a great girl he had,” Cas replied sincerely.

“Damnit, Clarence, why do you gotta be gay?” she teased, making Cas laugh and think about how many times they have had this _exact_ conversation. “You know Zar called me wanting to know if I had heard from you. He said you took some vacation time and just dropped off the face of the Earth with that guy you took custody of; he said you were _dating_ him. So dish, Clarence, are you dating the hot older brother? The one I called _scrumptious_ when you took custody of them?”

Cas huffed. "His name is Dean and yes, we are dating.”

Meg squealed, and Cas had to hold the phone from his ear to keep from going deaf. “I knew he was your type! Did you wait until the case was over before you made a move?” Cas was silent and she giggled. "You _slut_ you!” she teased. "You banged him the whole time? How long did it take to get him into bed?”

“We kissed the day after I took custody of them, and we had sex the day after that; it was on Thanksgiving.” Cas blushed at the admission of jumping into bed so quickly with Dean.

“He must be something, Clarence, to have gotten you into the sack so quickly,” she mused. “And you guys are still together?”

Cas hummed. "Yes we are.” 

“I can't believe you actually took a vacation to spend time with the guy. You never take vacations. Must be _serious_ ,” she joked.

“I think it might be,” Cas admitted.

“I'm happy for you, Clarence. I'm so glad you didn't fall for Zar. I never did like him. As hard as he tried I thought you would eventually cave at his advances.” 

“God no, I never felt that way about him, and nothing could have made me. We actually are not even friends anymore; he freaked out when he found out I was dating Dean.”

“If he can't be happy that you're happy, he was never a real friend anyway, Clarence.” 

“I know… Hey Meg? How would you like to come over and have dinner with us tomorrow? Dean makes a mean burger, and it would give you the chance to meet him and his brother, Sam.” 

“I would love to!” The Attorney could hear the smile in her voice. After she accepted his dinner invitation, they fell into an easy conversation and talked for over an hour about the last few months, Cas of course leaving out the whole ‘his boyfriend and brother were serial killers and had kidnapped him.’ His best friend was cool as hell, but that information? Even she would have a hard time accepting it.

Cas hung up and looked down at his watch; it was after 10 p.m. He got up off his bed and walked back downstairs to join Sam and Dean. When he got into the living room he noticed Sam was gone. Dean, however, was still sitting on the couch watching _Futurama_. The younger man looked over his shoulder when he heard approaching footsteps. “Hey Cas.”

The Attorney sat down by Dean. "Hey, Sam already go to bed?” 

The younger man nodded. "Yeah, about thirty minutes ago.” Dean turned to face the Attorney. “Cas, I'm so sorry I can't talk to you about this case. I swear to you I will soon. Please don't be mad at me about this, and trust that I will tell you everything at the right time.” Dean reached over and ran his fingers through the Attorney's hair. “Cas is there anything you want to talk to me about?”

Cas sighed. "What's going to happen after this case?”

Dean smiled. "Whatever you _want_ , Cas. It's all up to you this time. I'm not taking your choice from you again. But I want you to know I want to be with you more than anything. You mean everything to me; you're _mine_.”

Cas smiled. "Thank you, Dean. I want to be with you too, so we will work out the details when the time comes.”

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas. "Sounds good to me, Angel, and you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say you want to be with me too.”

Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. “When we were at the grocery store we ran into Balthazar.” 

Dean stiffened at the mention of his name. “Did he say anything; did he do anything?”

“He gripped my arm as soon as I tried to walk away from him.” Cas could feel the anger radiating off the younger man. “It was nothing I couldn't handle, Dean, and Sam was there if things had gotten too out of hand. Balthazar was just being an asshole. Apparently he still is not over the fact that we are together.”

“And he never will because he wants you, Cas, but that's just too bad because you belong to me, Angel.” Dean leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

Cas smiled at him. "Oh, by the way, Meg is coming over for dinner tomorrow. She's who I was on the phone with. She wants to meet you and Sam.”

Dean's brows furrowed. "Who's Meg?”

“You met her once, the day I took you and Sam into my custody.” Dean still looked confused. "You thought that she was my _girlfriend_.”

Dean laughed. "Yeah, okay, I remember now. She's your best friend.”

Cas nodded. "I hadn't talked to her since that day, so I called her and we caught up. I told her we were dating and invited her over. I also may have _volunteered_ you to make your burgers.”

“I will make my burgers; gotta impress the best friend, after all.” The younger man winked at the Attorney. "And I look forward to meeting her, properly.”

Cas stood up and took Dean’s hand. "Let's go to bed.”

The younger man smiled as he seen the unspoken request in Cas’ eyes. “Okay, Angel.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

They stripped each other out of their clothes and fell into bed tangled around one another. “Tell me what you want Cas.”

“You Dean, God, I want you,” Cas moaned as Dean kissed his way down the Attorney's body. The younger man licked the Attorney's hard cock from root to tip before he started to tease him by sucking, stroking, and lapping at the pre-come gathered at the slit. He sucked on the head and swirled his tongue around it while he lubed up his fingers and started circling the Attorney’s rim. Dean popped off Cas’ cock and licked and sucked on his balls, before working his way down lower, disappearing between the Attorney’s legs. 

The younger man’s warm, wet tongue licked the Attorney’s hole in long, broad strokes. Cas’ hands fisted in the covers. Dean flicked his tongue against Cas’ pucker, over and over before finally pushing harder against his lover's hole and into it. The Attorney groaned in response. The younger man pulled Cas closer, placing the Attorney’s legs over his shoulders. Dean continued thrusting his tongue into Cas, fucking him with it. It was wet and messy and all Cas could think was how fuckin' _good_ it felt as he writhed and pushed against Dean's face.

The younger man pushed a finger in beside his tongue. He pumped it in and out of Cas’ hole. The Attorney was turning into a writhing, moaning mess beneath him. Dean removed his tongue and replaced it with a second finger. He started pumping them in and out, scissoring them. He crooked them, and Cas arched off the bed with a loud shout.  "Oh, my. Fuck. Dean. Do that! Do that again!" The younger man stroked over and over that sensitive bump. Cas’ cock twitched and dripped pre-come all down his shaft. Dean added a third finger and more lube as he leaned down and sucked the head of Cas’ cock into his mouth, running his tongue over the slit, moaning as he tasted Cas’ salty pre-come that was steadily leaking. Cas bit his lip, whimpering and fucking himself back onto the younger man’s fingers and then up into his mouth. He felt so good, full, but he wanted, no he _needed_ , more. "Dean _please_ , I need you."   "Not just yet, I’m not done _teasing_ you." Cas whimpered as Dean continued fucking him with his fingers, twisting and stretching until he had four in. The younger man finally removed his fingers; the Attorney’s hole dripped with lube and saliva. Cas felt like he was going to explode. The Attorney wrapped his legs around Dean and pulled him down on top of him, kissing him with so much want and _need_.   "I need you inside me - now," Cas panted against his lover's lips. 

The head of Dean’s cock was poised at Cas’ entrance, and as the Attorney rocked back again, Dean’s tip popped past that tight ring of muscles. The younger man groaned as he gripped Cas’ hips, sinking in with one slow, smooth thrust. 

The sensation and the buildup to get to this point was just too much for Cas. His cock throbbed, and he spurted his release all over his chest. Dean moaned. "Oh God, Cas, that was so damn hot. I love watching you come untouched on my cock.” He laid down on top of Cas, not caring about the come all over the Attorney’s chest. He kissed Cas’ neck and grunted as he lazily rocked into his lover's tight heat. "So fuckin' good, so amazing, all mine, you're all mine, Angel." Cas wrapped his legs tighter around Dean's waist and threaded his fingers through the younger man’s hair, pulling him into a smoldering kiss. 

He panted against Dean’s lips. "Come on, fuck me." Dean started thrusting slow and languid, kissing any part of the Attorney he could reach. He kept the pace gentle and unhurried until they both were sweating, panting, and Cas was hard again. The Attorney pushed against Dean and begged. "Mmmm faster... _More_."

Dean tightened his hold on Cas’ hips and started pounding into him, fucking him deep and hard, angling his hips to assault Cas’ prostate. Dean removed one hand from Cas’ hip and placed it on the Attorney's cock. He began stroking him hard and fast. And in no time Cas groaned and came again in long hot bursts between their bodies. The Attorney’s clenching muscle around Dean's cock was overwhelming. He stilled inside Cas, his cock pulsed, shooting his hot come deep within his lover. 

Cas could feel the throb of Dean's cock and the warm, wet sensation. He knew the younger man was coming inside him, filling him full. Dean rested his forehead against Cas’, catching his breath, before he gently pulled out of the Attorney and laid down beside him. Cas felt a trickle of come leak out of him as Dean removed his cock. The younger man turned onto his side to face Cas. The Attorney did the same. “It just gets better and better each time, Angel.” 

Cas smirked as he looked at the come smeared on both their stomachs and chests. "And messier and messier.”

Dean snorted and stood up. He reached out and took Cas’ hand, helping him stand on wobbly legs. “You okay there?” Dean teased. “Did I fuck you so good it's hard for you to walk?”

Cas huffed a small laugh. "I want to say no so you don't get a big head, but that would be a lie. You gave me two _mind-blowing_ orgasms, so yeah, I feel like a newborn calf trying to walk.”

Dean laughed and wrapped his arm around the Attorney. “Lean on me, babe, I'll get you to the bathroom, clean you up and get you back into bed where you can drift off into an excellent orgasm- induced coma.”

Cas hummed. "I like the sound of that.” 

Dean cuddled up to Cas once they got into bed, pulling him into the little spoon position. Dean sighed. "Hey Cas?”

“Yes Dean?” he replied groggily.

“The bed… It _remembered_ me,” Dean whispered by the Attorney's ear.

Cas snorted and bumped the younger man with his shoulder. “Go to sleep, Dean.”

The younger man smiled against the Attorney's neck. “Night, Cas.”

Cas cuddled back against Dean’s solid chest. "Goodnight, Dean.”


	26. Chapter 26

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/3262AE4B-DA92-4D74-B5D4-31BF06640C1A_zpsv41lmv3c.jpg.html)

"Dean," Cas moaned in a soft sleepy breath, slowly blinking awake. The younger man was spooned up behind Cas, rocking his hips, sliding his pre-come slicked cock between the Attorney’s firm ass cheeks, rutting against them. Dean let out a pleased moan.

He rutted against the Attorney until they both were gasping. Cas rocked back against him, feeling the tip of the younger man's cock prod at his puckered entrance. Dean lubed up his fingers, stopped rutting and started massaging Cas' rim. The younger man slipped a finger in effortlessly; the Attorney was still loose and wet from last night. Dean slid in another finger. Cas groaned as the younger man continued scissoring him open, and it wasn't long after he was ready for a third finger.

Dean had three fingers deep inside his lover when he crooked his digits and found what he was looking for. Cas moaned and arched against Dean, pushing his ass back against the younger man’s fingers to make him brush his prostate again. Every two or three thrusts Dean made sure he gently grazed the sensitive bump.

After a few minutes Cas was writhing with a litany of _more_ , _harder_ , and _Dean_ pouring from his lips. Each and every gorgeous, sinful noise went straight to Dean's cock. The younger man removed his fingers, and Cas whimpered at the loss. Dean slicked up his straining erection with the excess lube on his hand. The younger man positioned himself, pushing the head of his cock in Cas' fluttering hole. Dean placed his hands on the Attorney’s hip bones and rubbed them gently as he slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscles.

The younger man slid in without any resistance, and when he bottomed out Cas let out a satisfied moan, which Dean barely heard over his own primal groan. His balls rested snug against the globes of the Attorney’s ass. The younger man had to still himself, resting his forehead against Cas' throat. Already so turned on he didn't want to move too soon, he was focusing on trying not to come; so he began to pepper Cas’ throat with little sucks and kisses. When he recollected some of his composure he started sliding in and out slowly. Dean set up a rhythm of languid and slow, perfect for a morning fuck.

He could feel Cas clench around his cock. The younger man reached around and started to jack off Cas' dripping cock; the firm grip of his lover's hand made Cas' body shudder. Dean’s thumb swept over the slit of the Attorney’s cock, and his orgasm shook his whole body. He spurted come all over Dean's hand. Cas' hot wet channel tightened around Dean, pushing him into ecstasy as he shot his hot release deep into Cas, who let out a sigh of contentment. Dean stilled and pressed a series of kisses against the damp skin of his Attorney’s neck.

Dean was drained and satisfied. He kissed Cas a few more times before he slipped his softening cock out of the Attorney’s ass and rolled onto his back. He pulled Cas into him; the Attorney went happily, cuddling up against the younger man’s chest immediately. 

“Morning, Angel.” Dean smiled against Cas’ sweaty hair.

The Attorney pressed a warm kiss to his lover's chest. “Good morning, Dean. I thoroughly enjoyed my wake-up call.”

“Mhmm, me too, now I'm sleepy again,” Dean slurred.

Cas glanced over at the bedside clock. “It's only 7 a.m., let's get a couple more hours sleep.” He yawned and cuddled closer to the younger man.

Dean kissed Cas once more. "I like the way you think.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

The second time they woke up it was almost 10 a.m. Dean sat up and stretched, popping his back with a low groan. “Hey Angel, what do you want for breakfast?”

“Blueberry pancakes and sausage, and lots and lots of coffee,” Cas mumbled into his pillow.

Dean slapped him on his bare ass, and the Attorney squeaked. “Come on sleepyhead, keep me company while I cook.” Dean slipped his clothes on and went to the bathroom; when he came out Cas was dressed, hair mussed and wild looking. Dean smiled as the Attorney padded by him into the bathroom. 

Cas came out and wrapped his arm round Dean’s waist. “Come on, so you can make me some coffee.”

Dean snorted. "Sure thing, princess.” Cas glared at him, and the younger man burst out laughing as they made their way down stairs.

Once in the kitchen the first thing Dean did was get a pot of coffee started. Once it started percolating the younger man opened the refrigerator and retrieved the carton of fresh blueberries, milk, butter, and an egg. He sat them on the counter and went to the pantry to get all-purpose flour, baking powder, and sugar. Dean sat those on the counter also before he grabbed the salt from the spice rack.

The younger man plugged in the griddle to let it heat up. He opened the cabinet above the coffee pot and retrievers two mugs, filled them up and gave one to Cas, who was sitting at the bar watching him cook. The Attorney took a sip and hummed. "Need any help Dean?”

Dean took a drink of his coffee and shook his head as he grabbed a mixing bowl and a smaller bowl from the cabinet, and a whisk from the drawer by the stove. “I got this, just keep me company.” Dean leaned over the counter and pressed a kiss to Cas’ forehead.

The Attorney smiled. "I can do that.”  
Dean sifted the flour into the mixing bowl, then added the rest of the dry ingredients. In the smaller bowl he mixed the egg and milk together before pouring it into the flour mixture. The younger man whisked it together until all the lumps were out before he added the butter and then folded in the blueberries. He set the pancake mix to the side and opened the refrigerator, grabbing the sausage links. He sat them by the mixing bowl and took another drink of his coffee before he poured some oil on the griddle and began ladeling out the blueberry pancake mixture and placing the sausage links beside the cooking pancakes.

Cas rounded the bar and set his empty coffee cup on the counter by Dean’s before he wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. “I love watching you cook, Dean, you seem so at peace.”

“I do love to cook,” he admitted. Cas leaned up and placed a kiss to Dean’s cheek before he let him go and moved to reach for the coffee pot refilling his and Dean’s cups. The younger man smiled at him as he flipped the pancakes and rolled the sausage links. “Thanks, babe, you care to set the table?”

Cas grabbed the plates and silverware, taking them into the dining room. “I set a plate for Sam, I'm sure he will be starving when he comes back from his jog.”

Dean looked over his shoulder. "How come you didn't jog this morning?”  
Cas smirked. "Lazy morning sex and sleeping in with you sounded better.”

Dean laughed and started placing the pancakes and sausages on a platter. Cas poured them each a glass full of orange juice, refilled their coffee mugs, retrieved the maple and blueberry syrups and placed them on the table. After they sat down and started fixing their plates, Sam came in. "Hey guys… Ummm something smells good.”

Dean smiled. "I made my homemade blueberry pancakes.”

Sam grinned from ear to ear. "I love your homemade pancakes.”

Cas chewed up the bite of pancakes he had just taken and wiped his mouth. “Come eat while it's all still hot; you can shower after breakfast. I left you a coffee cup by the pot.” 

Sam poured himself a cup of coffee and joined them at the table. “So anyone got plans for today?”

“Actually Cas’ best friend, Meg, is coming over for dinner tonight. She wants to meet us, well more so me... the hot dude her bestie is dating.”

Sam snorted. "Let's hope she's not to disappointed, Cas.”

Dean scoffed. "Hey, bite me, bitch.”

“Ew, I'll pass, jerk, that's Cas’ job anyway,” Sam teased.

Cas placed his hand on Dean’s arm. "I'm sure Meg will love you, Dean.” The elder Winchester shoved a huge bite of pancakes in his mouth and smirked at his brother.

Sam shook his head and turned to Cas. "Hey, can you give me directions to the library? I was wanting to check it out in a little while. I'll be back by dinnertime; I'm looking forward to meeting your friend.”

Cas nodded. "I can give you directions, and you can take my car so you can enter it into the GPS.” Sam grinned at the Attorney at the mention of getting to drive his car again. “And you actually met Meg once, well, you saw her. She was the young lady who filed the paperwork for me to take you guys into my custody.”

Sam's eyes widened, and he smirked. "The girl Dean though was your girlfriend so he got all moody?”

“Did not,” Dean barked. Sam raised an eyebrow, and after a short span of silence, Dean admitted, “Well maybe a little.”

Sam stood, took his plate to the sink and rinsed it off. “I'm going to go shower; you guys up for watching a movie?” Cas and Dean both nodded.

A movie and two episodes of _Futurama_ later, Sam looked at his watch. "It's a little after two; I'm going to the library soon.”

Dean stood up. "Let me make a quick lunch before you go.” Thirty minutes later they were seated at the table enjoying tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

“I texted you the address to the library, Sam.” 

Sam looked at his phone. "Got it, Cas, thanks.” He cleared his dishes from the table and placed them in the sink.

“Keys are hanging in the garage,” Cas told Sam as he was putting on his shoes.

“Thanks again, Cas,” Sam called out as he walked into the garage.

Dean and Cas worked together to clean the kitchen from breakfast and lunch. Dean loaded the dishwasher and turned it on while Cas wiped the stove and counters down. When they were done, the younger man smiled at the Attorney. "You wanna go watch another movie?”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

“Yes.” Cas took Dean’s hand and led him back in the living room. Dean turned on _A Night at the Roxbury_. They made it a little over halfway through the movie before they were all over each other like a couple of horny teens.

Dean maneuvered Cas back until he was lying on the couch, he climbed on top of him, bracketing Cas’ hips. They met halfway in a heated kiss, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him down, not breaking the kiss. They kissed roughly, all teeth and tongue; Cas' hands gripped Dean’s ass. The younger man rolled his hips, and Cas mimicked his movements.

They moved against each other, rutting and grinding. It felt so good, but Cas felt a burning need for more. "I need you, Dean. Take me. I'm all _yours_." 

Dean groaned. "Tell me how you want me Angel.” 

Cas licked and nipped at Dean's Adam’s apple. “I want you to fuck me hard. I want you to own me… _Sir_." 

Dean growled and sat up. "Anything for you, _Pet_.” He pulled Cas’ pants and boxer briefs off, then removed his. Shirts followed directly after. Cas mewled and arched up, looking for skin on skin contact. “My needy little cock slut wants my cock bad, doesn't he?”

“Yes, God yes, Dean,” Cas replied in a breathless whisper.

“No, no, no, not Dean.” He tsked. 

“ _Sir_ ,” the Attorney quickly corrected.

“That's right my Good Boy,” the younger man growled.

Dean leaned down and ravaged Cas' lips once again, The Attorney keened at the skin on skin contact he so desperately wanted. Both their cocks were dripping with pre-come, and Dean reached between them, gripping them both in a tight fist. They rutted into Dean's hand and continued exploring each other’s mouths. 

The younger man shoved his fingers into the Attorney's mouth and made him get them dripping wet before he pushed one finger into Cas' entrance. The digit slid in and he pumped it in and out before he pushed in a second and began stretching him. Cas groaned and started fucking himself up into Dean's fist and back onto his fingers. The younger man landed a firm slap on the Attorney's thigh. “Did I say you could move?”

“No, _Sir_.”

“I think you deserve to be punished,” Dean stated. “I'm going to massage your prostate; you can beg all you want, but you have to stay still. Do you understand?”

“Yes, _Sir_ , I understand.”  
Dean rubbed the pads of his fingers over and over Cas’ prostate; he watched the Attorney's cock jump and drip precum and how he fought hard not to move. "Oh fuck, _Sir_. Now. Now. Fuck me now. Please, please, fuck me now. I'm so close, but I don't want to come until your cock is inside me, filling me full with your hot come."

"You better not come, slut, not until I say you can," Dean warned as he pressed his finger against Cas’ over-sensitive prostate. “I love when you talk dirty, Angel, I want you to talk dirty for me, turn me on.”

"I love having you filling me up, fucking my hole hard and fast, _Sir_. I love it when your cock grinds against my prostate. I love feeling your cock pulsing inside me. I love the warm feeling when you come deep inside me, _Sir_. I love it when you come so much it leaks out of my well-fucked hole, and you know what I really love, _Sir_? I love when you eat your come out of my sloppy hole.” Cas panted as Dean continued to assault his prostate.

"Oh god,” Dean moaned. “I need to be inside you _now_."

Dean pulled out his fingers and spit on his hand, slicking up his dick. He lifted Cas' hips and pushed in. One quick thrust and the younger man bottomed out; Cas yelped and Dean moaned. The Attorney wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, and Dean started pounding into him.

"You like that, whore, like when I take you hard and fast?" the younger man grunted.

"Oh, yes. Fuck, yes, _Sir_."

"And do you like this? My little cock slut." Dean angled his thrusts to hit Cas' prostate over and over.

"Unghh, yes, yes, yes,” Cas screamed as Dean’s cock relentlessly pounded into his prostate. The Attorney's cock was trapped between their stomachs; his shaft was wet from pre-come and was getting delicious friction from Dean's frantic pounding. He tried to reach between them to touch himself, and Dean batted away his hand.

"Oh, no, whore, you are coming on just my cock, like the dirty cock slut you are." Dean punctuated his words with hard thrusts aimed to hit Cas' prostate.

Cas whimpered as Dean continued hammering into Cas, making sure he hit his prostate on every thrust. Dean felt a throbbing between them and then a slick warmth. Cas was moaning loudly and there was a tight clenching around the younger man’s cock that sent him over the edge right along with Cas. The Attorney felt the pulsing and hot heat of Dean's come filling him. He wrapped his legs even tighter around Dean, pulling him in deeper. Cas felt the come leaking down his balls, as Dean's cock still pulsed, filling him even more. They both groaned as Dean collapsed on top of him.

They laid there for a minute before Dean propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Cas. "I filled you full, _Pet_. And by the feeling of the wetness between us, you came an impressive amount too… Now I want you to get up on your knees and lean over the couch.” Cas got into position, and Dean slid down onto the floor on his knees in front of the Attorney's plump ass. Dean spread his ass cheeks wide and massaged them, watching his milky white come drip from Cas’ pucker. The younger man used his fingers to trace the trail of come back up to Cas’ hole and pushed it back in. "Mmm, slut, you're so wet with all my come inside your hole. Fuck yourself on my fingers," Dean growled. Cas moaned and rocked back onto Dean's fingers. The younger man watched as his fingers slid in and out and became covered in his come. Dean leaned in and began tonguing the Attorney’s rim while adding another finger to open him more so he could get his tongue in deeper. Cas spread his legs wider and rocked against Dean’s face. "Mmmm you taste so fuckin’ good, whore, with all my come inside you." Dean placed his lips on Cas' rim and sucked.

"Oohhh my god, _Sir_ , fuuuccck." Dean flicked his tongue back in Cas' hole gathering as much come as he could. The younger man nipped Cas ass before he stood and plastered himself against the Attorney's back. He gripped Cas hair and pulled his head back, and to the side to where he was facing him. Dean opened his mouth and Cas lapped into it, sucking and licking the come out of it. The younger man moaned and pulled Cas into a filthy kiss as he rutted against him. Despite just coming a short while ago, Dean’s cock twitched. 

They paused in their movements when they heard the garage door. “Sam’s home,” Dean whispered against Cas’ lips. “We can't let him see us like this.” 

Cas laughed and took off running up the stairs, Dean hot on his heels. The younger man tried to catch the Attorney on the stairs but just missed. Cas ran into his room, and Dean tackled the Attorney against the wall. He kissed all over Cas’ neck and rutted against him. Dean grabbed Cas' ass and lifted him up. The Attorney got with the program quickly and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist.

Dean the proceeded to take Cas right there against the wall. He thrusted up into Cas' wet, warm hole. The Attorney let out a breathy laugh. "Damn, Dean, already ready for more?"

Dean growled in to Cas' ear, "Seeing you run from me just made something animalistic come out in me. I caught you, now I've got to own you, _Pet_." Cas moaned and let his head fall back to rest against the wall. Dean pounded into him ruthlessly, hitting his prostate with perfect accuracy. "Oh fuck. Yeah, Cas, so close. You gonna come, whore? Want you to come on my cock again."

"Harder, Dean, harder, faster. Don't stop," he begged.

“That's my good slut, wanting my cock hard and fast,” Dean grunted.

Cas' orgasm washed over him. He wrapped his arms around the younger man's shoulders and moaned, squirting his release on his and Dean’s chest. The younger man followed, grunting and he shot his milky white come in Cas' ass; his cock pulsed wave after wave of his seed. Dean could feel it dripping out of the Attorney's well-fucked hole and running down his thighs. The younger man gently set Cas down, and rested his sweaty head on the Attorney's shoulder. "We are a mess, Cas."

The Attorney snorted. "No kidding; we need a shower bad. Wanna join me?”

Dean nipped Cas’ bottom lip. "Hell yeah, let's shower and then it will be time to start on dinner. Meg will be here in about an hour.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean and Cas showered, dressed quickly and made their way downstairs. Sam was sitting in the living room watching Netflix. “You know I heard you guys all the way down here, and your clothes are still piled up on the floor by the couch.” Sam shook his head and mumbled, “God I'm glad I always set in the recliner.”

Dean snorted as he walked into the living room to collect the clothes they had abandoned. "Sorry, Sammy, Cas is a bit of a screamer when I do that _thing_ he likes.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows. “Which is _everything_ I do to him.”

“Yeah unfortunately I have had a front row seat to that,” Sam groused.

Cas blushed and rushed into the kitchen while Dean deposited their clothes in the hamper in the laundry room. The Attorney had started working on washing potatoes for homemade parmesan garlic and herb potato wedges, when Dean joined him in the kitchen. The younger man started to gather the ingredients for his burgers. Cas drizzled oil over the wedges and preheated the oven to 400. Dean finished pressing the burgers and placed them in the skillets, waiting for Cas’ wedges to go in the oven before he started frying them. The younger man joined the Attorney by the sink to wash their hands. “You want a glass of wine, Dean?”

“That sounds good, Cas.”

Dean got four wine glasses from the cabinet as Cas retrieved the wine. He set two of the glasses on the bar for Sam and Meg. Dean held the other two out, and the Attorney filled them. Cas set down the bottle of wine on the bar, and Dean handed him one of the glasses. He clinked it against Cas’ and smiled. “To my beautiful _Pet_.”

Cas hummed. "Thank you, _Sir_.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. "We better stop before I drag you back upstairs; you have no idea how much you turn me on when you call me _Sir_.”

“Okay… _Sir_.”

Dean growled and bit Cas’ bottom lip. “Keep it up and I will take you over my knee and spank you like the naughty teasing slut you are.” Cas moaned against Dean’s lips.

The doorbell rang, breaking them apart. Cas smiled. "Meg’s here.”

They looked up to see Sam scowling at them. “Open floor plan. I can see everything you assholes are doing.”

Dean took a sip of his wine. "You don't gotta watch us, perv.”

Sam scoffed and stood up, walking over to the bar. Cas stepped by Sam and went to open the door.

Meg threw her arms around Cas. "It's great to see you, Clarence. I've missed you.”

Cas squeezed her tight. "It's great to see you too, Megan.”

She bumped her shoulder against him. "Walk me back to my car. I brought dessert. I left it out there in favor of giving you a big hug, and I couldn't have done that with my hands full of pie.”

“Did someone say pie?” Dean called out as he walked over with a smile on his face.

The Attorney laughed. "Dean is a _connoisseur_ of pie,” he teased.

She smiled at her friend’s boyfriend. "I hope you like coconut cream.”

Dean’s smiled widened. "Oh, I love all pie... Cas you go get that pie while I take Meg in the kitchen to get a glass of wine and she tells me all kinds of embarrassing stories from your childhood.”

Meg cackled and winked at Cas. “I like him, Clarence.”

Cas pointed a finger at her. "No embarrassing stories.”

Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So why do you call him Clarence?”

“You ever seen _It’s a Wonderful Life_?” Meg replied, and Cas groaned as he went to get the pie.

When he walked back into the kitchen, Dean’s head was thrown back and his shoulders were shaking from how hard he was laughing. Sam was leaning against the bar wiping tears from his eyes, and Meg was grinning like the cat that got the canary. “What's going on in here?” Cas asked as he placed the pie on the counter, not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist. "Well, babe, Meg was telling about the time in high school you were dozing off in class during a reading session, and just when you actually fell asleep you moaned so loud you woke yourself up. And everyone stared at you, wondering why you made a sexual-sounding noise like that. And then how you proceeded to cough to try and cover it up."

 

Cas shook his head. "Oh God, I had forgotten that.”

Meg laughed. "Oh, honey, I didn't, and I have _plenty_ more where that came from.”

Dean filled up her wine glass and went to flip the burgers. “Tell me more,” he called over his shoulder.

Cas crossed his arms. "No, I forbid you, Meg.” 

Meg smirked at him. "It's my duty as your best friend to embarrass the fuck out of you in front of your boyfriend and his brother.”

Sam smiled at Cas. "I promise to tell you all kinds of embarrassing stories about Dean when he is not around.”

“That seems fair,” Cas grumbled.

Meg slapped her hands together and rubbed them. "Ohhhh, remember the time you got new, cool roller blades for your birthday so we decided to go around our neighborhood with them? And the guy who lived down the street was friends with your crush and he told you they were going to be outside playing basketball. As we passed them, you started to show off and went REALLY REALLY fast! As your crush looked at you, you tripped and fell face first on the street, and they ALL laughed.”

“That you, Meg, thanks for reminding me of that,” Cas groused.

She giggled. "You know I love you, Clarence, I moved all the way here when you did just to continue annoying you.”

“I do not doubt that one bit,” Cas mumbled.

“One more, Clarence, and I will stop, I promise. Senior year Cas was on the track team, and he had a crush on the quarterback of the football team. Clarence always made sure to look all cute for practice in case Mike saw him. Mike came out to practice with the rest of the team one day when Cas was working on hurdle jumping, so to show off he decided to go for the highest hurdle they had. He cleared the first one no problem, but on the second one his foot got caught and he face planted, broke his nose and Mike saw it all.”

Dean smiled and took Cas’ hand. "Hey, I will tell you one of my embarrassing teenage moments since you have been such a good sport about Meg spilling yours...I was at a party. I was seventeen, and I drank a little too much vodka… actually _way_ too much, and I don't know if I was dared or how the fuck it happened, but towards the end of the night, I found myself making out with a tree. In front of everyone. Not a great experience." Sam, Meg and Cas burst out laughing. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.”

Sam snorted. "Remember when you talked Dad into letting you join the wrestling team at that one school in Texas and during your first practice you were wrestling your friend Brendon and you tried to put your hand between his legs to pin him down. And your hand went up his shorts.” 

Dean laughed. "Yeah he wasn't wearing underwear, and I spent what seemed like an eternity groping around thinking, ‘What the hell is this?’ Then I realized I was feeling his balls, and pulled my hand out REAL FAST. We never spoke or looked each other in the eyes again."

Meg cackled. "Oh my god that's _gold_! My turn… When I went to a friend of mines house for the first time I had to take the bus home with her, since she lived in a different part of town. What I really cared about was that the cutest boy in school also rode her bus. We were late getting on and it was almost full, but we were able to sit in the third row, squeezing three to a seat. I was sitting on the edge and my back was toward the aisle. When the bus stopped suddenly, I lost my balance and fell backward out of the seat and on to the floor. But oh it did not stop there...I then proceeded to tumble twice toward the bus driver, and then I rolled down both of the steps, landing at the door...Yeah, the cute boy and everyone else noticed me. My response was to act naturally as if nothing happened."

Cas snorted. "I remember that!”

Everyone turned to Sam, and he sighed. "Alright... So while I was waiting in line to sign up for a field trip with some friends my junior year, I had the urge to sneeze. Out of courtesy, I turned away from them. Unfortunately, as I sneezed I realized that there was the girl I had a crush on standing directly in front of the path of my projectile fluids. We stared at each other in complete horror, not knowing how to react. She slowly backed away, not responding to my profuse apologies, until she was full-on running away from me."

They spent the next few hours drinking wine and going back and forth telling embarrassing stories from their childhood. Dean got up and started clearing the table; Cas stood up to help. 

“You and Meg take the wine and go in the living room and talk, me and Sammy got this.

Meg stood, grabbed the bottle of wine and winked. “Don't gotta tell me twice, hot stuff.” 

Cas shook his head and stood up; he kissed Dean on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“No problem, babe, now go hang out with your bestie.” Dean smacked his ass as he walked away, and Meg whistled and laughed from the living room. 

Dean was rinsing the plates, and Sam was loading the dishwasher. "My guy just texted, Dean, it's a match.”

Dean nodded. "Okay.”

“Are you going to tell me and Cas what's going on now?” the younger Winchester questioned.

The elder Winchester shook his head. "Not just yet, there's one more thing that I have to do, but soon, Sammy, I promise.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean and Sam joined Cas and Meg in the living room. Dean plopped down by Cas, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “What are you two gossiping about now?”

“I was just asking Clarence if he was going to go to the office party tomorrow. He said no he's on vacation and doesn't want to go. I thought for sure he would want to go just to show you off.”

“Are you going, Meg?” Dean questioned. 

“Hell yes I am! Me and everyone else but Cas here. They may be a bunch of lawyers, but they know how to party. It starts at 8 p.m., and it won't end til around 1 a.m. or so.” Meg looked down at her watch, “Damn it has gotten late quick, this has been a blast guys, but I need to get going.” 

They all walked her to the door, Sam reached out and shook her hand. “It was nice to meet you.”

She winked at him. "You too.” She turned to Dean. "You're okay, Dean, you have my permission to date Cas.”

He laughed and pulled her into a hug. “Thanks for that.”

She poked him in the chest with her blood red nail. "But if you hurt him they will never find your body.”

Cas snorted and wrapped her up in a bone crushing hug. “We need to do this again, soon.”

She smiled. "You can count on it. Oh and, Dean, enjoy the pie.”

He winked. "You bet I will.”

Cas walked her to her car and came back in a few minutes later. “It was nice having her over.”

Dean smiled. "I really like her, Cas, she's spunky.”  
Cas shook his head. "That's one way to put it.”

Sam yawned. "That was fun, but I'm gonna hit the hay. Goodnight guys.”

“Night, Sammy.”

“Goodnight, Sam.”

Dean took Cas by the hand. "You ready for bed too, babe?”

Cas nodded. "Yes, what about you.”

“Oh yeah, between all the sex, the company, and the wine, I'm beat,” Dean admitted.

Cas turned off the lights downstairs before they went upstairs. They stripped down to their boxer briefs and crawled into bed. Dean kissed Cas chastely before he pulled the Attorney into his chest. 

“Night, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.” They were both asleep as soon as there heads hit the pillows.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Minor Character Death.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/3262AE4B-DA92-4D74-B5D4-31BF06640C1A_zpsv41lmv3c.jpg.html)

Dean smiled as he slowly started to wake. He felt Cas’ fingers tangled in his hair as he kissed and nipped Dean’s jaw line. The Attorney nibbled on the younger man’s earlobe, causing him to groan. “Mmm, you're awake,” Cas purred.

Dean’s eyes opened to see Cas grinning at him. The younger man wrapped his arms around the Attorney's back. “Somebody seems to be feeling frisky this morning… I like it,” Dean rumbled. “Tell me what you want me to do to you, Angel.”

Cas licked a stripe of Dean’s throat. “I want to feel your tongue again, licking and sucking at my hole. I want to feel that big thick cock inside me, fucking me, then filling me full with your come." 

Dean groaned and gripped Cas’ hips, pulling the Attorney against him so Cas could feel his rock hard cock. "Well get those clothes off, Angel, and I will give you _whatever_ you want." 

Dean took his sweet time, teasing and touching Cas until he had the Attorney moaning and writhing on the bed. Dean positioned himself between Cas’ legs. He lubed up two fingers and slid them inside the Attorney's quivering hole, stretching him while he ate him out. Dean flicked his tongue in and out and wiggled it around. The younger man replaced his tongue with a third finger. Cas mewled and fucked himself on Dean’s fingers as the younger man crooked his digits, every so often, just to hear the Attorney howl. Dean sucked Cas’ cock, licking up and down the slit, teasing him, lapping away the pre-come his cock was leaking. Cas cried out as Dean started to continuously stroked his fingers over the Attorney's prostate.  "Can't take any more. Now, Dean. I want you now." Dean pulled his fingers out, slicked up his cock and placed the head at Cas' entrance. He slowly pressed in, both men moaning as the younger man bottomed out. Dean stilled, giving Cas a minute to adjust. Soon Cas started gyrating his hips against Dean, driving his cock deeper. Cas decided that felt _really_ good and he rolled them, switching positions, straddling Dean and sinking back down on his cock. He continued his languid rocking motion, grazing his prostate every so often. Soon they both at the point where they craved more. Cas gripped the headboard and used it to bounce up and down on Dean's cock. The younger man’s fingers clutched Cas' hips so hard there was no way there would not be fingertip shaped bruises there tomorrow. 

Dean met Cas' thrusts, hitting his prostate over and over. The younger man reached down and wrapped his hand around Cas' cock, stroking him as hard and fast as the pace Cas was riding his cock. The Attorney came with his head thrown back, yelling Dean's name. Cas shot spurt after spurt of thick long ropes of his release all over Dean's chest, up to his neck. Dean planted his feet on the bed and continued thrusting hard into Cas until his hips stuttered and his cock pulsed, spilling his hot load into Cas. 

The Attorney languidly rocked on top of him, riding them both through their orgasms. Dean groaned, and his cock continued to spill. He felt his release leak out of Cas and drip down his crotch. He pulled Cas down for a kiss, and the Attorney laid on Dean, catching his breath. Dean could feel Cas’ heart beating fast. They laid like that for a while as Dean ran his fingers up and down Cas' back until his softened cock slipped out of Cas. The Attorney rolled off Dean and laid beside him. “Good morning, Dean.”

Dean huffed a small laugh. "Hell yeah it is. Any morning you get a wake-up like that it's definitely a good morning.”

Cas stood up and looked over his shoulder. "I figured I owed you for my wonderful wake up yesterday… Shower with me? Then breakfast.”

Dean hummed. "Sounds good, Cas.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

They worked together to make a big breakfast of bacon, eggs, biscuits, gravy, and hashbrowns. “So Cas, what do you want to do today?”

“You know, I was thinking we could spend the day cuddling on the couch watching movies. After getting up and moving around, I just feel kinda _blah_ ; my head hurts. I think I may have drunk too much wine last night.”

Dean kissed Cas on the forehead. "A quiet day cuddled up on the couch with my Angel watching movies sounds like heaven to me.”

Sam came bounding down the stairs. “What's this about a quiet day and movies on Netflix? I'm so in; my head is killing me, too much wine.”

Dean snorted and nodded towards the Attorney. “Yeah, I think Cas feels your pain.”

They ate breakfast, then Dean gave both Sam and Cas some ibuprofen for their headaches and sent them in the living room to watch TV while he cleaned up the kitchen. When he joined them, Sam was laid back in the recliner and Cas was lying on the couch with the throw blanket covering him. The Attorney raised up so Dean could sit down. The younger man patted his leg, and Cas smiled and laid down on him. Dean carded his fingers through Cas’ hair and massaged his scalp. The Attorney hummed and relaxed at the touch. 

Cas and Sam both dozed until Dean woke them up for lunch. The younger man ran his hand along the side of Cas’ face; the Attorney hummed and kissed Dean’s palm. “Hey lazy ass, get up, I made lunch.”

“What did you make?” Cas mumbled.

“Homemade chicken noodle soup and a loaf of Italian herb bread.”

Cas sat up. "Mmm, that sounds good.”

“How's your head?” The younger man asked.

“Better.” Cas pulled Dean down and kissed him.

“Good,” the younger man replied against his lover's lips.

Dean stood back up and shook his brother’s shoulder. “Get up, Sammy, lunch time.”

Sam rubbed his eyes and sat up. “What time is it?”

Dean looked at his watch. "it's a quarter after three. How's your head?”

The younger Winchester stretched. “It feels much better than earlier.” The elder Winchester nodded.

Dean took Cas’ hands and pulled him up. “Alright, let's eat.”

After lunch the three of them went back in the living room and watched _Doctor Who_. After the third (or was it fourth?) episode went off, Cas glanced at the clock on the wall beside the TV. “Holy shit, it's almost 8 p.m. We have literally spent the whole day doing _nothing_.”

Sam looked up from his book and hummed. "Yeah, and it was great.”

Dean snorted. "What do you two want for dinner?”

Cas stood up. "I was just going to warm up a bowl of leftover chicken noodle soup. It was really good.”

“I think that's what I'm going to do, too.” Sam placed a bookmark in his book and put it on the end table.

Dean smiled. "Fine by me, just means I can continue watching TV.”

Cas placed his hand on his lover's shoulder. "Do you want me to warm you up a bowl too?”

Dean looked up at him. "Yeah, if you don't mind.”

Cas leaned down and kissed the younger man's forehead. “I will be right back.” 

They ate dinner in the living room while they argued who was the best Doctor.  
A few hours later Sam rubbed his palms over his eyes. "I'm turning in for the night; I can barely keep my eyes open. Goodnight, guys.”

Dean and Cas watched another episode before Cas turned to face Dean. "I'm ready for bed; are you joining me?”

Dean smirked. "You know it.”

Cas pointed a finger at him. "No funny business, just sleep.”

The younger man crossed his heart. "Promise, just sleep.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

In no time Dean had reduced Cas to writhing mess on the bed, moaning in pleasure. The Attorney gasped as Dean circled his tongue around Cas' rim in a _taunting_ manner.

Cas was on his stomach, legs spread wide, and Dean was on his knees between them. He had the Attorney’s ass cheeks pulled apart so he could get better access with his tongue. Cas whined as Dean pushed in, opening him up slowly. He sucked, kissed, and scraped his teeth at his rim, causing Cas to grip the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. The Attorney’s cock was rock hard and dripping pre-come as he rutted against the bed dealing friction; Cas was getting so close just from Dean tongue fucking him. The younger man could tell by the way Cas' balls were drawn tight and the puddle of pre-come on the sheet underneath him.

Dean reached over, grabbed the lube and slicked up his hand, he slid one finger in Cas’ entrance pumping it slowly in and out. Dean was able to insert a second finger soon after the first; Cas was already a little stretched from the rim job. Soon the the younger man added a third finger.

Cas was breathlessly moaning Dean's name. The younger man twisted his fingers until he found that magic spot inside the Attorney. Cas pushed his ass back, fucking himself on Dean's fingers. He was driving the Attorney crazy, stroking his prostate hard, causing Cas to wildly buck his hips, and cry out in pleasure every time the younger man brushed that sweet spot inside him.

"Dean. Ahhhh. Oh… Fuck, Dean. Please, I need you, need you so bad,” the  
Attorney begged.

Dean leaned down and pressed kisses up Cas' spine, fucking him with four fingers now. The younger man pulled his fingers out and slicked up his dripping, rock hard erection. "Roll over, Cas."

He rolled over onto his back, spreading his legs. Dean positioned Cas' legs on his shoulders. He lined his leaking cock up at Cas' entrance and pressed in slowly until he bottomed out. Both men groaning in pleasure, Cas from being so full, and Dean from being encased in the tight heat of the Attorney. "Unghh, I could fill you full right now."

Cas pulled Dean into a messy, frantic kiss, when he broke it he rested his forehead against Dean’s. "Move, Dean. Fuck. Me." Dean started with slow steady thrusts, but it didn't stay languid for long. Soon the younger man was fucking Cas hard, fast, and deep, nailing the Attorney’s prostate on each and every thrust. Dean gripped Cas' shoulder, driving the Attorney wild. His breathing was becoming erratic, and he writhed on the younger man's cock.

Dean was so close. Cas was clenching around him and the noises he was making were driving him insane. The younger man removed a hand from Cas' hips and wrapped it around the Attorney’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. A few hard, fast, jerks and Cas was screaming in pleasure, splattering his release all over his chest. Dean leaned down and licked the trail of come up while still pounding into him. Once he had licked all the way up the Attorney’s chest, his mouth found Cas' and the Attorney sucked his come off the the younger man’s tongue, Dean moaned into the filthy kiss. The younger man thrusted a few more times and pumped his hot release in the Attorney’s hole.

Dean pulled out, sitting back on his haunches to take in the view. Cas was beautiful like this, all sweaty, and totally fucked out, still breathing erratically. He looked down at Cas' gaping hole and groaned as he saw a trail of his come leaking out of the Attorney. Dean smirked at Cas and leaned down and licked the trail of come away. Cas cried out at the overstimulation of it as Dean pushed his tongue into the Attorney, eating him out.

The the younger man sealed his lips around Cas’ rim and sucked the come out of him, causing the Attorney to squirm and moan. "Ahhhh. Oh. Oh god, Fuck, Dean... Mmmm, feels so good you eating me out... Sucking your come out of me." Dean hummed; the vibrations caused Cas to moan even louder.

Dean pulled away from Cas' hole and crawled up the bed, mouth full of his own come, and pulled the Attorney into a sticky, hot, dirty kiss, letting Cas taste the come he just sucked out of him.

After they broke the kiss, Cas panted, "Dean that was fucking amazing, let's clean up and sleep. I'm so fuckin’ tired now.” Dean got up and went to the bathroom; he returned with a washcloth and cleaned Cas off. 

He tossed it into the hamper and curled up behind Cas. “Night, Angel.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

The younger man waited until the Attorney's breathing had evened out and Dean knew for sure Cas was asleep before he eased out of the bed and quietly got dressed; he had work to do.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Thirty minutes later Dean was breaking into his mark’s house to look for proof. Dean found what he was looking for hidden in a drawer in the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and removed the syringe filled with M99, a high grade tranquilizer, from his jacket pocket and waited for the murderer to return home. Dean would not be killing this person, their outcome rested in the hands of another. He would just be the one to deliver them to their _fate_.

After securing the killer, Dean returned home and shook Cas’ shoulder gently. “Cas, Cas,” he whispered; the Attorney grunted. “Angel, I need you to wake up.”

Cas slowly opened his eyes. "What is it Dean?” he sleepily slurred.

“I need you to get up so we can talk.”  
Cas tossed the covers off of himself and set up. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, which read 3 a.m. In the back of his mind he knew something was wrong if Dean was waking him up in the middle of the night to talk. The Attorney, who was groggy just a few minutes ago, suddenly felt very awake. “What is it, Dean? What's going on?”

“I told you the very moment I was sure about this case I would tell you everything, and I'm sticking to that promise. So I need you to get up, get dressed, and come with me.”

Cas furrowed his brows. "Dea-”

"Do you trust me, Cas?” The Attorney nodded. “Then do as I asked you.”

The drive to their destination was silent, Cas had so much racing through his head, so much he wanted to ask, but didn't know where to start. Dean pulled onto an old gravel road, and Cas turned to him. “Why are you taking me to the old Miller's farm?”

Dean ignored the question and stayed silent until he pulled up in front of an old rickety barn. He shut off the Impala and faced Cas. “The person I have been investigating is in there.” Cas’ eyes widened. "I found the proof I needed tonight so I knocked them out with a high-end tranquilizer and brought them here.”

“Why didn't you just take care of them like the others, Dean?” the Attorney asked.

“What happens to him next is not up to me.”

“Why did you bring me here?” Castiel cautioned.

“Because, Castiel, behind the doors of that barn is the man that murdered your sister.” Cas drew in a sharp breath. 

"That's why I couldn't tell you the case I was working. I didn't want to get your hopes up… Not until I was sure,” he explained.

“Are, how, you are sure? You have proof?” Cas whispered even though Dean had just confirmed to him he was sure and had proof; Castiel needed to hear it again.

Dean nodded. "I wouldn't have brought you here if I wasn't.” He pulled a silver chain with a silver Victorian style heart locket on it and handed it to Cas. The Attorney opened it up, revealing a picture of him on one side and her on the other. 

“She wore this every day. I gave it to her when we turned sixteen. She had in on the night she died, but it wasn't on her when they found her body.” Cas looked over at Dean. "He kept it as some sick souvenir of what he did to her.” Cas spat as he clenched the locket in his fist.

“I also was able to confirm DNA evidence. The hair that was found at the crime, I matched it to my suspect… Cas, I can take you home now, then come back and deal with this.” 

The Attorney shook his head. "No, I want to see him. I want to ask him why he did what he did, why her? I want him to look me in the eyes as he answers every one of my goddamn questions.”

Dean took the Attorney's hand. "Are you sure? You could leave now and be at peace knowing your sister's killer was brought to justice.”

“Dean, I will _never_ be at peace until I face the man that took my sister from me.” Dean nodded and got out of the Impala, Cas mimicking him in his movements. They met in front of the hood and Dean took Cas’ hand. “We will do this together; I will be here for you.”

Cas nodded as they made their way to the barn and with shaky hands the Attorney pushed the doors open. Cas dropped to his hands and knees and emptied the contents of his stomach at the sight of the man bound to a wooden pole. He had also been gagged, even though it was unnecessary because no one would be able to hear him scream. They were essentially in the middle of nowhere. Dean helped him to his feet, and the Attorney clung to him and buried his face into the younger man's chest shaking his head back and forth as the tears started to sting his eyes. “No, no, no,” Castiel repeated over and over. “Not him, it can't be _him_.”

“Cas, you can walk out those doors and let me take care of this… let me take care of this for _you_.”

“I can't Dean, not now. Not after I know.” Cas walked up to the man and jerked the gag out of his mouth.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

“Cassie! I told you he was crazy. He broke into my house, drugged and kidnapped me. You have to untie me, get me out of here!” Balthazar frantically ranted.

Dean stood off the the side and crossed his arms. Cas shook his head and held out the locket; a look of pure horror filled Zar’s eyes. “Tell me why you had Hannah’s locket.”

“I never, Cassie, he must have had it. He's probably the one who killed her!” Balthazar screamed.

“No!” Cas growled. "Don't lie to me, Zar. Tell. Me. The. Truth. You owe me that. And before you try to lie again, the hair found on her body was compared with one of yours and it was a match. So if I _ever_ meant a damn thing thing to you, you will come clean right here, and right now.”

Castiel could see the many emotions flash across Balthazar’s face before guilt and shame were the only two that remained. “I never meant for it to happen, Castiel.” Zar whispered, “Please believe that, I was drunk and I followed her out to talk to her about you; she was waiting for a cab and I figured this was the perfect opportunity. I told her I would give her a ride home, and she accepted. We talked about you, and she told me to give up, that you would never feel that way about me and it made me so _mad_. I thought about every single time I flirted with you, and you turned me down, and how I couldn't have you, that I couldn't just _take_ you, but I could her; so I did. I walked her to her door and with her living out in a rural area, the closest neighbor over a mile away, I took her right there on the porch because I knew no one would hear. Afterwards she was crying, and I knew she would tell you. I couldn't have that, Castiel, I couldn't lose you. So I did the only thing I could think of. I wrapped my hands around her throat and squeezed until she stopped fighting, until she stopped moving. I'm so so sorry, I never meant for it to happen; I never meant to hurt you.”

Cas laughed, hollow and empty; it echoed throughout the barn. “You were there for me after she died, you helped me plan her funeral because I was such a wreck, you held me while I cried… Knowing the whole time it was you who caused all my grief, my pain, my tears; it was your fault it felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest, and I just wanted to curl up and die. You let me tell you how I felt like it was my fault because I let her leave alone that night, knowing it was all yours!” Cas’ voiced wavered, and he sobbed. "You took her from me… You were supposed to be my best friend, and you took the one person I loved most in this world, all because I wouldn't be with you.” 

“Castiel, I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry. Please forgive me. You have to forgive me,” Zar begged as tears poured down his cheeks. Dean stepped forward and past Cas with the needle in his hand. “No please, don't. Castiel don't let him do this.”

Dean moved to jab the needle into Zar’s neck, and Cas grabbed his arm. “Stop.” Dean turned to face Cas; a look of confusion played across his features. “You said it was my choice, right Dean?”

The younger man nodded. "I did. What happens is up to you, Cas.”

Castiel held out his hand. "Give me the needle, Dean.” The younger man handed it to the Attorney and stepped back.

“Thank you, Cassie, oh god, thank you,” Zar repeated over and over.

Cas held the needle in front of Zar’s face. “This is too good for you. Too quick. Too _painless_.” Cas dropped the needle and stepped on it, listening to it crunch under his shoe. His eyes darted over to the the table next to the pole Balthazar was bound to, and he grabbed the large Bowie hunting knife. Without a second thought plunged it into Zar’s chest. 

Balthazar drew in a sharp pained breath, and Cas growled his eyes never leaving the other mans, "I want you to die knowing I will _never_ forgive you and that I hate you.” Cas twisted the knife in deeper; Zar coughed and sputtered, blood dripped from his lips. “I pray you burn in hell and never find peace.” 

Castiel pulled out the knife, and Balthazar gasped and fought for air. “The Devil is expecting you; let's not make him wait any longer.” Cas plunged the knife in over and over until he felt arms wrap around him and a voice whisper in his ear.

“Cas, he's dead… _He's dead_ ,” Dean assured him. 

Cas looked at the lifeless body of the man he once called a friend, the man that was his sister's _murderer_. He let the knife fall to the ground and looked down at his hands; they were sticky and red, completely soaked in blood. The Attorney stared at them, watched the thick crimson liquid dripped from his fingers to the ground beneath him.  
Cas looked up at the younger man, a dazed look in his eyes. “I killed him, Dean.”

The younger man nodded. "Yes, you killed the man that took your sister from you,” he reassured. “Now let me get you home, and me and Sammy can come back and take care of the body.”

Cas shook his head. "No, Dean, I want to see this through to the end.”

Dean took hold of Cas’ face and looked his lover in the eyes. “Are you sure, Angel?”

Cas nodded, he looked at Zar then back to Dean, his jaw clenched. “I want to watch this bastard _burn_.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys the final chapter. Thank you all for reading it and thanks to the two lovely ladies that helped beta it. It's been a blast I hate to see it end.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/3262AE4B-DA92-4D74-B5D4-31BF06640C1A_zpsv41lmv3c.jpg.html)

Dean and Castiel moved the body behind the barn and laid him on the pyre Dean had prepared for Balthazar. The younger man then led the Attorney over to the side of the barn where there was an old water spigot that ran off well water. Dean pumped the handle until the water started to pour from it. They both washed up and went back over to where the body laid. Dean handed Cas the matches and gasoline. “Here, you do it.”

The Attorney took them from the younger man; he doused his sister's killer in the gas before he struck a match and tossed it on Balthazar’s body. Castiel stepped back when it went up in flames. Dean threw the knife in the fire with the body; they would bury it with the bones. The younger man stepped behind Cas and wrapped his arms around the Attorney. “What are you feeling Cas?”

“ _Closure_ ,” he whispered as he leaned back against Dean and watched Balthazar's body burn. The Attorney let his mind wander as he watched the flames dance. He thought about the moment he stuck that knife into Zar’s chest; he thought about how it made him feel as he took his life, watched him die. In that moment he understood, he _fully_ understood, why Sam and Dean did what they did. In that _moment_ he knew without a doubt what he wanted to do with the rest of his life.

Once the fire died down, Dean walked back into the barn and came out carrying a shovel. Cas took it from his hands. "Let me. I want to do this; I _need_ to do this.”

Dean stepped back and watched Castiel. He watched as the Attorney dug a hole and watched as he buried that part of his life. The part he had spent three years thinking he would be never be able to let go of, never find any justice for his sister. He watched as Cas let go of all the anger and guilt he harbored towards himself, all the blame he put on himself. He watched as the man he loved finally found _his_ peace.

Cas threw the shovel back in the barn and looked at the younger man. “Let's go back to our home, Dean.”

The younger man raised an eyebrow. "Ours?”

Cas smiled and nodded. "Yes, _ours_ , I figured we will need a place to stay in between jobs. I don't want to completely live out of hotel rooms.”

“We?” Dean cautioned.

Cas slid into the passenger seat and Dean started up the Impala. “Yeah, you remember when I told you I thought I knew what I wanted to do, but I needed more time to be sure? Well I'm sure Dean, I want to _join_ you and Sam. 

“Cas, it's a dangerous job,” the younger man asserted.

Cas nodded. "I know it is, but I still want to do it, Dean. I want to do some good; I want to help those that were denied justice get it. 

Dean glanced over at him. “If you’re sure, if this is what you really want, we will take a few days and let you get everything settled before we look for another case.”

Cas placed his hand on Dean’s arm and squeezed it once. “This is what I want… And I will definitely need a few days, like I said I want to keep my house. I love my house, well our house now, mine, yours and Sam’s... Hannah left me her inheritance from our parents when she died, and I put it into a separate account and have never touched it. I want to use that account to set up automatic bill pay for all the monthly bills.” Dean nodded and the rest of the ride home was spent in silence.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

When Dean and Cas walked through the door, Sam was coming down the stairs in his jogging gear, he paused when he saw them. “Dean, Cas, oh my God, are you two okay? You're both _covered_ in blood. Why are you both covered in blood?”

Dean held up his hand to cut off his brothers rambling. “We are both fine, Sammy, it's not mine or Cas’ blood.”

Sam huffed. "That's still not reassuring, Dean, does this have something to do with the job you are working?”

“Was working,” Dean clarified. “It's all taken care of now.”

“Start from the beginning and explain,” Sam demanded.

“The job I was working,” Dean took a deep breath. "I was trying to find Cas’ sister's killer, I wanted to do that for him. I had an idea who it was, but I didn't want to say until I was sure. Turns out I was right.”

“Who was it?” Sam questioned.

“Balthazar,” Cas whispered.

Sam squeezed the Attorney's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Cas.”

“Once I knew for sure, I waited for him in his bedroom. I knocked him out with M99 when he came home and took him out to the old Miller farm and tied him up… His fate wasn't mine to decide.” Dean glanced over at the Attorney. "It was Cas’. So I came back here and got him, and took him to the barn. I told him the man that killed his sister was inside. I presented him with the evidence and gave him a choice; he could walk away and let me take care of it or confront him. He chose to confront him. Cas wanted answers only he could give. And he got them.”

Sam furrowed his brows. "That still doesn't explain why you're both covered in blood.”

“That would be because of me,” Cas replied. "I thought the injection was too good for him, so I stabbed him… _Repeatedly_.” 

Sam’s eyebrows shot up, and he nodded. "You two need to bag those clothes and burn them _soon_.”

“I will,” Dean assured. 

Sam glanced back over at Dean. "What made you suspect Balthazar to begin with?”

“No other rape/murders happened here around the time of Hannah’s, so I ruled out it being a serial rapist and murderer. And in an isolated case like Hannah's, it most likely meant she knew her rapist. Cas told me she had attended a office party with him that night. So everyone there knew her through him. I was able to contact a source and get a list of everyone at that party and began to go over it, marking out names and highlighting suspects,” the elder Winchester explained.

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist, and the Attorney slumped against his side. “The police report said she never got into a cab; none of the companies picked her up. So they concluded she was abducted trying to hail a cab. But I got to thinking, what if she hadn't been abducted at all? What if she went willingly with her killer? What if she _knew_ him? It would explain how she had very few defensive wounds; she wouldn't have immediately started fighting back, she would have started when he began to...” Dean squeezed Cas tighter, trying to comfort him. He knew this wasn't an easy for him to hear. “Rape her… And I looked over the list more, closely this time, and narrowed it down to who I thought had motive. Only one name called out to me... _Balthazar_. He wanted Cas; he had for a long time but Cas never gave in to his advances. So I thought it was a good possibility he took it out on Hannah. But I wanted to make sure. I was emotionally invested in this case, and I couldn't let my feelings for Cas or my hatred for Balthazar get in the way. That's why I didn't tell either of you; I needed to prove myself right first,” Dean concluded.

Sam nodded and looked at Cas. "I'm glad you were finally able to find justice for Hannah, Cas.”

“Me too Sam, these past three years have been hard not knowing. It feels good to finally know the truth,” Cas admitted.

Dean kissed Cas on top of his head. "Now, we have been up all night. We need to shower, and then me and Cas are going to get a few hours sleep.”

“Okay,” Sam replied as he walked out the door to go on his morning jog.

Dean took the Attorney's hand. “Come on, Cas, let's go clean up.” Once they were out of the shower, Dean bagged their blood-stained clothes and placed them in the corner of Cas’ closet; he would burn them later tonight. Castiel hung his sister’s locket on his mirror and ran his fingers over it before the younger man took his hand.

Dean led Cas over to the bed. "I want to _make love_ to you, Castiel.” 

Cas sat down on the bed. "Okay, Dean,” he whispered, his breath getting caught in his throat. Dean retrieved the lube from the bedside table drawer and laid it on the bed. The younger man reached for Cas, letting his hands trail over the Attorney’s sides and pulling him in, fusing their lips together. He kissed Cas slowly, then began pressing his lips against every inch of the Attorney's skin. He placed gentle open-mouthed kisses across his hips and over his cock. Dean dragged his hands back up Cas’ legs, kissing and nipping at the Attorney's thighs before he spread his lover’s ass cheeks and began eating him out, slow and languid. Dean lubed up his fingers and worked in one, then another alongside his tongue, loving every drawn out moan that came from Castiel.

Dean twisted his fingers, rubbing the Attorney's prostate before deeming Castiel ready. He removed his fingers and raised up on his knees; he let his eyes trail over Cas’ body; he was flushed, and his stomach steadily rose and fell as he panted. His entire body was thrumming with need for Dean. The younger man snapped open the bottle of lube again and slicked up his cock. Dean guided Cas’ legs around his hips. 

The younger man claimed Cas’ lips as he sank in slowly; he kissed his lover as he bottomed out. Cas gasped against Dean’s mouth, his arms wrapped around the back of Dean’s head, pulling him in. Dean kissed along Cas’ neck, and the younger man could feel Cas’ pulse when his lips touched the Attorney's throat. Dean set a slow, languid pace, rocking gently and unhurriedly in and out of Cas’ body. Cas tilted his hips, pulling Dean in deeper. The Attorney's cock slid between their bodies, soaked from precum and sweat. Castiel moaned and bit down on Dean’s lower lip as the friction between their bodies made him feel sheer pleasure. 

“You feel so good, Angel,” Dean whispered against Cas’ lips, kissing down the column of his throat. “You make me feel so good.” Dean punctuated each of his words with a kiss and a slow roll of his hips. “You’re mine Cas, and have been from the moment we met.”

Cas moaned and dropped his head back onto the pillow; his legs tightened around Dean. The Attorney gasped as pleasure rolled through him in waves; the gentle touches and words falling from Dean’s lips made Cas feel like he was soaring. 

Dean kept his pace slow and angled his hips so his cock rubbed against Cas’ prostate on each thrust. He reached between them and wrapped his hand around Castiel’s cock. He jerked him slowly. The Attorney moaned, and writhed beneath Dean. Cas gyrated his hips, meeting the younger man’s thrusts. The Attorney found Dean’s lips and moaned against them as he felt his orgasm pooling low in his stomach. He whimpered and pushed back against Dean, then thrusted up into his fist. 

“So close, Dean. I’m so close,” he whispered. 

Dean kissed Cas’ throat and tightened his grasp around Cas’ cock as he whispered back, "Come for me, Cas.” Dean thrusted in with a groan; his cock throbbed as he emptied himself deep inside his lover. Cas gasped as he felt Dean’s hot come flood him. Dean ran his thumb over the slit of Cas’ cock; and the Attorney's hips jerked once more before he spilled his release in long bursts between their bodies and on Dean’s hand. 

Dean collapsed against Cas, kissing him softly until they caught their breath. Gently, he pulled out of Cas and rolled off him. The Attorney laid his head on his lover's chest. They laid there in silence; Dean ran his hand up and down Cas’ side. “Angel, look at me.” Cas looked up, blue eyes met green. “I'm not good with feelings or words. But I want you to know, I love you Castiel. I love you more than anything. I never thought I was capable of love until I met you. And from the very first time I called you _mine_ , I knew I loved you, I just didn't know how to say it.”

Castiel smiled, and cupped Dean’s cheek. “I love you too, Dean, and from the very first time I told you I was _yours_ , what I meant was I love you too.”

Dean kissed him and pulled Cas back down onto his chest, carding his fingers through the Attorney's hair. “Let's get some sleep.” Cas hummed against Dean’s chest and curled into his lover's warmth.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Over the next few days, when Dean and Castiel weren't tangled in bed together, the Attorney was in his office. He had made all the necessary phone calls to set up auto bill pay to his other account, and tomorrow he planned on going to the courthouse and telling his boss he quits. But now he needed to go downstairs and find Dean and Sam; he had a surprise for them.

The brothers were watching TV. Dean smiled at him when he saw the Attorney walk into the living room. “Hey, sweetheart, what do you have there?” The elder Winchester gestured to the the two 16x20 picture frames he held in his arms.

“It's something I put together for you and Sam.” Cas handed the younger Winchester the one with the oak colored frame, and the elder Winchester the one with the dark cherry frame. The brothers stared at the collage of pictures the frames held, neither one saying a word for a long time.

Dean ran his fingers across the smooth glass before he looked up at Cas with unshed tears in his eyes. “How?” he whispered as he looked back down at the frame that held pictures of his mom. There was one with her holding Dean the day he was born, in another one Dean was sitting in her lap as she read to the children's ward at the hospital. One of her and John on their wedding day. Another with Dean, his hands on her very pregnant belly as they both smiled at the camera. There was a picture of her and Dean at a fair; she held Dean, smiling at him as he smiled at the blue balloons in his hands. One of him standing on a chair in the kitchen, his face covered with flour as he helped her make apple pies. And in the center of all the pictures one of their whole family at the town's annual picnic, John with his arms wrapped around Mary as she held Sam, and Dean hugging her hip.

Sam's center picture was the same as Dean’s, and his also had the photo from their parents’ wedding day, but the other surrounding ones were different. He had one of Mary holding him in the hospital after he was born. There was one of her smiling down at him as she rocked him in a red rocking chair. Another of her kissing his pudgy cheeks. And one with her holding Dean as he held Sam.

Both Winchester’s looked back at Cas waiting for his answer. “I got in touch with the library in Ma; an elderly woman by the name of Missouri worked there. She remembered your mother; she remembered how everyone loved her. She looked through old archived pictures and contacted members of the community, and these were the pictures she was able to provide me with. I thought you should have more than one photo of her, Dean, and you, Sam, should have pictures with you and her.”

Sam stood and pulled Cas into a bone-crushing hug. “I don't know how to thank you, Cas. I love this. I thought there were no pictures out there with me and my mom. That I would never see how she looked at me but-” the younger Winchester choked up. “Thank you for this. I'm going to go hang it in my room.” Sam held the frame against his chest as he went upstairs.

Dean gently laid the frame beside him and pulled Cas into his lap. “Castiel, I love you. You are amazing. Thank you, thank you so very much.” Dean kissed his lover chastely.

Cas stood up and reached his hand out to Dean. “Come on, I know just the place to hang that.” Dean stood up, and he led Dean over to the fireplace.

“You want me to hang it above the fireplace?” Dean questioned.

“Yes, that's where photos of family belong.” Dean hung the frame above the fireplace and took Cas’ hand, leading him upstairs and into their bedroom.

Dean and Cas kissed languidly, lying on their sides in bed, tangled around each other. Dean laid Cas on his back and slowly climbed on top of him. Dean kissed down his lover's body, removing his pants and briefs. He kissed the head of Cas’ swollen member before swallowing his cock, sucking him all the way down. Cas groaned and gripped Dean’s hair tight, just holding on, and letting Dean go at his own pace. The younger man popped off his lover's cock, spread his ass cheeks apart and started to tongue at Cas’ rim, lapping and pushing his tongue in and out to loosen the Attorney’s hole. Dean’s finger slid in beside his tongue, and Cas moaned. The younger man slipped his tongue out and kissed his way up Cas’ body, capturing his lips again. Cas groaned into the kiss, rolling them to where he was on top, straddling Dean.

Cas reached over and grabbed the lube out of their bedside drawer before the younger man attacked his lover's lips, neck, and chest. Dean bit and sucked hickeys on his lover as Cas ground down rutting their cocks together. The younger man growled and rolled them again, grinning ferally at Cas who smiled up at him. Dean kissed his way down Cas’ body and started sucking his leaking cock. The younger man took his time teasing his lover; he had the Attorney ready to come twice: once while he sucked his cock, then again while he ate his ass. When he was three fingers deep and rubbing Cas’ prostate, the Attorney started to beg. "Please, Dean, Fuck me. No more teasing.” 

"Shhhh…" Dean put his mouth on Cas’ and mumbled against his lips, "I will give you _exactly_ what you need."

Dean slicked up his cock, positioned it, and pushed into Cas. Dean grunted, and Cas mewled as the younger man bottomed out. He paused, letting Cas adjust. Dean gyrated his hips, fucking himself deep into Cas, pushing deeper with each roll of his hips. Dean's cock started to nudge the Attorney's prostate, and Cas groaned and urged Dean to start thrusting into him.  Cas rotated his hips, moving to match Dean’s thrusts, both of them lost in the sensation, not rushing to achieve an orgasm but instead enjoying the feel of each other's body. 

"Dean, please, fuck me. Fuck me harder.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hips and thrusted into him hard, grunting. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean, and the younger man adjusted his angle until Cas yelped and Dean knew that's it, that's the spot. He hit it over and over until Cas squirted his release in long hot streaks on his and Cas' chest. Dean groaned and thrusted into Cas until his hips stuttered and he felt his cock pulse, shooting his hot thick come deep into his lover's heat. 

Dean gently pulled out of Cas, rolled over and laid beside him; their heads were touching, both still trying to catch their breath. "You’re amazing, Angel." Dean kissed his lover's collarbone and throat.   

"You're wonderful, Dean." They made out until the mess on them started to dry and became itchy. Dean dragged Cas out of bed and into the shower, where they kissed and washed each other. When they dried off, they slipped on sweatpants and tee shirts, before going downstairs to make dinner.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean and Cas worked together side-by-side in the kitchen making dinner, trading kisses every so often. They made meatloaf, mashed potatoes, corn, and crescent rolls. Sam sat at the bar and talked to them as they cooked and after dinner the brothers cleaned up the kitchen while Cas went up to his office.

An hour later, when he came back down carrying a stack of files, Sam and Dean were watching a movie in the living room. Cas placed the folders on the coffee table. Sam sat up. “What are those, Cas?”

“Rape and murder cases I have worked over the years, that didn't sit right with me… All these men and women, I won their cases. I want to make sure they were innocent; it will give me peace to do so. And those who are guilty? I want to fix it; I want to give their families justice.” Cas looked back and forth from Dean to Sam. “Will you help me?”

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist. "Of course we will, Angel.”

Sam nodded and gathered the files. “You know we will, Cas. I will start doing research.”

Castiel smiled at them. "Thank you.”

Cas joined Dean on the couch, and they watched a movie while Sam looked over the files. The younger Winchester went to bed around 1 a.m.; Dean dragged Cas to bed an hour later. 

They laid in bed, Cas with his head on Dean’s chest. “Are you nervous about quitting tomorrow?”

“No, I'm actually looking forward to getting it over with,” Cas admitted.

“Have you talked to Meg yet?” Dean questioned.

Cas hummed. "I have, I told her I was quitting, and I was going to travel with you and Sam. She has a spare key and said she would come over once a week and check on the house. I also promised her I would keep in touch.”

“We will come back often Cas. This is home; I don't want to be on the road all the time anymore.”

“Dean?”

“Yes, Cas?”

The Attorney grinned against the younger man's chest. “I need _help_ going to sleep.”

“You do, do you? And what did you have in mind?” Dean teased.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Cas whispered.

“With pleasure,” Dean growled as he reached for the lube.

Cas pulled Dean into a wanton kiss. The younger man moaned into the kiss as he slicked his fingers up with the lube. Cas practically purred as Dean started rubbing his rim. The younger man slipped the first finger in, pumping it; he quickly added a second as Cas still lose from them fucking twice already that day. Not long after adding the second, he slid in a third, and Dean massaged the Attorney's prostate.   Cas whimpered and begged. His cock was rock hard and needed to be touched. Dean continued teasing him, skimming his fingertips over the head of his dick. Cas moaned and bucked his hips. Dean leaned down by Cas' ear while he was still rubbing his prostate. "Do you want me?"   

"Oh God, yes. Please, Dean, fuck me now, I need you." Dean removed his fingers, grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked himself up before he slid in. Dean thrusted into Cas while their foreheads rested together. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean, pulling him deeper with each thrust.   It felt amazing, the feel of Dean rocking into him, rubbing his prostate. Dean reached between them and fisted Cas' cock so when Dean rocked into the Attorney, he rocked into Dean's fist. A few more thrust, and Cas' cock throbbed, spilling his cum between them.

Dean pulled the Attorney up to where he was in Dean's lap. Cas claimed his lover's lips as the younger man gripped the Attorney's hips and thrusted up into him, finding his release and spurting his seed deep into Cas' tight heat.  They laid side by side until they caught their breath. They got up, cleaned up, and got back into bed, cuddling up together. Dean kissed the Attorney on the head. "Think you can sleep now, babe?”

“Yes,” Cas slurred. 

“Goodnight, Cas."

Cas smiled. "Goodnight Dean." 

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

The next day when Cas woke up, it was to an empty bed. He rolled out of bed and got dressed before he headed downstairs. Dean and Sam were in the kitchen; Sam was at the table on his laptop with a few of Cas’ files beside him. Dean was at the stove frying bacon and making apple cinnamon waffles. Cas walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Sam looked up from his laptop. "Hey, Cas.”

The Attorney smiled. "Good morning, Sam.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, and the younger man turned to kiss him on the temple. “Mornin’, Angel.”

“Good Morning, Dean.” Cas let go of him, leaned against the counter beside Dean and took a drink of his coffee.

The younger man smiled at the Attorney. “I figured I would make a big breakfast before I drove you to the courthouse.”

“You don't have to drive me, Dean,” Cas said as he popped a piece of bacon Dean had already plated into his mouth.

“I know I don't have to; I want to. I know you said you were okay with quitting, but that has been your job for a long time, Angel, and I want to be there if you need to talk,” Dean replied as he removed the rest of the bacon from the frying pan and shut the stove off. “Now, let's eat.

Dean walked into the courthouse with Cas. “Okay, I'm going to the cafeteria. I will be there when you get finished.” 

Cas nodded and kissed Dean on the cheek. “I will see you soon.”

Cas got into the elevator and hit the third floor button “for the last time,” he thought to himself. When he exited, he was greeted by Emma’s smiling face. “Castiel, you are not due back from your vacation until tomorrow. What are you doing here?”

Cas cleared his throat. "I need to speak to Mr. Hughes.”

She smiled. "Okay, I will let him know you are here.”

He nodded and went over to his office. He unlocked it and took a look around; he had no personal items in there, so nothing he needed to pack. He went to his filing cabinet and rifled through it until he found the one he was looking for. The Attorney took one final look around before he shut the door, not bothering to lock it this time. He held the file in his hands and walked back up to the front to sit down and wait for the boss to see him.

Emma waved him back over. “Castiel, have you heard from Balthazar? He hasn't been in since the office party and no one has heard from him.”

Cas shook his head. "No, Emma, I haven't heard from him.”

She shrugged. "Strange, isn't it?”

Castiel was saved from answering because Mr. Hughes stuck his head out of his office door and called for Cas to come back. When he entered the office, his boss motioned for him to sat down. “Castiel, you are not due back in until tomorrow, what can I do for you?”

Cas sat up straight and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to do this to you, Mr. Hughes, but I won't be coming back tomorrow.”

“If a firm has offered you job, I will do what I need to keep you here, just tell me-”

Cas shook his head. "There have been no other offers. I'm quitting being a defense attorney. It just doesn't feel right, and it hasn't for a while.”

“Since Hannah?” Mr. Hughes reasoned. Castiel nodded, and his boss sighed. “I've honestly been waiting for this. I will miss you working here, Castiel, and know if you ever change your mind you will always have a job to come back to.”

“I appreciate that. I do have one request.” Castiel laid the file on Mr. Hughes’ desk. “This is the file of a young man I let down, I can't walk away without knowing someone will help him.”

“Tell me about the case.” his boss replied.

Castiel opened the file. “Daniel Marcum, the kid went to Mexico for his 18th birthday. His car broke down just outside of Monterrey and he managed to get it to a small auto-shop on the side of the highway. He’d explained to the mechanic that he needed to get back on the road; he had to get back over the border to meet his friends for a week in Austin before the semester started. The mechanic had told him it would be two days at least until he could get the required parts, but offered him his own car, as long as he would meet his friend at the border in a few days to make sure they could trade back. At the border the car had been searched, and Daniel had found himself quickly apprehended. U.S. Marshals found 20 kilos of cocaine hidden in the car.”

His boss sat back and hummed. "I will get Susan on it ASAP, Castiel.”

Cas smiled. "Thank you, thank you so much, and thank you for understanding.” He reached out and shook his now ex-boss’ hand. 

“You take care of yourself, Castiel.” Cas nodded and left.

He found Dean sitting in the cafeteria drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. The younger man looked up as he heard approaching footsteps; he smiled at Cas. “Ready to go, Angel?”

Castiel smiled. "I am.”

Dean stood and took his hand. "How do you feel?”

Cas smirked. "Unemployed.”

Dean laughed, leaned in closer and whispered. "You're not unemployed, you're just working on the other side of the law now.”

Cas bumped his shoulder into his lover's and smiled. "Yeah, and for the first time in three years, I feel good about what I'm doing.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Dean and Cas got into the Impala and headed home. When they got there Sam was sitting at the bar, and held up one of the files. “I have our next case. How do you feel about going to Pensacola, Florida? It's a bit of a road trip but,” he tapped at the file, “I think it's worth it; this guy deserves to be taken care of.”

Cas walked over. “Let me see the file.” Sam handed it to him, and he opened it. “Roy Hindley, I remember him. He was accused of brutally raping and murdering ten women before he dumped their bodies in a heavily wooded area. I got him off on a police technicality.”

“There has been a pattern since he moved to Florida. In the area he lives, seven women have been found in a heavily wooded area; they were all brutally raped and murdered,” Sam concluded.

Cas looked at Dean. "I want to do it, I need to.”

Dean nodded. "Pack up, Sammy, we hit the road in an hour.” He smirked at Cas. "You know what, make it two.” Dean wrapped his arms around around Cas’ waist. "We gotta say a _proper_ goodbye to the bed.”

Sam groaned. "Gross, just keep it down, I will be across the hall packing… Oh and I demand we get two rooms when we are on the road from now on. I'm not sharing a room with you two pervs.”

Dean winked at Sam. "Couldn't agree with you more, Sammy, and you might want to make sure your room is not right next to ours, you know, just to be safe.” 

Dean led Cas upstairs and into their bedroom; they stripped each other and fell into bed. Dean landed on top of Cas. They rutted against each other, kissing passionately as Cas’ hands gripped Dean’s hair to control the kiss and Dean’s were on Cas’ hips, controlling the rolling motion of their bodies. Their stomachs were wet from pre-come their cocks had leaked as they rutted against each other. Dean groaned into Cas’ mouth as he rolled his hips down harder against his lover.

 

Dean worked his way between Cas' legs as he kissed all over his lover’s body, biting and sucking hickeys on his thighs. “How do you want it, Cas?”

Cas opened his legs even more. "Hard and fast, _Sir_ , I want you to make me _yours_.”

Dean growled, "Want me to fuck that ass so hard, slut, that hours into our road trip your tight hole is still throbbing?”

“Yes,” Cas moaned as Dean spread Castiel's ass cheeks and started licking circles around Cas' pucker. Dean barely pressed the tip of his tongue into Cas. Castiel groaned and clenched his fists in the covers. Dean added a finger beside his tongue, pumping and wiggling it in and out. Dean added a second finger, spreading Cas so he could get better access with his tongue. Cas rode Dean's fingers and tongue; the younger man crooked his fingers, finding his lover's sweet spot. Cas arched off the bed. 

Dean hummed, "You dirty slut, such a whore.” The younger man scraped his teeth against his lover's rim. Cas threw his head back, letting out a strangled moan. “Damn, _Pet_ , you have no idea what you do to me,” Dean groaned as he continued to rub his lover's prostate. Cas mewled as Dean pushed his hips up to let Cas feel his straining erection. “You get me so hard; you turn me on so much, my little whore.”

“Mmm, I want to suck your cock, _Sir_ , may I?” 

Dean grabbed Cas hair. "Fuck yeah you can, _Pet_ , suck it good, my lil’ slut.” Dean rolled over and laid on his back as Cas worked his way down the younger man's body. Cas sucked Dean’s thick hard dick into his mouth. The younger man bucked up and groaned. "God, _Pet_ , if you do that again I will come all over that pretty face of yours, paint it white. Bet you would like that, wouldn't you?"

 

“Yes, _Sir_ ,” Cas moaned as he flicked his tongue into the slit of Dean’s cock.

 

Dean pulled Cas off his cock by his lover's hair. "Be a good _Pet_ and lie down so I can fuck you.”

Cas laid down, lifted his legs, gripped his ass cheeks and spread them obscenely, giving Dean a perfect view of his rosy pucker. The younger man groaned and started to slick his cock up. "Such a good _Pet_ for me; I'm going to fuck you so hard, slut." Cas rubbed his ass back against Dean's cock while he slicked it up, earning him a sharp slap to his thigh. “I'll fuck you when I'm ready. You do want that, don't you, _Pet_? Do you still want my cock?” 

"Yes, do it, _Sir_ , fuck my tight little hole hard and fast. Jerk me off, make me come all over my chest and your hand." Dean grabbed Cas' hips, lined up his cock and snapped forward hard and fast. Cas groaned, his entire body tightened around Dean’s thick member. “No matter how many times we do this, it feels like you are splitting me open,” Cas panted.

Dean moaned. "You like that? The feeling of me splitting you open? My cock filling you up _Pet_?”’

“Love it, love your big thick cock, _Sir_ ,” Cas mewled.

Dean set a rough pace, fucking into Cas, turning him into a wanton, panting wreak. Castiel loved this feeling, the feeling of Dean fucking him hard and fast, completely _owning_ him. He craved it down in his very bones. The sound of skin on skin and grunts and groans filled the air as Dean pounded into Cas. The younger man gripped Cas' cock and jerked him rough as he continued to fuck him. Castiel keened as his cock spurted long white stripes, painting his chest and covering Dean's hand. The younger man continued fucking Cas hard and fast until his cock spilled his release, throbbing, filling up his lover's tight hole. Dean fell onto Cas and laid there until he caught his breath. He gently pulled out of Castiel and rolled over, lying down beside him. 

“You think Sam heard?” Cas asked.

Dean laughed. "Hell yeah, you're a screamer, _Pet_. Let's shower, then pack, Angel.” Dean pulled his lover into a chaste kiss, “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.” Castiel whispered against the younger man lips.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/81D10975-DD5C-47D5-9C41-7E3B5F1553A4_zps2coui2ji.jpg.html)

Cas went through the house, shutting all the lights off. He called Meg and told her they were hitting the road, and she promised to come by the house in a few days and make sure everything was alright. He promised that as soon as they got back they would get together again for dinner. Castiel smiled and huffed a small laugh when he noticed Dean not only took out the trash but cleaned out the refrigerator.

When Cas met Dean and Sam in the garage they were loading weapons into the hidden compartment in the truck, arguing. “Dean, I'm telling you this is the route we should take.”

“And I'm telling you I'm driving, so shut the fuck up.” Dean closed the weapons compartment and Cas tossed his duffel into the trunk.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Castiel. “Cas, are you 100% sure you're not suffering from Stockholm syndrome? I mean, how the hell could you _willingly_ fall for my pigheaded jerk of a brother?”

Dean huffed. "Hey, Bitch.”

Cas looked at them both and sighed. “Quit being assbutts, and let's go.”

Sam laughed and Dean snorted as wrapped an arm around his lover and gave him a peck on the lips. “ _Assbutt_ , really, babe?” Dean shook his head. "We’re going to have to work on your insults.” 

Dean smiled at Sam then Cas before he slammed the trunk shut and stated, “ _We’ve got work to do_.”

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kicking around the idea of writing a sequel, what do you guys think? And I also wanted to thank you guys for the Kudos and wonderful comments! <3


End file.
